Rikki-tikki-tavi 3: Revenge of the Cobra Queen
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: Sequel to Rising Tides. Nagasta and Karistan take over as King and Queen of the Jungle. Rikki needs the help of mongoose Avíá-tía-tárá to help him get a special plant that can cure snake venom. They travel across India, braving vipers, pythons, Asian lions, kraits, tarantulas, and more. Also, Rikki-tikki-tavi, so used to working alone, slowly falls in love with Avíá-tía-tárá.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Vile cobra. Heartless one. **

** You think your foul work is at last done.**

**You think your deadly foe **

** Will never again cause you woe.**

** But beware Queen Nagasta and King Karistan.**

** If one mongoose cannot beat you, maybe two can.**

**They're off to find Kalindo's Magical Herb,**

** A feat that will surely be quite superb.**

This is the story of how Rikki-tikki and Avíá-tía fought the great war against the Cobra Queen and King. They were helped by Chuchundra, Tacróc the wise old crow, Chua, Darzee and his wife, Rikki's family, Bahaxur the lion, Shujaa the lioness, Rutukas the bloodhound, and several others, though Rikki and Avíá did most of the real fighting. They fought the fearsome vipers and braved the dreaded Dark Forest. They helped fight against Kíkatili and Apakarmi, the wicked King and Queen of the Lions. They outwitted the evil Dark Mongooses. They conquered the dangerous pythons and skirted the mountains of ash and liquid fire. They saved a village from evil lions and rescued a home from kraits. They managed to cross the very swiftly moving Great River. They made their way through the fearsome realm of the Giant Spiders and fought against the dread Tarantula Emperor. They went to the land of Kalindo, seeking a magical herb that could, for one bite, cure snake venom. And they came back and faced off with the dreadful Nagasta, the daughter of the wicked Nag and Nagaina, and her evil husband Karistan, in the bungalow in Segowlee.

Avíá never thought she'd do great and noble deeds. Indeed she thought she would be a normal mongoose who lived a regular life, but fate had something else in mind. On that fateful day when she met Rikki, her life was changed forever, as was his. Gone were his days of solo work. That day, they fell in love. As the enemy forces grew stronger, they counted on their love to see them through and their love grew ever stronger.


	2. Chapter One: The Rise of the Cobra Queen

**Chapter I Rise of the Cobra Queen**

* * *

The Fight with Kinsta

He moved left. Then right. Kinsta taunted him. "You're very foolish coming to fight me! I'm a lot quicker and stronger than when we last met." he hissed.

"Well I think I might be too." said the mongoose.

"Mother will be pleased with me once I've killed you." hissed Kinsta. The mongoose jumped sideways to avoid the king cobra's strike.

"You've gone too far Kinsta! Eating a young bird learning to fly." said the mongoose.

"Come on you little red-eyed pest! Fight!" hissed Kinsta.

"I've killed snakes before! I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you!" said the brave young mongoose.

"You got lucky with Tivía!" said Kinsta. "I assure you that I won't be as easy to kill. Every mongoose gets lucky sometimes." Kinsta knocked him backward and moved over him. "I'm really going to enjoy this!" he hissed.

"Tivía wasn't the only snake I killed." said his foe.

"Who else then? A gardener snake? Ha!" hissed Kinsta.

"Krait, Nag, and Nagaina!" said the mongoose. Kinsta's eyes widened, and he paused, startled.

"Impossible! They were killed by humans! There's no way a young fool like you could possibly kill them!" said Kinsta.

"I assure you I did." said the mongoose.

"How?" asked the king cobra incredulously.

"I paralyzed the wicked dusty brown snakeling by biting his neck and he died from his wounds before the people even got to him. As for Nag, I caught him by the hood." said the mongoose.

"Impossible! Mother said that the humans did it!" said Kinsta in total shock.

"No, I killed them." said the mongoose, creeping toward Kinsta while the king cobra waited, still totally stunned by what he had just heard.

"You're too young. My Grandparents died months ago. There's no way you could." said the astonished cobra.

"No, I killed them. Just like I'm going to kill you!" said the mongoose, leaping at the king cobra. Kinsta turned and tried to strike, but he missed and the Indian mongoose quickly seized the opportunity, biting into Kinsta's spine and paralyzing him. "Believe me now?" said the mongoose, pouncing upon him and crushing his skull before eating the dead snake from tail to head after the custom of his family at dinner.

Teenage Rikki-tikki-tavi

Rikki-tikki-tavi, a teenage mongoose, finally had done it. He'd finally managed to kill and eat a cobra for himself. It had been months since the last he'd seen of the cobras Karistan and Nagasta, the offspring of the late Nagaina and Nag, two deadly cobras that Rikki had defeated about a year ago. However, their last egg had hatched into the infamous Nagasta, who married a cobra, from a nearby forest, named Karistan. The two had been wreaking havoc, even worse than Nag and Nagaina, on the countryside. In fact, they, unlike Nag and Nagaina, had actually managed to kill a few humans in the surrounding area. The humans didn't often go after them as few were willing to risk death to hunt them and their children. The cobras always seemed to get away when they did try to go after them, especially lately. It seemed they were invincible for the time being. How they escaped capture was a mystery. However, Rikki had managed to stop them from attacking the humans they really hated, the human Teddy and his family, who had, with Rikki's help, killed Nag and Nagaina. However, he admitted that he was lucky to beat the cobra Kinsta, a deadly and rather fast one. Kinsta had been one of her better ones. She had indeed amassed a cobra army. But Kinsta had been thwarted, thanks to Rikki, in getting into the garden and causing more havoc. He'd already eaten Azil the tailorbird's daughter when she fell over the garden wall the previous week, but he'd never eat any birds again. But he knew that was too close for comfort. Mongooses aren't immune to the cobras they hunt, nor can they find a special herb to cure them, at least none that he, or any human for that matter, in the area had found. Rikki took the fangs of Kinsta, the only part of the snake he hadn't eaten, besides the bones, and buried them in the ground, being careful not to prick himself with them. "Can't let Nagasta find any trace of him. Then she'll search for him forever. And," he shuddered, "imagine what she'd do to me if she found I killed Kinsta. I imagine, given her hatred of the humans, that it won't be pretty." he said. He was very exhausted from his efforts and fell asleep, hidden in a bunch of bushes, in case a snake came along. He rested there for a few hours, dozing while he digested his meal.

Finally, he headed back toward the home of his human friend Teddy. He was met by a bird, a friend of his named Darzee. "Where have you been?" Darzee asked, annoyed. "I've been looking for you for hours. We can't be too careful with those cobras on the rampage. Especially Kinsta."

"He won't be back." said Rikki, grinning.

"Did you manage to convince him to stay away?" said Darzee incredulously.

"Not exactly. He wouldn't seem to take no for an answer so I ate him from the tail up." laughed Rikki.

"You ate…?" said Darzee in shock.

"Yep. Best tasting snake I ever ate. And the first that I killed on my own." said Rikki-tikki.

"Ech! Imagine eating those scaly brutes!" said Darzee in disgust.

"They aren't that bad. Trust me." said Rikki. "Anyway, I don't want Nagasta to find out about his death, so please stop any singing you were about to do and help me clean up this mess. I don't want any trace of him." Darzee complied, though he didn't like touching the snake bones. "Yeah, I don't want Nagasta to have any more reason to hate me. I've already killed her friend Tivía and knocked out several of her children." said Rikki when they were done.

"And she's not going to forget it. She's been so angry at you, in fact, she has killed a few mongooses and humans to blow off steam. In fact, I've heard rumor she even was bold enough to strike down a few cobras that wouldn't join her cause. She's angry I tell you! And she hasn't forgotten Teddy and his family either."

Karkróc

"Darzee, there's something I should tell you about Nagasta." said Rikki. "What about her?" said Darzee. "Well, she…." said Rikki. "I see you're still at it Rikki-tikki-tavi. Saw you eat Kinsta. Queen Nagasta won't be pleased." said a voice. Rikki and Darzee turned around and spotted a large black crow staring at them from a tree.

"Queen Nagasta? Is that her new title? Well tell her I could always do for afters," said Rikki, licking his lips.

"You're a bigger fool than they told me! Even if you could manage to kill Nagasta and Karistan by themselves, you can't take down their new army. At least a hundred cobras, from as far as several hundred miles away, have come to her domain. She is now Queen of the Jungle. Nothing, no birds, no snakes, no mice, and certainly no mongooses will be able to do anything without her approval." said the crow. "Crows too." "I think this explains a lot." said Rikki. He recalled a caw cawing sound nearby when the snakes had attacked somebody not far from the bungalow. "You're her lookouts, aren't you? So they can spot the people and get away in time." "How very astute of you!" laughed the old crow.

"And so you've joined her then. I hope she eats you for dinner! You can never trust a cobra. You'll come to a bad end, mark my words!" snarled Darzee. "Yeah, well, I think she'll give you a nice and slow death. Hopefully she'll swallow you whole without poisoning you and let you slowly digest in her stomach. And the slower the better. She wants all who are friends with that mongoose", he pointed a wing at Rikki, "to suffer a slow, painful death."

"Well, come a little closer and I'll show you what one feels like!" snarled Rikki. "And that goes for Her Highness too!"

"Well, tell your little friend here that maybe he'll be a lot less tougher when he finds that we've taken two of his hatchlings and brought them over for Her Majesty to snack on." Rikki, his eyes turning red, quickly skirted up a tree and jumped at the evil crow, who barely managed to flap away. "Well, Rikki-tikki-tavi, you'd better watch it. Your family is next." He flew away as Rikki hit the ground with a thud. "Drat! I missed! I was going to see how much he could taunt us with his head missing!" said Rikki, disappointed. "Think they really attacked your kids?" he said, worried.

Tragedy

They quickly hurried back to Darzee's wife, who was sobbing, and revealed that what the crow had said was indeed true. "They've only just being to live. Poor things. Hope Nagasta was at least kind enough to get it over with quickly. If only she'd eat those crows, they're the ones that are doing some of her dirty work. Kidnapping and such." Darzee broke down and cried and Rikki was unable to comfort him. _Nagasta, what have you done?!_ thought Rikki. _I'll see that you come to a bad end like your father Nag! _"What were you going to tell us about that monster Nagasta?" said Darzee in grief. "She's very wicked and doesn't forgive easily. I think that's why she's done this." said Rikki. "Biwi, she's gone and made herself Queen of the Jungle." said Rikki to Darzee's wife. "Is there no end to her evil?!" said Biwi, also in tears. "There was something else that I was going to tell you about her, but now is a really bad time." said Rikki.

" I think I know what I've got to do," said Rikki. It's clear that they're mad at me and you're all in danger as long as I'm here. Anyway, I'm going to tell my family to leave here and go hide away from here. They're in danger. If they will take your family, I'm sure they'd have no qualms about attacking mine. I'm going to say goodbye to them, then I'm going to leave. Where to, I don't know. Somewhere where Nagasta will not be able to harm you. I've done enough damage. Tell the Coppersmith that Kinsta is dead, but now that Nagasta and Karistan have declared themselves King and Queen of the jungle. Tell them that many of the birds are now working for her." he said.

"Ding-Dong-Tock! Kinsta is dead!" cried the Coppersmith. Several frogs and birds, who'd lost family to Kinsta, cheer. "Kinsta is dead! At last! Hail Rikki-tikki-tavi!" croaked a frog. "Beware! Beware! Nagasta and Karistan have declared themselves King and Queen of the jungle and have most of the crows on their side, and more birds joining every moment. Darzee has already lost two children! Beware! The garden isn't safe, even with all the mongooses, who will have to leave for their own safety!" cried the Coppersmith. Those that had been cheering seconds before suddenly ran back to their families, hoping they wouldn't be next.

"King and Queen?! I'd thought we'd seen the worst of things with Nag and Nagaina!" said a frog. "I'll see to them myself!" said Rikki-tikki. "Are you crazy, Rikki-tikki-tavi? Those cobras would love for nothing less than to catch you alone and defenseless and make a quick meal of you! Don't fight them!" pleaded Darzee. "What? Nagasta can't be any worse than Nag and Nagaina." said Rikki, feeling that that was probably not true. "Let's hope not." said Darzee. "Well, maybe if I could get other mongooses, then we'd make short work of these cobras. Only problem is, then there wouldn't be any left to eat." Rikki snickered. "Well, good luck getting any to join you. She's got them all hunting mice. They've given up on cobras." said Darzee's wife. "Anyway, if Nagasta is as bad as they say, I wonder what'll happen to that evil crow Karkróc when he tells Nagasta about how you ate Kinsta."

The Cobra Queen

Meanwhile, Karkróc the crow came to Nagasta. He bowed to her. "I hope you liked your meal. I came across that Rikki-tikki-tavi." "And?" she hissed irritably. "And, well, he appears to have eaten Kinsta. I saw the whole thing. Thought Kinsta would have finished him off." said Karkróc. "I don't like bad news, Karkróc. Why didn't you do something, instead of just watching him eat him?" she hisses. "I, well, what could I do?" Karkróc muttered nervously. "You've failed me. I can't accept that." hissed Nagasta. She quickly snapped at Karkróc's throat, killing him within seconds. "Well, those hatchlings were pretty tasty, but I'm still a bit hungry. Why let the crow go to waste? " She scooped up the dead crow in her mouth and swallowed him whole. "Let that be a warning to all of you. Any who fail me will end up like him." She belched and licked her lips. "Quite tasty, though a little too much fat. But what can you say?" The others around her whimpered in fear.

"What should we do?" said another crow, half in fright at witnessing Karkróc's death. "What do you expect us to do Your Highness? Grab the mongoose and bring him here for you to eat?"

"That would be quite nice, though I don't think you bumbling crows can do it.," said Karistan. "We'll send out some assassin cobras. They'll make short work of Rikki-tikki-tavi!" he laughed. "Now that we know Rikki-tikki-tavi is becoming a real problem, we won't be so nice as we were when we last met a few months ago during that flood. And I doubt he'll be getting much help. Though if he does, you know what to do to those who help them!" The cobras nodded. "We hear and obey, Your Highness!" "Rikki-tikki seems to be the last of the mongooses in my way. Soon I'll be rid of him and I'll fundamentally transform the jungle!" said Nagasta.

Avíá-tía-tárá

"Could you tell me again about Rikki-tikki?" Avíá-tía-tárá , a blue-eyed teenaged Indian mongoose, asked her parents. She was a tender-hearted and brave mongoose who wasn't afraid to stand up for the right thing. She could scratch herself in any place with any limb she chose. Her tail fluffed up like a bottlebrush. Her fur was a brownish white color. Her war cry as she ran through the grass was "Avi-tia-tadaaaaaaay!" "He killed and ate the Queen's son, Kinsta. Also, from what I've heard, the Cobra Queen is already mad at him for trying to stop her from killing some humans she really hates. It seems that he also killed a friend of hers, a snake named Tivía." said her mother, Amíra. "It's only the first day of her new regime and she's already suffered a nasty setback." said her father Alánda. "Who is this Cobra Queen anyway?" asked her younger sister, Arda. "Her name is Nagata. I don't know much about her, other than that she hates humans and that her family was killed by humans." said Alánda. "How did she manage to survive?" asked Avíá's younger brother, Avála. "Apparently they missed her." said Amíra. "What a pity." said Arda.

"So, do I really have to go mouse hunting? I've told you countless times that I'm a vegetarian! I was going to hang out with Alísa-vida-canta." said Avíá. Alísa-vida-canta was her best friend. Though Alísa was a bit snobbish at times, Avíá still liked her. Her parents, however, did not. Avíá thought that they were just being a pain.

Avíá and Alísa had talked a lot lately about the cobra attacks. Alísa, much to Avíá's annoyance, had suggested that the humans deserved it. Avíá had argued back that no human had ever bothered her. Alísa had countered that neither had any cobra. Avíá didn't have a retort for that, because, unlike Rikki-tikki-tavi, no cobra had yet bothered her. "You see. It's best we just stay out of this." Alísa had said. "I'm not sure I could take on all of those snakes by myself. However, I don't see why they should kill humans. What did they do?" Avíá had replied. "Something against the leader of the cobras. The humans did something very bad to her." Alísa had said "Bad enough to justify killing humans indiscriminately?" Avíá had asked. "Perhaps. Anyway, humans have persecuted many of the jungle creatures. It's not like they're innocent either." Alísa had said. "I still don't like this. And it doesn't make sense either. Why aren't they killing mongooses? I mean, we're as bad to snakes as humans, perhaps worse." Avíá had asked. "Many have tried to fight the snakes. Several have died Most mongooses have backed off." Alísa had said. "How terrible! I wish somebody would do something." Avíá had said. "Well, Rikki-tikki-tavi is giving them trouble. They really don't like him." Alísa had said. "Who is he?" Avíá had asked. "Brave mongoose. Or foolish. Took them on. Even the cobra leader hasn't been able to kill him." Alísa had said. "I'm glad that he's willing to take them on." Avíá had said. "He's more of troublemaker if you ask me. He'll bring trouble on the mongooses if he doesn't stop." Alísa had replied. Alísa, much to Avíá's delight, had sided with Avíá about her wanting to remain a vegetarian.

"I don't like that girl. She is rude to her parents and stuck on herself." said Amíra. "Am I required to go? I find killing repulsive. Cobra-like" said Avíá. "Yes, you are. Tomorrow night." said Alánda. "It's one thing to kill for sport like the Cobra King and Queen are known for doing or to eat hatchlings. Another to kill to feed yourself or another mongoose." said Amíra. "But I don't eat meat." said Avíá in annoyance. "And neither does Avála." she added defiantly. "Even if you never eat meat, your husband might and your children might. Honestly Avíá, dear, it won't be that bad. We'll show you how to do it. Then you can hunt. You only need eat two bites of meat. If you don't like it, you can be a vegetarian for the rest of your life if that's what you want. And, as far Avála, we'll make him too when he gets old enough. No more games from you young lady. You're going to be an adult in the next few months." said Amíra. "Avíá-tía-tárá, " said her father, "you are going to hunt snakes in two weeks. You need to start with mice first." "Snakes?" she said. "In the present climate? I thought it was against Snake Empire policy to hunt snakes." "Of course it is, but we're going to train you to be a proper mongoose and not a coward. With the snakes all about, you will need to learn to defend yourself, even if you don't eat meat." said her mother. "Aren't snakes, well, dangerous?" said Avíá-tía. "Yes, of course." said Alánda. "We'll be there with you." said Amíra. "What if they got me before you could step in?" said Avíá. "Small chance. But you're going to have to learn to do it on your own anyway at some point. We can't do it all for you." said Alánda. "But I could still be killed." said Avíá. "Possibly, but we'll be there to help you." said Amíra. "Well, that's comforting." said Avíá, rolling her eyes.

Avíá-tía-tárá had always not wanted meat. She had refused to eat snake meat and mice meat. She despised the thought of killing, though, admittedly, she would have been content to watch Rikki-tikki-tavi kill Kinsta if she could have been there. She didn't care if members of Snake Empire died. She had hated blood and didn't want to think of blood sticking to her paws, a dead mouse in front of her, its life snuffed out by her.

She had been the firstborn. Her parents had later had two more children. At first, her family had given her vegetables to eat. However, they eventually said that she needed to be an example to her brother and sister and eat meat. They had stopped providing her vegetables and had only given her meat.

If they had thought that that move would make her a carnivore, however, they had been mistaken. She had gone and gathered berries and other vegetables, especially her favorite, mangoes, for herself. Her parents, half-annoyed, half-amused, had let her be. They had pointed out to Arda and Avála how self-sufficient she was. However, two days ago, they had said it was time for her to learn to hunt and that they wouldn't be taking no for an answer this time.

"I don't think Undelli would care if I…" said Avíá. "I told you that I don't like that boy. He seems too proud. Too stuck on himself. Not at all a good candidate for a future mate[15]." said Alánda. "Undelli-dav-karsid. Yes, he is a bit self-centered, but he seems to like me." said Avíá-tía. "You don't seem to like a lot of my friends." said Avíá in disgust. "Watch your mouth young lady. No, I don't.. They are poor choices of friends." said Alánda. "Also, Undelli happens to really like me." said Avíá. "Like you for what? Your looks? He must be pretty desperate then!" laughed Avála. Avíá punched him.

"Do you know anything about Rikki-tikki-tavi? I mean, who is he and why is he risking his life to fight the Cobra Queen?" said Avíá, eager to get off the subject of her love life. "We heard he lives somewhere nearby." said Amíra. "Also, he knows there are things worth dying for." said Alánda. "He knows that this Cobra Queen has to be stopped. He's one of the few that's brave enough to fight her. Most are too afraid to fight her and have left the snakes alone." said Amíra. "The Cobra Queen is terrible and I'd help anyone fighting against her, but to actually fight her yourself….." said Avíá. "You know, there has been a wild rumor that they have fought." said Amíra. "Is it true?" asked Avála. "Did he really fight Nagasta? I thought nobody could survive fighting with her!" said Arda. "It is just a rumor. Whether it is true or not, I don't know, and don't take much stock in rumors." said Alánda. "Could it be true?" asked Avíá-tía-tárá. "It _could _be." said Amíra.

"I thought nobody could fight her and survive." said Arda. "Nagasta and Karistan are only just cobras, whatever may be said of them. They _aren't _unstoppable." said Alánda. "It's a strange thing. A strong and evil group takes over and all the good creatures don't think it's worth the risk to stand up to them." said Amíra. "Evil will always lose in the end. They cannot triumph forever." said Alánda. "I hope Rikki-tikki is safe. He's the bravest mongoose I've heard of." said Arda. "Me too. I'd help him if I ever met him. Like that would ever happen. I live a pretty boring life." said Avíá.

Rikki Says Goodbye to His Family

Meanwhile, Rikki was talking to his family. "I guess this is goodbye for a while. They won't think twice about killing you. They already took two of Darzee's kids because he helped me. I'm going away from here. I did something today that made her extra mad at me." said Rikki. "What?" asked his father. "I ate Kinsta." "You ate Kinsta? You caught him and ate him? You can hunt snakes for yourself?" said his mother in shock. "But then, you've basically done everything you need to be on your own. Hunting snakes and mice for yourself!" said his father. "Yes, so let me go." said Rikki. "Why? Why can't we come with you?" "You couldn't handle her, for one thing. Another, I don't want you getting killed." "What makes you think you can handle her? And why can't we?" asked his mother. "Remember that cobra I fought that rainy night? That was Nagasta." said Rikki. "Yes, I'm afraid I couldn't take her. But why not go into hiding, son?" asked his father. "Hiding? Nagasta is _killing_. And it's all my fault. I could have stopped her, about one year ago I had the chance to kill her and I messed it up." "What do you mean?" But they could get nothing further out of him.

"You guys go north of here and hide on one of the islands in the middle of the river. With a few of the birds protecting you and you always on the alert, even if they cross the water, you should be able to spot any enemies before they spot you, and get away. Anyway, hopefully some of these pests will follow me and I can strike them when they least suspect it." said Rikki. "Well, be careful.," said his mother. "Yes, cobra bites are fatal, even to a mongoose. Your only chance is to avoid them." said his father. "Unless you can find the Magical Herb of Kalindo!" said his sister. "What?" said Rikki and the others. "It's just a silly legend a friend of mine told me. Apparently, it can save a mongoose from a cobra bite. But it only works once and is supposed to be over a hundred miles from here. And guarded by evil spiders the size of rats." The others laughed. "What funny tales you tell, Rikíla!" said his brother. "Well good luck. Maybe you'll find a nice girl." "Girls? Who needs them? I work alone." laughed Rikki. "You might someday wish you had somebody to help you. Working alone all the time can be dreary." said his father. They all waved goodbye to him and then left.

Teddy noticed the other mongooses leave and pointed at them. "Why are they leaving? They were sure handy to have around." he said. "Well, you can't expect them to hang around forever." said his mom.

"They don't know what the Queen would do to them if she knew what I'd done. That I've killed her parents." said Rikki. "It's for the best." he said, not quite wanting to believe what he was saying to be true. "I've always wanted to be a house mongoose. Now maybe my dream is over.," he said sadly. "I'll stay with Teddy for one last night. I owe them that much at least." he said, heading inside.

Avíá with Her Family

Avíá laid down beside her family. She lay awake, thinking of the following day, when she would have to kill. Her parents would not let be with her friends until she had gone through the hunt. She thought of Rikki-tikki-tavi again. Was he safe? Would he be able to handle the snakes out to kill him? She snuggled against her brother and sister, unaware that this would be the last night she would ever spend in her home, ever spend with her family, that her friends would join Snake Empire, and that the next friend she would have and that her parents would have considered a proper friend would turn out to be Rikki-tikki-tavi himself.

Rikki-tikki-tavi Departs

The next morning, at sunrise, Rikki rose. "Are you sure this is the best idea?" said Darzee. "Yes. The Queen now hates me about as much as she hates the people. " said Rikki. He noticed how sad and tired Darzee and his wife looked and realized they had been crying most of the night over their two lost children. It was then that he realized that what he was doing was indeed for the best. He wanted so much to tell them about Nagasta and how she was the daughter of Nag and Nagaina, but, no, that would mean admitting it was **his **fault their children were dead, and he couldn't bear to reveal that to them at the moment. "Farewell. Hopefully we'll meet again." said Rikki, turning to leave.

Teddy awoke. The mongoose was not with him. Where could he be? He headed outside and spotted Rikki starting to leave. He cried for his father and mother, who jumped out of bed and came to him. "Look, the first one, the one who saved us, is going!" Teddy moaned. Rikki ran and jumped and climbed up a tree and scurried out of sight.

"Maybe he'll come back." said Teddy's father hopefully. "I'm frightened." said Teddy. The big man didn't want to show it in front of his wife and son, but he too was afraid. He had heard about the many snake attacks in the area. Without the mongoose, would they stand a chance against the snakes?


	3. Chapter Two: The Magical Herb of Kalindo

Chapter II The Magical Herb of Kalindo

Tacróc

Rikki-tikki-tavi headed south. After several hours, some evil crows spotted him. "We'll get you. You'll have to sleep sometime and we'll be waiting!" they cackled. "What exactly are you planning? Hoping to take on our King and Queen all by yourself?" "Unless I can think of something better. If only this Magical Herb of Kalindo, which can cure one cobra bite, is real, then I'd have a chance. I'd like to find it and use it. I could defeat the King and Queen!" said Rikki-tikki.

"Queen Nagasta has gotten you to crack at last! Looking for a herb that doesn't even exist! And what do you hope to do with it if it does?" laughed a crow. "Well, if it can heal a mongoose from a cobra bite, which I had always thought impossible…." said Rikki. "It _is_ impossible! Nothing can save you from a cobra bite!" howled a crow. "Well, _if_ it exists, then I'll eat it and get close to Nagasta and Karistan. Even if they bite me, Í won't die….but _they_ will!" said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "Well those spiders are just about as poisonous as the cobras themselves. You'd be going from one danger to another." said an old crow.

"Well, I've got to try. Anyway, I'd be going far enough from here that they won't hurt Teddy or Darzee. "And, " he shuddered, "if they kill me, then Her Highness will be pleased and leave everyone alone again." said Rikki.

"Wrong!" said the old crow. "She'll drive every mongoose out of the forest, threatening to kill them like you if they stay. Then she'll kill the humans off, including your friend Teddy. After that, she'll have no predators to fear and your friend Darzee could find himself having to pay some of his children as tribute to her to keep her from eating his whole family. She's already doing that with the rodents to the southwest of here."

"Well, now I'll try extra hard to make sure I don't get killed then!" said Rikki, rolling his eyes at the old crow. "Well, the Magical Herb of Kalindo[1] is over a thousand miles to the southwest of here. I've flown there once when I was a young crow. I've found such a plant. I had eaten it because it looked rather tasty and on the way back, had been bitten by a cobra, who ambushed me in a tree, but I didn't die. Well, naturally I told my friends, but some of them thought it made them never have to worry about a cobra bite again and they were bitten more than once and died within minutes from the poison and were eaten. So it was I who started that story. You'd have to go past the Land of the Mice, which the cobras have under mouse tribute right now. One mouse a day is to be fed to each cobra, and I think there's about ten or so there, and more coming possibly. Then you'd have to go through the Wet Lands and avoid more snakes, called vipers, that Nagasta and Karistan don't know about yet."

"Wait, you haven't told the Queen of this, Tacróc?! She'll be furious." said another crow. "I didn't find it prudent to bother them with such unimportant information as that." said Tacróc. Rikki laughed. It seemed that _this _crow wasn't a big fan of Karistan and Nagasta. "As I was saying," continued Tacróc, "these snakes aren't in league with Nagasta and Karistan, though they're certainly not going to be your friends. You must get past them and come to the Dark Forest. There you must get past the Land of the Lions. These are giant catlike creatures with manes and that can, I've heard, eat mongooses. Once past there, you must get past the Mountains of Steam and Ash and then the Great River, one of the largest rivers in all of India." "Tacróc, stop!" shouted a crow. Tacróc ignored him. "Then you must face the Giant Spiders, which, if they bite you, you'll die just as quickly, if not quicker, than from a cobra bite. I don't think the herb can protect from them, never tried it to be honest as it's such a long way from here and I found a family and settled down and never came back for more herbs. That, and I never got bitten by the Giant Spiders. Anyway, once past them, you can get to the Magical Herb of Kalindo.," said Tacróc. "But I don't think you can do this alone." "Now go. The hopes of the jungle rest with you."

"Why are you helping him? Is this open treason Tacróc? Queen Nagasta and King Karistan will be most displeased!" snarled the other crows. "They're not **my **King and Queen! Nag and Nagaina might have taken over the jungle had not they been stopped! "said Tacróc. "I've seen Nag eat a hatchling of Darzee's. That Darzee would oppose their daughter is only natural." Tacróc flew up to Rikki-tikki and whispered in his ear "I was once a spy for Nag and Nagaina, as were some birds. I happened to spot you, as I rose earlier than them, being bred to it, and I decided to distract them by asking them to meet with me. I had some meetings every time you acted. They fled once Nag and Nagaina died. They think it was the big people. But I know that Nagaina wasn't killed by a gun. I have seen it all. I know you can stop Nagasta and Karistan. The only reason the human family has lasted so long is because they were prepared thanks to you and you were there. But they'd have died if you hadn't come when you did[2]. And now Nagasta has achieved what they couldn't, getting you to run. You must keep drawing attention to yourself, making her chase after you. You're her greatest threat, Rikki-tikki-tavi! Now get the Magical Herb of Kalindo and save the jungle! I'll hold these creeps off! Now go! And remember, you can't do it alone!" The other crows had had enough. "Get the traitor!" they croaked. "Farewell Rikki-tikki, may you bring freedom back to the jungle!" Tacróc called to Rikki. He fought the others while Rikki, reluctant to leave his new friend behind, fled. Tacróc held them off and killed two of them but was soon killed by the angry crow mob. "Pity Tacróc chose death. We can tell the King and Queen of his treachery and then we'll think of something else to do. At least we can guess he's heading south." said a crow.

Arknác and Sicréc

Avíá and Arda were eating wild berries near their home. Avíá had talked her parents into moving the hunt to the following day. She had said that she probably couldn't catch a mouse in the dark at night. They had agreed, saying they had wanted it more at night because she wouldn't have to see the mouse she'd killed. As sad as she was that she would have to kill something the following day, she had given her solemn word that she would go through with it and would go mouse hunting the next day. Avíá and her sister heard the sound of flapping above them and turned and saw two crows fly over them and land in the entrance of their home. "Hello, we're with the Cobra King and Queen." said one of them. "I'm Arknác and this is Sicréc." said one of them. "We've no business with cobras!" said Alánda firmly. "The King and Queen have much to offer if you join…" said Arknác. "We aren't interested!" said Amíra. "The King and Queen will not like your rudeness!" said Sicréc. "Go away, before you become supper!" said Alánda. "We are looking for the mongoose Rikki-tikki…." said Arknác, flapping out of the way of Alánda's claws. "Be gone!" said Amíra. "You will regret this!" croaked Arknác and Sicréc. They flapped away angrily. "Good riddance!" said Alánda.

Rikki Alone

Meanwhile, Rikki laid down to rest for the night in a tree. "Wow. This has been quite a day! Glad those pesky crows are gone, though I feel sorry for that Tacróc. Glad that there are some who still oppose the cobras. I am going to need my sleep. All the same….I think I'd better climb to the very top and big a small nest to hide in.," yawned Rikki-tikki-tavi. He built himself a nest and hid inside of it. "There. That should make it harder for the cobras and their allies to spot me." He felt a strange emotion. Loneliness. "All alone. Going to Kalindo. Tacróc said I couldn't do it alone." he said to himself. "O how I miss my family! I miss Darzee and Biwi! I miss Chuchundra and Chua! I miss Teddy and his family! I miss all of them! I've got nobody! Nobody except Nagasta!" he said miserably. For the first time in his life, he felt utterly miserable and hopeless. "What's the point?" he said to himself. "Nagasta will kill over and over until she gets her way. How many more must die for my slipup?" he said, starting to weep. "If only had somebody, anybody, to comfort me!' he said. He cried himself to sleep.

Orphaned!

Avíá, who had felt the call of nature,[3] stood at the entrance of their home. "I love it here. I don't think I can ever leave." said Avíá. "Avíá, someday soon you'll be on your own. You'll find a wonderful guy and wonderful things will happen to you. I can see great things in your future." said Arda. "I don't see anything really special in my future." said Avíá-tía-tárá. On her way back to her home, she heard Arknác and Sicréc calling "They're in here!". She paused. "I already told you, we're not going to help….." said Alánda. He paused, and Avíá saw that the crows were not alone this time. At least fifty cobras were there. She snuck, unnoticed, and hid in a bush, near the entrance to her house, out of sight of the enemy.

"Perhaps now you'll be more reasonable. Rikki-tikki-tavi was heading southwest. Have you seen him?" said Sicréc. "I'll never join the cobras!" said Alánda. "Where's Rikki-tikki-tavi?" demanded Arknác. "I don't know, and I wouldn't tell you if I did!" said Alánda angrily. The snakes all laughed. "Are you sure?" hissed a cobra. "I'd rather die than help you! Kinsta deserved what he got! Nagasta and Karistan will not win!" said Alánda. Very well then." said Arknác. It happened fast. A cobra came at Alánda. Alánda hit the cobra, but another came and bit him in the side. He stumbled, blood pouring from his side. "Amíra, Arda, Avála, I love you!" he said. He stumbled. Amíra, shocked, came to him. "Alánda!" she cried. "It's no good! It's incurable! Where's Avíá?" he said. "No idea." said Amíra. "Where is the girl?" said a snake. Alánda didn't answer. He hugged Amíra and his two children. He soon fell to the ground, and his gaze fell upon Avíá. "Avíá," he whispered "I love you. Go. Get away from here. Avíá, go. Av-!" His eyes closed and he moved no more. _No! It couldn't be! Father can't be dead! He can't be!_

"Care to be more helpful?" said a cobra to Amíra. "Never!" yelled Amíra. A female cobra attacked her. She hugged her two children. "Mother!" said Avála. "It's mortal.[4] Run!" she said to her kids. The snakes blocked the way of Arda and Avála. A while later, she too fell over. "I love you Arda and Avála." she said to her younger children. She saw Avíá and whispered "I love you Avíá. Don't stay here! Save yourself. Go Avíá. Leave here. Leave-!" before dying as well. _No! This can't be happening!_ thought Avíá.

"Going to be more cooperative than your parents?" hissed a snake. "I'll never join you!" Avála cried. "For Rikki-tikki-tavi!" he charged at a snake, biting him in the tail. The snakes bit him as he tore off the snake's tail and ate it. He fell to the ground, still trying to fight, until he too stopped moving.

Ragiva, the ringleader of the cobras, approached Arda. "Join us! We will let you live! You cannot fight us. Where is the fifth? I believe you had a sister." she asked. Arda turned and saw Avíá in the bushes. "I'll join you when hell freezes over! You'll never find my sister! And you'll never get Rikki-tikki-tavi! I hope he kills your King and Queen!" replied Arda. She struck at a cobra and killed him. Ragiva bit Arda across the throat. Arda lurched forward, bleeding. Ragiva laughed. Arda said "Snake Empire will lose! The mongooses will triumph!" "Your family is dead and you will soon join them. The mongooses have all backed off." laughed Ragiva. "Not….all…of…them." said Arda. "Rikki-tikki-tavi will not take long to bring down. The crows may have lost him today but he is all alone and we can get him easily." said Ragiva. "He will not be alone for long. There is another who will beat you." said Arda. Arda fell to the ground, her face facing Avíá. "Avíá." she whispered. "Keep…..fighting. Don't….give….up! Find Rikki-tikki-tavi! He will be able to end this. Help him. You are stronger than you think. I believe in you. Find….." she said before dying.

"Stupid mongooses!" said Ragiva. "They were of no help! Leave them there for the buzzards to eat!" "What about the fifth?" said another cobra. "She is only a child. She'll starve to death on her own most likely. And, what harm could she possibly do?" said Ragiva. Slowly, the snakes left. Once they were gone, Avíá came to her family. She prodded each of them, but they did not stir. "Father, move, please!" she said. "Mother, please." "Avála! Arda!" She knew it was no good. Not even a mongoose could survive a cobra bite.

She broke down and sobbed. "Arda," she said, though she knew her sister was gone, gone where she couldn't bring her back, "how can wonderful things happen to me now? I'm an orphan. You're gone. I'm alone!" she said. A tear dropped onto Arda's body. _Why did I have to be outside relieving myself? Why couldn't I have stayed with them? It would have been better to go out with them. Now they're gone, I'm still here, I'm an orphan, I can only gather vegetables for food._ she thought.

Avíá Vows Revenge

She had never wanted to kill. But the enemy was willing. Her family was dead. Gone where she could never get them back. Now, she wanted to kill. She wanted to harm, to kill, to punish, to avenge. She hated snakes. She would kill them if she got the chance. She would help Rikki-tikki-tavi. If the snakes got her, she would die bravely like he family. If she had to kill snakes to help Rikki-tikki, so be it.

After sitting there for a long while in total shock, she angrily tore the dead cobra that Arda had killed to bits, then, slowly and painfully, she moved the bodies of her family back into their home. She would not suffer their bodies to be desecrated[5] by crows. _Crows! I hate them too! They brought the snakes! They are willingly helping them take over! _she thought to herself. Once she had them all inside, she pushed several boulders onto the room of their hollow, causing it to cave in. She stood next to their resting place. This had been her home. She had grown up here. She hadn't counted on leaving until she was grown. But now she had no home, no family. She did, however, have a strong resolve.

She bit into her leg, drawing blood. The blood dripped onto the rocks outside the hollow. "I swear with my own blood that I won't rest until all responsible have been brought to justice. I won't rest until Snake Empire is utterly defeated or I die in the attempt. I will do everything within my power to help Rikki-tikki-tavi and other enemies of the snakes. I will not help any friend of Snake Empire nor will I have anything to do with those who support it. I will never join Snake Empire, even if I have to die like my family!" she vowed.

Betrayal

She left, searching for the killers. A few hours into the night, she came upon her boyfriend Undelli and her best friend Alísa-vída-canta. "Undelli!" she cried, "It was awful! They killed my family. My family refused to help them find Rikki-tikki-tavi." "I see _you're _still around.' said Alísa. "Alísa, thank goodness I found you." said Avíá, hugging her best friend. "Yes, I had gone out to relieve myself. They missed me." she said. "A pity, isn't it?" said Undelli. "Yes, it's simply awful that…." said Avíá. "A pity that they wouldn't join. The Cobra King and Queen will triumph over the people. It seems foolish to oppose them. They are too strong to oppose. Join us Avíá." said Undelli. "What?" said Avíá, stunned. "Join us. We can in time come to control or overpower the cobras. Then the mongooses will rule the jungle." Alísa said. "I can't!" said Avíá. Anger mounted inside of her. She had trusted them. She had dated Undelli and Alísa had been her best friend. How could they join them? How could they betray her like this? She wanted to throw up. "We are looking for Rikki-tikki-tavi. The crows lost him earlier today. We believe him to be heading south." said Undelli. "Undelli, we're done. You and I. The relationship is **_over_**." she said. She moved away from them, not wanting to be around them. "Avíá, your family was foolish. They died so needlessly. Snake Empire is the new power. We left home to go join them. Come with us." said Alísa. Avíá spat at Alísa. "Avíá!" said Alísa angrily. "I love my family! How can you say such a thing?" said Avíá. "They were fools Avíá. It is obvious they were bigoted against snakes. That they were too friendly with humans. Rikki-tikki loves humans, even though humans are the enemy of the jungle. Many mongooses have joined Snake Empire. Think it over for a while." said Alísa. Avíá-tía had sworn not to have anything to do with those who supported the Cobra King and Queen. Undelli and Alísa would _not _be exceptions. Her family had been right about them. Undelli was indeed a bad choice for a mate. Alísa was a poor choice of a friend. "Avíá, think it over. Once the loss of your family is past you, you'll see reason!" he said. "Farewell." she said, and she ran away from them.

Avíá Alone

She burned with hatred and ached with grief. "I am all alone now. I have nobody. My friends have become traitors. They've joined that horrible Cobra Queen and King. They've started rounding up supporters among the mongooses. And now my family is dead because they refused to join the cobras. O woe is me!" she cried. She searched around and finally found a small hollow and settled down, crying. "I'm better off dead!" she said. "Oh that somebody would comfort me! Anybody!" _If I don't die, let me find Rikki-tikki-tavi. He can fix this mess in the jungle. I had heard that he lived around here somewhere. At least the crows have lost him. The crows betrayed my family. I hope the King and Queen eat the crows who lost him. I wonder what Rikki-tikki-tavi looks like. Would a full grown mongoose be willing to help a kid like me? Oh, how am I to find him? Tomorrow I shall go southwest and look for him. It's what Arda wanted. I'm sure he'll help me. _she thought. _ How can good win over evil now? My family is dead and the Cobra King and Queen gain more and more followers every day. I hope Rikki-tikki is safe.. It would simply be awful if they killed him. _She too cried herself to sleep. Little did she or Rikki know that within 24 hours they would be together on one of the greatest adventures in their lives.

The Dark Mongooses

Meanwhile, Karistan was addressing a large group of cobras and crows. Nagasta was at his side. "So, Tacróc chose a painful death rather than help kill the mongoose. Well, so shall it be to all who aid him!" he hissed. "Let the humans who killed Nag and Nagaina hide in their home! We control the jungle now!" he hissed happily, to the cheering of many cobras and crows. "And it's time to make our army invincible! We leave the humans without help in their fight against us! Then we overpower them!" hissed Nagasta.

"How do we do that? "asked a curious cobra. Overhead, a storm was brewing. "Our mortal enemy has becomes our new ally!" hissed Karistan. Undelli, Alísa, and several evil mongooses came forward. "All hail the King and Queen!" they said. "With the mongooses on our side, or at the very least, against Rikki-tikki-tavi, **nothing** will stop us! With the mongoose out of the way, the human vermin will fast die!" hissed Nagasta. "Now go and kill every mongoose you can find that doesn't join us. Tell them it will stop if they turn in Rikki-tikki-tavi! And for those who are more reasonable, tell them that we don't seek to hurt them, only to work together to drive out the humans and make the jungle truly ours. Promise them all the rodents they could ever hope to eat!" hissed Karistan. The cobras and crows all laughed as lightning flashed in the sky.

Rain came down. Rikki awoke. He grabbed branches from the tree, and put it over himself. It would keep him dry. He was soon back asleep. Evil crows flew right past him, unaware that he was there. A few miles to the north, crows flew over Avíá. Avíá awoke. "There is a reward for the capture of the mongoose Rikki-tikki-tavi. Any creature who helps bring him in will be given a position of power in the new regime. Additionally, any mongoose that helps will be given twenty mice to eat as a reward." they cried. Her last thought before she went back to sleep was that all the mice in the world and being made Queen of the jungle wouldn't be enough of a bribe to convince her to turn in Rikki-tikki-tavi.

Rikki-tikki-tavi awoke just before dawn the next morning, very stiff. He stretched and his muscles all popped. "Well, I'd better get moving, before those pests find me." he yawned. Rikki climbed down the tree a bit, then leapt to the ground and ran along the ground for a while. He stopped, hearing voices ahead of him: some of mice and other rodents and one of a snake.

* * *

[1] It was later found by mongoose and human scholars that the Magical Herb of Kalindo was in fact Zedoary.

[2] Tacróc happened to see enough of Nag and Nagaina's deaths, from a distance, to figure out how the really died. Another thing he hasn't told Nagasta.

[3] **need to use toilet: **a need to urinate or defecate (_humorous_)

[4] **fatal: **causing death

[5] **damage something revered: **to damage something that is held dear or revered


	4. Chapter 3: The Land of the Mice

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be. Please bring the next sacrifice forward." said a cobra. A bunch of mice brought forward a young, struggling female mouse. "Ahhhhh….she looks tasty!" said the cobra, licking his lips. She spat in his face. "That's what I think of you and your King and Queen!" she squeaked. "Oh…you are going to pay for that!" hissed the snake, swooping down upon her. "What are you going to do, eat me twice?" she squeaked defiantly. "No, just swallow you whole and let everyone know what happens to those who are difficult!" he hissed, seizing her in his mouth and swallowing her whole. She slid down his throat and into his stomach. "Help!" she screamed from inside the cobra's stomach. The cobra belched. "Anyone else want a slow, painful death?" he hissed, belching again. "Help, it's burning me!" screamed the trapped mouse. "Somebody! Anybody! Help me!"

Rikki-tikki-tavi had seen enough. To see any creature suffer that much was too much for him. He slowly crept up behind the cobra, his eyes turning red . The other mice were too focused on the cobra and the mouse in his stomach to notice him. "Now, the next time I ask for a sacrifice," he said, licking his lips, "please be a bit kinder. Just remember what happened to-" the cobra hissed, suddenly cut off by the mongoose, who scraped off the cobra's head from behind with his claws. "I think we've had enough sacrifices for a while." said Rikki, who ate the cobra's body until the mouse was freed. She slid out, with a quarter of her fur missing and her body covered in burns from the stomach acid. She opened her eyes, which had been closed the moment the cobra had grabbed her in his mouth. "I've not going to die!" she said joyfully, then she spotted Rikki and her smile faded. "Oh…..a mongoose. Just my luck. Well, please don't make it drawn out like that cobra was going to do." she said, closing her eyes again.

Rikki continued to finish off the rest of the cobra; once done, he turned to face her. "What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to eat us like the rest of your cobra-loving friends?" she said angrily, opening her eyes and glaring at him angrily. "Cobra-loving what?" said Rikki, confused. "I love to eat a cobra every now and then, but to think I'd be friends with one…." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "Don't play dumb!" she squeaked. "I'm dumb, huh? Well I could have just let him digest you alive!" said Rikki angrily. "You're an evil creature, just like him!" she squeaked angrily. "Well, if you keep pouring on the insults, you may just find yourself becoming seconds! Now, if you don't mind, what have _I _done to earn your hatred? I've saved your life! I'm not even insisting that you thank me. However, insulting me after I saved you is really a bit too much!" he said, starting to wish he hadn't bothered. "Many of your kind have joined that beastly Cobra Queen and King in exchange for all the mice they could want and promises of power. Though why you've killed their cobra, I don't know. She's going to be furious." said the mouse. "Well, she shouldn't be having her brutes swallowing creatures whole, even rather rude ones. She'll be hearing about my little adventures soon enough!" said Rikki coldly. "And no mongoose would ever join a cobra! That's just nonsense! Who told you that?" he said. "I've seen them! Taken my whole family, they did!" she said. "The Cobra King came here and gave them to them as a reward for their loyalty. We hate the Dark Mongooses." she said. "Dark Mongooses?" asked Rikki. "Mongooses that joined the Cobra King and Queen. And, once they were done devouring my family, that vile Koniston, the one you just ate for your breakfast, decided that I'd made a pretty tasty snack and ordered me as part of the sacrifice." she said.

"When did this happen? I knew that many were backing off, but it seemed impossible to me that any would actually join Snake Empire." said Rikki-tikki. "About a day ago. It was their new plan to subdue the Jungle. Also, they're hoping to catch Rikki-tikki-tavi when he comes this way." said the mouse.

"Well, I'm disgusted in my fellow mongooses then. I promise I'll settle them and their King and Queen just like I defeated Nag, Nagaina, Tivia, Karait, Kinsta, and now Koniston! They won't be getting me!" said Rikki. "Wait…._you're_ Rikki-tikki-tavi? The one they're after?" she said excitedly. "Yeah. That's me." said Rikki. "I'd like to know more about these Dark Mongooses in league with the cobras. Are there many?" he continued. "Yes. Several. Some mongooses didn't want to openly join them but many have been killed and the survivors are looking for you to turn you in. The cobras have promised a reward to the mongoose or mongooses who hand you over to them and also an end to the killing." she squeaked.

"Are there any more cobras around here?" said Rikki-tikki-tavi, licking his lips. "About twelve more in the area. But you'll never be able to take them all by yourself." she said. "And he won't have the chance!" screamed some mice, running off. "They're in league with the cobras! You'd better run!" she squeaked. Rikki chased them down and caught all of them. "Now," he said, facing the trapped mice, "either you cooperate or you can end up like your little cobra friend!" "We will help you! Don't eat us! Please!" they squeaked. "Thought you'd come around." said Rikki, smirking. "Well…here's what I need you to do."

The Mice Revolt

Two hours later, several mice came up to the cobras. "We are tired of the stupid tribute! We are done with your King and Queen!" they squeaked defiantly. "Kill them!" shouted the leader of the cobras to the other cobras. Two headed off after a bunch of mice. One moved ahead of the other and a few seconds later, the one behind was grabbed into a tree by Rikki and pulled up and killed. "What the?!" hissed the other cobra, turning around and spotting nothing. She looked around for the other cobra and was bitten by Rikki-tikki-tavi, who had been crawling up behind her. She turned, but Rikki dodged her and bit her again. She turned to strike him, but he moved away just in time from her fangs and bit her in the neck and then crushed her skull with his paws. Two more cobras came by and were taken down from behind by Rikki, who slammed their skulls together. "Too easy." said Rikki.

In the meantime, a bunch of mice were running from a cobra who was chasing them hissing "Let's see how fun it is when you're inside my stomach!" before he fell into a hidden pit covered with leaves and with sharp stones and sticks at the bottom and was killed. "Not today!" squeaked a mouse at the dead cobra. Four more cobras were chasing Rikki and ten mice up a hill. "Now!" yelled Rikki, pushing, with the mice's help, a bunch of boulders down at the cobras, crushing them. The remaining five cobras all rushed at Rikki. "We're out of rocks!" squeaked a mouse in fear. "Hmmmmm…..yes!" said Rikki, noticing vines hanging from a bunch of trees. He jumped down, swinging on one and biting into a cobra as he came back before the cobra could strike at him. He landed on the ground, holding some of the vines. "Your time is up mongoose!" hissed the nearest of the cobras. "I beg to differ." said Rikki, running circles around them and tying their necks up with it. "Any last words?" said a cobra. "Yeah," said Rikki releasing the vines and causing them to be hung and their necks to break, "goodbye!" "Hmmmmm…..I haven't broken a cobra's neck since….since…." said Rikki, recalling a memory that had brought on this whole nightmare.

An Uneasy Memory

_ "__You have fought well, but you are no match for me!" hissed Nagaina. You and your friends may have killed my Nag and destroyed most of my eggs, but you missed this one!" she said, indicating the last egg in her mouth. "And once you are dead, I shall make short work of your muskrat friend and your bird friends and especially" she hissed gleefully, "those human vermin! I'll be Queen of the Garden forever!" "Never!" yelled Rikki, charging at her and causing the egg to fall out of her mouth and roll several feet away from the two combatants. Rikki seemed to be winning but soon was pinned down by Nagaina, his legs reaching over her neck and her fangs inches from his claws and throat. She could have killed him then, but she wanted to mock him before finishing him. To gloat over her defeated foe. "Now," she hissed, triumphantly, "so ends Rikki-tikki-tavi, the little Hero of the Garden!", she moved toward him but Rikki, by instinct and with nothing else to do, quickly yanked his feet around her neck and pulled, causing her to stop about two millimeters from his neck and gasp for air. He continued to pull as she thrashed, knocking part of the tunnel in and blocking the egg from view_. _"If you strike me down, you will see how much more powerful I shall become!" she cried._ _Nagaina made one last movement and then lay still as her neck cracked. "You'll never hurt anyone again! It's over! You cobras have lost!" said Rikki to the dead Nagaina. _

_His recollection moved forward to how he had imagined it, the hidden egg of Nagasta, hatching, unnoticed underground and her coming out at night and seeing Nag's dead body. "I'll make you humans pay for this!" she hissed. "You've killed my Father and must have killed my Mother too! I swear I'll make the one who did this pay!" she hissed, slithering away in the dark, unnoticed. _

Warning the Garden

Rikki returned his thoughts to the present. "I think I'd better be going. I don't want to bring more cobras here." he said, getting up and moving away from the mice. "You're our hero!" said the female mouse that Rikki had rescued. "You're not the heartless mouse-killer we thought you were." said another mouse. "Heartless. Certainly not. I am a mongoose, though; I eat mice to stay alive. However, you're my friends. I'm not going to eat you guys ever." said Rikki. "How can we ever repay you?" "Well, get word to Darzee and his wife and the others. There's an island about a day's journey northeast of here. It's past the house where I live…er….lived. I'm not sure I'll ever live to see it again. It's where my family is. Go to Darzee first, then my family. They know the truth about Nagaina's death. But they don't know it all. Tell them Nagaina died but got part of what she wanted done. Her death wasn't totally in vain. One survived. There was a cave in and I assumed it had been destroyed but I was wrong. Also tell my family, if you can get to the island south of the cottage of the nearest humans, the ones with the young boy. Rally everyone who hates the King and Queen into hiding and secret rebellion against them. If the humans should be in danger, tell Darzee and his wife that I give them permission to tell the enemy the truth. Tell them that I threatened to kill them if they didn't help me and that I ran like a coward and they don't like me anymore, and they'll leave them and Teddy and his family alone. At least try that. If they still come after you, hide! I am keeping the facts from being presented outright in case the cobras intercept this and torture it out of you guys." said Rikki to the mice. "I meanwhile am going further on my quest, which, hopefully, will lead Nagasta's crowd away. And tell the Coppersmith to warn the garden and that all that can should flee for their lives." he said, walking away. "Also, if they don't understand the riddle, have them talk to Dindac. Ask him to recall the conversation I had with him many months ago."

Nagasta was furious. She had killed several Dark Mice for messing up. Rikki-tikki had won the support of the Land of the Mice and had driven out the cobras she had put there to control them. And, of course, he had once more escaped. At least she didn't have to punish the snakes that had failed her. Rikki-tikki had taken care of that for her.

Avíá's Mouse Hunt

Avíá spent that day wandering through the Land of the Mice. She walked south, moving restlessly and without a clear idea of where she was heading. Away from her loss. Away from her old home. By midday she was ravenous. She had never gone so long without eating. Indeed, she hadn't eaten at all since yesterday afternoon, which seemed a lifetime ago. She hadn't seen any fruit trees at all. She had, however, spotted a few mice wandering about. Her stomach rumbled. Avíá stared at the mice; perhaps she could eat them for food as she had no vegetables to eat. She was a mongoose after all and knew that she could run fast. Catching a mouse shouldn't be beyond her ability. She considered it. It would mean taking a life. She had already seen enough death to last her a lifetime. To think of ending the life of another bothered her. Also, it wasn't like the mice were part of Snake Empire. She had been reluctant to hunt and had always put it off whenever her parents had brought it up. However, they were gone. She thought of how they had wanted her to go hunting with them. It would have been today and she had given her word. She made her decision. _I'll do it Mom and Dad! _she thought.

She found a mouse that seemed to be a good target. She slowly crept up behind him. He didn't see her. _I'll just get him and kill him quickly._ she thought_. _She crouched behind him, waiting. _I'll pounce on him and impale him through the heart with my claws. _she thought. She decided to strike. She sprang at him and hit him with her paws. It didn't go like she'd hoped, however, for he didn't die. He had spotted her in time and moved. She had cut him with her claws but not nearly enough to bring him down. "Beastly Dark Mongoose!" he called at her, scampering. "I don't know what that is." said Avíá. The mouse was relieved that she wasn't with Nagasta, but he kept on running.

Avíá chased after him and struck at him several times. She couldn't manage to strike him enough to bring him down. "Go away mongoose!" he said angrily. He kept running, but he was unable to shake the persistent mongoose hunter. Avíá loved the chase, her heart pounding, the wind whipping her fur as she ran. The hunter in her was taking over. She pounded after him. She was gaining on him. He was running out of energy, but she still had plenty. She was getting closer and closer to capturing the mouse. He knew it too. She was getting excited as she was close to victory. The mouse was panting for breath. He was nervous and dripping sweat. Another swipe or two and she'd have him. He headed for a hole. She knew that if he got into there, she would lose her meal.

"No you don't!" she cried. She jumped and landed on him. He was winded. "Stop it, mongoose!" he cried. He tried to crawl away, but she seized him by the tail. "Gotcha! You're mine mousie!" she said triumphantly, grinning. "I've caught my first mouse." she said. "Great, now let me go!" said the mouse irritably. Avíá shook her head. He tried to break free, but she dragged him toward her and held him down. "Let me go! Please! I've done you no harm. Why are you doing this to me? Please, miss mongoose, let me go! " he pleaded. Avíá really wanted to let him go, and his cry pierced her heart. However, she had promised to hunt and eat meat; she really needed food. She wanted to tell him why she was doing this, as she felt that he should at least know what she was going to do to him and that she bore him no ill will. However, she couldn't work up the nerve to tell him that she planned to kill and eat him. She shook her head. "Release me mongoose!" he said. "I'm sorry; it's not going to be able to work that way. I'm really sorry." said Avíá sadly. The mouse kept thrashing. Avíá held him firmly. He struggled, clawing at her. She put down another paw, applying more pressure to him in order to take the fight out of him. "Let me go mongoose!" he said. He continued to struggle. She put another paw on him and applied pressure. He was weakening. "Let me go! Let me go! Please, let me go!" he begged. She felt bad but continued to hold him. "Please, release me! Please!" he begged, dripping sweat. She really pitied him and a tear fell from her eye. She had decided to eat him and so she would. "Give up so that I can get this over with." she said. "Please! Let me go! Please!" he begged. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Avíá said. She pressed really hard, draining him of what remained of his energy. He moved feebly. She applied more pressure. He struggled. She continued to hold him. "I can't breathe!" He gasped for air. She realized that her grip was stronger than she thought. As strangulation seemed too cruel a way to kill him, she loosened her grip. "You win." he said, stopping his resistance. He turned to look at her. "Young mongoose, what are you going to do with me?" he asked. She sighed. "I thought it was obvious." she said. "I gather that it's not something good for me." said the mouse. Avíá nodded. Her stomach rumbled again. "I….well I…..I plan to….I'm going to…." she stuttered nervously, not wanting to break the bad news to him. "Oh, bother. I'm hungry and need food." she said. "You are going to eat me, aren't you?" said the mouse gloomily. Avíá nodded. The mouse sighed. "Please don't hate me. I wouldn't be doing this if there was some other way! Also, I'd hoped to kill you quickly before you even noticed, but I goofed that up." said Avíá-tía-tárá.

She sat there, holding him down. She thought for a while of how best to kill the mouse. Finally, she settled on an idea. She found a stone next to her and started using it to sharpen her claws. She had decided that using her teeth to kill would be too cruel and hurt the mouse too much. Her claws would be able to do the job as quickly and as painlessly as possible. The mouse eyed her as she sharpened her claws. He shuddered. Soon, her claws were quite sharp. She brought the mouse with her. She measured the thickness of his neck. She found a root about the size and thickness of his neck. She swung her claws downward and cleaved it apart. "Yes, it's sharp enough." she said to herself. It would be enough to slice through his neck. The mouse surveyed her. "You intend to use those on me, don't you?" he asked. She nodded. The mouse sighed. "Seems the best way to kill a mouse." she said.

"Please give me a quick death young one!" he squeaked, looking up at her, not with hatred, she was glad to see, but with resignation. _What horrors could Snake Empire have done to them that they do not cry in the face of death? Did he lose family too? _ Avíá thought.

She stood over her prey. _I got him. Not bad for a first try on a first hunt! Ok_ _Avíá, you knew it would come to this if you got one. The mouse is right. You need to get it over with!_ she thought. Even now, she was reluctant to kill and eat him. However, she knew she'd starve if she didn't eat him. She raised her claws, planning to finish him. Avíá felt the mouse's heart rate speed up. His eyes watched her claws carefully.

Avíá sniffed him, and then licked him with her tongue. It may seem strange to you that she did this, but, like a child who tries food for the first time, she wanted to know what he might smell and taste like before she ate him. She found that the mouse smelled a bit strange, quite unlike fruit. She found that he tasted like hair. "Eccccch, mice don't taste that great!" she said. "Perhaps the good stuff is inside." She stood there, her claws raised, hesitant. "Come on mongoose; don't play with your food. Do what you have to do! Either let me go or eat me already!" the mouse complained. She had forgotten that the mouse was still alive and, that, unlike vegetables, wouldn't like being tasted. She felt foolish. "So sorry about that. I'm used to eating plants. That's how I've always tried all new foods." she said. "Glad to see a predator with feelings. I didn't think you saw me as anything but food!" he said.

"Me, a predator?" she said in shock, forgetting that she was. The mouse rolled his eyes at her. "Well, yeah, I guess." she said, laughing nervously. "I've never eaten meat in my life. My family kept urging me to go mouse hunting. I kept putting it off. It was going to be today. However, they were murdered by cobras last night. I haven't eaten since a while before their deaths. I'm starved. Though they are dead, I'm keeping my promise to my family to hunt. I'm so terribly sorry that it has to be you." Avíá said. "I'm so sorry about your family." said the mouse. He seemed sweet and Avíá felt sorry about what she intended to do to him. "I see you as a living being that has feelings. I don't like having to do this, but I have to eat, there is no fruit around here, so you're on the menu." she said to the mouse. "Just make sure I'm dead _before_ you eat me." said the mouse. She nodded. "Of course. I'm no monster." she said. She moved her claws over his throat. She felt horrible. "I'm so terribly sorry. I feel like a murderer." she said. The mouse looked her in the face. "You are not. I understand. You don't like killing. That is quite obvious. You need to eat. I forgive you." he said.

"If you see my family, could you please tell them that I miss them and that I love them?" she asked. The mouse nodded. Her stomach growled. She composed herself and decided to finish the job once and for all. "Ok, I need lunch. So, here goes." she said. Knowing of his impending demise, the mouse shut his eyes. Avíá, who didn't want to watch this either, though for different reasons, also shut her eyes.

She sucked in a lot of air, preparing to do the deed once and for all. She swung her claws downward, pointing at his neck. They sliced through his neck and decapitated him. She felt his heart stop moving, and his body became motionless. She opened her eyes. She moved her gaze, slowly, inch by inch, toward the mouse. The mouse was dead, his head parted from his body. He had died painlessly and hadn't cried out. Avíá exhaled rapidly. "I did it. I actually did it. I took a life!" she said, staring at the dead mouse. "Poor mouse! I didn't want to kill you, but I need to eat. I hope you're happy, wherever you are." she said. She cried for a few seconds.

The deed was done. She had crossed a threshold in her life as a mongoose. She had killed, had taken a life. Avíá the vegetarian was gone. Avíá the hunter was born. _Ok Avíá-tía-tárá, the hardest part is over. You've got a kill under your belt. Now go ahead and enjoy the fruits of your labor. Have some lunch._ Avíá thought.

As she moved over her prey, she almost felt that she was standing over the bodies of her family all over again. Her thoughts turned to her family. They would have been proud. "Look, I hunted a mouse. See, I got him. Killed him too. Wish you could be here with me. It would have made this easier." she said. She hoped, wherever they were, they could know that she had kept her promise. She knew, though, that they, like the mouse she had just killed, were gone and couldn't come back to her, and she cried for a while.

She had liked the thrill of the chase, pounding after the mouse. However, she still hated killing. She recalled her promise to try two bites of meat. That would be all it would take to take enough of the edge off of her hunger to hold her over till she could find some veggies again. It would be insulting to the mouse not to eat him now. She felt something wet and sticky on her paws. She looked down and saw a bunch of red mouse blood all over her paws. "Eccch! Hunting may be fun but killing is messy!" she said in disgust. She didn't want to go around all day with blood on her paws. She found a patch of grass and wiped her claws on the grass. The blood came off. _I wonder if Rikki-tikki-tavi is bothered by this part of hunting too. I'll bet he can hunt far better than me. Maybe he can give me lessons. He can show me how to make a perfect kill. Then the mice won't have to fear their coming deaths. Well, I've wasted enough time already. Rikki-tikki will be getting further and further away. Time to eat my lunch._ she thought.

Mouse Meat

She looked down at the dead mouse. "Poor little guy." she said. Her stomach rumbled. She was famished. She knew the mouse was gone, that eating him now wouldn't hurt him. "Best get this over with." She moved over the dead mouse and picked him up with her mouth. She didn't want to watch this and closed her eyes. "I'm a hunter now. I've taken a life. No turning back now." she said. Slowly, Avíá-tía sank her teeth into her meal. She bit hard. She heard a snapping sound. The mouse's bones had snapped. She didn't much like that. Avíá-tía-tárá soon realized that she would need to eat her meal in chunks because animals, unlike plants, had bones that got in the way. She used her carnassials to tear off a piece of meat. She had never used those teeth to eat before today. She had hated being born with them, because she felt that they marked her as a killer. She had felt that they made her like a cobra. Now she knew that killing for food didn't make her bad. What made the cobras bad was that they killed for fun and because of the fact that they ate children.

She ripped at a piece of meat. Blood spattered her snout. She was disgusted. Having only eaten plants all of her life, this was new for her. She kept tugging till she had a chunk of meat free from the body. She put it into her mouth. She felt sure it would taste awful. However, she forced herself to chew. Her teeth chomped down on the meat and she tasted it. Much to her surprise, she found that she liked it. She swallowed her first mouthful of meat ever. "Delicious. I like this." she said, licking her lips. "I think I'll try another bite."

She tore off another piece of meat and ate it. It tasted sweet. "I like this as much as mangoes." she said. She decided to eat the rest, liking this new source of food. She finished off the rest of the mouse. _That wasn't so bad. I suppose I shall have to do that many more times in my life. It's not like I killed him just for the fun of it. _she thought. "Mom and Dad. You were right, I like mouse meat!" Avíá said.

She now had just the bones, fur, tail, teeth, and whiskers of the mouse left. She didn't care to try and eat any of those parts other than the bones. She had watched her mother explain to Arda that there was meat in the bones. Avíá cracked open the bones and ate the marrow inside. After she was done, she had a pile of broken bones. She belched and patted her stomach. It had been such a good meal. She was still hungry. She would have some more mice. Now that she had some food in her stomach, she would have the energy to hunt again and also to find Rikki-tikki-tavi.

Avíá went to a nearby stream and washed the mouse blood off of her snout. She also had a drink, for the chase had made her thirsty and she wanted something to help her wash down her meal. She napped for a while so she could recoup her energy and digest her meal. She was a bit annoyed to find that, though mouse meat was delicious, it sometimes gave her gas. And, this mouse seemed to be of that type. She tooted. She fanned the air. "Well Avíá, it could be worse. You thought that if you ever killed and ate a mouse, that you'd be struck dead." she said to herself. She returned to the remains of the mouse.

She felt sorry for the poor dead mouse. _I wonder if he had a family. They might have expected him to come back. But he went into my stomach instead of going home. _ she thought. This thought made her sad. _But I didn't murder him. A mongoose has to eat after all. _she thought. She dug a small hole, placed his remains inside, and buried them, leaving a tiny pebble to mark his resting place.

Having hunted the first time, it didn't pain her so much to make a kill a second time. And she was better this time. This time she got her mouse quickly and had her pinned down. "First snakes, now a mongoose!" the mouse cried. She applied a lot of pressure and soon wore the mouse out. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked Avíá. "Kill and eat you." said Avíá matter-of-factly. "You are so unkind!" said the mouse, shaking her head. "Cut me some slack, I'm just hungry." said Avíá. "If you must." said the mouse. "I'll get this over with quickly." said Avíá. She quickly slashed the mouse's throat. She wiped the mouse blood off of her paws and this time ate her meal with her eyes open. "So good! What a fool I am for not wanting mouse meat. Meat is now going to be a part of my diet. I'm just hoping that it doesn't always make me toot." she said, gnawing on a bone. Luckily, this mouse didn't. Avíá buried the remains of this mouse next to her previous kill.

Her third time hunting, her maneuvering was so successful that, when she pounced upon her prey, she was so silent and the attack so well aimed that her prey died instantly and without realizing what had happened, for Avíá's claws went right through the mouse's heart. She didn't know this, though, and assumed that she had badly hurt the mouse, as he wasn't moving. "Ok, I guess I must have hurt you really badly. I'll put you out of your misery." she said. The mouse didn't reply. She toched the mouse. His heart didn't beat. She felt elated. "I made a perfect kill." she said. _This must be unusual for only a third try. _Avíá thought. Her parents would have been proud. It was so unusual for a mongoose to make a perfect kill in her first hunt. It had taken both of them at least until their third hunt before they had pulled it off. Avíá repeated her maneuver three more times, taking down three more mice without a struggle. She also took down a fourth the same way. She figured that she would keep this last one to give to Rikki-tikki-tavi. Who knew when he'd last eaten? She figured that he'd probably eat meat.

Avíá Asks Mice Where to Find Rikki-tikki

After she had finished the last mouse, she paused, hearing some mice, who obviously hadn't noticed the mongoose walking nearby, talking. "Rikki-tikki is such a brave young hero!" one squeaked. "Wow, even mice speak well of him." Avíá said. "Did he say where he was going?" the other asked. "I can't remember, he said he was heading…" the other replied, pausing as Avíá came into sight. "Hello. I'm looking for Rikki-tikki. I heard you've seen him. Please tell me where he went." Avíá said. "We don't talk to Dark Mongooses!" the mice squeaked defiantly. "What's a Dark Mongoose? I've been called that once already today." she asked them. "A mongoose in league with that horrible Cobra King and Queen." said a mouse. "I'm no Dark Mongoose! They murdered my family last night! Several of my friends became Dark Mongooses and I was forced, on principle, to leave them. I'm no fan of Snake Empire! I want to help Rikki-tikki. Now either you help me, "she said, jumping at them and pinning them down with surprising quickness, "or you die! I suggest, for your sakes, that you talk. I want to tell Rikki-tikki-tavi about the Dark Mongooses and beg him to help me. I want to help him too. As for you, you have one minute to start talking. Refuse and you die!" she said, placing her claws over their throats.

The mice were reluctant to talk. They weren't sure if she was being honest. After forty seconds, she said "Time is ticking away. I really don't like killing. I've only done it for food. You have one last chance to talk. Otherwise, I will slash your throats, for I kill mercifully. I've already hunted earlier today and have had my fill. I don't want a full meal as that would make me slow. However I daresay Rikki-tikki-tavi might be hungry. If you don't find your voices and refuse to help, I'll be feeding your carcasses to him. Perhaps the next mice I encounter, seeing your bodies, will be a bit more helpful." she said. As she had said she'd kill mercifully and that she hated killing and only did it for food, they knew she wasn't a Dark Mongoose, for they started eating mice they captured while still alive and relished taking lives.

"He was heading southwest." one of them replied. "How long ago did he leave?" she asked. "An hour ago. He sent us to send a message to his friends. You might be able to catch up with him if you hurry." said the mouse. "I must have just missed him while hunting! Drat! What does he look like?" she asked. "Rather like you, only with dark brown and red fur and pink eyes." said the other mouse. "That's all I know." She released them. "We didn't want to talk till we could trust you. We'd rather be eaten than betray Rikki-tikki-tavi." they said. "Understood. Never killed till today. I was hungry and hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. I've been through hell with the loss of my family since then. I normally eat fruit, but I haven't seen any fruit trees all day, so, I had to eat meat. I was supposed to hunt anyway with my family today. I kept my promise and hunted. Have to eat to live. This last mouse is for Rikki-tikki-tavi. I thought he might be hungry." she said. Behind them, the sun was setting. "Who are you?" asked the mice. "Avíá-tía-tárá. Thanks for your help. I need to get going. This meal has made me a bit sleepy. I need to find Rikki-tikki-tavi." she said, running off southwest. "You're welcome." the mice called after her. "I hope she finds him." said one of the mice. "She has her heart in the right place. Losing her family like that and still willing to help Rikki-tikki. She's no Dark Mongoose. She has guts." said the other.

The two mice continued on toward the garden. They met up with some others. "Rikki-tikki has a female admirer." said one of the mice. "Her name is Avíá-tía-tárá. She is his age and can hunt without being taught. She lost her family to cobras last night. She was gonna kill us if we didn't tell her where Rikki-tikki went." said the other. They talked about Avíá. They reached the garden around midnight. They related Rikki's cryptic message to the garden creatures.

The Flight of the Garden Creatures

"So, what was that bit about the last one? All my fault?" said Chuchundra. "Last one? Last what? Something to do with Nagaina." said Darzee, confused. "Rikki was the one who killed Nagaina. But so what?" "Nagaina had something. The last what?" said Chua. "Well," said Darzee's wife, "he used the last cobra egg to lure her….wait…cobra egg! A cave in. _Not _destroyed! Oh dear! This is ill news!" "What's the matter?" said Darzee. "Isn't it obvious? Rikki's been keeping it from us for a while. He thought we'd be mad at him. "said his wife. "Why would we be mad at Rikki-tikki? He's done nothing but help us. "said Darzee.

"I believe he means that one of Nagaina's children _isn't _dead!" said Biwi. "How simply dreadful!" said Darzee. "How does one cobra, alone who knows where in the jungle, affect us?" asked Azil. "He said to ask Dindac something." said Chua. "I do recall a strange conversation Rikki-tikki and I had several months ago." said Dindac. "What did you discuss?" asked his wife. "I asked if Nagasta was coming back. He said that she was for certain. He then told me something odd. He said that, whatever she has against the humans, it was him that had done it, not the people like she thought. He wouldn't tell me what it was. I asked if this was going to be like Nag and Nagaina again, I was young then and only recall that Nag ate my brother when he fell from the nest, but he said that it was going to be exactly like….exactly like!" said Dindac. "Holy bamboo!" he said. "He told me that she gave herself her name." said Dindac. "Why didn't I see it before?" "Who gave herself what name?" said Darzee. "Nagasta named herself." said Dindac. "Yes, Nagasta, the Heartless Cunning One, but what's the got to do with anything?" asked his wife. "Nagata is an orphan." said Dindac. "Well, so?" said his wife.

"Dindac, you look frightened! What is it?" asked Biwi. "Exactly like Nag and Nagaina he said. She blames the people for their deaths but it really was Rikki-tikki who actually killed them. You said you noticed something familiar about Nagasta. Well, her eyes, would they happen to look very much like the eyes of another cobra, one named Nag? And her body, does it look similar to Nagaina's, except those black spots? And her little chant that night against the people, does it sound anything like the one Nagaina let out against the people the morning she died? Why would Nagasta want to know about Nag and Nagaina from Tivia? How did Nagasta, whom we always thought had never been in the garden before, know about the gun? The big man hadn't used it since he'd shot Nag. I think that Nagasta already knew about Nag and Nagaina before Tivia told her. I don't think Nagasta first heard of them from a cobra." said Dindac. "How can that be? Where would she have learned it from?" said Chuchundra. "The Coppersmith. He yelled to everyone that Nag and Nagaina were dead. Also, the singing of the birds and the croaking of the frogs would have given her further clues. Thankfully, nobody mentioned Rikki-tikki. I think we'd have seen an attack, and a dangerous one, months ago, if they had. She saw Nag and Karait's bodies and told Tivia and the others that they were dead." said Dindac. "Surely, we'd have noticed if Nagasta was in the garden." said Chua. "Not if she was a small child. Nagasta went unnoticed, and that's probably why she sent Kinsta and Ragiva to the garden first. She knew that a young king cobra could easily go unnoticed." said Dindac. "Poor Rikki-tikki-tavi. I think he figured out all of this when he confronted her last. I think he realized that he had the chance to kill her and failed. I think he's been too ashamed to tell us and also too worried one of us, especially Dad, will say something stupid about how Rikki-tikki defeated Nag and Nagaina and will brag too loudly. I think Nagasta wants their deaths avenged and that is her grudge against the humans. We don't want her to know about Rikki-tikki, or else not only him, but his family, and even us, could get killed. I think we've figured out the mysterious past of the Cobra Queen at last."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Dindac?" asked Biwi, now shaking herself now. "What has this got to do with Nagaina's last egg?" said Darzee, who still didn't understand. "Is that cobra working for Nagasta? One of her leaders?" asked Darzee. "No, it's Nagasta herself! Nag and Nagaina were her parents. She thinks the big man killed Nag and Nagaina. So she wants to kill the people. Nag and Nagaina were king and queen of the garden. Thus she thinks she's the rightful queen of the garden. She was talking to that cobra Tivia, a friend of Nag and Nagaina's. Nagasta wanted to know about her parents. This whole anti-human rant is about the death of Nag and Nagaina. It's her ultimate goal to be queen of the garden and kill the humans, and _us _if she fancies. She probably heard a good deal of our singing if she hatched that day Nagaina died and hid underground until we were all asleep. She'll want to pay us back." said Dindac. "Yes, I believe you're right!" said Biwi.

"We should hide on the island with his family." said Darzee. "He said to tell them the truth. Presumably about this information we've just uncovered." squeaked a mouse. "Now we must flee to the island. It won't be safe here now with many of the mongooses on their side."

Darzee shook the Coppersmith. "What?" said the Coppersmith sleepily. Darzee explained. "Nagasta is their daughter?! You're joking!" said the Coppersmith in shock. "I wish I was." said Darzee. "Worse, many mongooses have joined her. It's inevitable that she'll come soon. We need to evacuate the garden. Tell everyone who can to leave here and go into hiding." said Darzee.

The Coppersmith called to the garden "Ding-Dong-Tock! The Queen is the daughter of Nag and Nagaina! You cannot hide from her wrath. Flee, run for your lives! Many evil mongooses have joined her. The cobras are almost unopposed. Flee, save your family! Flee! Ding-Dong-Tock! Run! The garden isn't safe anymore! Nagasta will surely hunt you all! Flee! Ding-Dong-Tock! Flee the garden! The crows and mongooses have joined her side! Ding-Dong-Tock! Flee!" he cried and several creatures of the garden begin running off into the night with such a fear that never happened even in the days of Nag and Nagaina and Karait.


	5. Avíá-tía-tárá and the Dark Mongooses

Chapter IV Avíá-tía-tárá and The Dark Mongooses

Rikki Meets Avíá

"Find and kill Rikki-tikki. He can't be far from the Land of the Mice. I want him dead. There will be a big reward to the mongoose or mongooses who get him." said Nagasta to her Dark Mongooses. "I once was friends with him. Not anymore, of course." said Undelli. "He is too trusting. I can get him." "We'll get your lost mongoose Your Highness. Then, we can deal with the pesky humans." said Alísa. The mongooses left. Nagasta and Karistan laughed. There was no way Rikki-tikki would be able to get out of this all by himself.

Rikki was walking along a path in the dark when he heard a rustling. "Who's there?" he said. "Are you loyal to our King and Queen?" said a mongoose from the shadows. "As loyal as the day I ate Kinsta!" said Rikki defiantly. They chased him and he was bitten a few times but managed to slip away into the dark. "Well, that could have gone better." said Rikki, licking his wounds.

Avíá headed southwest. Why she didn't turn in for the night, as it seemed unlikely to spot Rikki-tikki, she still didn't quite know what he looked like, in the dark, she didn't know. She kept going.

"And so, if we get Rikki-tikki-tavi, then the King and Queen will reward us and the attacks will stop." said a mongoose in the darkness. "Well, you won't!" said Rikki, running off again. He lost them but kept on running.

Avíá thought she heard Dark Mongooses nearby. She wanted to avoid them. She had to find Rikki. If he was nearby, he was in danger. She kept running. She thought she heard someone coming toward her.

Rikki was running. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He ran up against something in the dark and fell over. He got up and saw that he had knocked down a blue-eyed young female mongoose of about his age. She glared at him in annoyance. He stared at her, lost for words. He had never seen anything like her before.

Avíá-tía got up, flustered. She stared at the teenage mongoose. "Watch where you're going!" she said angrily. "I'm so sorry." he said. "I was running from a group of evil mongooses." said Rikki. She surveyed him. He was about her age and had pink eyes and brown and red fur. She thought he was kind of cute. He seemed to be innocuous[1]. He smiled at her.

Rikki-tikki thought that she seemed kind, clever, brave, tired, and sad. Also, he thought that she was gorgeous. She didn't seem to be a threat to him. He felt very strange around her. Very shy, quite unlike himself. "I um, er, trust you won't, um, betray me to the snakes." he said to Avíá. "I'd be the last one to help them, you can be sure of that!" she said firmly. "Have you been upsetting the King and Queen?" she asked "Not that I care." she said. "I really hate them! In fact, any enemy of theirs is a friend of mine!" "Good. I'm a, uh, big enemy of the Queen. You could say she has good, um, reason to hate me. I was saved by a human family and had to defend them from cobra attacks." he said. "Did you now? It must be nice to fight snakes at your age, if indeed you're telling the truth. Forgive my rudeness, but many mongooses I once thought to be friends have tricked me lately. You're only as old as I am from the look of you. Tell me about your cobra fight." she said skeptically. "Well, thanks to me, I attacked a cobra called Nag, alerting the humans and leading to his death. His wife Nagaina came back for revenge, but I had the wife of my bird friend, Darzee, distract her long enough for me to smash most of her eggs, but I had to bring out the last one to lure her away from the humans, and just in time too I must say. Anyway, she followed me and I managed to kill her by breaking her neck in an underground fight." said Rikki.

"Well, I can see why the King and Queen might be afraid of you." she said. "But what do Nag and Nagaina have to do with Snake Empire?" Rikki wasn't sure he wanted to talk about his greatest failure with this unknown stranger, even if she did seem to be on his side. Rikki noticed the dead mouse in her mouth. "Your first hunt?" he asked. She nodded. "Lost your family after the hunt? " asked Rikki. "You shouldn't be out that late, especially, uh, nowadays." he said. "You shouldn't be seen with me. I'll take you back to them. I trust they're not friends of Snake Empire." She began to shake and her face contorted into a look of anguish. He had noticed how sad she had been and suddenly comprehension dawned on him. He recalled what the mouse had said about the cobras killing several mongooses. "They are alive, aren't they?" he asked hopefully. "They," she began crying "were killed! I only survived because I was out going to relieve myself[2]. They died last night because they refused to help Snake Empire find Rikki-tikki-tavi. I've been all alone and my friends betrayed me and became Dark Mongooses. Today, I managed to catch a few mice despite not being taken on a hunt before by my parents, not that I'll ever get the chance now! I'm looking for Rikki-tikki-tavi. I figured if anyone could stop the Cobra King and Queen, he could. I was going to give him this mouse."

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! I'm so sorry I've let you down so terribly." moaned Rikki-tikki-tavi. "What do you mean?" she said. "Nag and Nagaina have everything to do with the Queen! In the fight with Nagaina, uh, when I broke her neck, I lost the egg and there was a cave in. I assumed the egg, er, had been destroyed, but it must not have been and it hatched into the Cobra Queen. However, she doesn't know how her mother died yet, um, and she doesn't know that I had a role in Nag's death, at least not that I know of. It's my fault the Queen lives." he said mournfully. "And her anti-human rant is because she thinks the family who took me in killed Nag and Nagaina. It's, um, my fault she's attacking the jungle!"

""Where's _your_ family? Were they killed too?" she asked. "No." said Rikki, feeling that perhaps, in spite of all the things that had gone wrong lately, he still had some things to be grateful for. "I suspected Nagasta would try…." he said.

"You said her name. Not many mongooses say the names of the King and Queen." she said. "Well, I'm not afraid to fight them. And, I take it you're looking for Rikki-tikki-tavi?" asked Rikki. "Yes. I want to talk to him. I'd really like to help him. He's such a great mongoose!"she said. "No, he's, er, just an ordinary mongoose. One who is responsible for this misery in the jungle, including yours, because of his carelessness." said Rikki. "Are you jealous? Rikki-tikki-tavi is a great mongoose, no doubt about it! How dare you say such a thing!" she said.

Avíá turned to leave. Rikki called back to her. "No, he's just ordinary. You wanted to talk to him?" "Yes, I sure would. My sister's last words to me were to find him. He has pink eyes and brown and red fur and looks like me…." she said. She paused. The mongoose in front of her had pink eyes and brown and red fur and looked similar in age to her. He had said he had killed Nagasta's parents and was being chased by Dark Mongooses. Could it be?

"Rikki-tikki-tavi?" she asked, dropping the mouse she had been carrying in shock. He nodded. "Yes, that is my name. Maybe I should change it. That name doesn't seem too popular lately." he said. Avíá laughed. _He's only my age?! How can this be? _she thought.

"So the stories about you fighting Kinsta, are they true?" she asked. "Yes. I did kill Kinsta. Ate him, uh, from the tail up too." said Rikki. "Well, it's been going around that you ate him. I never thought I'd meet you." Avíá said. "What brought you, uh, this way anyway? How did you know I was going this way?" he asked her. "Some mice told me that you were nearby. I had thought that you were a full grown mongoose, not my age. And you've killed the Queen's parent's too. Any others?" she asked. He nodded.

"Any sign of Rikki-tikki-tavi?" said a voice nearby. "Hide! I'll misdirect them!" she whispered. Rikki hid in a nearby tree. A few seconds later, once Rikki was already hidden, several Dark Mongooses came to her. "Have you seen him, Avíá?" said one of the mongooses. "Yeah. He went that way." she lied, pointing to the south. "About a few minutes ago." "Thanks." said another mongoose, leaving with the others.

Once they were gone, Avíá called to Rikki, "You can come out now." Rikki came out, relieved. "Thanks." he said. "Take this." she said, giving him the dead mouse. "You must be starving." "I ate a cobra earlier today, but, yes, I am quite hungry. Thanks very much. Didn't have any food at all yesterday." he said. He ate the mouse. "This one tastes great. Much thanks." he said between mouthfuls. Avíá blushed. "You are, er, quite talented, making a kill all on your own without being taught." he said. When he was done, he discarded the bones, which Avíá buried. "Is there anything else I should know about you?" she said. "Are you always this nervous around others?" she asked. "No, I, er, can assure you that you are the first. I don't know why." he said. "As for killing other snakes, I killed a snake called Tivía, paralyzed and killed a dusty brown snakeling called Karait, in addition to killing Nag and Nagaina. " said Rikki,. "Anything else?" Avíá said. "Did I hear you correctly earlier? Did you cause the Jungle War?" she asked. "I figured you'd hate me….." said Rikki-tikki sadly. "No, no, no! It's not your fault." she said. "Isn't it?" said Rikki. "No, it's not. I can see that you've taken it upon yourself to kill the Cobra Queen. Why didn't you tell your family? I'm sure they could have helped you?" she asked. "And have them end up like yours? Besides, I think all telling them while I was with them would do is make them stop me from fighting Nagasta. I've sent word to them by mice of the truth about Nagasta and all that. I've, uh, been wandering away from my family and the humans and my own family. I'm hoping Nagasta will follow me and leave them all alone. That she'll be most determined to punish me, but that she not know that I killed Nag and Nagaina. As far as I know, she, er, doesn't know it was me that killed Nag and Nagaina." he said.

"Why were the mice so pleased with you? I heard them call you a brave young hero." she asked. "I freed the mice in the Land of the Mice today. They were quite, er, happy to be rid of that mouse tribute." he replied. "I got bitten by some Dark Mongooses a short while ago." he said. He showed Avíá his wounds. "Are you ok?" she asked. "They're not bad at all. Mostly scratches and little bit of bleeding." he said. "I should keep moving. They might find me again if I just stay here." he said.

Rikki started walking southwest. Avíá walked along beside him. "Why were you heading this way in particular? I mean, why not go north and away from Nagasta's dominion?" she asked. "I'm looking for the Magical Herb of Kalindo." said Rikki.

"The what?" she asked. "It's supposed to make you, um, immune to one cobra bite if that old crow Tacróc was telling the truth." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "You know there's no special herb that can save a mongoose from a cobra bite! It's our speed that helps us beat them!" Avíá said.. "Well, speed or not, I wouldn't have beaten Nag if it hadn't been for the humans. We saved each other that day. Nagaina nearly got me. I won't deny it. I, um, got lucky and broke her neck. But therein lies my bane[3]. Her egg survived. I have to finish the Queen myself!" said Rikki. "And what about Karistan?" she said. "He's just as dangerous. Perhaps more so as a male." she said again. "You haven't seen Nagasta in her total fury. I've, er, fought Karistan though and he's no picnic." said Rikki. "Also, I should mention that, um, a few of Nagasta and Karistan's children got really sick. I had a little snack on mice, or at least their insides[4], then I had my bird friend Darzee and his wife Biwi[5] sew some vines through the skin after I filled them with stones, they were none, uh, too happy about touching the dead mice with their beaks, but anyway, I convinced some of them that they could have a bunch of mice I had killed and left for them in exchange for leaving the birds alone and staying away from the humans, which they greedily accepted, and some, it seems…" Rikki smiled "got sick from indigestion." Avíá laughed.

"Is it true that you fought Nagasta?" Avíá asked him. "Yes, it is. Twice. Second time she nearly killed me. It was in that fight that I learned the truth about her, and her family." he said. "What can I do to help you?" she asked. "Go back to Darzee and Biwi. Tell them I'm fine. Tell them not to worry. They should be on an island a little over a day's journey northeast of here. Join the garden creatures. I can't ask you to fight for me." he said. "No, I vowed to help destroy Snake Empire, I want to …" she said, pausing as they heard voices coming. There was no time for Rikki-tikki to hide this time.

Dark Mongoose Attack

Undelli came by with a bunch of Dark Mongooses. Rikki recognized him for he had been friends with Undelli too, though Undelli had never mentioned Avíá nor had he told Avíá about Rikki. "Undelli, I'm glad to see you." he said. "Don't trust him. He betrayed me! Betrayed us! He's a Dark Mongoose!" Avíá whispered to Rikki. Rikki was taken aback. Undelli, a Dark Mongoose? He'd always seemed a bit self-centered, and his parents didn't quite fully trust Undelli, but he'd never seemed evil. Also, how did his new friend know about Undelli? Had they met? Why hadn't he mentioned her? She was really nice after all and would have been a good friend.

Undelli said angrily to Avíá, "Was that your idea of a joke, Avíá? Sending us on that wild mongoose chase!" Then he spotted Rikki-tikki-tavi. "So," he said to Avíá, "you've caught him. You've caught Rikki-tikki-tavi. Well done. The King and Queen will be pleased." "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I've watched my family all die. They'd have killed **me** too had I not gone to relieve myself! I don't help murderers!" said Avíá.

His new friend was right! Undelli had changed! "Undelli, you've joined the Queen. Why are you doing this?" said Rikki in shock. "I have good reason. It's safer and the cobras have some good ideas." said Undelli. "You consider mouse tribute and murdering families 'good ideas'?! And why am I the enemy? Listen here Undelli-dav-karsid[6]! We used to be friends!" said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "**Used to** are the key words!" said Undelli-dav-karsid "You've caused enough damage to us all!" "Oh, use your brains, if you have any, seems some of you don't! We're mongooses. We can settle these jungle tyrants easily. A quick attack on them and we'd be able to end their reign within a few days." snarled Rikki.

"We will, in time! First we'll join the cobras, deploring all the harm they do to the creatures as they take over the rest of the jungle and wipe out the humans. Then we can slowly grow in strength and come either to control or wipe out the cobras and we, the mongooses, will rule the jungle, without any cobras or humans to stop us. Then things will be as they should be[7]!" said Undelli. "No! You're wrong! Things will be no better if the mongooses are in control. If anything, the humans should be." snarled Rikki, coming closer toward his former friend[8]. Rikki's eyes grew hot and turned red. He was furious with Undelli.

"The humans will destroy us in time. "said Undelli. "Lies of the Cobra Queen!" said Rikki. "It's more political to support the King and Queen. It would be most foolish to oppose them." said Undelli. "So you're playing the politically correct game, eh?" said Rikki in disgust. "What, you don't like us having rights and not being exploited by the humans?" said another Dark Mongoose. "You're the ones being exploited-by Nagasta! And no, the humans aren't going to kill mongooses. They hate snakes, and for good reason I might add, not us!" said Rikki.

"I agree!" said Avíá. "What, you agree with this traitor?" said a Dark Mongoose to Avíá. "They'll hunt us down and attack us just like they do with cobras! We're best rid of them!" he said. "No, I'm with him! This is madness! Don't harm the people!" said Avíá. "Avíá, you stay out of this! You could get in trouble with the King and Queen if you keep backing him!" said Undelli. "So be it. I'm not the one who's a traitor to my species!" said Avíá coldly. "No, he's the traitor, and you aren't helping matters by agreeing with him. You bigots! You don't understand our right to freedom from the people's encroachment. How much our lives would be better!" said Undelli. "Nonsense!" said Rikki and Avíá.

Undelli was a traitor. Rikki was glad that he hadn't told him about Nag and Nagaina. It had been because his family and Darzee had praised him and mentioned it a lot. Rikki hadn't wanted any more praise. Rikki had asked Darzee not to sing about Nag and Nagaina since he learned the truth about Nagasta. Darzee might, even now, be figuring out the cryptic message he sent to him. Then he'd know why. But, would Darzee understand that it was a mistake that Nagasta still lived, or would Darzee blame him for the deaths of his two children? Would Rikki have any friends among the garden creatures after the story broke? Would he be all alone now, his friends in the garden too upset with him to speak with him and Undelli a Dark Mongoose? It seemed his new female friend was all that he had that he could be sure of at the moment. She seemed to not be a Dark Mongoose and found Nagasta and Undelli deplorable.

"Hey Undelli, who's she?" said Rikki, indicating Avíá-tía-tárá. "She's really nice. You've never introduced me to her. She's really gentle, yet I can tell that she is a great hunter and would be a fearsome warrior. You wouldn't want her as your enemy Undelli."

"Her name is Avíá. She's not a warrior. She's a vegetarian for goodness sake! She can't even bring herself to kill mice! She told me how upset she was that her parents were going to make her hunt mice. How she kept having them put it off. She really took a liking to me. I'm her boyfriend after all." said Undelli.

"You're my _ex_-boyfriend Undelli. The Avíá who took a liking to you was a fool. She's wiser now. She wouldn't touch you now with a ten-foot bamboo stick." said Avíá. Rikki laughed.

"For your information Undelli, " said Rikki, "she has killed several mice earlier today. She never was taught. She got them on her first hunt. You took several hunts just to get one mouse. She's a far better hunter than you. I think she'd be able to kill a snake easily. Snake Empire would be wise to fear her." said Rikki. "And how did you two fall out? She said you'd betrayed her. Obviously, you're a turncoat, but I'd like to know why she's so upset with you." said Rikki.

"She was a bit upset that I said that her family had been foolish. They died like fools. Trying to defend you and your stupid ways. That they didn't have the sense to join with Snake Empire. I told her that her family died liked fools and that she should-!" said Undelli. WHAM! Rikki hit him right in the face with his left paw. Undelli's nose dripped blood. "Insensitive dolt! Her family died heroically and you put them down because they didn't become Dark Mongooses. Because they weren't wimps like you!" snarled Rikki.

"We've been victims of the humans for far too long and….." said Undelli, holding his bleeding nose. "Victims? Is that what Nagasta is telling you? I had always found you a bit odd, but you were a good faker. You acted so tough, but now I see that you're nothing more than a smooth talking coward who likes to play the victim!" said Rikki angrily. "Queen Nagasta rightfully said that…." said Undelli. "Queen Nagasta?" said Rikki, cutting him off. "Not too long ago you referred to her as 'that infernal cobra!'" said Rikki in disgust. Avíá laughed. "You know, Undelli, I think he'd make a better boyfriend than you." said Avíá. This made Undelli-dav-karsid really angry for he wanted Avíá, certainly not in her own best interests, or anything that would really benefit her, but for her looks. He didn't really care that much for her viewpoints on life.

He turned angrily to face Rikki-tikki. "We're best rid of humans and we're best rid of Rikki-tikki-tavi, the human loving mongoose!" snarled Undelli, jumping at Rikki, who was ready for him. The two fought. Both bit each other. Rikki was confused. How could his friend have betrayed him like this? What mattered now was that he not get killed. He couldn't let Undelli stop him. Maybe Avíá could help him. Rikki was knocked backward but managed to skirt up a tree. "Come out and play, Rikki, you coward!" snarled Undelli, as the other mongooses, except Avíá, laughed. "Oh, don't worry." said Rikki, pouncing on Undelli from the tree "I'm just getting started!"

"Let's kill him and be done with him!" said a Dark Mongoose. Several Dark Mongooses rushed at Rikki-tikki, but Avíá blocked their path. "What are you doing?" asked a Dark Mongoose. "Which side are you on?" "Well, if there was a side that was a far as possible from Snake Empire, that's where I'd be. Snake Empire and their Dark Mongooses allies can kiss my butt!" she said. "What?!" said Alísa angrily. "Kiss my hind end! I'm not on your side! I never was." she said, shaking her butt at the Dark Mongooses. "Snake Empire really got me against them by killing my family! Rikki-tikki-tavi has a plan to kill Nagasta and Karistan, yes, I'm not afraid to say the names, and no, I don't see them as King and Queen, or Jungle Protectors, or whatever they're calling themselves." "You could die for saying that!" said Alísa. "There are some things worth dying for. This is one of them." she said. "Aví-tía-tía-tad-tad-taday[9]!" she cried. She charged at two Dark Mongooses, who were moving toward Rikki-tikki, and collided with them, knocking them over. Two more moved at Rikki. She jumped toward them, hitting them both in the head with her paws, knocking them out.

"You traitor!" yelled Alísa. "My parents were right about you Alísa!" said Avíá. "You're going to join them! You dumb foolish girl!" said Alísa. "He's the only one who can help stop the Cobra King and Queen! It's my only hope of stopping more from dying like my family did!" said Avíá, moving out of reach of Alísa. A Dark Mongoose bit her. Avíá moved aside and smacked him in the head with her forepaws. He moved, dazed. Another Dark Mongoose, trying to get her, collided with the dazed Dark Mongoose. Both fell over. Another Dark Mongoose bit Avíá, but she managed to escape and ran for it, heading further away from the others. Rikki and Undelli fought nearby, away from the other Dark Mongooses. "After her! She's joined Rikki-tikki-tavi!" yelled Alísa.

"Get her!" yelled a Dark Mongoose. Avíá kicked him, and jumped over two attacking Dark Mongooses. She landed near Rikki-tikki. Rikki and Undelli fought, snapping at each other. Avíá kicked Undelli. "Traitor! I'll deal with you after him! If I can't have you, nobody can!" he yelled. Rikki and Undelli continued to fight. They bit each other. Rikki ran for a better fighting position. Undelli chased him. Avíá, Undelli, and Rikki were moving further and further from the others. Undelli ran at Rikki but was tripped when Avíá stuck out her left hind-paw, causing him to fall into a tree. She climbed on top of him. She held him down. Despite being a girl, she had a strong grip. Undelli squirmed, unable to break free. "You! Joined the other side I see! You'll end up like your parents!" he shouted at Avíá. "Going to kill me? Go on, Avíá, go on!" snarled Undelli at Avíá. "Be a great warrior like your pal Rikki says you are."

Avíá raised her claws, poising them over his throat. "Have your fun while you can. You won't live long anyway! The Queen will be eating you along with Rikki-tikki-tavi! You'll be back with your stupid family soon!" said Undelli mockingly. Avíá stood there. She wanted to kill him. It would make her feel more vindicated for his great betrayal of her. He was more fitting to die than the mice she had had to kill earlier that day in order to feed herself and Rikki. But, she thought, it wasn't right to kill him in this state, so helpless. "Keep your life." she said. "I won't sink to taking it when you're so helpless just because I can." she said. She lowered her claws and climbed off of him.

"I'm leaving with Rikki-tikki. Go date your new Queen. She can be your new girlfriend." said Avíá scornfully. Undelli laughed. "You wimp. You can't kill me. You're too weak! You'll never be a great warrior!" said Undelli. He knocked her over. "Perhaps now I can get the kiss I've always wanted from you. After all, once the Queen is done with you and your pal Rikki, I won't be able to get the chance again." said Undelli.

WHACK! Rikki threw himself at Undelli. The Dark Mongoose was thrown to his side and off of Avíá. Rikki stood on top of him. "No, she's far greater a warrior than you, than Nagasta even. A great warrior has strength but knows when to spare a life, when to have mercy and pity." said Rikki. "Kill me like a man! I don't need your pity!" said Undelli. "Yes, I pity you. You're a fool. You're no man, you're a coward. Go back to your new King and Queen, Undelli, and never come in my sight again, or I **will** kill you!" Rikki snarled, leaving Undelli on the ground and heading toward Avíá. "Come on. Let's get out of here." said Rikki to her.

Undelli got up and slowly started moving toward Rikki. Rikki was looking at Avíá and didn't notice Undelli, but Avíá suddenly noticed him. "Look out Rikki!" she screamed. Rikki turned around just in time and turned upside-down to avoid what would have been a death blow to him and grabbed Undelli's paws and hurled him into the air, where he landed and was impaled by some spiky plants. "You're tougher than I thought, but you and Avíá will meet a very painful end! Mark my words!" gasped Undelli, before dying. "He killed Undelli! Avíá is helping him. Don't let them get away!" a Dark Mongooses yelled. "Run!" Rikki yelled to Avíá. She didn't need telling twice. Rikki and Avíá ran off into the shadows, out of the moonlight where the others couldn't see them. "Come back here you two!" a mongoose shouted. "Nah, I don't feel like it." said Rikki, heading further away with Avíá. "Maybe later. "said Avíá.

After chasing Rikki and Avíá for hours, and finally only coming as far as the edge of hearing from them and being unable to see them, one shouted to them "The King and Queen will get you Rikki-tikki-tavi, and your little girlfriend too! You two are on the wrong side of Jungle history!" "She's **not** my girlfriend![10]" shouted Rikki in an annoyed tone toward her retreating back.

Avíá-tía Joins Rikki-tikki

Blood trickled from Rikki's wounds. "Are you ok, Rikki?" Avíá asked. "Yeah, it's not deep." he said. "What about you?" he asked, noticing a few cuts from her bites, one of them bleeding. "Fine. Just need to wash it." she said. "What should we do now?" she said. "Well, you'd better going into hiding….er….what is your name again?" said Rikki. "Avíá-tía-tárá. And no. I have no one left to hide with. All my family is dead. I have grandparents and the like, but they are further away. The King and Queen will be after me. Going there might get them killed too." she said. "Avíá-tía-tárá. What a pretty name." said Rikki-tikki. "Can I come with you?" she asked. "With me?" said Rikki. "Well, I have heard the stories about the brave mongoose, Rikki-tikki-tavi, who can slay many cobras, but it seems they were wrong." she said. "Sorry to disappoint you, Avíá. I'm just, er, a regular mongoose. I started this stupid war and caused the death of your family it seems." said Rikki. "I, uh, hope I haven't let you down." "Actually, the stories don't seem to give you enough credit." she said. "Really. It's not that much." said Rikki, blushing. "Are you sure you want to come with me? I, um, wasn't exactly planning on company." "Can I please come with you? It appears I have nobody else to go to anyway. It seems you're all I've got now." she pleaded. He thought for a moment. He recalled the words Tacróc had told him. "You can't do it alone." "Yes. I'd like that. I cannot make this trip alone." he told Avíá.

"Where are we going?" said Avíá-tía-tárá. "To find the Magical Herb of Kalindo, wherever Kalindo is." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "I'm glad I can help. I wanted to find you and go with you." she said. "Kalindo is over a thousand miles away. We won't be able to stay in any place for that long. We'll, uh, always be traveling. We'll always be in danger. You can go into hiding. It'd be safer for you. After what you did for me tonight, I wouldn't, er, want you to be in harm's way, even if I would feel lonely making the trip alone. " he said. "Nope, I'm coming with you. After what you've done for the jungle, I'll be staying with you, even if I have to go into harm's way. I got lucky before. I can again. I survived dying like my family. My life didn't end on the point of snake's fangs." she said. "It may yet." he said. "Well, I'm going to die someday anyway. Might as well go out being proud of myself and knowing I'm on the right side. Also, hiding won't help. Undelli back there thought he'd be able to live the great life and harass mice and hurt humans and befriend snakes. However, death came for him just like it did for my family. I'd hoped that he would change. That was part of the reason I spared his life, other than that it would have been wrong to slay him when he was so helpless. But, he's gone. Done in by his own greed, selfishness, lust, and wickedness. If I die with you, I'll die in good company. That is what's important. Better to have a shorter life working with you and dying with honor than living a long and wicked life like the Dark Mongooses or Nagasta." she said. "When you think about it, the Dark Mongooses and the snakes aren't different. They may have different means of doing things, but they're really the same in the end. Hurting the innocent, greedy, power-hungry, cruel, and self-centered. The Dark Mongooses are snakes in their hearts.[11]" Rikki smiled at her. "Your heart is in the right place. I wish there were more mongooses like you. I might not need to go to Kalindo in the first place." he said.

"Well, I'm going to get these cuts washed off." said Rikki, walking toward a nearby stream and bathing himself until the bleeding stopped. Avíá washed off her wounds as well. "Well, we need to hide somewhere for the night. Those Dark Mongooses will soon tell Snake Empire what has transpired[12] tonight. We don't want Nagasta's lot[13] finding us." he said. "How about here?" she said, indicating a small cave near the stream, the entrance to it being partially blocked by several inches of moving water. "That'll do." said Rikki. The two mongooses climbed in. There was not much spare room once they were inside. "A bit cramped, isn't it?" said Rikki. "It'll have to do." said Avíá. "Why did you do that Avíá? Why did you help me? Do you realize that I am wanted by her empire?" asked Rikki. "I couldn't let them take you." said Avíá. "You realize that now you're wanted by Snake Empire too?" said Rikki. "I've always wanted to be a wanted teenager." said Avíá. Rikki laughed.

"What if they come after the rest of your family?" Rikki asked. "As far as the others know, I was killed along with my parents and my brother and sister. It will be a total shock to them that I am still alive." she said. "What if Nagasta tries to, um, harm them to try and lure you into a trap?" he asked her. "Considering that I haven't seen many of them in a long while and that likely the bad flooding months ago might have made them move, I wouldn't know where to look anyway. Anyway, it's not like they know where my extended family lives. Anyway, maybe they'll focus on us. It won't take them long to realize that, as my extended family no doubt thinks me dead, that they had no part in my actions to rescue you." said Avíá-tía. "Thank you. Undelli would have killed me had you not helped me." he said. "I guess even Rikki-tikki-tavi needs help sometimes." she said. "What if they, er, come and try to kill your extended family for vengeance? They fed two of Darzee's kids to Nagasta." said Rikki. "A lot I can do about it by trying to fight them all by myself." said Avíá. "I'd help you if it came to it." said Rikki. "You're so kind. But I think they'll want you more, and me for helping you." she said. "You do realize that by helping me like this, that you'll be a new target for Snake Empire. You might, um, have to spend the rest of your life on the run. And it might be a weary life." he said. "Of course. Anything to rub their fur the wrong way. I knew what I was signing up for when I helped you tonight. Either in success or failure, I'm going with you on your quest to the very end." she said.

Rikki suddenly got up. "What is it?" said Avíá. Rikki moved quietly to a tree and pounced upon a low-hanging branch. He dragged it to the entrance of the cave and set it down so that it partially blocked Avíá from view. Avíá understood and came out and helped him. Soon they had enough branches to totally block them from view. They went back inside, moving the last branch into place.

The Queen's Criers

And just in time too. As soon as they had the last branch in place, several evil coppersmith barbets[14] flew over them. "They were around here somewhere." one croaked. "We'll have a job spotting them in the dark!" said another. "Attention! Ding-dong-tock! Tock! Rikki-tikki-tavi, an evil mongoose, has tried to overthrow the King and Queen's new order. Ding-dong-tock! The King and Queen mean only to help us rid ourselves of our human persecutors and avoid destruction at their hands. Tock! Rikki-tikki has eaten their son Kinsta and has just tonight murdered Undelli-dav-karsid, one of the Queen's loyal mongooses, when her patrols attempted to arrest him." cried one out to the night. "Ding-dong-tock! A wicked mongoose named Avíá-tía-tárá helped him escape! Anyone with information of their whereabouts should come forward. Anyone caught helping them will be killed!" cried a fourth. Nearby, animals whispered. "Rikki-tikki is trying to hurt us! I say we catch him. We can get this Avíá too! Then the King and Queen will like us!" said a muskrat. "I don't think so. They don't seem to have problems with mouse tribute." said a rabbit. "Well, they don't destroy our homes like humans do." argued a mole. The animals argued for over an hour before finally going to bed.

"Isn't that just great!" said Avíá quietly when they were sure that everyone was gone or asleep. "They make up lies about us to get all the jungle to come after us." she said in disgust. "It looks like not, uh, everyone agrees with their point of view." said Rikki-tikki. "Well, that comment about killing them for helping us might deter any who might otherwise have helped us." said Avíá sarcastically. "I think that there are still good creatures out there. I'd hate to think that self-interest and greed have, er, destroyed all the good in the jungle." said Rikki. "I hope so." Avíá said. "I'm glad to have met you and I'd do it all over again. This experience has changed me." she said. "Losing your family you mean?" asked Rikki-tikki. "That for certain, but in other ways too." said she. "Like, uh, what?" he said.

"Like, well, my brother and I have been vegetarians our whole lives. He tried to eat a snake when they attacked him though. Only got a bite or so out of it, I really hope that snake died[15]. I've never eaten meat till I was in the Land of the Mice. I never wanted to. It's one of the reasons my parents didn't take me hunting sooner. They were going to anyway, vegetarian or not. They said I would come to like it, in time, and I guess they were right. I've eaten mouse meat and found that I like it. I like it as much as my favorite vegetable, mangoes. I didn't like killing. Still don't. Especially those poor mice. I heard one cry 'First snakes, now a mongoose!' I felt so bad about killing her, but I was hungry."

She paused, and her eyes suddenly grew hot (when a mongoose's eyes grow hot, she is angry.). "Snakes! There's something I _wouldn't _mind eating now! I wanted to leave them alone! Didn't want to be a killer and kill them, but they took my family from me! I think I _shall_ eat snakes! I don't know if I'll like the taste, but every bite will remind me of the family they took from me!" she said savagely. "I'm certain we can't hope to get to Kalindo without, er, meeting a few snakes. I'll kill one for you and give it to you. You can, um, eat it with a side of mango[16] if you like." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. Avíá laughed. Her eyes turned back to their normal blue as her anger abated. "You're so kind." she said. "I'm starting to get feel more comfortable around you. I've never, er, been alone with a girl before. This feels weird." he said. "I've never been alone with a boy before. It _does_ feel weird." she said. "Goodnight Avíá." he said, closing his eyes. "Goodnight Rikki-tikki." she said. _Strange isn't it? Two days ago I'd have given **anything** to be having personal conversations with Rikki-tikki-tavi. Now, I'd rather have never met him and still have my family than…. _she thought. Her heart ached. She broke down and sobbed. "What is it?" said Rikki-tikki, opening his eyes. "I miss my family terribly!" she said. "I'm so sorry. Normally, I'd have tried to get my family to take you in. However, I don't know if…..don't know if…" he said, trying to reassure Avíá without breaking down himself, with difficulty, he went on, "I don't know if, er, I shall ever see them again. So I can't help you there. But you're welcome with me." he said. She smiled weakly, still crying. He shed a few tears himself. But their company was a boon[17] for both of them in their sadness. They were more at ease than the night before. They both soon fell asleep from exhaustion and the warmth of each other's fur.

The Nightmare

Rikki-tikki had an uneasy dream. He dreamt that Nagaina was laughing at him, shouting "Look who's won now, mongoose! My daughter has done what I could not! This is the end of you! We've won!" "No, I have not yet begun to fight!" snarled Rikki in his dream. The two fought and Nagaina turned into Nagasta in the middle of the fight. Nagasta managed to pin down his hands and legs. "And now, so ends the little hero, Rikki-tikki-tavi! You knew I'd win in the end!" she hissed. She began to strike the deathblow at him, causing him to jump up out of his sleep, startling Avíá.

Looking for Food

"Are we under attack?" said Avíá, jumping up and hitting her head on the low ceiling. "No" said Rikki, embarrassed, "I just had a really bad nightmare." "Nagasta?" said Avíá-tía-tárá, already suspecting the answer. "Nagasta." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "She got me. It was awful." he said. "I fought her twice you know." he said. He had overcome his nervousness around Avíá, well, at least enough to talk without stuttering. "Well, what should we do now?" said Avíá. "Let's get going. I'm starting to get hungry." said Rikki. "Ok. But I don't see any mangoes." said Avíá. "Mangoes? I could eat a hundred mice right about now!" said Rikki, licking his lips. "You think with your stomach." said Avíá. "Anyway, I'd prefer not to kill." said Avíá. "Come on. You have to eat. You've told me you've hunted mice yesterday." he said. "Doesn't mean I like killing." she said. "Nor do I. I had to do what I had to do with the cobras. They left me no choice. As for the mice I killed, I was hungry for one thing…." "Hmmmmmppphhhh!" said Avíá, shaking her head. "I only ate five yesterday! You said you killed 15 when you tricked those snakes." she said. "I killed them pretty cleanly. Strange that I didn't lose any. My parents said that is unusual. Most mongooses learning to hunt lose the first mouse they chase." said Rikki. "Well, I somehow got my first mouse I ever hunted. Took a few tries to get him." "Me too." said Avíá. "Come on." said Rikki. The two got up, washed themselves in the water for a few minutes, and then headed southwest for a few hours.

"I hope I don't have to fight." said Avíá. "You know we'll be attacked by snakes or Dark Mongooses at some point in our journey." said Rikki. "I don't think I can handle snakes." said Avíá. "I'll bet you _could_. I've seen you against those Dark Mongooses." Rikki said. "I'm starving." "Is all you think about is food?" she asked in annoyance. "No, we haven't had any all day in case you haven't noticed." he said. "Fine." she said. She came out of the woods; she and Rikki had been keeping to the deepest parts of the woods all day to avoid unwanted company, and came to a mango tree. She climbed up the tree and threw a few mangos down. "Enjoy." she said. "I'm not really a big mango eater. I've never really had them before." said Rikki-tikki. "I expect you'll come to like them before our journey is done." she laughed. "Well, I suppose." he said, reluctantly eating one and finding that he liked it. "I still would prefer this with some snake." he said. "I hope we don't meet any." said Avíá. "Aren't you out of luck then!"

They were suddenly surrounded by a gang of dusty brown snakelings, like Karait!

Avíá's First Snake Fight

"End of the road, Rikki-tikki-tavi!" hissed one of them. "I always like a challenge." said Rikki. "They're more dangerous than cobras, Rikki!" said Avíá, worried. "Surprised the Queen's mongoose patrols haven't gotten you and your little girlfriend yet! They've actually managed to attack a few humans for her! Quite useful!" said the nearest snakeling. "Terrible!" said Rikki in disgust. His eyes grew hot, as did Avíá's. "And, she's **NOT **my girlfriend!" he snarled, and they began to fight. The two fought and Rikki managed to avoid, often just barely, being bitten. He at last got a snakeling's spine in his teeth and bit, paralyzing it like he had done with Karait. Rikki-tikki-tavi quickly swiped the throat of the maimed snakeling with his claws and threw the dead snake to Avíá-tía-tárá. "There. There's something for you to eat. Leave the fangs. I'm going to need those for a little surprise for Her Majesty and her patrols." he said, turning to face another snakeling. He fought three snakelings at once, and they jumped at him, missing his skin, but knocking him backward into a tree. He got up, seeing stars. "I could use a little help, Avíá!" he said nervously. "I've never hunted before! My parents always….!" she said. "Well, there's always a time to start, isn't there?" said Rikki, backing away from two snakelings that nearly bit him. "Get her." said a snakeling, heading for Avíá. "All right." said Avíá. "Avi-tia-taday[18]!" she cried, suddenly jumping at two snakelings, who, being startled, were caught unaware. A snakeling turned around to glance at Avíá and was decapitated from behind by Rikki-tikki-tavi. Avíá chased three of the brown snakelings and was nearly bitten twice. Rikki, alone with his snakeling, managed to bite it in half. "Avíá, come on! You can do it!" he said. He pounced on a snakeling, crushing its skull. The remaining two snakes charged at Avíá from opposite directions. "Avíá, now!" yelled Rikki. Avíá jumped out of the way just in time and grabbed their heads and slammed them together, crushing their skulls. 'Hey, look, I killed my first snake! I killed my first snake!" she said proudly. "Actually" laughed Rikki-tikki-tavi, "you killed **two **snakes." She laughed. "Look, Mom and Dad, I killed two snakes on my first go! Bet you'd have loved to see that!" she said. The thought of her family made her sad again.

"And yet, I wish they'd gotten me." she said. "What?!" said Rikki in surprise. "What purpose do I have in being alive?" she asked. "My entire family is dead." "Well you're not. There must be a reason you're still alive! Don't give up now Avíá! You can do it! Together we can get the Magical Herb of Kalindo and I can use it to kill Nagasta and Karistan. " said Rikki. "Yes, I want them to pay!" she said. "They'll pay for messing with my family!" she said, her blue eyes turning red as blood in her anger. "You sound kind of like Nagasta." said Rikki-tikki. "Do I?" she said. "With your 'I'm going to make them pay for messing with my family!' comment, yes." he said. "I only want to do something. I don't really care that much for vengeance. It would seem rude to just let my family's killers walk free without having a few words with them. That's all." she said. "Fair enough." said Rikki. "You're not like Nagasta. You're different. Far nobler." he said. "Thanks for helping me by the way." he said. "Oh, anything to help you, Rikki-tikki." she said. "Avíá." said Rikki. "Yes." said Avíá. "Ithinkyourkindofpretty!" he said really fast. _Where did that come from?_ he thought. "Huh?" said Avíá. "I….er….well….I thought that….um….." he said, stuttering and sweating. "What?" she said. "You are very pretty with your sandy and white fur and blue eyes. They remind me of sapphires. Or the sky" he said, bright red from embarrassment at his sudden display of affection for Avíá. Though he hadn't known her long, she had been growing on him. Still, he was caught by surprise. "Thank you, Rikki." she said, turning red too. "Avíá." he said again. "If you really don't feel you've a reason to be around, count me as one. I still like you, even if your so-called friends don't anymore." he said. "You'll like snake meat. Try it. We have mangos too." said Rikki. Avíá smiled. She ate it, along with a mango, and found that she liked it immensely.

"This brings me satisfaction." she said between mouthfuls of snake and mango. "Enjoying this food and knowing those snakes will never kill again." Rikki placed the snake fangs in the ground. "Now, their Dark Mongoose patrols will step on these. I suspect they're nearby as those snakes were so surprised they hadn't found us yet. I trust a little yell from us before we leave will send them here, making sure that our trap doesn't hurt our own side." he said. "Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!" he called. "They're nearby!" came the voice of a Dark Mongoose in the distance. "Avi-tia-taday!" cried Avíá. "This way!" said another. "Let's get going." said Avíá and they quickly ran deep into the woods as the Dark Mongooses approached.

More of the Queen's Criers

After walking for several hours, they halted in a small forest. "We need to rest. We've got to be nearly across the Land of The Mice by now. We don't want any snake encounters at night." said Rikki. They found a small hole in the ground that was just big enough for a single mongoose to fit through at a time. Avíá placed leaves over the top so as not to be discovered and they went inside. Barely a minute after they had hidden themselves from view, they heard several crows flying overhead. "Think they spotted us?" whispered Avíá. "Hope not." said Rikki.

"The two mongooses, Avíá-tía-tárá and Rikki-tikki-tavi, have killed several snakes that tried to arrest them and then have used the fangs to kill several of the King and Queen's mongooses. They are incredibly dangerous and should be approached with caution. They are plotting with the humans to kill us all! Anyone with information should come forward. Anyone caught helping them will be killed." said one of them. "The male, Rikki-tikki-tavi, has brown and red fur and pink eyes. He is in his teens." said another. "The female, Avíá-tía-tárá, has brown eyes and brown and white fur. She is also in her teens. We also believe her to be an orphan." croaked a third. They flew overhead and passed.

"Hey, get back here! I have _blue _eyes! Get it right you lying vultures!" said Avíá. Fortunately they were well inside their hideout, and her retort, though not loud, went unheard. "Now isn't the time to correct them." laughed Rikki-tikki.

Nearby, a rabbit said to another "I think I saw Rikki-tikki, though the female he was with had blue eyes." "They saw us!" said Rikki in horror. "Are you going to report them?" said the other. "No." Rikki and Avíá sighed with relief. "I'd prefer to stay out of this fight and help neither side." said the first. "Personally, I'm on the mongooses' side." said the second. "Doing nothing. How is that better than being for Nagasta?" said Avíá in annoyance. "Not much better, but at least they're not betraying us. And that second one agreed with us. We're getting support. We have to keep up our fight." said Rikki. They sat down, some red ants scuttling out of the way. "Oh, sorry!' said Avíá to them. "Don't worry. We saw you coming. Anyway, you look tired." said one of them. "Goodnight Rikki." said Avíá, lying down and falling asleep. "Goodnight Avíá." said Rikki. "Perhaps girls aren't so bad after all." he whispered softly before lying down as well and falling asleep.

Nagasta's Anger

Meanwhile, Nagasta was talking to several evil mongooses. Two lay dead next to her, having been bitten for failing her. "It's a pity he's not on our side. He'd be very useful, if these increasingly annoying tales of him are true. Now, you said he you saw him kill Undelli." she hissed. "From a distance. There wasn't anything we could have done. And he had help!" one said, a bit worried he might be bitten too. "Help? Who'd be foolish enough to do such a thing? They know the penalty for helping that wretched mongoose." hissed Karistan. "Avíá-tía-tárá" said Alísa. "We once were friends. No, not anymore, I can assure you." she said, worried at the angry look in the King's eyes. "Apparently her family was killed in one of your attacks. How she survived, I don't know. But that's the fault of you cobras." she said. "Indeed it is." hissed Nagasta. "I should like to know why my snakes didn't find and recruit or kill the missing member of the family." she hissed, her tone soft but murderous.

"Your Highness." said a snake with a part of his tail missing, "I'd like to go rectify me mistake. I'll go and kill them both." he said. "Well done." said Nagasta. "Anyone else involved in the killing of her family?" asked Nagasta. Many snakes came forward, though some did not, knowing too well what Nagasta did to those who failed her. "I see you didn't volunteer to fix your mistake like that snake did. You aren't much use to me." she said to them. "Could I see my loyal mongooses?" said Nagasta. Several Dark Mongooses approached her. The snakes looked at her in fright, fearing what was coming. She looked at them, no pity in her cold black eyes. She turned back to her Dark Mongooses. "Dinner!" she said, indicating the group of snakes before her. Not one of the snakes survived. "Know that I reward those who are faithful and have no use for those who screw up." she said to the crowd. Several Dark Mongooses, munching on what was left of the hapless[19] snakes, nodded.

"Any sign of any of his friends? The tailorbirds? The muskrats? His family most importantly?" she hissed. "Nothing Your Highness." said a nearby crow. "Rikki-tikki-tavi's seen to it that they're all safely hidden from us. He's…." but he was cut short by Nagasta biting into his heart, killing him instantly and was shortly thereafter eaten by her. "Never…." she hissed angrily "ever mention that name around me again! NEVER!" The others backed away in fear. "Í hate that little vermin as much as the humans that killed my parents….." she hissed, pausing, then laughing coldly "The humans! His little family of protectors! Oh how I'd love to finish what my Mother and Father intended for them. But no…..our little mongoose friend must see them die, slowly. Then he'll die as well! As will his new friend, that traitor Avíá and all his little friends and family! Then we shall have the jungle forever! And the humans will not last long once their champion, that wretched mongoose, lies dead!" she hissed happily. The others laughed as well. "At the very least, I think I'll kill him first before dealing with the humans. Kinsta was one of my favorites!" she said.

Rikki and Avíá Near the Wet Lands

"If you strike me down, you will see how much more powerful I shall become!".hissed Nagaina to Rikki, then she turned into Nagasta and Rikki jumped up, waking Avíá again. "Perhaps I should go sleep elsewhere." she said grumpily. "It's another nightmare. Nagaina turned into Nagasta. The dreams all mean one thing, I'm certain. She's just as deadly as Nagaina was. And she needs to be stopped even more. And I feel so bad, having defended Teddy and his family from Nagaina, but now leaving them wide open to Nagasta and her fury. Fury at something that is totally my doing pretty much. I know she hates the humans because she believes they killed Nag and Nagaina." he said. "Maybe I should go back and fight the Queen." he said again. "I'm sure she'd love nothing more than to eat you personally." said Avíá-tía-tárá. "Don't go. We'll get this herb from Kalindo , wherever that is, then we'll show her true fear." she said again. Rikki smiled. "So you've really decided to come with me." he said. "Well, I could stay here and explain to Nagasta why I helped Rikki-tikki-tavi and why some of her dusty brown snakelings are dead." said Avíá sarcastically "Ok. So you think she'll let Teddy live?" said Rikki. "I think she'd want you to be there when they died. She probably won't get much satisfaction out of their deaths if you aren't made miserable by it. Maybe she'll just threaten them to try to lure you out of hiding." said Avíá. "Anyway, where do we go to next?" she said again. "To the Wet Lands, the land of the vipers, poisonous snakes as bad as cobras, though Tacróc thinks they don't know about Nagasta and her Kingdom yet, so we've some hope there." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "You were great yesterday. I'm glad you're with me." "What do you mean?" she said. "Killing two snakes on your first time. I never did that. I reckon you'll be a very dangerous hunter when you're fully grown." he said. "You flatter me." she said. They climbed out of the hole and soon thereafter continued on their journey for the rest of the day. They met no enemies that day. A few hours after nightfall, unable to find much of a good hiding spot, they rested in some reeds which would at least block them from view of enemies.

"I'm glad you came along. I'd have been unbearably lonely without you. I cried myself to sleep the night before I met you. I had only one friend in the jungle, Tacróc, and the crows killed him." said Rikki. "Glad to hear that there are good crows. I still don't think I'd be too kind to a crow. They betrayed my family." said Avíá. "Tacróc was different. He say me fight Karait. He guessed who had really killed Nag and Nagaina. He'd never told the King or Queen." said Rikki. "Well, Tacróc was a good crow." she said. "You cried yourself to sleep? So had I." she said. Rikki knew that she must have lost her family that night. She must be very strong to be able to sleep at all after suffering such a loss as that. He doubted that he could have done it. "I was feeling hopeless. I cried out asking for someone to come and help me. My cry was answered. You came." said Rikki. "Glad I did. It wouldn't do to have Rikki-tikki-tavi in despair." she said. They wandered southwest for the rest of the day. They were right outside the Wet Lands now. Night fell. The two couldn't find a hollow or hole to hide in this time. They had to hide in some tall brush. They found a few twigs and branches and moved them into the brush. They would sleep under here and hope to avoid notice. "Goodnight." Rikki said to Avíá. "Goodnight." she said. The two soon were asleep.

Rikki's Family Finds Out About Nagasta

"Any news on Rikki?" asked Rikíla. "Lots." said her brother. "I hope they haven't got him!" said Rikíla nervously. "Oh no! She'd have let them say his name. She'd have had her crows scream it all over the jungle if he were dead." said her brother. "What do you mean she's not letting them say his name?" said Rikíla again. "She's killed three mongooses, two crows, and even a king cobra for saying his name. She's afraid of him if you ask me." said her brother. "Anyway, they're after somebody named Avíá now too." he said again. "Who?" said Rikíla. "Some female mongoose from a few miles southwest of here. Apparently she lost her whole family to the cobra attacks. Perhaps she wants revenge. Apparently she's traveling with Rikki, wherever he's going." he said. "Ha ha ha. Said he'll always work alone. Told you he'd find a nice girl!" "So what?" said Rikíla. "So he'll get married and never come and see you again!" said her brother, laughing. "That's not true!" said Rikíla a little too loudly. "Rikíla! Ravantí! I thought I told you two to go to bed!" said their father grumpily. "We were." lied Ravantí. "We were talking in our sleep." "Not funny!" said their mother, getting up, bothered by the noise, for, of course, mongooses are light sleepers. "Rikki-tikki-tavi talked in his sleep, yes. Always the same things. 'It's my fault she's alive!' and 'I can't believe I didn't destroy that egg!' and stuff like that. Very strange."

"I think I can explain some of that." said a voice overhead, making them jump. "It's a crow!" said their father, and he jumped up the tree, with his wife behind him, and attacked the bird in the tree, knocking him, thankfully for it was Darzee, into a pile of grass that the family had dug up earlier, searching for bugs to eat. "Ouch! My word! I didn't see that coming! Now I know where Rikki got it from!" Darzee moaned. "Oh, it's you, Darzee." said their father, embarrassed. "Anyway, Rédarí, the Queen would be even madder if she knew the full truth about Rikki-tikki." said Darzee. "What full truth?" said Rédarí. "Well, he killed Nag and Nagaina, which I'm sure I've told you." said Biwi. "Yeah! At least 15 times!" said Ravantí.

"What brings you here anyway? I thought you lived in the garden." said Rédari. "We did, but we were warned to leave." said Darzee. "Why?" said Rikki's mother. "Well, those two cobras….er….were Her parents. That's part of the reason She hates humans so much. Thinks their deaths were their doing. If She knew that Rikki had…" said Biwi. "Oh, I'm sure Rikki can handle them." said Rédarí's wife, not believing what she's saying. "Oh Rikki!" she screamed, then fainted. "Rímíra!" said Rédarí.

"Go get some water and wake your mother!" said Rédarí to Rikíla and Ravantí. "Yes Father." they said, then headed toward the water. "Think she'll be all right?" said Darzee, a little worried. "Oh, she'll be all right. It's Rikki-tikki-tavi that I'm worried about." said Rédarí. Rikíla and Ravánti came and spat water on Rimíra. After a few more times of spitting water on her, she awoke, alarmed "Why didn't _he _tell us?!" said Rimíra "Claimed you'd blab it to me and I'd have told the garden and it would have created a bunch of senseless panic. We only realized the truth last night. He sent mice to us." said Darzee. "Why didn't you tell us then?" said Rédari. "I kind of forgot." said Darzee, blushing. "He told us to tell you too. I'm so absent-minded!"

"Darzee can be a stupid tuft of feathers at times and would have created a bunch of fear that wouldn't have done us any good. Not to mention, I think he would be stupid enough to tease Nagasta about Rikki killing her family. She'd then come here and it wouldn't be good for any of us, especially you. Karkróc, one of Nagasta's agents, shouted as he left that Nagasta would be coming for you guys next!" said Darzee. "The death of Kinsta would only have made her madder." "Also, Rikki was trying to protect more than just himself and you guys by keeping the story hidden from Nagasta." said Darzee's wife. "What do you mean?" said Rédari. "Well, Darzee here had to be an egghead and refuse to help Rikki destroy Nagaina's eggs. I was a bit more understanding and lured Nagaina away from her egg bed by pretending to have a broken wing. If all had gone as plan, the eggs would all have been smashed and Nagaina would have followed me into an ambush by Rikki. But Nagaina decided she was tired of chasing me, especially when she got too close and I was forced to actually fly. Then she hissed 'I'll kill you and your family later for this! But now I have the boy to attend to!' and went into the house. I told Rikki about it and he came in with the last egg. I don't quite know what happened but Nagaina came out with the last egg and ran into her hole and Rikki went in after her." said Biwi. "Was he mad? Going into a snake's hole! Good heavens!" said Rédarí. "Anyway, Nagaina was killed but the last egg was never destroyed. If Nagasta found out my role in that, she'd be coming for Darzee and I. She's already mad enough that we helped Rikki feed her children those mice filled with stones." said Biwi. "Also, Darzee helped Rikki survive a sneak attack from Nagaina earlier. Nagasta would not be pleased about that." "And I think he was covering for me too." said Chuchundra. "It was I who told him that Nag was in the bathroom sluice. Nagasta would probably come for me too if she knew I had a role in Nag's death." "Actually managing to hunt a snake at his age! Surviving encounters with cobras as dangerous as Nag and Nagaina! Beating a dusty brown snakeling! It's clear Rikki isn't a regular mongoose, which makes me feel better. Though I still fear for his safety all the same. _I_ couldn't handle this situation." said Rédarí. "But then Rikki is a natural at snake killing. I just hope it's enough."

* * *

[1] Safe. Not dangerous or bad.

[2] Go to the bathroom.

[3] A serious blunder, sometimes something that causes someone to meet his or her end, though not in this case.

[4] Note to self: Rikki ate the insides of the mice, not the skins. Edit this and the program part.

[5] Romanized Urdu for "Wife".

[6] Lots of mongooses in that area have long names like that. It would have been a bother to reveal them all, at least right away.

[7] He must have been a student of Saruman's. J

[8] Rikki now hates him. For wanting to turn him in and for that evil speech he just made. Can you blame Rikki? They're not friends anymore.

[9] A variation of her war cry.

[10] Sure. You say that now…. J JJJJJJJJJJ

[11] That's right RINOs, I said it! That's what I think of you!

[12] **come to light: **to become known or be disclosed

[13] Followers. Group.

[14] Pronounced "the liberal media".

[15] It survived. She can do the honors though.

[16] **sweet red fruit: **a red or green fruit with juicy, sweet, orange-yellow pulp and a large pit. Native to: tropical Asia.

[17] **great benefit: **something that functions as a blessing or benefit to somebody

[18] Her hunting cry. Rikki's is "Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!" kind after his name, as is hers after her name. It might sound like "Avíá-tía-tavi" if you hear her cry it fast enough, which was done on purpose. JJJ

[19] **unlucky: **unlucky or unfortunate


	6. Chapter 5: The Wet Lands

**Chapter V The Wet Lands**

* * *

Confronting Avála's Killer

Avíá woke up. She got up and stretched. After walking around for a while, she thought she heard a rustling sound nearby. She slowly and quietly crept toward it. "So, we have him at last." hissed a snake. The snake had a deep cut on his tail, and the end of it seemed to be missing. Avíá crept closer and saw that the snake looked familiar. _He killed my brother Avála. _she thought. "Caught him napping, ha!" laughed a crow. Feeling that she had to act now, Avíá leapt on the crow, knocking him to the ground. "Hey, what are you….?" yelled the crow. "Can it!" said Avíá, stuffing grass into his beak to silence him. She turned to face the cobra, her anger mounting. She had never fought a cobra before. However, she would have to, both for Rikki's sake and the honor of her family. Her family wouldn't have taken her hunting yet, but she had already killed two snakes. And her family was dead, they couldn't help her now. This cobra was one of the snakes that was responsible for that. She had learned to defend herself. Now, it was time to use her new skills to fight a cobra.

"Who are you?" said the cobra. "Avíá-tía-tárá. You killed my brother, Avála." she said. Her eyes grew hot as coals and she chattered with rage and sprang to her feet, ready for a fight. She danced up to the snake, using the movements she had inherited from the mongoose family. "Young Avíá the traitor. You foolish girl! How kind of you to come to me so that I can finish you like the rest of your family." laughed the snake. "I don't think so!" she said. "Avi-tia-tadaaaaaaay!" she cried. Though she had never faced a cobra before, she fought with the skill of a fully grown mongoose.

"Impressive, for one so young." laughed the snake. "Aví-tía-tía-tía-taday!" she cried. She leapt over the head of the snake, who snapped his fangs at the air as she passed, avoiding them. The crow, who had dislodged the grass from his beak, flew at her, hoping to distract her so that the cobra could finish her off. Avíá-tía, however, was wise to his game and kicked at the crow, knocking him into a tree, where he sat there, dazed, and continued to face the snake. "I'm going to finish you like your family, Missy." said the cobra. He darted toward Avíá's exposed shoulder. She moved just in time, turned, jumped over his head, and bit on his spine, paralyzing him. "You're stronger than I thought." said the snake, only able to move his eyes and mouth.

Avíá had won her first cobra fight. She felt hungry and decided to eat him. She was going to cut off his head and then eat him. However, the image of her brother, bleeding, dying, so young, flashed across her mind. She changed her mind. She decided on revenge. "Now I believe you killed my poor younger brother, who had never harmed you before. What should a victorious mongoose like myself do in a situation like this?" she said, feeling a savage glee at the power she now had over him. "I know; I will eat you from the tail up and let you feel the pain you've caused me!" she said. The snake's eyes widened in fright.

Avíá's Inner Conflict

"Have mercy!" said the snake. "Mercy? Oh, you mean like you did with my brother! What about him? Did you give him mercy? No! You killed him! He was only a young child yet you killed him! You hurt me and I think it's time I return the favor!" she said, glaring at him with strong hatred, barely able to control her anger. Avíá wanted to eat him slowly and make him feel the pain he had caused her. "Give me a quick death. Please!" the snake begged. "Yes, I'll eat you from the tail up rather than just leave you here to starve to death! You know, like you were going to do with me! How's that for a quick death?" said Avíá, her rage mounting. "Snake Empire will rue the day it messed with me! I'll leave enough of you left to let them know what happens to those who hurt me!" she said, feeling a savage pleasure. She barely had a handle on her hatred. She was almost glad that Rikki-tikki-tavi was asleep. She feared he might try and talk her out of this. She felt that, as it had been her brother, she aloen should decide what to do with the offending snake.

She licked the snake with her tongue. He tasted scaly. The snake continued to plead with her. She moved her mouth toward his tail. She opened it, planning to start nibbling. However, she paused, her mouth open, about to bite into the snake. The defeated cobra stared into her red eyes. She could see he was terrified.

She was going to do it, but then she recalled that she had never wanted to kill except for food or to defend herself. Yes, it wouldn't do to leave the snake alive in this state. But to want to eat him alive, this was very unlike her. On the other hand, the snake was one of those who had turned her world upside down. Snake Empire had taken her brother from her. Now, she could repay them. She decided to think it over.

_What are you waiting for girl? You have him. Now, bite him. _said a voice in her head. She moved her teeth closer to the snake's tail. _Avíá, don't. You weren't raised to kill like this. _said another voice in her head. This one sounded like her father. _Don't listen to him. The snake doesn't deserve to live. Finish him! _said the first voice. _You can kill him, but you don't have to torture him. Be responsible. Rikki-tikki wouldn't do this. _said the second voice. _Rikki-tikki didn't watch his brother die. Because of this snake_ _you don't have a brother. You wake up every morning in pain, missing him. Now let the snake feel the pain. Let Snake Empire fear Avíá-tía-tárá. Make them all pay! Start with this one! _said the first voice._ Don't listen to her__**[1]**__. You'll go down a dark path. You'll become the very thing you swore to fight. To kill him this way wouldn't be justice, it would be murder. Going down that path will not result in their destruction; it will result in yours. _ said the second voice.

Avíá thought of Nagasta, how she was planning to kill people for the loss of her family. How one man stood to lose his whole family over Nagasta's loss. And Nagasta was wrong! It wasn't even him but Rikki-tikki. Would she let herself be so blinded by anger that she would no longer be able to see the truth? Always hating, never happy? Would she someday stoop to hurting even the innocent in her quest for revenge?

She also thought of Avála and what he would say if he could see her now, his big sister that he'd always looked up to and admired, wanting to avenge his death in such a way. She knew that her brother would never want her to stoop to this level. She knew that, were he alive and to see her like this, considering stooping to such brutality for revenge, he'd be crying. She also realized that if she acted like this in her anger, she'd be no better than Nagasta. And, worst of all, she'd be turning her back on everything her family had lived, and, indeed, died, for.

She shook her head. She felt ashamed for what she had considered doing. It had been tempting, but she was better than this. She knew right from wrong and eating a snake alive for revenge was definitely wrong.

_I'm not Nagasta. _she thought. "No, I won't be like you guys!" she said. "A quick kill is how I'll do this!" She instead sliced off the snake's head and ate the top half of him. She liked the taste of cobra meat. "Avála, I've avenged you!" she cried. She would leave the rest of the meat for Rikki. She moved over to the crow, who was stirring feebly, hit him again, dazing him once more. She was going to pull a prank on Rikki-tikki. She said to the crow "I have eaten your cobra friend. I suggest you be silent."

Interrogating the Crow

A short time later, Rikki-tikki-tavi woke up. He noticed that he was alone. "Avíá? Avíá!" he said, feeling uneasy. He heard a rustling in the grass and turned around. "I'm awake cobra! You're in for a rough fight if you come any closer!" he said, staring at the grass. The grass stopped moving for a few seconds, and then a mongoose suddenly jumped out of it, startling Rikki. He turned to fight back before realizing that it was Avíá-tía-tárá. "I sure scared you!" she laughed. "Don't you have better things to do than stalk me like some cobra?" Rikki scowled. "I almost attacked you." "Well, I did catch a crow and a cobra." she said, smiling. "Where are they?" said Rikki. "I've eaten half of the cobra. He was the one who killed my brother. No use keeping him alive. You can have the other half. And as for the crow…" she said, heading into a bush and coming out a few seconds later, dragging the slightly struggling crow in her mouth. She spat him out in front of Rikki. "They're here Your Highness! They've got me! They've…" he croaked. "Silence!" said Avíá-tía-tárá. "Cry again and you'll feel my claws across your throat and nothing more afterward!" snarled Rikki. "It was crows that betrayed my family to the cobras! I'd be more than happy to repay them in kind, so you'd best behave!" said Avíá again, her eyes turning red. The crow, noticing her anger, decided to cooperate. "They're sent us to tell the vipers about you. The vipers have just sworn their allegiance to the King and Queen. They're setting a trap for you. The Wet Lands are often covered with many rivers, most too fast to swim through, and the vipers, and some cobras and dust brown snakelings are blocking the only path in." said the crow. "In that case, we're thwarted. Rikki and I will decide what to do with you. We can't have you talking. It seems best to slit your throat." said Avíá.

"Stop! There is a way!" said the crow in desperation. "What?" said Avíá. "You can swim? Can't you?" said the crow. "Somewhat." said Rikki and Avíá. "Well, swim past them. You might be able to get them from behind. There's a river that flows a bit to the south. It will take you off the path, but you should be able to get around them if you sneak east as long as you go far south enough to avoid the blockade." said the crow. "Thanks." said Rikki-tikki-tavi.

"Don't kill me!" said the crow. "We won't." said Rikki. "Thank you. I trust you won't tell anyone about us." said Avíá. The crow nodded his head. "Yes, I imagine Nagasta would eat you for messing up if you told." said Rikki. The crow nodded again. "You are to tell them that you were looking for us and flew into a tree and got knocked out." said Avíá. "Thank you for sparing me." said the crow. "Just to make sure you don't tell on us now…." said Avíá, striking him in the head and knocking him out. "Nice one." said Rikki-tikki. "Thanks." said Avíá-tía, her eyes turning back to their normal blue.

"I think I'll see to that other half of that cobra. Then we can head out to the water." said Rikki-tikki. "You seem to learn fast. You've never fought a cobra before, yet you got him all on your own." said Rikki, munching on the dead snake. "Yes, he killed my brother. I wanted to get him. Had to really fight myself not to eat him alive from the tail up when I did get him. I felt that it was too cruel and something Nagasta would do." said Avíá. "Yes, that sounds like Nagasta all right. But, of course, you're better than her." said Rikki-tikki.

"Oh Rikki-tikki, I almost did it. I came so close." she said, hanging her head in shame. "You aren't perfect. No mongoose is. Not even me. However, you made the right decision and I'm proud of you. If you had gone through with it, I'd still be your friend, though, of course, I'd have been deeply disappointed in you. As it is, I know you are very strong inside Avíá-tía. Lesser mongooses would have given into their anger." he said, starting to eat the cobra.

Half an hour later, the two stared at the river below them. They jumped into it and were nearly swept away. To avoid being separated and pulled under, they grabbed hold of each other and were able to swim to a bank about a mile south of the blockade.

First Kiss

'So," she said, shaking off her fur, "where do you live?" "Nowhere." said Rikki. "I'm on the run in case you haven't noticed." She snickered. "I meant before all of this. Before they were after you." Avíá said. "Well, I lived in a burrow with my Father and Mother. Then about a year ago the flood water washed me out and I nearly drowned. When I came to, I was in the garden of Teddy's family. They dried me off and fed me. Needless to say, I explored every bit of their house." said Rikki. "It must be fun to actually go inside a house. I've always wanted to be a house mongoose. How'd you get so lucky?" said Avíá. "Well, I suppose it was providence that I met them. I first met Darzee and his wife that morning. They were upset that Nag had eaten one of their hatchlings the previous day…." said Rikki. "He was Nagasta's father, I'll bet he must have been quite horrible." she said. "Trust me. He was." said Rikki. "He met me. Blabbed about how Brahm gave the cobra a special mark! Told me to be very afraid, though somehow, I think, he was afraid of me. Knew I could kill him if I tried hard enough. He tried to distract me long enough for his wife Nagaina, the one I personally think Nagasta takes after the most, and all the more reason to be afraid of her for that reason, to nearly get me, if it hadn't of been for Darzee she would have. I jumped in the air, and managed to get away." he said. "I got in a small bite and I survived. "You are quite lucky. Most mongooses your age would have been bitten for sure." she said admiringly. "Well, the cobras got away and I had to soon save Teddy from a dusty brown snakeling named Karait." he said. "Wow. Those are harder to stop than cobras and just as deadly." she said. "I know that now. Didn't then. But anyway, I won. I managed to paralyze Karait. I would have eaten him from tail to head, but I realized I couldn't be slow and needed to stay thin to fight Nag and Nagaina. I didn't have to wait long." he said. He continued to tell Avíá all about his fight with Nag and his later fight with Nagaina. How he had failed to destroy the last egg. About his encounters with Karistan and Nagasta. How he had realized who she was during the height of the flood. How he had been forced to flee rather than run after her and risk getting drowned in the flood. How the crows had joined her side, and, as she already knew, many of the mongooses as well. How he had been helped by Tacróc and how Tacróc had sacrificed himself to help Rikki. "And so, I was running from the Dark Mongooses when I ran into you." he finished.

"You give so much of yourself and seek nothing in return." said Avíá-tía-tárá admiringly. "All I seek is that everyone I care about is safe." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "Isn't there anything else you could want?" said Avíá. "Yes, as a matter of fact there is." said Rikki. "What?" said Avíá-tía. "_You_. I need you with me. I hated being alone. It was awful. I'd like for you to stay with me for the whole trip to Kalindo, though I couldn't ask you to go with me, of course. You should probably turn back here. With me, ten to one, you'll likely be killed." he said.

"I think you're worth it!" she said, and before he knew what was happening, she had kissed him. He stared at her. Somehow, though he couldn't explain it, he'd always wanted that. Somehow. "Avíá, I…." he said, turning bright red, lost for words. "Come on. Let's ambush those evil snakes. We want to lure away those guys from your family and Teddy's family, don't we? Yeah I might die in the attempt, but they seem worth it to you, so they're worth it to me." she said. And suddenly, without thinking about it, he kissed her back[2]. "Thank you Avíá-tía-tárá!" he said. They both turned away, blushing. "Let's go show them what a mongoose can really do!" said Rikki, and Avíá ran along happily behind him. They jumped into the river and rode down a small waterfall and swam for a bit, hanging onto each other, until they were certain that they were beyond the blockade.

Tricking the Vipers

They headed inland and slowly moved north, hidden in the brushes. "Now the Queen only says we can **kill** Rikki-tikki-tavi. She has specifically ordered that she alone can **eat** him, upon pain of death!" hissed a nearby snake. "If all goes right he should walk into our trap." hissed another snake, which Rikki had never seen the like of before. _This one must be a viper_. he thought. An idea suddenly came to Avíá. "Yes, but he's not been caught before, or haven't you noticed all the other traps he's gotten by?" hissed Avíá in as best a cobra accent as she could.

"Yes, but the Queen says this is the only pass through here, unless mongooses can fly now!" hissed the viper. "Who are you talking to?" hissed the cobra. "Don't be an idiot!" hissed the viper. "Why are you calling me an idiot?" hissed the cobra angrily. "You were talking to me and now are pretending that you aren't, that's why I called you an idiot!" hissed the viper. "What's going on?" hissed an upset dusty brown snakeling. "That stupid cobra is being an idiot!" hissed a female viper. "Enough! What if Rikki and his female companion get past us while you're arguing? The Queen will not be pleased. Not pleased at all!" hissed another king cobra. "If we didn't have to put up with you," hissed Avíá in her best viper accent, "we'd have caught those two by now!"

"Is that a challenge?!" hissed the king cobra in fury. "No. What are you talking about? Hearing voices? Perhaps you need some rest." said the female viper. "You can rest right now! You can sleep as much as you want when you're dead!" hissed the cobra, lunging toward her. The snakes quickly started a quarrel amongst themselves and moved away from the other snakes, to an area blocked by several bushes from the view of the other snakes, to fight. Rikki and Avíá crept, silently and hidden in the grass, toward them. The snakes were biting each other and one tore the other's head off. In the confusion, Rikki and Avíá had little trouble coming out into the open and killing them all.

"Should we go now?" said Rikki. "No, I've got another idea." said Avíá, smiling. "What's going on back there?" came the voice of another dusty brown snakeling. "Hold this and move it like it's a live snake." said Avíá-tía-tárá. Rikki moved it back and forth like a real viper and Avíá hissed in her best viper accent "Nothing. Those stupid boys got into a fight. Don't worry, I've settled it. Expect the Queen will be pleased to talk with them about it later." "Well, our crows have given us reason to believe that Rikki-tikki and Avíá-tía are heading this way." hissed the dust brown snakeling. "We should be waiting for them. We're going to get them this time." he hissed again. "Oh. I just remembered something. I think I saw two mongooses coming in the distance. It was right when those idiots decided to have a fight. Surprised those mongooses couldn't hear it. I expect they think we're not here and are off their guard." hissed Avíá.

"Where did you see them?" said the dust brown snakeling eagerly. "They were heading southwest." said Avíá-tía-tárá with her viper accent. "We'll get about thirty of us to go southwest and intercept them. You stay here with the others." said the viper, heading to his friends. "The pair were spotted heading southwest. It's probably the fault of those fighting snakes back there. The King and Queen will find a fitting punishment for those nincompoops, but in the meantime, let's finish off some mongooses!" he said as the others cheered and followed him southwest.

Fighting the Vipers

Rikki and Avíá snuck up behind the 15 snakes that were left to stand guard. "Lovely day isn't it?" said Rikki, coming out while Avíá hid in the bushes. "Yes it is." said a snake absentmindedly. "It's quite…..hey, who are you?" said the snake. "Your worst nightmare!" said Rikki, managing to grab the snake and break his neck. Several others headed toward Rikki but three were grabbed by Avíá, one with each set of paws and one in her mouth. She slew them and tore them to bits as Rikki led the others toward a cliff, where the ground was eroding away and the dirt was in danger of falling into the river below. "Trapped now mongoose!" said a cobra.

"Not quite." said Avíá, pushing some precariously perched boulders down the hill and onto the loose grounding, causing the ground to start to give around them. Rikki ran toward Avíá and the ground collapsed around the snakes, sending them into the water and drowning them[3]. Rikki barely made it and Avíá pulled him up. "Thank you." he said. "You've saved my life." "What are friends for?" said Avíá-tía-tárá.

The two mongooses headed toward the remaining cobras. "Rikk-Tck-Tck! You are thick![4]" said Rikki. The snakes came at Rikki, who managed to overpower the nearest and bit its head off. Avíá was next to him, killing a viper. The two headed out on branches over the water. The snakes followed. "Any last words mongoose!" said a cobra. "Yes." said Rikki "Goodbye." He and Avíá jumped hard on the branch and clung to another as 15 of the snakes fell into the water. All but the cobras drowned. Rikki and Avíá finished these off as they climbed out of the water. A cobra, a dusty brown snakeling, and a viper headed at them. Rikki and Avíá kicked them across the face, stunning two of them, which Avíá and Rikki hurled into the water. They killed and ate the remaining cobra.

Avíá Tells Rikki About Her Family

"Nice work." said Rikki, licking his lips. "Thanks." said Avíá, discarding the bones of the cobra they had just eaten. "So, what was your family like?" said Rikki. A sad look formed on Avíá's face. "If it's too painful to bring up. I understand. It's all my fault they're dead. I should have smashed…." said Rikki. "It's not your fault!" said Avíá firmly. "Stop blaming yourself! There's nothing you could have done." "What about if I had smashed Nagasta's egg?" said Rikki. "Well, then perhaps Nagaina would have killed your friends before you got there." said Avíá. "Possibly. But who says Nagasta won't do the job for her while I'm gone? She could have even killed **my** family by now!" said Rikki.

"Don't think such horrible things!" said Avíá, eager to get Rikki off the subject of blaming himself. "My Father was a quick and kind mongoose. Rather talkative too. Once he brought us back four cobras which he said he'd killed single-handedly while fighting all four at once. My Mother, on the other hand, was quiet and often spent a lot of time with us. However, I can well remember the times she left our burrow to go fight a cobra or dusty brown snakeling outside and she always won and came in and gave it to us to eat. My brother Avála was very funny. A bit annoying, always teasing me about boyfriends. My sister Arda was quiet but we got along well. I recall one of the last things she said to me." said Avíá, starting to cry. "She said 'Avíá, someday soon you'll be on your own. You'll find a wonderful guy and wonderful things will happen to you. I can see great things in your future.' I then went outside to relieve myself and I was coming back when I heard crows yell 'They're in here!' Then I heard my family screaming and I hid behind a bush and saw them make Father come out. They demanded 'Where's Rikki-tikki-tavi?' and he said 'I don't know and I'd never tell you if I did!' and then" she started to cry harder "They killed him. They didn't get any further with Mother so they killed her too. Then Avála tried to fight, but got bitten by too many, he was only a child, and he died within a minute. Then they confronted Arda. Told her she could live if she joined them. They also demanded to know where I was. Arda turned and she saw me hidden in the bushes. She replied to them 'I'll join you when hell freezes over! You'll never find my sister! And you'll never get Rikki-tikki-tavi! I hope he kills your King and Queen!'. They gave her one last chance, but she refused. She killed one of them, but they bit into her throat and she died too." Avíá said, breaking down into sobbing. "One of them then called my family 'Stupid mongooses!'. They mentioned me. They decided that I was no threat and would starve to death without my family. They then left. They didn't see me. If only I had tried to kill those cobras then they might still be alive!" she sobbed.

"No," said Rikki, putting his forepaws around her shoulder and patting her on the back, "you'd be dead too. That's all that would have accomplished. Then I'd have been killed by those Dark Mongooses as I wouldn't have had you to save me." "Well, I put their bodies back in the burrow and caved it in on them once I was out. I couldn't stand the thought of cobras or crows or worse coming back to defile them. I then went looking for the killers, but instead met Undelli and the others. They suggested that I join the Queen and find you, once I told them about the death of my family. Of course, I'd rather be burned alive than join Nagasta. I knew they were evil and went off on my own. I went through the Land of the Mice, and heard some mice saying you'd been nearby and I went looking for you. I was feeling pretty hopeless that night. That's when you ran into me." she concluded, still crying.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Your family died bravely." said Rikki consolingly. He continued to pat her back. He also gently stroked her fur. Avíá cried for a long while. She had finally brought up the death of her family. It felt good to finally get it out of her, to be able to confide in another.

"Avíá, it will be all right. You did a brave thing in talking about your loss." he said, gently rubbing her back. When she had composed[5] herself enough, she said, "You're truly all I have left Rikki-tikki-tavi!" "I'm honored to be the one there for you. You shouldn't have to go through this alone." he said. She hugged Rikki tightly with her forepaws. He turned bright red. "Your sister was right Avíá-tía-tárá. You will do great things. I know you will." said Rikki. "You really think so?" said Avíá. "I can tell." he said. "It's getting dark." said Avíá, noticing that the sun was gone. While they had been talking, the sun had gone down and clouds had come out. It started to rain.

"Let's go somewhere dry." said Rikki. He and Avíá eventually found a small cave and headed inside of it. Rikki laid down to rest. Avíá lay down next to him. "So, what are you like? I mean…do you enjoy fighting lots of cobras? Is that your idea of amusement?" she said. "I have to keep the garden safe." said Rikki.

He told Avíá about himself. He had never told a girl anything about himself if he could help it, but it felt different with Avíá. She was special. Anyway, she was the first one to have kissed him. He wondered what his mother would say if she knew. She had always been against kissing before marriage. Maybe she would understand. Avíá had nobody. And, for that matter, neither really did he. "Nothing like I had thought of you." said Avíá after he had finished. "In a good or bad way?" he asked. "Far better." she said. "I had originally thought you were older, not interested in anything a kid could say. But you're my age. You do understand me." she said. "As much as any guy can understand women anyway." muttered Rikki under his breath. "I heard that!" Avíá said.

Nagasta and Karistan Take Over the Garden

Meanwhile, inside the garden, the rain was coming down hard. "Think the mongooses will come back?" said a toad. "I hope so." said his wife. "We've kept the cobras out by filling in all possible holes. There's no way…." said a mouse, pausing as crunching sounds suddenly filled the air. Mongooses had tunneled in under the fence and were followed by cobras, dusty brown snakelings, and vipers. The gate to the garden crashed down as several mongooses and crows attacked it! Nagasta and Karistan came in, triumphant. "The garden is now ours! As it should be!" she hissed happily. "The humans will just let us be! And we'll wait for that pest Rikki-tikki to come back before dealing with them!" said Karistan. "Run!" yelled a frog to the Coppersmith. "She's taken over! Tell Rikki-tikki!" he said, running for a place to hide. The Coppersmith took off into the night. "Get him!" Nagasta hissed. "We hear and obey Your Highness." said Arknác and Sicréc, flying off after him.

"So, you're defending the garden against her. You must really love those humans." said Avíá-tía. "Yes, we've saved each other." Rikki-tikki said. Two stray vipers hissed outside, looking for them. The two mongooses got up, and before the vipers could see what happened, they had been killed. "Excellent. Dinner! I'm starving! I could eat a whole army of snakes!" said Avíá. "Let's bring the snakes inside. We don't want to be in the open." said Rikki. "Ok, but hurry up, I'm starving." she said. "Now who thinks with their stomach?" said Rikki. The two laughed.

They went inside and ate their meal. Once they were done, Rikki said to Avíá "And, what are you like?" "Me?" she said. "Well, I've heard about your family, you've heard and me and mine. What about you?" he asked. Avíá felt nervous telling Rikki, whom she only had known for a few days, about herself. However, she felt comfortable around him and told him about herself. He listened eagerly. When she was done, he said "I've never met a mongoose like you before Avíá-tía-tárá. We have a lot in common."

The rain stopped later into the night. The moon shone down on them through the cave mouth. "That should deter these vipers." said Rikki, moving the last of a bunch of stones around to mostly block the entrance. Avíá had blocked up nearly all of the middle of the cave, leaving a small spot in back for the two mongooses to rest. "Yes, today went well." said Rikki, laying down and smiling. Avíá laid down next to him. "Yes. We sure whooped up on Nagasta's goons. We ate better than we had in a while, and, most importantly," he said, grinning, "I kissed my first girl." "Hrumphhh!" said Avíá-tía-tárá. "Hey, you kissed me first!" said Rikki-tikki, smiling. "Anyway, it's probably no big deal for you. You've no doubt had lots of boyfriends. I've never…er…" he said, blushing, "had a girlfriend before." "Actually, Undelli-dav-karsid was the closest thing I ever had to an actual boyfriend. The other ones Avála bothered me about never went far. It just never worked out. I hated him when I found out that he had joined Nagasta." said Avíá contemptuously. "You never had a girlfriend?" said Avíá in shock. "I've never been interested in girls. They never seemed interesting. I never talked to them much. A couple of the females that I have talked to have tried to kill me[6]!" he said. Avíá laughed. "Anyway, _I_ can never join Nagasta. I've killed her parents, her son Kinsta, and all of her siblings too!" said Rikki[7]. "Are you bragging?" said Avíá.

"Me? Bragging? No way! I failed to smash her egg, the deadliest cobra of the lot of them! I have no reason to brag!" said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "Please, stop blaming yourself." said Avíá. "If I could have killed her, you'd be with your family right now." said Rikki. "And if I hadn't gone outside to relieve myself, I _would_ be!" she said. "You don't even know what would have happened had you destroyed the egg. We can't keep dwelling on the past." said Avíá. "Though if it truly bothers you, then you should know I've long since forgiven you." "Thank you Avíá!" said Rikki, lying down and closing his eyes. Avíá moved right next to him, and he quickly fell asleep from the warmth of her fur.

Nagasta and Karistan Head for the Land of the Lions

Nagasta moved aside as Rikki-tikki-tavi snapped at her and tried to claw her. Every time she moved, he seemed right behind her. "You can't hide forever, Wrinkle Skin!" he chuckled. He forced her toward the edge of a cliff. "You'll die, fool!" she hissed, springing at him. But he moved aside and bit into her heart. Nagasta jumped up from her sleep[8], waking Karistan. "What is it?" he hissed irritably. "Nightmare." she hissed. "I think I'm going to personally visit these lions. They may not have strong friendship with us snakes, but I've heard from many of my crows that they detest humans. I shouldn't have too much trouble getting them to hunt Rikki and Avíá, human lovers, for me. I think it's time we settled those pests personally." she hissed, slithering off into the dark, Karistan following behind her.

The Coppersmith

"Rikki, get up!" Rikki jumped out of his sleep, a dream about being back with his family and introducing Avíá to them. The Coppersmith stood on the stones overlooking him and Avíá. Avíá jumped up and noticed the Coppersmith's shadow. In the dim light, she mistook him for a crow. "Nice job, Rikki, you let a crow in!" said Avíá-tía irritably. She pounced and knocked the Coppersmith to the ground. "Get off me!" said the Coppersmith. Avíá held him down with her paws, applying pressure. He couldn't break free of her grip. "Crows betrayed my family. Now, I've been looking forward to a little payback for quite some time!" she said, her eyes turning red. "What are you talking about?" said the Coppersmith in confusion. "You know full well what I'm talking about!" she said, glaring at him with anger. She smiled at him. "I haven't had breakfast, you see. And, since dead crows tell no tales, I think I'll eat you![9]" She opened her mouth and licked him. "You taste feathery. Any last words nasty little crow?" said Avíá, about to slash his throat. "You can go ahead and eat me, but you won't get a word out of me! Also, I'm not a crow." said the Coppersmith, thinking her to be a Dark Mongoose. "Rikki-tikki, I'd hoped they hadn't caught you." said the Coppersmith to Rikki-tikki. Rikki suddenly recognized the Coppersmith. "Avíá, stop! He's a friend! Don't eat him!" said Rikki. Avíá released him. "Now who's thinking with their stomach?" said Rikki in annoyance. "You were going to eat the Coppersmith!" "She's with you?" said the Coppersmith. "Avíá-tía-tárá. Yes, great friend of mine. Helped save me from Dark Mongooses." said Rikki. "I've heard that some mongoose named Avíá was supposed to be with you. Should have realized that, but I'm exhausted from flying all of this way. I really had to get to you. Still, I didn't fly all this way to nearly get eaten." said the Coppersmith.

"What have you come here for?" asked Rikki-tikki. "Nagasta and Karistan have taken over the garden!" said the Coppersmith. Rikki and Avíá stared at each other in horror. "Are the humans dead?" asked Avíá, concerned. "No, she will only hurt them when Rikki comes back. However, she is looking harder than ever for his family, or so I've heard from other birds. I've had to get out of some pinches. It seems several of my kind have joined the Cobra Queen." said the Coppersmith. "Join the club." said Rikki and Avíá. "I've got to get back immediately!" said Rikki. "No, she's on the alert! You must come when she least expects it!" said the Coppersmith. "Are you forgetting that we're talking about Nag and Nagaina's daughter here? Darzee and the others surely have decoded my warning message that I had the mice bring them by now, at least I hope so. Otherwise they'd have been in the garden when Nagasta attacked." said Rikki. "Not to worry, they figured it out all right. I warned everyone to get out, though not all could. Some had kids and that made things difficult. It appears the kids are in danger again. It's just like with Nag and Nagaina I'm afraid." said the Coppersmith. "No, I can assure you, Nagasta and Karistan are far worse. That's why we're going to find the Magical Herb of Kalindo. It's a plant that can cure snake venom one time. Even if she bites me once, I'll still live. It's our best chance. Sheer mongoose skill alone doesn't seem like it'll do it." said Rikki. "I need to rest here for a while. I've flown all night. And as if that weren't enough, I nearly got devoured by your girlfriend." said the Coppersmith. "She's not so bad. And she's not my girlfriend. I've only known her for a few days. Still, I like her. She's my best friend." said Rikki.

"Right." said the Coppersmith, casting a wary look at Avíá. "I shall tell your family that you're well." said the Coppersmith. "How did you come across Rikki-tikki?" the Coppersmith asked Avíá. "My family was killed by cobras. The snakes demanded to know where Rikki-tikki was. My family didn't know but said they wouldn't tell even if they did. The snakes got mad and killed them, my brother and sister included. I had to go poop and so was away and came back and saw their deaths, but only my sister Arda saw me. I decided that I'd help Rikki-tikki beat Snake Empire or else die in the attempt." said Avíá. "I am truly sorry for your loss." said the Coppersmith. "And I'm sorry I wanted to kill you. I really hate crows! They betrayed my family to the cobras!" said Avíá.

Arknác and Sicréc Get Theirs

Two crows came into the cave. Rikki and Avíá moved out of sight just in time. "So, we've found that dratted Coppersmith at last!" said Arknác. "Those two are the ones who betrayed my family!" whispered Avíá angrily, her eyes turning red once more. "Yes. The same two who, along with Karkróc, fed Darzee's children to Nagasta![10]" whispered Rikki, his own eyes turning red. "I'm going to get them this time!" whispered Avíá. "I'll help you." whispered Rikki. They slowly moved toward the two evil crows. "We know you're in there! You can't escape us!" cackled Sicréc, not noticing the two enraged mongooses slowly creeping up on the floor toward them.

"Give up! You're finished!" said Arknác. The two pinned down the Coppersmith. Rikki and Avíá hid behind the last wall of stones and weren't noticed. "Any last words?" said Sicréc. "You have taken so many innocent lives! Why do you do it?" said the Coppersmith, noticing the two mongooses and hoping they'll hurry up. "The King and Queen promise us all the worms and carrion we could want!" they both cackled. "Give up you two and leave and you will be spared, even now." said the Coppersmith. "Nice try Coppersmith." said Arknác. "So long Coppersmith! We have a new crier in the garden now!" said Arknác. "We're paid quite well. And we have the favor of the King and Queen. We'll see you in hell." said Sicréc, pinning down the Coppersmith. Arknác moved to snap the Coppersmith's neck with his foot.

"Seems of very little value in comparison to the lives of families!" said Rikki as he and Avíá pounced on them. "See you there." said the Coppersmith to the two crows before Rikki and Avíá killed them. The mongooses then started to eat the two dead crows. "My family is avenged!" said Avíá, eating her crow. The Coppersmith looked away from Rikki and Avíá until all that remained of the crows was their bones[11]. "Glad you've dealt with Arknác and Sicréc." said the Coppersmith, looking at them once more. "Those crows have too much fat on them!" complained Avíá.

"Tell Darzee and his wife that Arknác and Sicréc will never help Nagasta kill again!" said Rikki, licking his lips and spitting out a crow feather. "I'll just rest here." said the Coppersmith, instantly falling asleep from exhaustion.

Rikki and Avíá Wander the Wet Lands

Rikki and Avíá headed outside and stretched themselves. "See any vipers?" Avíá asked Rikki, upon him returning from having gone to relieve himself. "Some, but they're kind of far away. I think they've found the bodies of their friends." he said. "Perhaps we should put the bones of those two vipers and crows out here and then they'll be afraid to come near here." "Good idea." said Avíá, walking past the snoring Coppersmith and bringing out the bones.

She and Rikki wandered around lazily, exploring. Once, they came upon a group of vipers. The nearest went for Rikki but Avíá grabbed him from behind. Before he could try and snap at Avíá, Rikki grabbed him by the head and he and Avíá pulled and ripped him in half, spilling his insides on the ground. The others slithered away in terror, leaving Rikki and Avíá to eat their fallen companion in peace.

They came back around dusk, having spent the day exploring the nearby Wet Lands. They woke the Coppersmith. "Wake up sleepyhead!" said Avíá, prodding him awake. "No, you'll never get a word out of me Nagasta! Never!" he cried, then noticing them, he said "Had a good time?" "Oh yes. Ate a viper. All the rest seem afraid of us." said Rikki. "I can't imagine why." said the Coppersmith. "We're moving on." said Avíá. "Care to come with us?" "For a while, but I can't imagine what Nagasta might be doing to my family." he said. "They got away didn't they?" said Rikki, concerned. "Oh yes. But you know how sinister she is." said the Coppersmith. "Worse than 100 Nagainas." said Rikki.

The three headed on into the night and continued till three hours after midnight. "Let's go rest in here." said Rikki, heading into a cave with Avíá and the tired Coppersmith. After putting up some rocks as a defense, they all rested.

Rikki and the Coppersmith

Avíá fell asleep but Rikki, though tired, talked to the Coppersmith for a while. "So, where are your wife and kids?" Rikki-tikki asked him. "On the island. I had to stick around and be there. It's my duty." said the Coppersmith. "So what of your new girlfriend? I can tell she's a girlfriend, no?" asked the Coppersmith. "I…er…maybe. She seems like one. I have been with her for three days and already I have strong feelings for her." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "How strong?" said the Coppersmith. "I've only known her a very short time. I cannot say anything for certain. However, it would be safe to say that she's the closest thing I've ever had to a girlfriend." "Do you love her?"

"I am rather fond of her. Do you mean as a good friend or as something more?" asked Rikki-tikki. "The latter." said the Coppersmith. He thought about it. It wouldn't be such a bizarre idea. Avíá had made him feel different. Not so much un-Rikki-like but more Rikki-like than ever. More himself. More complete. Like he could actually fight Nagasta. "It's possible." he said. "I thought you didn't like girls." said the Coppersmith. "I like Avíá." he said. "She's my best friend." he said. "I thought Darzee, Biwi, Chuchundra, Chua, and Teddy were your best friends." said the Coppersmith. "They are, though I'm certain she's **the** best." said the mongoose. "Well I am very tired, but you have given me something to think about." said Rikki-tikki before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Snake Ambush

The next morning they headed out again. Several cobras that Nagasta and Karistan had sent to stop them confronted them before they got very far. "End of the line!" hissed one of them. "For _you_ maybe." said Avíá. "At this rate, they'll have no snakes left to guard her!" laughed Rikki. "More and more cobras are joining her every day! Nearly half of the mongooses now work with her as well!" hissed a cobra. Rikki's smile faded. "Well then, I'll just have to send her my love, won't I?" he said, his eyes turning red. He and Avíá overwhelmed the cobra before he could open his mouth to snap at them. "Any more takers?" he said. "Get them!" hissed a cobra. "There are too many of them!" said Avíá. "We can't handle 50 of them at once!" she said. Rikki looked and spotted a fast running, wide stream. "Come on!" he said. He and Avíá dove in and were carried away by the current. They floated on their backs for several hours, the Coppersmith flying along behind them. They eventually got out at the end of the stream.

Avíá and the Coppersmith

That night, the Coppersmith talked to Avíá. Rikki lay next to her. He listened but didn't say anything, being pretty tired anyway. "So tell me about yourself." said the Coppersmith. "I'm Avíá-tía-tárá. My family was killed five nights ago by cobras. I miss them terribly. I've always wanted to see Rikki-tikki-tavi ever since I first heard of him. My parents told me the stories they'd heard of him the day before their murder. My brother Avála, my sister Arda, and I loved to hear them. We had them tell us over and over. I always pictured him as a seven foot tall fully grown mongoose." she said. "No, he's not seven feet tall." laughed the Coppersmith. "He's only in his teens." "My family all wanted to see him. However, I buried them in the house that we loved and it seems only I will get the pleasure of meeting Rikki-tikki." she said, a tear in her eye. "So what do you think of him?" asked the bird. Rikki lay there silently, listening eagerly. "He's the best guy I've ever met!" she said. "Like a boyfriend? And, by the way, he says that he thinks you're sort of a girlfriend." "Did he now?" said Avíá, amazed. _Rikki-tikki likes me? Me, who am nothing?_ she thought. "Yes, he did." said the Coppersmith. Outside, fog was slowly falling around them.

"Yes, I consider him a potential boyfriend then. I was trying to make sure that he felt something for me before starting to date him. My Mother always told me never to date anyone that didn't like me as much as I liked them. I should have listened more to my parents about Undelli. They warned me about him, though he was a good faker, but I think they saw through him, at least to some extent. Rikki was his friend too. Though he never told me about Rikki." she said.

Avíá and Rikki Argue

"I admit," said the Coppersmith, "I didn't think Rikki cared at all for girls. He had said 'Girls? Who needs them? I work alone!'" "Did he really say that?" said Avíá, startled. "Yes, in the garden he did. The day before he left." said the Coppersmith. "Hmmmmmmph!" said Avíá in disgust. "He can just go on without me then!" she said. She got up and stormed out. "Avíá! Come back!" said Rikki. He got up and chased after her.

"Avíá, please, come back!" he said. "I don't know why you want me. You had said you didn't need girls. That you worked alone. So you can go ahead and work alone. I'll go off and help your friends. You can go to Kalindo alone. It's what you like after all." she said contemptuously. "Avíá, it was a stupid thing I said. I'll admit it. I was more interested in snake killing and fighting Nagasta than in getting girlfriends." he said. "Typical boy! Women are only to boss around and have your babies! You couldn't think of us as something more, like companions that you work with. I was just a tool to get you to your ends! You're just like Undelli!" she said. "No! I am not! I think you are very valuable." he said. "Just to get your magical herb so you can look good? What use to you do I have other than helping you with your little quest?" she said. "And to think my family wanted me to get you to help me. I can go to Kalindo without you if I need to." she said. "I know you could. You are capable." he said. "So, you admit it. You admit I could exist on my own without a man! Without you! Or are you just flattering me to keep me here? A lot of those boys who tried to court me earlier were like that. They couldn't see women as anything more than just a tool. That's why we never lasted long." she said.

"I tell you, I said that out of ignorance. I hadn't known you. I hadn't worked with girls. I thought they were just a distraction. I never said I hated women. I was busy always trying to protect my family, the garden, and the people. I didn't have time for dating. I didn't think I ever would." he said. "I wish I could believe you." she said. "Farewell." "Avíá, you are free to leave. I shall not speak ill of you for going. But, I'd like to ask you to do one last thing before going." he said, choking back tears of sadness. "What?" she snapped. "Please stay still for a few minutes before going. I want to form a picture of you in my mind. I want to remember Avíá-tía-tárá and how, until I had met her, I hadn't really lived. And to remember fondly the brief time I was blessed, beyond anything I could ever hope to deserve, of having known and spent time with her." he said.

Avíá felt overwhelmed. She ran to him and hugged him, crying. "I'm so sorry. You do care, don't you?" she said. "Yes. I had only meant that I didn't think girls were for me, not that they were no good." he said. "But, now that I've met this wonderful girl named Avíá, perhaps even dating isn't such a crazy idea anymore." he said. She laughed. "I was such a fool to ever doubt you." she said. "Nobody need ever know of this incident. I shall never tell anyone and I shall ask the Coppersmith to never mention it." he said. "You're the best! Let's go back and get some rest." she said. "So, you're coming with me after all?" he asked, smiling. "Unless they kill me, I'm going with you all the way." she said. "I don't know, you seem to not trust me. If you're not going to respect me…." he said. "Oh, I'm sorry Rikki-tikki. I really am!" she said. "I'm just messing with you. I'd be honored to have you come with me." he said, laughing. "Oh, you're terrible Rikki-tikki-tavi!" she said, laughing and punching him. They headed back toward the cave.

The Coppersmith and the Enemy

They had almost reached the cave when they heard flapping wings approaching. "Attention everyone! The two mongooses, Rikki-tikki and Avíá-tía, have murdered two crows and have been joined by a treacherous Coppersmith barbet. The Coppersmith is believed to be part of an underground movement in the garden where our King and Queen live. The three are believed to be very close by." said one of them. "They're onto us! We'll have to fight them!" whispered Rikki to Avíá. Before they could act, however, the Coppersmith flew out of the cave and away from the mongooses. "Liar! The two crows tried to murder me and the mongooses saved me! It's the King and Queen who are the real murderers!" said the Coppersmith.

"You are under arrest Coppersmith!" cried an evil coppersmith barbet. "I wasn't aware that you had me as your prisoner." laughed the Coppersmith. "What's he doing? He's going to get himself killed!" whispered Rikki to Avíá. "He's trying to distract them. We've got to escape during the diversion." whispered Avíá. "And leave him? No!" said Rikki-tikki. "He knows that they could kill him. It's not like we can stop him. We can't exactly fly." said Avíá-tía. Rikki reluctantly agreed.

"At least our side doesn't feed the hatchlings of those who disagree with us to our Queen. And our side doesn't murder mongoose families who disagree with us." said the Coppersmith. "Killing hatchlings and mongoose families? When has this happened? All I've heard is that the Cobra King and Queen are trying to stop humans from destroying our homes." said a tailorbird. "The two crows killed, Arknác and Sicréc, were responsible for both of those things. They fed two hatchlings of a friend of mine to the Cobra Queen. And they brought an army of cobras to the family of Avíá-tía-tárá, and stood by while the cobras killed them." said the Coppersmith. "You can't expect the truth from the Queen's criers." Several of the evil coppersmith barbets attempted to seize the Coppersmith. However, branches smashed into them, knocking them out cold. "Huh? But they were just…." said the Coppersmith, turning back and noticing his pursuers had gone. "You'd better go. We believe you. I've had my doubts about the King and Queen. To think they'd try to arrest you for merely not liking their agenda." said the tailorbird. "And we've heard nasty stories about mouse tribute. It appears it's started, though several mice are risking death rather than going along with it this time. It seems the mongoose, Rikki-tikki-tavi, freed them. We heard he was with you. We wish you the best of luck." said a parrot. "Thank you." said the Coppersmith. "But what about you?" "They probably will think they've flown into low-lying branches or something. Anyone, I've heard that the King and Queen are very intolerant of those who let them down. I doubt they'll be talking about your escape. They'll probably just blame the whole thing on you and your friends. It pushes their agenda and it saves their skins from their own King and Queen." said a wren.[12] "We'd best be going." said the Coppersmith to Rikki and Avíá.

They slowly made their way through the Wet Lands for the next two and a half weeks. They managed to either eat or avoid any snakes that they encounter. At last, they reached the edge of the Wet Lands.

The Coppersmith Warns Them about the Dark Forest

"This is as far as I go. So where are you headed next?" asked the Coppersmith. "The Dark Forest." said Avíá. The Coppersmith flew into a tree. "Are you all right?" said Rikki, rushing over to him. "Pay attention to where you're flying next time." laughed Avíá. "I thought you said you were going into the Dark Forest!" said the Coppersmith. "Yes, we did." said Avíá. "Are you out of your tree?![13] That place is haunted!" he croaked. "Haunted?" said Avíá. "Why, have you been there?" said Rikki. "Once." shivered the Coppersmith. "Never ever going back in there! I've met creatures that are dead. There are ghosts in there. I met my Great-Grandfather. Some of the birds I've known that also went in there were so frightened by some of the stuff they saw in there that they lost their minds. There are good ghosts as well as bad ones." said the Coppersmith.

"I don't know about this Rikki." said Avíá, a little worried. "Come on. We're not afraid of ghosts. We can handle cobras, dust brown snakelings, vipers, and crows. I'm a bit more concerned about the lions on the other side of the Dark Forest. Though I think we can get past them too. They're not snakes and Nagasta will have a hard time winning them over, which is one good thing." said Rikki. "I guess I can't talk you out of it. Farewell then. I hope we meet again." said the Coppersmith, flying away.

Rikki and Avíá Hunt Together

"Let's not go in there at night." said Avíá, staring at the Dark Forest. The light was slowly cut off a few feet inside of it and it was pretty dark, though it was still the afternoon. "Agreed." said Rikki. "We don't want to meet any snakes in there in the dark."

They found a large hollow in the ground. "Let's stay in here." said Avíá. The pair found a bunch of mice, looking warily at the Dark Forest. The two had always hunted separately, not together, unless it was to fight snakes. "Let's take them together. I hope to eat soon. I'm starving." said Rikki. "You think with your stomach." she said. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked. "Yes, I am. However, I think you think about food too much." she said. "I'll chase them and you grab the ones that get away. I'll get the ones that you can't get." he said. She nodded. "Ready?" Rikki said to Avíá. "Yes." she said. He came at the mice. He got a few, but many of the others scampered. "Nice try mongoose!" they called. Avíá came at them from the opposite direction. "What the….?" they said. She brought down some as well. Mice ran from her but came right to Rikki-tikki, who slew them. Some ran from him, only to be killed by Avíá. They had enough now and let the others leave. They found that they had quite a taking. It seemed they worked well hunting together, taking more together than each could have gotten separately.

"I thought you don't like killing." he said to her. "I have to provide for myself as well as others. And, I like the taste of the meat. It's growing on me." she said. "I only took what I needed. I'm no glutton[14]." she said. She came to a tree and threw down a few mangoes. "Of course, I'm a fruit-lover too. And you seemed to like these." "We work well together. Look at all the mice and mangoes we have." he said to her, carrying a few mangoes that he'd gotten himself.

"Yes, we do work well together." Avíá said. "Well, bring your mice over. I'm starving!" said Rikki-tikki. "As I said, you think with your stomach." she said. "I knew you were going to say that!" he replied. The two teenage Indian mongooses cut their collection of mice and mangoes into bits and ate mice on mango slices. When they were done, the two sat, rubbing their stomachs. "Best meal I ever had." said Avíá. "Ditto.[15]" he said.

Outside the Dark Forest

The two headed into the hollow to rest. "I think I'd rather be fighting snakes than go into that forest tomorrow!" said Avíá. Several eerie sounds came from it as the sun set. "Can't we go back?" said Avíá as an eerie mist descended around them, making it impossible to see outside the hollow. "We can't see anything in this mist. And besides, we need to get that herb." said Rikki. "What if it doesn't even exist?" said Avíá. "What if Tacróc was wrong?" "Well, we'll be luring Nagasta's crowd away from the garden, so it's still a good idea to keep going. If it makes you feel any better, you can go into the back of the hollow and I'll stay here at the front. Nothing will get to you unless it kills me first." said Rikki. Avíá kissed him, causing him to grin stupidly.

"No. I'll stay right next to you. I think you can protect me." she said, lying down next to him. "You can handle yourself pretty well. I've seen you fight those snakes." said Rikki, the silly grin still on his face. "Oh, you're too kind. I wouldn't have lasted an hour if you hadn't been there." said Avíá, blushing. "I'd be dead now if you hadn't been there." said Rikki, still grinning. "Well, you're my best friend, Rikki." said Avíá, grinning herself now. "Yeah." said Rikki, grinning broader. They heard owls hooting and insects moving in the forest. Also, they heard soft, swooshing sounds from the forest that didn't appear to have come from any animal.

"What was that?" said Avíá. "The forest is haunted. I'll admit it." said Rikki, uneasy himself[16]. "Maybe we should go back." said Avíá-tía. "In this mist?" said Rikki-tikki. "I think I'd rather come across a whole army of snakes than whatever is in that forest!" said Avíá-tía-tárá. "Please don't make me turn back." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "You'd turn back if I wouldn't go on?" said Avíá. "Of course I would. Tacróc said that I couldn't do it alone. Anyway, I don't want you to get hurt." said Rikki. "I thought you liked working alone." said Avíá. "Mostly I do, but I….er….I….er….prefer working with you." he said, catching even himself by surprise. _Great, now I've got a dangerous mission __**and **__a crush to worry about!_ he thought.

" I have worked with Darzee and his wife at times too. Still, they're not very good at cobra hunting. Not….er…like you are." he said. "Oh Rikki, stop it! I couldn't hunt a cobra till I met you!" she said, blushing. "You managed to make two kills on your first try, better than I did on mine." he said. "It was sheer luck. And I had your help!" she said. "You're a natural." "My Father said _I _am. If I am, I think I can spot it if another is a natural too." he said. "You really think so?" said Avíá, taken aback. "You can just tell with some mongooses." said Rikki. "I think you could fight Nagasta and her family." "I wouldn't last five minutes!" said Avíá. "You would too. Anyway, I'd never let them get you. They'd have to kill me first." said Rikki. "What? You'd die for me?" said Avíá. "Not if I didn't have to. I kind of prefer being alive and being with you over being dead." Rikki said. Avíá chuckled. "But yes, without hesitating, I would if I really _had _to." he said.

"Undelli would _never _have been willing to die for me. But then again, you're not like Undelli. You're far….er…nobler." she said, and before he could so much as blink, she was hugging him and kissing him. He hugged and kissed her back. After they were done kissing, the two mongooses[17] fell asleep with their heads on each other's shoulders.

* * *

[1] Yes, the second voice is Avíá's "inner Nagasta". While no part of Avíá likes Nagasta, this part of her is in sympathy with how Nagasta operates to get even and scare her enemies. Avíá, with a loss of her family very similar to Nagasta in many ways, had to be given the choice to go down that path, to be the same, only as a mongoose instead of a cobra. However, Avíá is nobler than Nagasta and ultimately rejects the logic of the Cobra Queen.

[2] Ew! I think Rikki's in love!

[3] The King cobra can swim, but they either got hit in the head and knocked out or hurt with falling debris, or couldn't swim as well in that fast of water without any limbs. Or they just decided that death by drowning would be preferable to whatever death Nagasta would give them when they came back and told her that they'd failed her. JJ

[4] Stupid.

[5] **calm: **not agitated or distracted

[6] He was referring to Nagaina, Tivia, Nagasta, and Ragiva.

[7] He's pointing that out on purpose. J

[8] I thought it would be amusing to give Nagasta a few nightmares about Rikki. JJJJJ

[9] The Indian mongoose can indeed eat birds. She and Rikki haven't though,…yet. However, soon some bad birds are about to get the distinct honor of being their first bird meals.

[10] Rikki of course hadn't seen them do it, but heard it from Biwi, who witnessed the whole thing and will be glad to see those two crows dead.

[11] He isn't too keen on seeing a bird get eaten, being a bird himself. Rikki and Avíá don't like the taste of crows very much. They claim they have a bit too much fat on them. JJJ

[12] small brown songbird: a small songbird with a slender down-turned beak, usually brown feathers, and a short upright tail. Native to: Europe, Asia, North and South America. Family: Troglodytidae

[13] A phrase birds use to question one's sanity.

[14] **greedy person: **somebody who habitually eats or drinks too much

[15] **same here: **used instead of repeating something that has just been said to indicate that the same thing applies to you (_informal_)

[16] Though nothing can usually frighten a mongoose that much or for that long, a haunted forest is one of the exceptions. Even Rikki is afraid of it, though he is trying to hide it from Avíá. In addition, he is trying to be brave to impress her as he, I'm not going to deny it, has a sort of crush on her at this point.

[17] Yeah. They're officially dating now.


	7. Chapter Six: The Dark Forest

**Chapter VI The Dark Forest**

**Asking a Mouse for Directions**

"I'll go in and you follow." said Rikki to Avíá the next morning. "Can't we just go around it?" said Avíá. "Hmm." said Rikki. There were some mice nearby. "I think I'll ask some of those mice over there." He headed over to them. "What's on either side of the Dark Forest?" he asked. Most of the mice scampered upon seeing the mongoose. Rikki managed to pin one down. "Please! Please! Please! Please! Don't eat me!" he squeaked. "Avíá and I have already eaten." Rikki said. The mouse sighed in relief. "I have a few questions for you." said Rikki. "Why should I help a mongoose?" squeaked the mouse. "Because, I may just regain my appetite if you don't cooperate." said Rikki warningly. "What do you want to know?" asked the mouse. "What lies on either side of the Dark Forest?" said Rikki. "To the left side, more of the Wet Lands. There are many snakes there. I never go there. I can't tell you much about it. They've eaten some of my relatives." squeaked the mouse. "Ok," said Rikki to himself, "so we shouldn't go that way unless we'd like to fight Her Highness. Also, I believe she'll think we'd go that way. She'd never think we'd go into the Forest." "Into the Dark Forest? You're mad!" squeaked the mouse. "You'd have to be pretty desperate to go in there!" squeaked the mouse. "We are." said Rikki. "And on the right side?" "You'd have to go several miles to the northeast to go around it. It's pretty much uphill and wide open with no tress that way. Also, you'd reach the Land of the Lions a lot sooner than, or so I've heard from some birds, if you went across the Dark Forest directly." said the mouse. "Why do you ask?" said the mouse. "I'm Rikki-tikki-tavi." said Rikki. The mice smiled at him. "Are you now? Well, you should know that the King and Queen are headed this way." said the mouse. "Thank you. Yes, you'd best not be seen with me." he said, releasing the mouse, who, after thanking Rikki for all the help he'd given to the jungle, scampered off.

"What did our rodent friend have to say?" asked Avíá. "We can avoid it by going through a lot more of the Wet Lands. Nagasta probably expects us to go that way. If we go the other way, we'll have to go too far north and also reach the Land of the Lions too soon. And we'd be seen too easily if they looked that way. Nagasta will not expect us to go through the Forest." he said. "Also, Nagasta and Karistan are headed this way. We'd best go into the Forest right away."

**Entering the Dark Forest**

"I'll do it." said Avíá. "But please protect me." "With my life." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. The two headed into the Dark Forest. As soon as they stepped inside, mist sprang up, making the path behind them hard to see. "I don't like this Rikki!" said Avíá-tía-tárá. "Don't worry. I'm here." he said, trying to reassure her. They headed southwest for a while and then stopped, hearing something coming up behind them. "Who's there?" Rikki said. Three snakes came out toward them, not quite noticing them in the mist around them. Rikki killed the nearest and Avíá managed to kill the other two without having to put up much of a fight.

"That was close." said Rikki. "Yes, I think they sent them to guard here just in case we went this way." said Avíá.

**Avíá's Family**

"Well done Avíá! I knew you could do it!" said a voice somewhat to the left of them. "Arda?" said Avíá in shock. "I thought you said she was dead!" said Rikki, confused. "Oh me?" said Arda. "Yeah. I guess you could say I am." He couldn't have just heard that. Arda said that she _was _dead. Yet what was she doing here talking to them? "Very funny you two!" said Rikki. "Oh Arda!" said Avíá, running up and trying to hug her sister, but her paws only sank through her. Rikki rubbed his eyes, not believing what he had just seen. "Are you a ghost?" asked Rikki uneasily. "A dead mongoose?" "Yes, I guess you could call me a ghost, and I suppose you could call me dead, though I'm very much alive. My name is Arda." said Arda. "Who are you?" "I'm Rikki-tikki-tavi. I'm best friends with your sister, Avíá-tía-tárá." said Rikki. "Are you really?" said the ghost of Arda. "I didn't tell the cobras anything about you!" "You were really brave. I just wish I could have been there. Things could have turned out differently." said Rikki. "He's my boyfriend, Arda." said Avíá. Arda giggled. "Ahhhh, I'm your boyfriend now. Good. I think I'm better than Undelli." said Rikki. "Totally. Avíá, I told you that I didn't fully trust Undelli. However, Rikki-tikki-tavi is so cute! And he's your age." said Arda. "I knew Undelli too, or thought I did. I'm afraid it was I who killed him. He tried to kill me, and even tried to hurt Avíá. I think he only liked her for her looks. However, though she's gorgeous, I like her for being her. She's my first and only girlfriend. I've never really cared for girls, but Avíá seems to be a special type of girl that I've never seen the like of before, but that I want to be around." said Rikki. Avíá smiled. Rikki-tikki had said she was his girlfriend.

"There were at least fifty snakes there. You couldn't have done anything more than gotten yourself killed." said Arda's ghost, or whatever she was. "Arda, where are Mom and Dad and Avála?" said Avíá. "We're here. Who's your new boyfriend?" said the ghost of a mongoose that must be Avála. "Rikki-tikki-tavi!" said Avíá, grinning. "Is he really?" said Avála. Rikki nodded. "How'd you get so lucky?" said what must be Avíá's mother. "You could say we ran into each other." said Avíá. She and Rikki laughed. "So, what brings you two to the Dark Forest?" said what must be Avíá's father.

"They're after the Magical Herb of Kalindo." said a voice, which Rikki recognized. "Tacróc?" said Rikki. Tacróc nodded. "Kalindo. I've never heard of that one." said the ghost of Avíá's mother. "I think I have." said the ghost of Avála. "It's supposed to cure a mongoose from a cobra bite. But it's supposed to be over a thousand miles away."

"I was wondering," said Rikki, "can we see the ghost of anyone in here?" "No, just those you knew in life." said Arda. "Or at least anyone that _one_ of you two knew in life." said Avála. "Why are so many afraid of the Forest?" said Rikki. "Well, seeing those who are dead frightens many. Also, sometimes it saddens them, seeing those they love but cannot touch or hold and it drives them mad." said Avíá's mother. "Can the ghosts actually hurt anyone?" said Avíá. "Those with wicked hearts can be harmed." said Avála. "So why are you risking your life to go to Kalindo?" said Avíá's mother.

"Well, I barely survived my last fight with the Queen. I'm going to need some help this time I think. Somebody has to kill Nagasta. She won't stop until someone stops her!" said Rikki.

**Nag and Nagaina**

"Even a magical herb can't save you, young fool!" hissed a cold and familiar voice. "No! Impossible! I only hear that voice in my nightmares!" said Rikki in horror. "Who is that?" said Avála. "Nagaina The Wicked! Nagasta's mother!" he said. A big green cobra came toward them, one Rikki had hoped to never see again. "Cute girl." said Nagaina. "Nagaina!" said Avíá, horrified. "So stupid to be working with Rikki-tikki! Look where that got your family!" she hissed. "You're dead! He told me he killed you!" said Avíá. A black cobra came at her, whom she just barely dodged in time. "Nag the Terrible! Nagasta's father!" said Rikki. Nagaina came at Avíá. Avíá tried to run but had been caught off guard. Rikki noticed in time and threw himself in the way. Her fangs penetrated him, but instead of cutting into him, they went right through him harmlessly. "How very touching! You have a girlfriend!" she hissed. "Rikki, I…." said Avíá, amazed at how Rikki, though he hadn't needed to as it had turned out, had risked his own death to save her. Rikki stared as Nagaina tried once more to bite him. "It's no use on a living mongoose. But I might be able to bite your friends here." she hissed. "You can't hurt us. We're safe from you evil ones!" said Arda.

"Maybe. Maybe." hissed the ghost of Nagaina. "But you were just _dying**[1]**_ to meet my daughter's friends!" "Well, at least we don't have our death wounds, like you evil ones do!" said Avíá's father. Rikki looked and noticed that Nagaina's neck was broken. "I'll kill Nagasta just like I killed you!" said Rikki, his eyes turning red despite the fact that Nagaina was already dead. "My daughter is now Queen of the Garden, and Queen of the Jungle too!" said Nag. Rikki noticed a strange cut on Nag's hood. Avíá backed away in terror. "I see you have a girlfriend." said the ghost of Nag.

"So you've noticed." said Rikki coolly. _Here I am talking to dead cobras. The Coppersmith was right. There are both good and bad ghosts in the Dark Forest. _ thought Rikki, still having a hard time believing what he was seeing. "Your human friends don't stand a chance." hissed Nag's ghost. "Anyway, she'll eventually find out what you did to us and you and your friends will all pay!" "Well, they have the gun, which worked on you." said Rikki coldly. "It wasn't what killed him." said Tacróc's ghost. "It was you." "Me?" said Rikki. "Yes. You've severed some of his vital arteries with your teeth when you bit him. He was already dead by the time the bullet hit him." said Tacróc. "But I thought the gun had killed him. I only said it was me because I wanted Nagaina to leave Teddy alone." said Rikki. "Anyway, if I had smashed that last egg, Avíá's family would still be alive and everything would be right." "That's right." said another voice. The ghost of Karait had come to taunt him. "If you were Rikki the Valiant, you'd have managed to kill Nagasta. Now, she's taken over the Jungle because you were careless" "Oh, he's right! What a fool I was!" moaned Rikki. "Is that really what you think?" said Tacróc.

**If Rikki Had Destroyed Nagasta's Egg Immediately**

"It's all my fault." said Rikki. "Come." said Tacróc. He led Rikki away from the others and toward a pool. It seemed to be made of liquid mist. "Come in and see what would have been had you smashed Nagasta's egg." said Tacróc's ghost. Rikki dived into the pool with Tacróc. It felt very icy and he let out a yelp as the water, if you could call it water, hit him. They sank into a fog and when it cleared, he was amazed to find himself back in the garden, though the surroundings seemed rather misty. "Where am I?" said Rikki. "You have traveled back to the day you fought Nagaina." said Tacróc. "Finally. I can see how much better off the garden would have been if I'd dealt with Nagasta properly!" said Rikki.

He noticed a younger version of himself smashing eggs. He had three left and smashed two of them. "Well, I should deal with this one. That'll wipe the smile off of Nagaina's face." he said, ignoring the calls of Darzee's wife. He opened Nagasta's egg and crushed her. His foe was dead! Now to finish off Nagaina! _Why couldn't I have finished off the last egg?_ the real Rikki thought miserably. His younger self headed into the house. The real Rikki and Tacróc followed. "Your eggs are all gone." said his younger self. "I destroyed them all!" The real Rikki-tikki-tavi laughed at the look of horror on Nagaina's face. "No!" she hissed. Then he noticed a change in her. Fury. "Say goodbye to your friend!" she hissed, striking Teddy several times. Teddy stumbled and was bitten across the throat by Nagaina as his younger self watched in horror. Teddy's eyes rolled back into his head and he lay there, dead. "No!" screamed the real Rikki. "I'll kill you for that!" said his younger self, grief-stricken. He charged Nagaina, but, too overcome by grief, wasn't able to stop in time to avoid her strike and she bit him across the throat. He fell and Nagaina attacked the big man and his wife. "No. This can't be." his younger self said. "If only I'd kept that last egg, something to blackmail her with." "No!" gasped his younger self, before keeling over, dead. _What?!_ thought the real Rikki. _I'd have died if I had destroyed the egg!_ The scene flashed forward toward Nagaina, with her new mate, Karistan, in the garden. The two terrorized the garden, with no Rikki or humans to stop them.

**If Rikki Had Tried to Destroy Nagasta's Egg after Fighting Nagaina**

"Ok. But what if I had smashed the egg afterward? Would Teddy and I still have died?" said Rikki. The scene faded to Rikki, talking to Darzee's wife. "I'll go deal with that last egg." said his younger self. "I'm going to finish off the last of the cobras." He headed into the hole and the real Rikki and Tacróc followed. "Where's that egg? Oh dear!" said his younger self, noticing that the egg had hatched. He looked around, but before he could look far, he was suddenly stricken from behind and bitten several times in the throat. He cried out as the young Nagasta bit him. Darzee's wife came toward him to see what caused the commotion and was killed and eaten by Nagasta. "No!" screamed the real Rikki. Nagasta slithered away into the jungle. "I'm sorry, Darzee." gasped his younger self, before falling over, dead.

"I've seen enough." said the real Rikki. "It's obvious that what happened was for the best. I'd have died and so would have others had it been another way." "Yes. It does not do to dwell on the past, Rikki. You should be concerned with the present and the future." "Do you know what will happen in the future?" said Rikki. "I mean, now that you're dead." "I do. But I cannot tell you. It isn't for a mortal to know his or her lot in life ahead of time." said Tacróc. "Ok. Can you tell me…er…will Avíá really ever take a strong liking to me?" said Rikki. "If you mean marriage, I cannot tell you that. It is not right for a mortal to know what his future will be. But I can tell you that yes, she fancies you." said Tacróc.

**If Rikki and Avíá Fail**

"Can I know what will happen if Avíá and I fail?" said Rikki. "Yes." said Tacróc. The scene changed to a dreadful scene. Darzee and his wife were being forced to offer their children as an offering. Chuchundra lay, sobbing, next to the lifeless body of his cousin, Chua. The house lay falling apart, deserted of humans. The snakes feasted on frogs and little birds. Evil mongooses ran around the garden, grabbing unfortunate mice. "It's official." said Nagasta. "The last humans for at least 500 miles are dead. We will soon rule India! The humans have no chance against us!" "Indeed." said an evil mouse. "No humans makes everything better." said an evil[2] rabbit. "The humans will never stop our venom!" hissed Karistan. "Come my children! Let us finish off all who would stand in our way!"" At least two hundred children, the product of many years of ruling the garden and the jungle, followed him and Nagasta out of the garden to finish off the humans and other enemies of Nagasta.

"Ok. I know what I must do." said Rikki as he and Tacróc started rising out of the pool. He headed back to Avíá, who was alone at this point and was glad to see him. "So, where have you been?" she asked. "Long story. I've found that I'd have died had I attempted to destroy Nagasta's egg." said Rikki, shivering. "Good. Now you'll stop blaming yourself." said Avíá. "I asked Tacróc what would happen to us in the future, but he said, 'It is'…." said Rikki. "Not for a mortal to know his or her lot in life." said Avíá, finishing for him. "How….?" asked Rikki. "I asked my family those questions. They can't tell us. And maybe that's for the best." said Avíá.

Rikki-tikki and Avíá-tía started prowling the forest, looking for mice. They found some and, after their meal, decided to spend the night in a hollow, which was hidden by many exotic[3] plants. "Wow. I wish we had plants like these in the garden!" said Rikki, admiring them. "What's it like living with humans?" asked Avíá. "Wonderful. They feed your more than you'd normally be able to catch on your own. And they let me sleep on their bed." said Rikki. "Think they'd let me stay?" said Avíá. _Either that or I go!_ thought Rikki. "I think after Nagasta and Karistan are dead, they'll do anything I want." said Rikki, smiling. "Actually, they'd probably do anything I want already."

**Discussing the Killers of Avíá's Family**

"Well, this has been quite a strange day, hasn't it?" said Avíá-tía-tárá. "I'll say." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. Rikki and Avíá sat there for a while, licking their fur clean[4] "Why do you continue to stay with me Avíá?" said Rikki. "What do you mean?" said Avíá. "You could have left me behind at any time. You're risking your life by continuing with me." said Rikki. "I'd be losing my honor if I didn't stay with you." said Avíá. "Also, it's possible I might meet one of the killer's of my family. I'm not an avenger like Nagasta, but if I come across the killers, I'm not backing down either." "Did you get a good look at any of them? I mean, would you know what one of them looked like if you saw them again?" asked Rikki. "Most certainly." she said. "I've already dealt with the one that killed Avála, but there are three others." She described several of the attackers, none of which Rikki could recall meeting, until she described the ringleader. "I know that one!" he cried out. "I now wish I'd killed her when she was a child, but I had decided to be merciful to her. I probably could have killed and eaten her." he said. "Who is it?" said Avíá. "Nagasta's daughter, Ragiva. Another of her favorites, and I expect her new favorite after Kinsta's little accident." said Rikki-tikki. "Well pity on Ragiva if I ever come across her." said Avíá-tía-tárá. She mentioned more of the attackers. Rikki only recalled two others, the two that had killed Amíra and Alánda. "Yes, I recognize two of them. The one that killed your mother is Kinsta's wife, who calls herself Shída The Terrifying. The one that killed your father is Nagasta's son, and, I suspect, new favorite after Ragiva, Buraai. He makes Kinsta look like a garden snake. I'm not sure I could take him. He's quite clever, like his mother I fear, too. He was one of the ten that didn't eat my booby-trapped mice, and, personally, I think he had enough reservations not to eat anything I offered him."

"I'm sure you could beat him. As to why I'm sticking with you, I want to help you as much as I can, and, well, I have nowhere else to go, now do I? I loved talking to my family, but the point is, they're dead. I won't be seeing them again for many, many years, unless our mission fails, after we leave the Dark Forest. I can't keep dwelling on the past. I've got to think of now and of the future." she said. "And what do you have planned for the future?" he said. "I'm not exactly sure. But I know you're part of it, though to what extent I still don't know." she said. _So do you love me or not?_ Rikki thought. "Anyway, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." said Avíá. She and Rikki laid down, their heads on each other's shoulders. _You can decide later if you want. I mean, after all, we have a long journey still ahead of us. And besides, she's the first girl I've ever really liked. Maybe I'm just jumping the gun anyway. I wish Tacróc could have told me more about her, if he couldn't tell me anything else. _Rikki thought, as he and Avíá fell asleep.

**The Missing Gun**

"Where's the gun?" said Alice to the big man. "Don't know. This is the second one I've lost this week!" he said. "I really wish we had our mongoose with us!" said Teddy sadly. "He'll come back, if he hasn't gone bad like many of the others." said the big man. "What do you mean? He's a nice one. He's saved us from snakes many times. Why didn't he just kill me in my sleep if he was bad?" said Teddy. "You're right. We've got to hold out hope." said Alice. "Nice work." said a cobra to a bunch of crows. "The big man won't be blasting us like he did the father of our Queen!" "We found the mongooses on an island! We discovered them while throwing the gun into the water." cackled one the crows. "Should we kill them?" "No! The King and Queen have specially given orders that all of them and the birds and muskrats and the humans can only be killed when he is there to witness it. He must suffer for his crimes!" hissed another cobra. "Do you think Avíá-tía-tárá could be dangerous though?" said another cobra. "Of course I ruddy well do!" hissed the first cobra. "Even Her Highness admits it. Though I think she fears You-Know-Who[5] more." "Well, they were headed toward the Dark Forest. If they get out of there alive and with their sanity, then we'll have the lions waiting for them. The King and Queen have gone to see to it personally." hissed the second cobra. "I hope Rikki gets back soon!" whispered a frog to a tailorbird. "Me too." whispered the tailorbird.

**Undelli**

Avíá woke up, startling Rikki. She had heard Undelli's voice. "Rikki, it's Undelli!" she said. Undelli came in. Rikki noticed that there was a plant-shaped cut across his chest. "So, you've stolen my girl, Rikki!" said Undelli coolly. "Stolen indeed! Hmmmph! I left you when I found you had joined Nagasta! Anyway, you're dead. Once we're out of this forest, I'll never have to listen to you again!" said Avíá coldly. "Avíá, you're blowing the chance of a lifetime!" said Undelli. "What do you mean?" said Avíá. "In case you didn't notice, he's falling for you! He'd trust you with his life. If you were to slash his throat in his sleep, the Queen would forgive you. She'd reward you greatly." said Undelli. "I've killed tons of her snakes. She wants me dead." said Avíá. "She will forgive you if she knew his secret. He told you who really killed her parents didn't he?" said Undelli. "Maybe." said Avíá. "But I still lack a family. I have Nagasta to thank for that!" said Avíá, her eyes turning red from rage. "She'd help you find a new mate. A better one. You could have a new family. And you could maybe get rid of the Queen someday anyway. Then **you** could be Queen of the Jungle." said Undelli. "No! My family would never forgive me if I did such a horrible thing!" said Avíá. "They need never know. They're dead." said Undelli. "No, they're not! At least not to me! Also, I've met them here! And they approved of Rikki. I noticed that Mother didn't like me dating you, Undelli." said Avíá. "Anyway, he's willing to die for me. Unlike you were!"

"Rikki, we could always talk." said Undelli. "We could before you showed your true colors, Undelli." said Rikki, his eyes red with anger at Undelli's attempt to tempt Avíá. "Yes, you're powerful. Maybe you should be the King of the Jungle." said Undelli. "Yes, you could bring in the new mongoose order! You could deal with the humans!" "I don't want power. Why would I want to boss others around like Nagasta does?" said Rikki. "They owe you! And your friend Darzee and his wife were meant to serve you!" said Undelli. "They're my friends! **Not **my slaves! Go back to your other evil friends Undelli!" said Rikki. "Fine. But maybe you two will be joining us sooner than you think!" said Undelli, vanishing into thin air.

"Are you really falling for me?" said Avíá. "Yes. Kind of." said Rikki. "Funny. I'm kind of falling for you, too!" said Avíá. "Well, that's great to hear. Anyway, we've got another day in the forest ahead of us. And who knows what or who we'll meet next." said Rikki. He lay down and Avíá wrapped her paws around him in an embrace. "You truly are amazing!" she said. "I'm not so sure I'm amazing. But I can say that I'm lucky. Lucky to have found you." he said, hugging her as well. She smiled at him and the two were soon asleep once more.

**Rikki's Family Discusses Him and Avíá**

"I wonder where Rikki and his new girlfriend are now?" asked Rímíra. "To think he may have found a mate is really wonderful." "Rikki doesn't really like girls." said Ravánti. "Well, those birds we talked to said they saw the two kissing." said Rédarí. "Those birds were quite rude, if you ask me. I'm sure they didn't want anyone to see them." said Rikíla. "Kissing? Rikki knows he's not supposed to be…" said Rímíra. "Perhaps he really _is _in love." said Ravánti. "I think some of their crows have spotted us." said Rédarí. "Think we should leave?" said Rímíra. "No. We're safer here. Anyway, Darzee thinks she won't come for us until Rikki is back." said Rédarí. "I wish we could eat something other than bugs!" moaned Ravánti. "Rikki and Avíá are probably getting to eat lots of cobras!" "Well, they're being chased all over the jungle by Nagasta's minions." said Rikíla. "I just hope they're safe and happy, wherever they are."

**Avíá Asks Her Family about Rikki-tikki-tavi**

Avíá woke the next morning. Rikki was still sleeping. He had been snoring and had woken her[6]. _It could be worse. At least he's not having any more nightmares._ she thought. She headed outside to relieve herself and later spotted some mice. She grabbed several and ate some and brought the rest back to their hollow for Rikki. She noticed her father, Alánda, and her mother, Amíra, coming toward her. "How are you doing, dear?" said Alánda. "Never better." said Avíá. "How are you?" "We're happy here. A wonderful garden, plenty of flowers and rivers. Lots of birds too[7]." said Amíra. "Wish I could come with you." said Avíá longingly. "Oh, that would make Rikki very unhappy if you did, Avíá." said Alánda. "'What do you mean?" said Avíá. "He's made it clear that he'd come here first before he lets anything happen to you." said Amíra. "He's truly wonderful." said Avíá.

**Sending Out the Crows**

"No sign of them anywhere!" hissed Karistan to his wife. "We've searched the Wet Lands and found nothing." said a viper. "We've patrolled the other side of the Dark Forest. We haven't seen anything so far." said a mongoose. "Imbeciles!" hissed Nagasta angrily. "They must have gone into the forest! Now they'll probably get there to the Land of the Lions before I can[8]! But maybe the lions will finish them for us anyway. You crows, fly over the forest and head those two off. And also send word to the lions." "Fly over…the…Ddddddark Ffffforest?" said a crow. "Unless you'd like me to feed you to the lions!" Karistan hissed. The crows took off. "I'll give the mongoose or mongooses who find and kill our pesky friends on the other side of the forest, if they get that far, anything they want." said Nagasta. "We hear and obey." said Avíá's former friend, Alísa.[9].

**Rikki, Avíá, and Avíá's Family**

"So you think he's Mr. Right?" said Avíá to her brother Avála. "I think that's for _you _to decide." said Avála. "I've noticed how he leapt in the way to save you from Nagaina." "Avíá! Avíá! Oh no! Where are you?" Rikki called. He searched for her but couldn't find her. "They must have her!" he said in a panic. "Listen up! You've got her I see! Let her go and I'll come quietly.[10]" said Rikki. "No need, Rikki. I'm over here!" she called to him, totally taken aback that Rikki had just agreed to hand himself over to Snake Empire in order to free her. "That's a relief!" said Rikki. "You were actually going to give yourself up to them?" said Avíá. "Of course I was! If it would get them to let **you **go!" he said. "But they'd **kill** you!" she said. "I can live with that.[11]" he said. Avíá snickered. "You've got a funny boyfriend, Avíá!" said Arda. "He's **just **a boyfriend! Nothing else, Arda![12]" said Avíá-tía-tárá. "However, I love him far more than I did Undelli, when he was good, or at least seemed good." said Avíá. "I told you he wasn't to be trusted." said Amíra "You were right. He wasn't to be trusted." said Avíá. "However, I totally approve of your new boyfriend here. I can actually believe that he's Rikki-tikki-tavi. Good find Avíá!" said Amíra. "Yes, I'm Rikki-tikki-tavi." said Rikki-tikki. "Your oldest daughter is the bravest mongoose I've ever met. Her loss was quite painful. Many mongooses I've known, or thought I did, would've joined Snake Empire, too afraid to lose their own life by continuing to resist. Not Avíá. Many mongooses would have left me to be caught, not daring to possibly lose their own life and reputation[13] to save me from Dark Mongooses. But not Avíá-tía-tárá. She is true and loyal. She could have left me after she helped me escape, but she chose to go with me to Kalindo. She says I helped her with her pain of losing you. I tried my best, but she is very strong on her own. She helped me through my own feelings of helplessness. She's the companion I wasn't looking for but I'm glad I found." said Rikki-tikki-tavi.

Avíá blushed and turned bright red. "I'm just an ordinary mongoose. I'm nothing like you." she said to him. "Avíá, I already told you, I'm just an ordinary mongoose too. I have no special powers. Everything I am, you are too." he said. She turned even redder. "I could never have killed Karait, Nag, and Nagaina! I'd have died the first fight I had." she said. "I think you could have. There's far more to you than you know. And, even if you couldn't, I know your heart. I know that you'd have given it your all and died bravely rather than stood aside and let the innocent die." he said. "I could never have fought Nagasta." said Avíá, near tears at Rikki's praises of her. She had always admired him and the stories about him. Now, he was saying she was just as capable and just as worthy of praise. "I think, once you have gotten a bit older and in more snake fights, you could kill Nagasta. I really do. I have been a bit more at ease since I met you because I am confident that if I died on this mission, you can carry on for me, get the Magical Herb of Kalindo, and, with the herb, have just as much a chance as I would have had of getting rid of Nagasta and Karistan and ending Snake Empire yourself." he said. She threw her paws around him and cried, unable to take his praises of her any more. He patted her on the shoulder. "You should be proud to have such a daughter." said Rikki to her parents. "I'm proud to call her my friend." he said.

"You've inspired a lot of us to fight back against the cobra King and Queen!" said Arda to Rikki.. "Have I?" said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "Yes, you've brought hope to the jungle. Rabbits and mice, at least many of them, are fighting her, though it's often a losing battle, especially with quite a few mice and rabbits on her side. But you're our hero!" said Arda. "Well, we've got to get going if we want to get to Kalindo soon!" said Rikki, leaving with Avíá. Avíá's family waved goodbye to them and then vanished into thin air.

**Darzee in the Garden**

Darzee flew over the top of the garden, not wanting to attract attention. "So, how is it?" he whispered. "A bit better now that She's gone!" said a frog. "She's gone?! Hurray! Rikki has finished her at last! I knew he could do it!" said Darzee. He was always such a feather brain. "No, I mean gone as in left the garden, heading Southwest. We do have something to be glad about. Her Horribleness[14] has added a new name to the Forbidden List. Some mongoose named Avíá seems to be raising Cane[15] a lot lately." said the frog. "That name sounds familiar. Where have I heard that name before[16]?" said Darzee. "Many of the vipers scattered whenever they heard 'Avi-tia-taday!'" said the frog. "Of course, all the ones that did not scatter ran for their lives upon hearing 'Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!'!" said the frog. "Wait, she's with Rikki-tikki-tavi?!" said Darzee. "Oh wait, now I recall. The crows were talking about it. " "I'm sure they were." said a nearby toad. "What after the deaths of Arknác and Sicréc. So you're children are avenged!" "Arknác and Sicréc are dead?!" said Darzee. "Yes. They only found their bones, next to some bones of vipers. They were after the Coppersmith but seem to have met a bad end." said the toad. "Nagasta's turned on them, eh?" said Darzee, starting to laugh. "Since when have you heard of a cobra eating the meat but not the bones?" said the frog. "But then, what killed them?" said Darzee. "Well, the cries of 'Avi-Tia-Taday!' and 'Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!' nearby and then a later shout of 'Send Nagasta and Karistan our love!' were most telling!" laughed the toad. "I didn't know he could eat birds!" said Darzee, a little uneasy. "What is going on? Why are you awake?" hissed an angry cobra, coming out. "Plotting against our King and Queen, are you?" He spotted Darzee. "Well, welcome back Darzee. I think after you witness the deaths of your two friends here, you'll be a lot less rebellious!" he hissed. "Do your worst!" said the frog and the toad, charging at him. "I plan to." he hissed. They put up a good fight and managed to hit the cobra several times, but in the end, he managed to bite and eat both of them. "Come a little closer, Darzee!" he hissed. Darzee flew higher up, not wanting to let him kill him too. This was Buraai[17] one of Nagasta and Karistan's deadliest children. "I think I'll pass on that one, Buraai[18]!" said Darzee, pooping on the cobra's head and flying off.

**"She Loves Me. She Loves Me Not."**

Rikki walked alone in the hour before dusk. Avíá had gone off hunting mice. He approached several flowers. "I wonder if she loves me." he said out loud, picking up one of the flowers in his mouth. "She loves me." he said, plucking off a petal with his paws. "She loves me not." he said, plucking off another petal. He continued with this until the flower ran out of petals and he ended with "She loves me not." He then picked up another flower and continued[19]. He had ended with "She loves me." after finishing his fifteenth flower when Avíá came back with several dead mice. "What are you doing with all of those flowers?" she said, staring at all the petals next to him. "Nothing." he lied. "Great. I'm starving." he said, heading toward the mice. As he sank his teeth into the first mouse, Avíá said, "I do love you." she said. "Whabbbbbt?" he said, spitting out a mouthful of mouse meat. "I love you. I saw what you were doing with those flowers. You don't have to pretend. Silly men, they think we don't notice." she said. Rikki turned bright red. He moved up to leave. "I'm sorry I spied on you. I won't do it again." said Avíá. "Avíá, Avíá, Avíá, I'm not mad at you. Very hard for me to be. I'm going to get some mangoes for us. They'd go great with mice." he said. "I thought you didn't care that much for them." she said. "It's grown on me. I'm starting to like them. I figure, if you're so fond of them, they can't be that bad." he said.

**Rikki in Love**

That night, he and Avíá decided to sleep under the stars, hidden inside a flowerbed in case anyone or anything should try to find and attack them while they slept[20]. "I could get used to this." said Rikki, leaning forward and stretching. "Used to what?" said Avíá. "Used to traveling always with you." he said. "I should hope so, if we're heading all the way to Kalindo, which neither of us knows exactly where it is." she said. Rikki chuckled. "I meant, forever." he said. "What do you mean by 'forever'?" she said. "After our mission is done. Maybe not the traveling part, but still." he said. "What do you mean?" said Avíá. "Well" said Rikki, "Nag, Nagaina, Karait, Tivía, Karistan, Kinsta, Nagasta, Undelli, and others have tried to conquer me and failed. But you're….er….well…" he said, starting to sweat and feel very nervous. "You're…you're…er…." "I'm what?" said Avíá. "_You're_ really conquering me." he said. "Am I?" she said, starting to smile. "We've been together about three weeks or so and you're already falling for me?" "Well, I no longer can work alone." he said. "I will always need a companion from now on. My days of solo work are forever gone." "Am _I _that companion?" she said. "It sure looks that way, though I cannot tell the future." he said, yawning. _Mrs. Rikki-tikki-tavi. That will be a good one for my friends to hear. But wait….do I **have** any other friends?_ she thought, and started to cry. "Why are you crying?" said Rikki. "I just realized, I don't have many friends. Most of them hate me now and have joined Nagasta. Even Alísa-vída-canta, who once was my best friend, has joined the King and Queen." she said, crying. "Avíá. Avíá." said Rikki, patting her on the back with his forepaws, "They weren't _really_ your friends. They _couldn't_ be if they chose _evil _and you chose to do the _right_ thing. And anyway, you still have _me_." he said. "True." said Avíá-tía-tárá, "But Ï don't seem to have any others." "The Coppersmith liked you. And I'm sure Teddy and the others will like you too." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "You can stay with me in Teddy's bedroom." "What if he doesn't like me?" said Avíá-tía-tárá. "Then I'll bite him[21]." said Rikki. The two laughed.

"So what are we up against? I mean, I've never met Karistan and Nagasta, which I'm thinking is a good thing." she said. "Well, Karistan is worse than 20 Nags, and Nagasta, she's so deadly I can't even compare her that well to Nagaina. We're in for a rough fight, even with the Magical Herb of Kalindo." he said. "I should have told you that." "I already knew this wouldn't be easy, though thanks for the warning." she said. "If we die, then we'll be with my family. If we make it, then we'll have something to tell our grandchildren.[22]" "Yes." said Rikki. He then playfully poked Avíá. "What was that for?" she said, a bit annoyed. He giggled and then started to run off. "So that's how you're going to be." she said. She ran up to him and poked him back. She giggled. He poked at her and ran. The two ran, chasing after each other and poking each other playfully, giggling. Outside the forest, a man said "Mongooses in love by the sound of it." His wife said "They are such funny creatures."

Rikki and Avíá ran into a pool of water, knocking each other over and splashing each other. At one point, Rikki tripped and didn't get up. Avíá went over to him, concerned. "Rikki? Rikki, are you all right?" she said. He suddenly grabbed her and kissed her. She laughed and splashed him in the face and they resumed chasing each other for a while. When they were done, Rikki and Avíá headed back to the flowerbed, dripping wet and still giggling. "I sure enjoy being with you." she said. "I share the pleasure." he said. "So, how do you plan to get past these lions?" she said. "I thought that not all of them might hate humans and agree with Nagasta. We could try spying on them at night and seeing if there are any like that, and get their help. If that fails, then we can try to move at night, though they might look at night too, but I'm still thinking of ideas, mind you. Do you have any?" he said. "Well, we could try to go near the human villages that border this Land of the Lions. However, I suspect that Nagasta may attack those and we should try to warn the people. With the lions helping her, they could be in for a rough fight. Especially as I'm sure Nagasta will have the attack at night to minimize her losses due to guns." she said. "I agree." said Rikki.

**Rikki and Avíá Tell Each Other Their Secrets**

"Do you think we might come across Nagasta and Karistan if they're headed this way? Could we take them if we did?" said Avíá. "We could come across them. We'll have to be careful. We might be able to take Karistan together, but I think we'll need that herb to take Nagasta, even if we work together to kill her." said Rikki. "I have a question." he said. "Your name: Avíá-tía-tárá. What does it mean?" "My Beloved One." she said. _How **very** appropriate!_ he thought. "What does _your_ name mean?" she said. "Our Great Hope." he said. "Very fitting.[23]" she said. "I've been meaning to ask you something." "What?" he said. "What is your family like? I've told you about mine, and you've seen them too." she said. "Well, my Father is very brave. He urged my family to sneak past Nagasta on the night I found her identity. Very brave of him. Also, he saved me from the flood. And also he's not afraid, well, not too afraid, of Nagasta. He's probably more concerned about me than he is afraid of Nagasta. I've finally sent word to him by mice about Nagasta's true identity. He has beaten several cobras before, but says I have a skill that he has yet to get." said Rikki. "You're very unique. He could obviously see that." she said. "Avíá, you too have those skills. I can tell." he said. "Me? No. I'm just ordinary. Maybe a bit talented but nothing more." she said. "No, I can tell, you really are." he said. "Anyway, my Mother also has her fair share of cobra fights. She's really worried about me. I hope she didn't faint when she found out that it was I who killed Nagasta's family. She's very tenderhearted. My brother Ravantí is a real joker. My parents had him and Rikíla when they thought they'd lost me to the flood. He hasn't fought any cobra yet, but I think he could. Rikíla is very sweet. It was she who told me about the Magical Herb of Kalindo. I think she could fight a cobra too." he said. "I shall love to meet them all!" said Avíá.

"You know" said Rikki, "I once pinched Rikíla and let Ravánti get in trouble for it. I feel really bad about it now. I hope I can see them again. It would be simply awful to find that they'd died like your family did." "I've played similar tricks on my brother and sister. You mustn't judge yourself too harshly, Rikki." she said. He talked more to Avíá, telling her things he had told nobody else before. He found it strange that he was divulging all of his secrets to a female that he'd known for less than a month, yet he felt that he'd always known her. "Avíá" he finally said. "Yes Rikki-tikki." she said. "You know that I've never told anyone a lot of that stuff before." he said. "Not even your family or your best friends?" she said, incredulous as a child that had been told that he was to have sweets for every meal of every day of his life that her hero would tell her things he'd told nobody else. She felt very comfortable around him, an excellent replacement for her dead family. _Yes he'd make a good husband I think._ she thought. _I wonder if he'll be good with kids though. However, he's very protective and I'm sure he'd protect the children, and, me of course. If he even wants to marry me that is. I'm not sure he's **The One **for me yet though._ thought Avíá-tía.

"Rikki, I'm afraid of heights." she said. "I've never told anyone before. Once my sister Arda and I went up a tree, chasing a parrot, hoping to bring the bird to our family, to brag about, and also to eat[i]. I got nervous about twenty feet up. I had almost slipped and might have fallen to my death, had not Arda saved me. She was my best friend. I was rescued, though the parrot got away. However, I've been afraid to go up high ever since." she said. "Especially now that it reminds me of how Arda saved me but that I couldn't save her." she said, shedding a tear. "Yes, that can bring back memories, and no mongoose should have to go through what you did. Though you must conquer your fear. For your sister, and, for me. I won't make you. A mongoose ought not to be afraid of anything." he said. Avíá-tía-tárá felt ashamed of herself. "However, even I get afraid too." he said.

"What frightens _you_?" asked Avíá, very curious as to what could frighten The Great Rikki-tikki-tavi. "I met Nagasta for one. You can't meet her and not be afraid. Also, I'm afraid of losing my family and friends, and especially….especially…" he said, a lump forming in his throat from nervousness. _Compose yourself Rikki. She doesn't need to know that you're head over heels in love with her!_he thought. "You." he said. "Me?" she said, amused that she was one of the things her hero and new boyfriend feared to lose. "I think you're very romantic!" she said. He grinned.

**Crow Attack**

"Well, goodnight." he said. The two rested their heads on each other's shoulders and fell asleep. The next morning the two got up. Rikki and Avíá stretched and yawned. Rikki headed off for a while and came back with several dead mice. "Ok. What's the plan for today?" said Rikki, munching on a dead mouse and giving the rest to Avíá[24]. "Well, if we go all day and night, we might be able to get there before any of Nagasta's minions do." said Avíá. They headed off but soon stopped, hearing wings flapping. "Sounds like wings. Think it's another ghost?" said Rikki. Nagasta's crows came upon them. "Finally, we have you two!" cackled one of the crows. "Bring it on!" said Avíá. Several crows grabbed her and tried to fly off with her. However, Rikki attacked them and she was freed. Several tried to fly off with him next, but were stopped by Avíá. "We're outnumbered!" said Rikki. "Yeah, that's right, you can't win!" said one of the crows. "You're little game is over!" said another crow. Rikki and Avíá stared behind the crows, noticing Avíá's family coming toward them. The crows mistook their bewilderment for fear. "Not so tough, now are you?" said one. The crows were about to grab Rikki and Avíá when they were suddenly attacked by Avála, Arda, and Avíá's parents from behind and eaten[25] Rikki and Avíá attacked several more in the confusion. The crows were all killed before they could try to escape. "Thanks guys." said Avíá, eating a crow. "No problem." said the ghost of her brother, devouring a crow. "Well, farewell." said Avíá. "Those crows have too much fat on them." "Avíá." said her sister. "Yes, Arda." said Avíá. "I trust that you now are glad that you're alive. You don't wish you were dead anymore, do you?" said Arda. "Of course not. I'm obviously here for a reason." said Avíá. She and Rikki headed off and didn't stop much all day. They rested for two hours and then headed off into the night. "It seems like we're being watched." said Avíá, noticing all the eyes of nocturnal animals staring at them in the darkness. "We probably are. But you're safe with me." he said. "Who's there?" said Rikki. "Just us owls." said an owl. "Are you with the Cobra Queen?" said Avíá. "We don't like her methods, though we try not to take a side if we can help it. However, she is so bad that we have decided to oppose her so we're on your side." hooted an owl. "The cobras are on the move. If you hurry you will be able to beat them to the Land of the Lions." said another owl. Rikki and Avíá continued on for the rest of the night.

**The Coppersmith Returns**

The Coppersmith reached Darzee and the others an hour before dawn. "So, you're safe." said Darzee, relieved. "Your wife and kids stopped by earlier today. They were worried about you. So is it true about Arknác and Sicréc?" "It is." said the Coppersmith. "Good riddance!" said Darzee's wife. "Did Rikki go into the Dark Forest?" asked Ravánti. "Yes, he and his girlfriend did. I couldn't talk them out of it." said the Coppersmith. "So he _does_ have a girlfriend!" so Ravánti, grinning. "Don't you dare bother him about it!" said Rikíla. "I just hope he thinks of a proper proposal." said Ravánti. "Goodness, Ravánti." said Rédarí. "Don't you think that's a bit soon? He can't have met her more than three weeks ago! It took me months before I dared to propose to your mother!" "And another two months before I finally accepted it." said Rímíra. "I'd like to meet her family all the same." said Rédarí. "That's quite impossible." said the Coppersmith. "Why?" said Rímíra. "They've all been killed in a cobra attack. She was the only survivor." said the Coppersmith. "That's terrible!" said Chua. "The poor dear. She must be quite lonely." said Rímíra. "She does have Rikki." said Rikíla.

**Darzee Plans a Revolt**

"I'm going to start a revolt against the Queen. She and the King are gone at the moment and I've seen enough, especially with what they're doing to children." said Darzee. "What _are_ they doing?" asked Rédarí. "What do you expect?" said Darzee. "Teaching them that the King and Queen are so perfect, that humans are evil and have been trying to destroy us creatures for thousands of years and that we're finally getting our revenge. That Rikki-tikki and his friend Avíá are bigots and trying to divide us and don't want us to have rights. I've even heard that they were trying to start something where parents could feed unwanted children to the snakes as a means of freeing themselves from the unwanted burden of having to care for them. I had had enough after overhearing that, and came in and objected right in the middle of their little brainwashing session, decrying that as nothing short of murder and telling all parents **not **to cave into this and to be parents, only to be called a bigot and a hater by the establishment, of course. However, I think I got enough outcries that they canned _that_ idea, at least for now." said Darzee. "Be careful." said Rímíra. "Most of the crows are on Her side." said the Coppersmith. "I'll go at night then." said Darzee.

**Ramadú-alva-tandi**

By dawn Rikki and Avíá had come to within a few miles of the other side of the Dark Forest. "Farwell." said Arda to them. "Until we meet again." "When exactly will _that_ be?" asked Rikki uneasily. "We cannot say, but we think you'll be surprised." said Avíá's father. The mongoose family vanished. The two ran along beside each other and jumped into a small stream. "That was refreshing." said Rikki, shaking off the water upon crossing the stream. "However, I'm still exhausted. It won't do to be in the Land of the Lions likes this. Nagasta will make short work of us." "Agreed." said Avíá, shaking off as well. "Let's rest here for a bit." said Rikki, yawning and barely awake. "Good idea." said Avíá. She and Rikki laid down and she rested her head on his shoulders and fell asleep. _She's not so bad. I am getting rather fond of her. But what to propose to her with if I we ever get that far in our relationship. Hmmmm….there's always Nagasta. Yes, that will make an excellent engagement present! How many girls can brag that they got the Cobra Queen as an engagement present? _he thought. He was about to fall asleep when he noticed a mongoose who looked slightly familiar coming toward him. "Great, Great, Great-Grandpa Ramadú[ii]?" he said. "But you died when I was only a month old." "Yes. It is I, Ramadú-alva-tandi." he said. "So what brings you here?" asked Rikki. "I'd like to see my great-great-great grandson. I'm very proud of you. I noticed you have a girlfriend." said Ramadú. "Avíá-tía-tárá." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "Quite the lovely young lady. And you are pretty lucky." said Ramadú-alva-tandi. "What do you mean?" Rikki-tikki said. "It was at least four months before I got my first kiss from Ríta-dali-thía. And at least six before she laid her head on my shoulders like that." said Ramadú. "I see you are trying to go for the Cobra King and Queen." "Yes." said Rikki. "Well, here's some advice. If they charge at you, quickly jump up and bite them in the middle of the back. That's a surefire way to put an end to them." said Ramadú. "Goodbye Rikki-tikki-tavi." he said. He left. Once out of sight, he muttered "Rikki has found love. This is wonderful! Oh how I wish I could tell him!" Rikki meanwhile had fallen asleep, totally exhausted.

**Avíá-tía-tárá Fights Alísa-vída-canta**

If Avíá hadn't heard the sound, they'd have both been dead. As it was, she yelled just in time: "Rikki, watch out!" Alísa-vída-canta came charging at them. "Hello Avíá." she said. "Go away Alísa!" said Avíá. "I see you have a new boyfriend." said Alísa coolly.[26] "Isn't he lovely?" said Avíá. "So, you're just going to be a fool like your parents! It's thanks to Rikki here that they're dead!" said Alísa. "No, it's those like _you_ who killed them!" said Avíá. "So, you'd choose that fool and death over reason, happiness, and power?" said Alísa. "It's _you_ who's the fool, Alísa-vída-canta! And, for your information, I'm far happier with Rikki than with your wicked lot[27]! And I've noticed how scared you are of us. Some power, huh?" said Avíá. "Well, I've come to take down your man!" said Alísa. "Please Alísa. I don't want to fight you![28]" said Rikki. "I wouldn't want to fight me neither! You're no match for me!" said Alísa.

"You want to kill him? You'll have to kill _me_ first[29]!" said Avíá-tía-tárá, blocking her way to Rikki-tikki-tavi. "I had hoped you'd see reason. Very well, on your own head be it[30]! said Alísa. Avíá and Alísa charged at each other, their eyes both red. Alísa and Avíá collided and struck each other. Avíá recoiled, bleeding. "What's a matter? Need your boyfriend to help you win a fight?" taunted Alísa. "No! I can fight my own battles." said Avíá. "What will Rikki do when you're dead, Avíá[31]?" said Alísa. "The only thing that's for certain is that this shall end when _one_ of us is dead!" said Avíá, managing to bite Alísa. "You get away from her!" said Rikki to Alísa, his eyes turning red. "Are you afraid I might kill your girlfriend?" taunted Alísa.

Avíá and Alísa continued to fight. Neither appeared to be winning and both were soon bleeding quite a bit. Alísa managed to dodge a blow of Avíá's and suddenly struck Avíá, knocking her to the ground and pinning her. "I'm glad _I'm_ the one who gets to put an end to you!" said Alísa, raising her paws to strike Avíá across the throat. "No!" Rikki yelled, rushing forward toward Alísa. Avíá managed to move one of her paws free and slapped as hard as she can into Alísa's throat, breaking her windpipe and killing her within seconds. "No! You cannot beat me!" Alísa gasped before dying. "I beg to differ!" said Avíá, starting to lick her wounds.

**More Ghosts**

"Are you all right?" Rikki asked her. "Yes, I'm fine. Alísa will never be bothering anyone again!" said Avíá. Once the bleeding had stopped, Rikki and Avíá headed the rest of the way through the Dark Forest. On the very edge, they were met by Undelli, Alísa, who had a broken windpipe, and Karkróc, who had fang mark[32] across his throat. "Well well, look here, if it isn't the dream team!" said Undelli. "Go away!" said Avíá. "I have some lovely news for you!" taunted Alísa. "I don't need to hear it, thanks. I've left you back there for the red ants to eat, never to bother me again." said Avíá coldly. "Glad you met a bad end, Karkróc." said Rikki. "Told you not to mess with cobras." "Her Highness was upset about Kinsta." said Karkróc. "Anyway" said Alísa, "the first human village has been destroyed!" "What?!" said Rikki and Avíá together. "Oh yes, the lions were a lot of help!" said Undelli. Rikki and Avíá exited the Dark Forest and came upon a high cliff, overlooking a plain and also a human village, strangely silent, located to the left of the plain. "Have fun." said Karkróc, unable to move any further.[33]

* * *

[1] Even after death, Nagaina is still very wicked.

[2] It seems without Rikki, many creatures have decided to go bad rather than resist. How sad! LLLLLLL

[3] **somebody or something unusual and striking: **a person or thing that is foreign and unusual, especially a plant or animal

[4] Yeah, Rikki did go in that pool, but he's been walking around in the forest with Avíá, looking for food and got a tiny bit dirty.

[5] Rikki. Also, maybe they're afraid to say the name, as though they fear he might come up behind them and kill them.

[6] Upon interviewing Rikki, he claimed that Avíá snores too. JJJ

[7] They're talking about where they go when they die. Birds go there too apparently. Where the "evil ones" go, I haven't decided yet.

[8] Nagasta and Karistan have come all day and night for a couple of days to make a pace faster than Avíá and Rikki. They're reached the edge of the Wet Lands already. . However, even the adrenaline of **their** evil is starting to wear off and they need to rest.

[9] She's renounced Avíá because Avíá is an enemy of Nagasta and she choose to go bad and Avíá didn't. Now the two will be enemies. Maybe Avíá will finish her like Rikki did Undelli.

[10] He's willing to let the cobras take him if they let Avíá go. Fortunately, they don't have her.

[11] He was being somewhat ironic there. JLK

[12] You say that now! JJJJ

[13] Reputation is what others think of you. Character is who you are. Can't recall who said that.

[14] New title for Nagasta by those that hate her.

[15] Causing lots of trouble.

[16] Darzee can really be an airhead at times.

[17] Name is Romanized Urdu for "Evil".

[18] Buraai will be having a nice long chat with Avíá someday in the future. JJJJJ

[19] He wants to ensure that he ends on "She loves me." even if he has to pick all the flowers in the Dark Forest to do it! JJJJJJJJ

[20] Not that that would be that much of a protection with their snoring. JJJJJ Not that they snore that loudly. Mongooses are light sleepers, though they can sleep through a good deal of noise if totally exhausted or very, very tired.

[21] He was joking…..I hope.

[22] She and Rikki have a positive view on life. However, Rikki may well want to die if Avíá dies. Whether Rikki and Avíá will actually have grandchildren, especially grandchildren in common, remains to be seen.

[23] Appropriate.

[24] He's already eaten quite a few already.

[25] Apparently the ghosts can hurt bad guys. JJJJ

[26] without friendliness or enthusiasm

[27] A group of mongooses or things of a particular kind. In this case the Dark mongooses.

[28] Rikki doesn't want to fight girls (er, girl mongooses, he doesn't mind fighting Nagaina, Nagasta, or Tivía.)

[29] Yes, Avíá-tía-tárá is willing to die for Rikki now too! JJJJ

[30] It's your choice then.

[31] As they grow closer, more and more it is that the answer to that will be "He'll lose the will to live."

[33] The ghosts, both good and bad, can only stay inside the confines of the Dark Forest while in the mortal world.

* * *

[i] I've found a picture of a mongoose carrying a parrot that it fought off other mongooses to keep and he later presumably ate the parrot.

[ii] No, you are not imagining it, everyone in Rikki's family, at least on his father's side, and his mother and brother and sister as well, all have their names begin with the letter R. In Avíá's family, everyone on her mother's side, as well as her father and brother and sister, all have their names begin with the letter A. A combined family between Rikki and Avíá, if one were to ever exist, would have children and grandchildren with that have names that start with either A or R.


	8. Chapter 7: The Land of the Lions

Chapter VII The Land of The Lions

The Carnage

Rikki and Avíá headed into the village. They soon noticed with horror that everyone there was dead, including children. Several had been torn apart by the lions and several others had been pecked at by crows[1]. Some had been bitten by mongooses and others had died of snake venom. Avíá looked away, unable to take it in anymore. "We've **got** to stop them from claiming any more villages!" said Rikki, looking away from the carnage[2] as well. The lengths Nagasta and Karistan had gone to get revenge made him sick. His eyes glowed red with anger as he thought of all who had died, died needlessly, for Nag and Nagaina's deaths. In death, the two cobras had caused far more damage than they had hoped for in life. Rikki and Avíá spent the rest of the day in silence. Dusk fell and it gradually grew dark until it was pitch black. "Think it's safe to go out now?" said Avíá. They suddenly heard voices approaching, two of which belonged to Nagasta and Karistan. "Hide!" Rikki muttered. He and Avíá moved underneath a bed, blocked from view by the body of a dead child.

Kikatili and Apakarmi

"So, the humans have all gotten what they deserve!" said Nagasta, coming into view with Karistan and a male and female lion. _So that's a lion!_ Rikki thought. "Yes, how I hate them!" said the male lion in a deep voice. "Have you seen that Rikki-tikki-tavi and his girlfriend Avíá-tía-tárá, Kikatili[3]?" hissed Karistan. "What harm could two weasels do us?" said the female lion in disgust. "Not weasels, Apakarmi[4]! Mongooses!" hissed Nagasta in annoyance. "We have other problems besides two pesky, er, mongooses." said Kíkatili. "Like what?" asked Karistan. "Like Bahaxur[5] and Shujaa[6]! They contest[7] my right to rule the pride![8]" said Kíkatili. "Well, we'll deal with them soon. But right now, we have to watch out for the mongooses. We don't want them getting past us. We'll get them at last!" hissed Nagasta. "Yes, I'll be glad to be rid of those four pests!" said Apakarmi. "Where can we find Bahaxur and Shujaa? We can bite them in their sleep, once the mongooses are dead!" asked Nagasta. "Three miles south of here. They live alone in a cave at the top of a large hill that is surrounded by trees. Some of the pride might join them if they are left alone for too long. They oppose our ideas to finish the humans." said Apakarmi. "Pity for them." hissed Karistan. The four left.

Bahaxur and Shujaa

"I think we should try and find this Bahaxur and Shujaa before they get to them." said Rikki. The two headed south, hiding in bushes and passing many sleeping lions. They at last reached the top of the hill. They came into the cave and noticed a pair of sleeping lions. "What if they attack us?" said Avíá. "We'll have to risk it. They're in danger." said Rikki. He gently prodded Bahaxur on the shoulder. "What?!" said Bahaxur, in a rather bass voice. He jumped up, fearing an attack, startling both Avíá and Shujaa. "It's the middle of the night, dear. Why are you…?" she pauses, noticing the two mongooses. "What are you two weasels doing here at this time of night?" said Shujaa in annoyance. "Mongooses actually." said Avíá. "Never mind that. You should know that Kíkatili and Apakarmi have teamed up with Nagasta and Karistan. It seems Kíkatili has told them that you oppose their plan to destroy the humans and so now the four are plotting to kill you. In fact, they'd have come this very night likely if they weren't on the lookout for us!" said Rikki.

"And how would you know that if you're on the run?" asked Bahaxur skeptically. "We hid in the village, which they killed everyone in it by the way, and overheard them." said Avíá. "They wouldn't be so cold![9] said Shujaa. "I wouldn't doubt Kíkatili of being so low[10], but who else would help him?" said Bahaxur. "Most of your pride it seems, and the snakes, and the Dark Mongooses, and the crows." said Rikki. "Come on. We need to get out of here anyway! They'll be coming for you soon! You can see for yourself in the village." said Avíá. The four headed to the village. The two lions gasped at the carnage. "Oh my word!" said Bahaxur in astonishment. "I had hoped that Kíkatili and Apakarmi were just full of hot air[11]!" said Shujaa sadly. "Now what?" "Now we have to stop them from attacking more villages. I'm sure this is just the beginning." said Rikki. "Let's go back home and plan what to do in the morning." said Shujaa. "No, they'll likely come for us soon. The mongooses, er, what are your names, are right. We're in danger." said Bahaxur. "I'm Rikki-tikki-tavi and this is my girlfriend Avíá-tía-tárá." said Rikki. "I suggest we hide in the Forest for the rest of the night. There's a part that goes southwest and lets us bypass the dragnet.[12]"

Rikki-tikki Distracts the Bad Guys

The four headed into the Dark Forest and headed southwest past the dragnet. They reached the very southwestern-most edge of the Forest. "Let's spend the rest of the day in here and then try and go out at night. It won't do to be spotted in broad daylight." said Bahaxur. The four rested for the rest of the day. As soon as it was dark, they headed out into the tall grass. They happened to come upon Kikatili and Karistan, who didn't notice them in the grass and in the dark.

"I see the mongooses are smarter than we thought. They've gotten by our dragnet." said Kikatili. "They are getting quite well known for doing that." hissed Karistan. "What's worse, it seems Shujaa and Bahaxur have left their cave. We could have had them. We had 15 snakes and at least five lions when we came there this morning." said Kikatili in disgust. "We've been looking for them all day. Nothing! So when do we attack the next village?" "In an hour." said Karistan. "We want to be sure all the humans are asleep." "What if they spot us?" whispered Avíá. "I'll handle this. You three leave." said Rikki. "You can't take them both! You have no idea what Kikatili can…." said Shujaa. "I can't take _either_ of them. But it's not going to be a fight. Just a distraction. You guys warn the village." said Rikki. "What if you get killed? How can we let you do this?" protested Avíá. "If I get killed, then I'll die knowing that _you're_ out of harm's way.

She walked up to him and kissed him. "I love you, you know!" she said. The three left, leaving Rikki there, blushing. "Yes!" he muttered. "Hey Wrinkle Skin! Oversized cat! Nice night, isn't it?" Rikki shouted. Karistan and Kikatili turned around and moved toward him. "How kind of you to come to us so we can at last be rid of you!" hissed Karistan. "You'll have to catch me first!" Rikki said, running off. Kikatili and Karistan hotly pursued him.

Meanwhile, Avíá and the two lions entered a village. Everyone was asleep. Avíá entered the first house through an open window.

**THE VILLAGE**

Warning the Village

"Wake up!" yelled Avíá, trying to awaken a man and his wife. They didn't stir. "Hey you! Wake up!" she yelled louder. They still slept on. She slapped the man across the face. He jumped up, startled. "What is it dear?" said his wife. "A mongoose." he said, staring at Avíá. "Come on! You are in danger!" Avíá-tía-tárá shouted. She hopped up and down madly. "I think she's trying to tell us something." said the man's wife. "What?" said the man. _Oh dear! How do I tell them?_ Avíá thought. "Come on!" Avíá yelled. She jumped out the window and hopped up and down madly outside. "I think she wants us to follow her." said the man's wife. They headed outside and noticed the lions. "Get your gun!" said the woman to her husband. "They aren't attacking us. That's weird." said the man. Avíá hopped up and down madly and the lions copied her. "I think they want us to follow them." said the man again. They followed the three to the village. "Oh my!" said the man. "How did this happen?" said his wife, shaking heavily at the sight of the carnage.

Rikki, meanwhile, was short of breath. He'd nearly been bitten by Kíkatili and was only just ahead of him. "I know you're around here somewhere!" Kíkatili roared. "Not today, oversized cat!" said Rikki, running across a stream. He noticed Avíá and the two lions and two humans. He ran toward them. "Hello." said Avíá, glad to see him alive. "Kíkatili is coming! He's…!" said Rikki. Kíkatili suddenly came into view. "Found you, you little…" said Kíkatili, noticing Avíá, Shujaa, Bahaxur, and the two humans. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my two least favorite lions!" The man and his wife picked up sticks and started swinging them at Kíkatili. "I can take you two apart!" he roared. "You won't have the chance!" yelled Shujaa and Bahaxur, charging at him. Kíkatili ran off,[13] yelling "We'll meet again!". "We sure showed him!" said Rikki. The others cheered. "But what about the attack?" said Shujaa.

"This is too easy." said Nagasta. The group stared at the humans that the snakes had poisoned to death in their sleep. "Where is Kíkatili?" she said. "I believe he was chasing…er….Him[14]….when we last met. Hopefully he'll put an end to him at last!" said Karistan. "No. He'll come in and tell us how He got away!" said Nagasta in disgust. "He is quite an excellent hunter. I'm sure he can kill Rikki-tikki-tavi!" said Apakarmi. "You have no idea what Rikki-tikki-tavi, that infernal pest, can do!" said Nagasta. Kíkatili came in. "So is he dead?" asked Apakarmi hopefully. "Not only is he _not_ dead, but he and his female friend, what's her name, are in league with Bahaxur and Shujaa. They're all in this together now! They've warned some humans it seems." said Kíkatili. "We should all leave here immediately. Our attack is over." said Nagasta. "But we've already taken care of several families." said a lion in annoyance. "I said let's go!" said Nagasta angrily. She turned and fled with Karistan, Kíkatili, Apakarmi, and all of the snakes and most of the lions. A few, including the lion who questioned her, remained. Those that remain were suddenly attacked by humans with guns. They managed to pick off one or two of the men but were all killed by gunfire soon thereafter.

"There. We got them to warn the others in time. I hope they got Nagasta." said Avíá. "No, Kíkatili probably told them about us warning the humans. She'll have left." said Bahaxur. The four hid in a cave five miles southwest of the village. "Well, that went well." said Rikki. "Too bad Kikatili's now onto you guys." "Like we care? We know he's a monster now. We consider it a good thing that he doesn't like it and is making it known." laughed Shujaa. "He can run really fast. I wouldn't dismiss him too easily." said Rikki.

"You were really brave back there." said Shujaa to Rikki. "Yes, he sure is wonderful!" said Avíá, hugging him. Rikki grinned stupidly. "I think she likes you." whispered Shujaa to Rikki. "Ï think we should rest. We have to plan what to do next in the morning." said Bahaxur, yawning. "Goodnight." said Shujaa. The two lions fell asleep. "Goodnight sweetie." said Avíá, and she kissed him goodnight and fell asleep. Rikki fell asleep with a grin on his face.

The Cruelty of Nagasta and Kikatili

"This is getting out of hand. Now they're working together!" said Kíkatili. A lion came in, very tired. "We've searched everywhere Master. Nothing. We need to rest!" he panted. "You can rest all you want when they're dead!" said Kíkatili angrily. "We need to rest. Just a little…" panted the lion. "Your Highness. Give our friend here 'some rest'!" said Apakarmi to Nagasta. "With pleasure." hissed Nagasta. She quickly moved up to the exhausted lion. "What are you going to do…?" he panted. He was cut off as Nagasta suddenly lashed out and bit him on the neck. She continued to sink her teeth into him and moved out of reach and bit him again as he tried to attack her. He fell down and gasped for air. "Help me!" he gasped to Kíkatili. "She's poisoned me!" "That's not _my_ problem." said Kíkatili ruthlessly. "Help me!" he cried. "There's nothing they can do. Nothing[15] can stop our poison!" said Karistan. "Help. I'm dying. Help I'm…." he gasped, falling over dead from the poison. "Anyone else want to rest?" said Kíkatili. The others quickly scampered out of the room. "Thank you, Nagasta." said Kíkatili. "Anytime." said Nagasta. "Send out the loyal birds. Get them to report the treachery of Bahaxur and Shujaa to the public. We want them found now as much as the mongooses." said Karistan.

Rikki and Shujaa Talk about Avíá

Rikki awoke the next morning, somewhat sore from sleeping on the rocky floor of the cave. He moved gently, so as not to wake the others, to get up to go relieve himself. When he came back, he saw that Avíá and Bahaxur were still asleep. He noticed Shujaa stir slightly. Rikki glanced at the sleeping Avíá. _She's so very beautiful!_ he thought. "You're in love, aren't you?" Rikki turned around. Shujaa was staring at him. "What?" he said sleepily. "You love her, don't you?" she said again. "What gives you that idea?" he said. "Anyone can see that." she laughed. "Is it really _that_ obvious?" he said. "Why don't you tell her?" she said. "Tell her what?" said Rikki-tikki. "How you feel about her." said Shujaa. "I can't describe in words how I feel about her." he said. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. She makes me feel strong, and at the same time, weak. Brave, and at the same time, afraid. Her blue eyes seem to be staring right into my soul." "Yes, you are most definitely in love." said Shujaa. "What makes you so sure?" said Rikki. "It could easily just be a silly attraction that will end after our mission is over." "It couldn't hurt to tell her." said Shujaa. "What if she doesn't really care for me other than as a friend?" he said. "Only one way to find out." she said. Avíá and Bahaxur woke up. "Morning already?" Avíá said. "Good morning…er…dear." he said. "Hello, Rikki." she said.

The Snakes' News

Two cobras moved outside. "I hope we can get them in their sleep. They can't have gone far. It will be excellent news for our King and Queen and also the new King and Queen of the Lions." hissed one of the cobras to the other. "_New King and Queen_?!" said Bahaxur. "Ah, snakes. Oh dear." said Shujaa. "I'm not very good against those." "On it." said Avíá, charging out the cave mouth before Rikki could stop her. "Hey you!" hissed one of the cobras at her. "Who are you, mongoose? Are you friend or enemy?" said the other cobra. "I'm your worst nightmare!" said Avíá. "Avi-Tia-Taday!" she cried, running at them. "It's the companion of the Terrible One!" the two snakes hissed in horror.

"Oh dear." said Rikki. "What was that about a new King and Queen?" said Avíá, jumping into the air to avoid being bitten. "Apakarmi and Kíkatili are going to be the new King and Queen of the Lions. They've taken over all the prides with the help of our King and Queen! It's going to be held tomorrow in a valley…." said one of the cobras. "Shut up!" said the other cobra to the first. "Your death will make an excellent event for the coronation day!" she hissed at Avíá, failing to bite her. "I don't think so." said Avíá, grabbing the snake and biting into her heart. "Ut oh!" said the remaining cobra as Avíá suddenly attacked him in the back and paralyzed him. She bit his head off and brought the dead snake to Rikki. "I brought you some breakfast." she said, dropping the dead cobra next to Rikki. "Thank you, Avíá." he said, starting to eat the dead cobra as Avíá headed over to the other dead cobra and started eating it. "Ick!" said Shujaa, staring at the pair of mongooses. "Want some?" said Rikki with his mouth full. "I think I'll pass." said Bahaxur. "I prefer antelope." "As soon as you two are done with your…er…breakfast, I'd like to see this coronation. I can't see Kíkatili and Apakarmi getting all the lions to make them King and Queen." said Shujaa. "I think Nagasta and Karistan may have bullied some of the lions into doing it." said Rikki, swallowing the last of his cobra. "I don't think lions are immune to cobra venom, are they? Nagasta and Karistan would surely use that to their advantage." said Avíá, finishing her meal and licking her lips. "No, we aren't. I doubt there's anything that can counteract that venom." said Bahaxur. "I've heard of the Magical Herb of Kalindo. It supposedly can. That's what brings us here in the first place." said Rikki. "What's that?" said Shujaa. "We'll explain soon. First we have to figure out where this coronation is being held." said Avíá.

Sadára

Darzee noticed a female mongoose signaling to him. "It's ok." she said, "I'm not one of the Dark Mongooses. I'm looking for Rímíra. I'm afraid I have some bad news." "It seems that's pretty much the only kind of news we hear now that Nagasta has taken over." said Darzee. "I'll get her." A while later, Rímíra, dripping wet from swimming across the water, came to her friend. "You called, Sadára." "I'm afraid the old general, your old owner, he was found dead of a cobra bite this morning. It appears his new pet mongoose was one of the Dark Mongooses." said Sadára. "No!" wailed Rímíra. "I'm so sorry. I know that he once took care of you." said Sadára. "If only Rédari and I had stayed there rather than trying to raise Rikki in the wild." moaned Rímíra. "Oh goodness! I'd forgotten that Rikki was _your _son!" said Sadára. "Yes, I'm very proud of him!" beamed Rímíra. "Yes, he's gotten quite a reputation." said Sadára. "Sadára" said Rímíra, "I was wondering….you live a few miles southwest of here. Do you know anything about Avíá-tía-tárá?" she said.

"She's dead." said Sadára. "Died weeks ago. Along with Avála, Arda, Alanda, and Amíra. They were such decent mongooses. Heard they died for refusing to help catch Rikki." "I'm so sorry. But I _know_ Avíá is still alive at any rate." said Rímíra. "How can that be?" said Sadára. "She's with Rikki. She's the female companion of Rikki. The one that Nagasta banned her name." "You're joking! The same Avíá? That name is pretty common." said Sadára. "Yes, the Coppersmith told me. He met her." said Rímíra. "Well, she's well brought up if that's what you're wondering then." said Sadára. "Well, what's her personality like?" said Rímíra. "Typical teenager." said Sadára. Rímíra sighed. "She's very well mannered, don't worry!" said Sadára. "Is she a good hunter?" said Rímíra. "She hadn't been on a hunt before. Not that they've told me. I last talked to Amíra a few hours before she was killed. They hadn't then. Actually, how did Avíá survive?" said Sadára. "Apparently she'd gone to relieve herself. Came back in time to witness the deaths of her family from a distance but wasn't seen, except by her sister, Arda, who refused to betray her." said Rímíra. "Also, the Coppersmith had told me that she pinned him down, thinking he was a crow. She apparently saw crows betray her family to the cobras. She later ate one of them, Arknác. The Coppersmith says that Rikki and Avíá work really well together. Which makes me wonder…." said Rímíra thoughtfully. "Makes you wonder what?" said Sadára. "Rikki and Avíá?" said Rímíra. "What about them?" said Sadára. "Will they get married?" said Rímíra. "Why would you think that?" said Sadára. "The Coppersmith says that Rikki really seems to fancy her. And that she really likes him too." said Rímíra. "You don't say. Still, they've only met, what, about three or so weeks ago? Don't you think it's a little soon?" said Sadára. "Rikki has never had a girlfriend before." said Rímíra. "He hasn't?" said Sadára, startled. "No, he's always been shy around girls. Seemed more interested in fighting snakes. Always preferred to work alone." said Rímíra. "What about Avíá? Did she ever have any boyfriends?" said Rímíra. "Actually, she did." said Sadára. "Undelli-dav-karsid, though I doubt that relationship continued, as he became one of the Dark Mongooses. That and he's dead." "Undelli? A Dark Mongoose? We're friends with his family. How could that be? And how'd he die?" said Rímíra in shock. "He ran away from home. He joined…er…Her!" said Sadára. "Call her 'Nagasta'. She loves it when others are afraid to say her name." said Rímíra. "The official version of the cobras is that Rikki murdered Undelli in cold blood, which of course, I've never believed." said Sadára. "I'll bet it was self-defense." Three cobras suddenly approached them. "Well, well. What do we have here?" hissed the nearest. "We're tired of playing games! You've been messing with the bull! Now here comes the horns!" said Rímíra as she and Sadára charged at the snakes.[16]

Kikatili and Apakarmi's Coronation

Rikki walked beside Avíá. He couldn't believe it had only been four weeks since he'd first met her. He seemed to have known her all of his life. He thought that maybe later, after the coronation of Kíkatili and Apakarmi, he'd go on a walk alone with her and then tell her how he felt about her. Shujaa and Bahaxur would surely understand his need to be left alone. They heard several voices down in the valley ahead. "Why should he be King?" complained a lion. "Because I'll tear you apart if you don't give me the respect I deserve[17]!" growled Kíkatili. "Now with our new alliance with the cobras, we can do together what we couldn't by ourselves, rid the land of these pesky humans. They killed my Mother. I've never forgiven them." said Apakarmi. "Her mother was trying to hunt human children. She deserved what she got!" Shujaa growled softly. "Let's not forget how the humans killed _my_ parents! But I want their pet mongoose, Rikki-tikki-peski[18] to see them die, or at least know he's dead before I mess with them!" "The humans didn't kill her parents. _I_ did." whispered Rikki. "They were trying to murder innocent people in an attempt to get rid of me." "_You_ killed…?!" said Bahaxur. "Quiet!" said Shujaa. "It is of the opinion of the prides that Kíkatili be the new King and his wife Apakarmi the new Queen!" said a lion next to Kíkatili and Apakarmi. "I wonder how much Nagasta and Kíkatili had to threaten them to….?" said Bahaxur. "Quiet!" said Avíá. "Long like King Kíkatili!" said the crowd of lions. "Long live Queen Apakarmi!" "As my first act as King I'd like to make a new policy toward humans and all who support them!" said Kíkatili. "I've had enough!" said Bahaxur. He came out onto a ledge overlooking the crowd in the valley below. "He lies! The humans may sometimes hunt us, but we've hunted them too! Kíkatili and Karistan are just using you to help kill the humans for their own vile blood quest! All who are reasonable should leave now and go into hiding!" "No, he's helping the humans! He'd have us all die! Or have you forgotten Bahaxur how the humans shot my Father….?!" said Kíkatili. "That's not true. _You _killed him and disposed of the body and blamed it on the humans. You killed him to gain control of the pride. It wasn't humans at all!" said Bahaxur. "Liar!" growled Kíkatili. "Kill him!" hissed Karistan. Rikki and the others ran as fast as they could and managed to get away. "Did you have to speak out like that?" said Shujaa. "He's a murderer! It's time somebody exposed the death of Kindali[19]!" said Bahaxur. "So Kíkatili murdered the King of the Pride, his own father no less?" said Shujaa. "Yes. I saw it happen. He killed him four days ago and is using his death as a lie to turn the pride against humans and also to help Nagasta and Karistan, no doubt all to help grab power for him and Apakarmi. What's more, he killed a human, who happened to have a gun, and was heading home from a hunt and was unaware, as proof for his little lie. It was too hard, especially with him around as the new leader, to tell anyone. I don't think he saw me. Otherwise he'd have tried to kill us before now." said Bahaxur. "Why didn't you tell _me_ at least?" asked Shujaa. "Didn't want to worry you." said her husband. "So, Kíkatili murdered his own father. So, what's he been doing since then? Has he always been friendly toward the snakes or did it take a while for him to trust them?" asked Rikki. "He joined them at once. He was so pleased for an excuse to vent his hatred for humans, which is genuine, despite the fact that he was using it as an excuse to blame on the murder of the King. Apakarmi has been wounded once by humans. Unfortunately, they only had sharp stones as she caught them off guard, but she killed one of them as well. They're dangerous. They bullied the others and with a lot of smooth talk convinced them I guess to attack the village. Most of them have had problems with people, but I haven't had much. I think they fear Kíkatili and Apakarmi." said Shujaa. "I wonder what went wrong with Karistan and Nagasta to turn them against people. You said that it was you who killed them." said Bahaxur to Rikki. Rikki quickly told them his story. "Well, Nagasta may indeed believe that humans are evil, but she's taking it way too far. Why haven't you told her?" Bahaxur asked when he finished. "Didn't want her coming after my family and friends." said Rikki-tikki. "Well, I'm going on a walk with Avíá. I want to talk to her about something." said Rikki, trying to catch Shujaa's eye. She noticed and winked at him.

Rikki Confesses His Love to Avíá

"You wanted to see me?" said Avíá to Rikki, once they had walked for about a mile. "Er…yes." said Rikki. "Avíá I….I…I"" he said nervously. "You're what?" she said. "I….I…I…" he said very nervously, sweat dripping profusely from his forehead. "Out with it Rikki!" she said. "I'm in love with you. Serious love. Not just a casual boyfriend/girlfriend relationship." he said. "Well. I must admit that I'm not so sure about a very serious relationship. I mean, we've only known each other for what, a month? Also, I need time to decide if you're the right guy for me." she said. Rikki frowned but nodded. "But we'll be best friends forever, whatever else may happen." she said. Rikki smiled.

Enemy Attack

"Isn't that sweet?" said a voice nearby. The two turned and stared and noticed a lion and a cobra. "Finally we have you!" hissed the cobra. "What are we going to do?" said Rikki. "I've got an idea." whispered Avíá. "Catch me if you can Wrinkle Skin!" she yelled at the snake, poking at him with her paws and managing to avoid his fangs. "Nobody calls me 'Wrinkle Skin' and gets away with it!" hissed the snake angrily, slithering after her. Avíá ran up a hill with the snake behind her. Behind her was a sheer drop off. "Cornered!" hissed the snake happily. Avíá jumped. The snake looked over and was grabbed by Avíá, who had landed in a tall tree and had been waiting for him to look over. She snapped his neck and ate his head, except the fangs. The lion meanwhile was chasing Rikki up the same hill. "Cornered!" said the lion. "Rikki, catch!" yelled Avíá, throwing the snake fangs to him. Rikki caught them in his mouth and managed to puncture the skin of the lion with them. "See ya chump!" he said, jumping down off the cliff to a branch next to Avíá. Rikki and Avíá hopped down the tree to the bottom. The lion ran down but collapsed and fell dead from the cobra venom before he could come a step closer toward them. "Much appreciated." said Rikki. "Anytime." said Avíá, still carrying the dead snake in her mouth. "You know," she said, "we work pretty well together." "I've noticed." Rikki said. "It might work out between you and me." she said. Rikki grinned. "But don't you dare try anything funny. And don't you dare go chasing another girl!" she said, starting to tear into the snake, "Or you'll end up like him[20]."

A Plan to Defeat Kikatili and Apakarmi

"So where have you been?" said Bahaxur once they got back. "Out." said Rikki and Avíá together. "Some of Kíkatili's and Nagasta's goons tried to attack us but we got them. It appears lions aren't immune to snake venom. This gives me an idea. I'll discuss our plan to deal with this new King and Queen." said Rikki. A few hours later, they finished their discussion in a cave which was accessible only by a narrow path that ran behind a waterfall. "Brilliant!" said Shujaa. "It might even start a war between the lions and snakes!" said Bahaxur. "It's not going to be easy." said Rikki. "I can't win in a fight against a lion. I'll have to outwit them." "I think I'd better be the one to poison them with the fangs, once you two have gotten them." said Bahaxur. "I don't know about this." said Shujaa. "It's the best plan we've got yet dear. Do you have a better one?" said Bahaxur. "We could get the other lions to help us." she said. "I doubt any will, though if they do, I don't see what a few lions will be able to do against that lot." he said. "Well, Nagasta and her crowd are surprised that two mongooses can cause all the damage Rikki and I did. I'm sure you're better than you think." said Avíá, trying to cheer him up.

Rikki-tikki's Dream

"Well, we should get some rest." said Bahaxur. He and his wife quickly fell asleep. "Well goodnight Rikki." said Avíá, falling asleep next to him. Rikki put his paws around her and fell asleep too. He dreamt he is with his family. "Hello Rikki." said his mother. "How do you know when you've found your true love?" he said. "Why do you ask?" she said. "There's this girl, Avíá-tía-tárá, that I've been with for the last month. I'm really falling for her I think." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "How does she make you feel?" said Rédari. He spent the next several hours trying to tell them how Avíá made him feel. "Why don't you tell her then?" said Rikíla. "I've tried, though I'm too shy to explain it all. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me as I feel about her?" he said. "Rikki, you're strange. You've always wanted to work alone. Since when did you start caring about females?" said Ravánti. "Since I met Avíá. She's different from any of the other girls I've met. I can tell her anything, and I mean _anything_." said Rikki. "Except how you feel about her apparently." chuckled Ravánti. "She makes me feel as though I could fight the Cobra Queen, as long as she was there with me, even if I didn't have the Magical Herb of Kalindo." said Rikki. "You hadn't mentioned that about her. Is there anything else you're keeping from us, Rikki? Rikki. Rikki. Rikki." Ravánti said. "You're voice is getting deeper Ravánti." said Rikki in surprise. "I'm _not _Ravánti." said Bahaxur, and Rikki woke up.

* * *

[1] After they were dead.

[2] Widespread and indiscriminate slaughter or massacre, especially of human beings

[3] Swahili for "Cruel".

[4] Romanized Hindi for "wicked".

[5] Romanized Hindi for "Heroic".

[6] Swahili for "Brave".

[7] challenge something: to challenge or question something

[8] group of lions**: **a group of lions, usually consisting of up to a dozen related adult females, their cubs and juveniles, plus from one to six adult males

[9] Cruel. wicked.

[10] wicked. Immoral.

[11] empty statements or promises: impressive or boastful talk about achievements or intentions that has no substance (Or most of the stuff Obama promises.) (informal)

[12] police hunt for criminal: a systematic and coordinated search for a wanted person made by police (or an evil cobra government)

[13] He is rather a coward.

[14] They're actually not only still not using his name, but they're kind of afraid of him too. JJJ

[15] Except perhaps the Magical Herb of Kalindo. JJJJJ

[16] The mongooses will win that fight. JJJ

[17] So he should give him none so he doesn't get torn apart. JJJJ

[18] Nagasta has a sense of humor, albeit a rather sick one, at times.

[19] Kíkatili's father, the last leader of the pride. Kíkatili is like Scar and doesn't mind murder if it gains him power.

[20] She means the snake.


	9. Chapter 8: The Dark Mongoose of Segowlee

Chapter VIII The Dark Mongoose of Segowlee

Rímíra Seeks Revenge

Many miles away the real Ravánti yawned, munching on a dead cobra.[1] "I wonder where Rikki and Avíá are now. Do you think they're safe?" he said to Rédarí. "I'm sure of it." said Rédarí. "Where's Mother gone to?" said Rikíla. "I'm afraid she's gone after the Dark Mongoose who betrayed her former master. I begged her not to go but she said she owes her old master this much." said Rédarí. "I hope she's ok." said Rikíla.

Rímíra, meanwhile, was on her way to her old master's house. The old man had been kind to her and now he was dead, betrayed by a mongoose that he thought he could trust. She came in sight of the three-story house. Her children had never seen a house that big and had a hard time believing her that one that size existed. She entered through an open window. Ahead, she saw a shadow of a four-legged animal. It had to be the Dark Mongoose. "Who's there?" he said. "How could you do this to him?!" said Rímíra in anger. "Who are you supposed to be?" he said. "Rímíra-asúra-tiví!" she said. "I was his pet mongoose. My husband Rédarí and I had decided to raise our son in the wild. Our mistake! You thought you could get away with what you've done! Well you're wrong!" she snarled. "Am I, Rímíra?" he said coolly. "I am Dasalí-biv-laván! I am a very powerful mongoose! I am one of the Queen's most trusted warriors!" he said. "You're nothing more than a coward! Helping the snakes like that!" shouted Rímíra. "You must understand that the time of the humans has passed. It is our time. We enlightened mongooses have recanted our plan to remove the cobras. They do seem to know what they are doing after all. There is no reason for us to oppose them.[2]" said Dasalí. Rímíra shook her head in disgust. "Speaking of my son, he's run circles around you Dark Mongooses and Snake Empire." said Rímíra. "Who is your son?" said Dasalí. "Surely you've heard his name. In fact, I think your King and Queen banned the mention of it." said Rímíra. Dasalí was taken aback. "Surely you jest!" he said. "I am the mother of Rikki-tikki-tavi, archenemy of Nagasta!" said Rímíra. "Well. Are you now?" said Dasalí in amusement. "Our armies will kill your son and his wicked little girlfriend Avíá! They will die, as will _you_!" he said, suddenly jumping at Rímíra who only got out of the way just in time.

The Fight With Disalí

"You'll have to try harder than that!" said Rímíra, scratching him across the face. "Tough girl, huh?" he said, biting her in the leg. "I'm going to get you just like you helped them get him!" she snarled, jumping up and kicking him in midair as he leapt at her. He fell to the floor and then jumped up upon her. "You are a fool Rímíra!" "I'm just getting started." she said, breaking one of her paws free and slapping him hard in the side, forcing him to get up off of her. Dasalí ran off toward the general's old bedroom. Rímíra headed in after him. The two fought, knocking over several items in the room. In the midst of the battle, the gun cupboard was knocked open. Dasalí jumped at Rímíra, knocking them both inside. Rímíra climbed up her old master's gun collection, knocking some guns loose from their cases. Rímíra kicked him in the face and he fell out of the closet, his nose bleeding. "I think it's time I stop playing around and finish you!" he snarled, dripping blood on the floor. He lunged at her again and knocked her to the floor. "I think I'm going to enjoy this!" he said, preparing to strike the death blow. Rímíra, in a last effort, lashed out, somehow hitting the trigger of the gun and firing. She closed her eyes as hot air came flying near her and a loud bang came from the gun. _I'm dead. For sure I'm dead._ she thought. She waited a while, then opened her eyes. Dasalí had been hit by the bullet and had been hit directly in the heart. Vengeance was hers. She climbed up on the old man's bed and fell asleep, occasionally getting up to shake herself to see if, as she fancied, she was in several pieces.

The next morning, she got up and left. "I'm done my best, old friend." she said as she left the house. At least Dasalí would never betray anyone ever again. _Nagasta isn't going to be pleased about this. Not pleased at all._ she thought smugly as she headed back to her family.

Rikki and Avíá Talk About Their Relationship

The night before, Rikki and Avíá had talked, alone, in another chamber of the cave. Rikki had decided to tell Avíá a bit more about how he felt about her. "So what do you want to see me about?" she asked. "I love you. Considering marrying you isn't such a strange idea anymore. In fact, I kind of like it." he said. "Really?" she said. She had suspected, wished that her hero would like her. But she had never thought that he would actually ever think of a romantic relationship with her. "Yes. I do." he said. "What do you think of me?" he asked. _Do I love you? You're the famous Rikki-tikki-tavi! Of course I love you! But do you mean do I love you in a romantic way? Hmmmmmm. I am mistrustful of boyfriends after Undelli betrayed me. However, I know you won't let me down. I guess I do._ she thought. "Best guy I ever met. Best candidate for a future mate. And, personally, I can actually see you filling that role." she said. "I can't deny I have feelings for you. You've been a pretty good replacement for a family." she said. "Have I?" he said, flattered. "Yes, you're my best friend and my favorite boyfriend." she said. "Avíá, I've never really liked girls. I always thought they were strange." he said. "Hmmmmph!" said Avíá. "However, you're different than the others. I actually don't mind the idea of liking you. You're pretty, friendly, brave, loyal, clever, and many other things." he said. "And yes, you are a great snake-killer." he said, reading her mind, for she had thought she could never be as good as him. "Rikki, you are the best thing that's happened to me!" she said, hugging him tightly. "You're the best thing that's happened to be too, Avíá-tía." he said, embracing her as well. They sat there, paws wrapped around each other, gazing at the moonlight, and telling each other all of their hidden secrets that they had never told anyone else before. "Avíá, I've never been in love before. This is all so weird for me." he said. "I never felt like this for Undelli. There's something different about you Rikki. Something special." said Avíá. "I had wondered if you'd be rude, stuck on yourself, and very grumpy, like many of the heroes I've heard in stories turn out to be when you actually meet them. Nothing seems as it is. And you're no exception. I had thought that you were weird, telling me these stories about Karait, Nag, and Nagaina. I didn't know who you were. You didn't glow like I always pictured you would." she said. "Glow? The only thing that glows is my eyes when I get angry." laughed Rikki. "Though if I could glow, I'd glow around you." he said before he could stop himself. Avíá laughed.

"You are so selfless. Do you think it wrong to ever think of yourself?" asked Avíá inquisitively. She wanted to know if he was just putting on a show to impress her. If so, he could go to Kalindo by himself. "I admit, some of my not telling the others about Nagasta's true identity had been to protect my reputation. However, it also was to keep them from hating me, as I feared they might. Especially when Kinsta started attacking the garden." said Rikki. "Also, it would cause a panic and still also would not have kept the snakes out. Why make everyone sad again? Also, Darzee has a big mouth and I didn't want him trying to sing a song about how I would kill Nagasta like I did Nag and Nagaina. If she found out that I did it, she might find out that Darzee, Darzee's wife, and Chuchundra helped me a little bit in that and come and kill them. Also, now with my family there, Nagasta might hurt them too, if she sent her entire snake army. As it was, all I had to do was make sure that I always got in the way if the snakes came. Anyway, I had mice tell them and my family when I realized what Nagasta had done to the mice and what she'd do to others if nobody put a stop to her." "What had she done to them? They seemed to especially hate her." said Avíá. Rikki explained about the tribute and how he'd rescued the mouse from being swallowed alive. "Beastly brute! Swallowing a mouse whole!" said Avíá when he had finished his tale. "You are very merciful Rikki. I'm afraid I might not have been so nice to that mouse had I been the one to rescue her and receive her insults. She might have gone right into my belly after saying those things to me." said Avíá. "However, I can watch you and learn to be kinder." she said. "You? Unkind?! Preposterous! Anyway, I came close to eating her myself. Anyway, though I've never been a dating type before, I think girls like you are more valuable than a nice house to protect and rooms to run about in." he said. "Arda was right." said Avíá, who suddenly kissed him on his cheek, causing his to blush. "Right about what?" said Rikki. "I found a nice guy." she said, hugging him tighter. "Well, goodnight. Sweet dreams." said Avíá. "Yes, maybe I shall dream about you and my family." he said. "Oh Rikki, you are too kind. I want to thank you. You've made the hardest time of my life bearable." she said, closing her eyes. They fell asleep, still in an embrace.

Biwi's Nightmare

Biwi was startled by a sound in the night. It sounded like hissing. "Who's there?" she said nervously. "Your friend Rikki is dead!" said a cold voice. "No!" she screamed as Nagasta came into sight. "Yes. The fool and his girlfriend are no more! He told me how my family really died! How _you_ helped betray my Mother and my siblings. And I've come!" said Nagasta, advancing toward her. "Darzee!" said Biwi nervously. "Oh that fool! I've already dealt with him!" said Nagasta, coughing up a tailorbird feather. "Nagasta you monster!" screamed Biwi. "I was hoping for something a bit more impressive as your last words!" said Nagasta. "Look into my eyes!" Biwi tried to avoid her but couldn't. She saw her cold, evil, unfeeling eyes and was terrified. She couldn't move. She screamed as Nagasta lunged at her, piercing her with her fangs. Biwi jumped up out her sleep, startling Darzee. "Dear! What is it? You look terrified!" he said, very concerned. "It was a nightmare. Nagasta killed Rikki and Avíá and she found out how I helped Rikki destroy the eggs and she came and ate you and then she got me." said his wife. "No chance that Rikki would betray you, even if caught by Nagasta." The two tailorbirds jumped. It was Rímíra. "So how'd it go with that Dark Mongoose?" said Darzee. "Let's just say he went out with a bang." smiled Rímíra. "Nagasta won't be pleased." said Darzee.

Rímíra Returns

"Who's there?" said Dindac, rising from his nest and startling his wife and four children. "It's just me." said Rímíra. "Hello Rímíra." said Dindac. "What have you been up to?" said Dindac's wife. "Settling a score with the mongoose who betrayed my old master. He'll never hurt anyone again!" said Rímíra. "Do you believe in this magical plant?" said Dindac. "The Coppersmith says Rikki and Avíá are risking everything to get this Magical Herb of Kalindo. It supposedly can reverse the effects of one snakebite. Rikki plans to use it to finish the Cobra Queen." said Dindac's wife to Rímíra. "It's a little hard to swallow, but I can believe it to be possible that such a thing could exist, I guess. It's been nonsense about any other plant being able to save a mongoose, don't believe the stories you've been hearing." said Rímíra. "Thanks for informing us. Dindac made it sound like a mongoose couldn't be killed." said Dindac's wife. "Yes we can. In fact, Avíá-tía-tárá lost her family to those snakes. I pray that she and Rikki don't get killed." said Rímíra.

"About the Magical Herb of Kalindo, I know Rikíla picked up that story somewhere. From some old bird named Tacróc." said Rímíra. "I thought he worked for…er…You-Know-Who." said Dindac's wife. "Nagasta? No, don't look so frightened, it's only a name! Anyway, apparently he was faking allegiance to Her. He helped Rikki escape. Actually claimed he found a plant that would help you survive a snakebite. Apparently it was he who started that story that Rikíla must have picked up. Rikki-tikki happened to bring it up, having heard about it from Rikíla, and Tacróc told him where to go. However, if the Coppersmith is right, Rikki and Avíá must have gone through a land of dangerous snakes, across a very haunted forest, the Coppersmith was very reluctant to talk about his experiences in there and it took days to get anything out of him about it, across a land of lions, which sound dangerous from what Rikki told the Coppersmith that Tacróc told him. Then he has to go to a land of a fiery mountain and across a giant river. And as that weren't enough, near the entrance to this mysterious Kalindo, there's a colony of giant poisonous spiders! I highly doubt a normal _adult _mongoose, even a rather skilled and experienced one, could make it, but Rikki isn't like most mongooses." said Rímíra.

"Hey you!" came a voice nearby. The others turned and noticed two Dark Mongooses on the opposite shore. "You'll catch it for killing the Queen's mongoose!" said one of them. "Will I?" said Rímíra defiantly. "You may be safe on the island, but you'll never be able to get past us again!" he said. They left. "We'll see about that." said Rímíra.

Formulating the Rebellion

The following day, just before dawn, Darzee met with a bunch of birds. "So, what is the plan Darzee? You do not seem to be one to normally formulate[3] anything." asked a tailorbird. "Well, things have changed." said Darzee. He explained what he had overheard about the brainwashing of the children. "This is an outrage!" said the tailorbird. "Rikki-tikki told us to go into secret rebellion against these cobras." said Darzee. "Well, we've dropped some mangos on some cobras' heads in the dark." said a parrot. "Well, that's all fine and dandy, but the King and Queen are gone. What if we revolted?" said Darzee. "Revolted?! And get our family slaughtered?! Are you out of your tree?" said a Coppersmith barbet. "No. We can free the mice. The Land of the Mice has been put back under mouse tribute." said Darzee. "Has it? Well, what can we do?" said a tailorbird. "What about the crows?" said a wren. "Hmmmm, that is tricky." said Darzee. "Tacróc." said the Coppersmith. "I thought you said Tacróc was dead." said Darzee. "No, there might be other crows like him. Maybe his surviving family will help us." said the Coppersmith.

"Yes, we can help you." said a crow, one of Tacróc's children. They came to the Land of the Mice. "Join us. We're going to make a fight of it." said Darzee. "Agreed." said a mouse. They now had supporters to fight back against Snake Empire. "So, how do we attack Snake Empire?" asked a rabbit. "We start a secret rebellion for now." said Darzee. "We can't risk anything too open, even without the King and Queen being around." "What should we do exactly?" asked Azil. "Just follow my lead." said Darzee. "I can help." said Sadára. "Good, it will be good to have a mongoose on our side." said a crow. "So, when do we respond? We can't let this continue on much longer. They've had access to our kids' minds for far too long already!" said Azil. "We need time to organize." said Naréc, a son of Tacróc. "Tomorrow." he said. "We can't let Rikki-tikki have all the fun." said Sadára. They all laughed. The rebellion had begun.

* * *

[1] They still have leftovers from that cobra fight. JJJJ

[2] This is what, undoubtedly, will come to pass with the RINO Republicans.

[3] **devise something: **to draw something up carefully and in detail


	10. Chapter 9: The Jungle Strikes Back

About Lions

Rikki and Avíá spent that day and the next together with Shujaa and Bahaxur. They asked them all about lions, for, of course, being mongooses, they were eaten up from nose to tail with curiosity about them. "I already know that lions can run fast. Faster than mongooses. That's why I knew to always keep a good deal ahead of Kíkatili when I was having him chase me. There were far too many near misses." said Rikki. "We lions have low stamina. That's why we go for surprise attacks." said Bahaxur. "That explains why I wore out Kíkatili and was able to keep ahead of him." said Rikki-tikki. "What do lions eat?" asked Avíá. "Anything we can catch I suppose." said Shujaa. "We could in theory eat mongooses if that's what you're wondering." said Bahaxur. Rikki and Avíá looked at each other uneasily. "Not _you_, of course. You're our friends! However, the mongooses of that wicked Cobra Queen, well…pity for them if they come across us." said Shujaa. "We eat antelope mostly." said Bahaxur. "Antelope?" said Rikki. "What are they? Do they have poisonous fangs or many legs or fly or any of that fancy stuff?"

"They can run fast and have horn things but they're not that dangerous. Maybe in herds a little too hard for one lion to fight alone. But no poisonous fangs or anything." said Bahaxur. "They taste wonderful though." said Shujaa. "Why do mongooses like to eat things that can kill them?" "Makes life more fun." said Rikki, smiling. "We can also eat mice and birds." said Avíá. "We can too." said Bahaxur. "How do you keep up with those snakes? They might not move very fast, but they have rather quick reflexes." said Shujaa. "Quickness. It's in-born. We're after the Magical Herb of Kalindo only because it'll take more than typical mongoose quickness alone to get the better of Nagasta and Karistan." said Rikki. "Well, hopefully you can kill them and help us find a way to kill Kíkatili and Apakarmi too!"

Medalíana

Rikki and the others turned around and noticed a lioness coming toward them through the water. "I'm not going to hurt you. I've come to help. I've…" she said, suddenly turning around and walking back out upon hearing the sound of voices. "There's nothing here guys." she said. After a while, she said "They're gone." "Who are you?" said Rikki. "Oh. Me. Should have introduced myself. I'm Medalíana." she said. "Why are you helping us?" said Shujaa. "Because Apakarmi had Nagasta kill my husband. Also, I kind of believe what you say about Kíkatili killing your father." said Medalíana. "Your father?!" said Rikki and Avíá together. "Yes." said Bahaxur sadly, "Kíkatili is my older brother." "Well this changes things!" said Rikki. "If we can expose Kíkatili for the murderer he is, then maybe the pride will make you King and you can chase Nagasta and her crew out of here!" "**Me**? A King?" said Bahaxur. "I'm not fit for the job of my Father!" "Yes you can!" said Shujaa. "I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner. I think we should remove Kíkatili and Apakarmi from power! There are others who would help us!" "Like who?" said Bahaxur. "I'll go get them." said Medalíana. "It might take a while to get them all here. We don't want the enemy finding us." She left, leaving them alone. "Think she went to turn us in?" said Rikki nervously. "No. I could tell it in her eyes. She hates Kíkatili and Nagasta." said Avíá.

They spent the next several days gathering the lions in and finding hiding spots away from Kíkatili and Apakarmi. Eventually they camped inside the outer edge of the Dark Forest. "I don't like this place." said a lion. "It's the best we can come up with." said Bahaxur. "So what do you plan to do? Why should we oppose Kíkatili and Apakarmi?" said a lioness. "Because Kíkatili killed the previous King of pride." said Rikki. "His own father?!" said a lion. "Yes, I've seen the whole thing." said Bahaxur. "I knew it wasn't safe to mention it in front of Kíkatili. Also, he's got friends who'd back him. Also, the anti-human sentiment is high after some lions were killed. However, they were probably too close to the people. I think the people were afraid. Anyway, the lions did attack when the people started to throw things at them. I had thought going into the village to try and eat them chickens was a bad idea from the start." said Bahaxur. "Also, Shujaa told me that Apakarmi had once told her that her mother was killed while trying to kill human children." "Yes, and she said that she did it only because she hated humans and believed they would hunt us and wanted to get them before they got us." said Shujaa. "So Apakarmi and Kíkatili have been lying to us?!" said a lion in shock. "And there's more." said Rikki. "More?" said a lioness. "Humans didn't kill Nagasta's family." said Rikki. "Good lord! You mean she's lying too?!" said Medalíana. "No. Not lying." said Avíá. "Then what?" said Medalíana. "The dusty brown snakeling tried to kill the boy. I fought him and paralyzed Krait. I pretty much killed Krait for the big man. And as for Nagasta's father, Nag, he and his wife Nagaina were going to attack the big man when he went to bathe. Then Nagaina would later kill the big man's wife and the boy. However, I attacked Nag by the hood when he slept and in the confusion, when the big man came in and before he even fired his gun, I managed to graze Nag in a vital artery with my teeth, killing him before the gun fire even hit him. And Nagaina tried to avenge his death, blaming the big man. She was going to kill the boy. I meanwhile, had been oblivious to her murderous intention, and had sent Biwi, the wife of Darzee the tailorbird, to distract her by feigning a broken wing while I smashed the eggs. I had destroyed all but three when Biwi came and said Nagaina had corned the humans. I destroyed two of the eggs and brought the last to make Nagaina back down. In my rashness, I didn't keep the egg guarded enough and Nagaina took it and fled to her hole with it. I followed and we fought. She nearly got me but I managed to break her neck with my legs. However, her last egg rolled away in the fight and I assumed it was destroyed in a cave in that Nagaina had caused. It hatched within minutes afterward into Nagasta, who spent the whole day listening to the animals in the garden cheering the demise of her parents. She left at night, hell-bent on destroying the humans and with a very strong hatred for humans. When I found out who she was and why she was after the family, I realized that I needed to defeat her. I've been protecting the family from her and her minions. I killed Kinsta. I'm certain he would have come for the family that day had I not killed him. He already ate a tailorbird, several toads, and three frogs. Nagasta was furious at his death and sent her minions after me. I've been letting them chase me to lead them away from the humans. I've spent the past month trying to make her so mad at me that she'll forget about the humans for quite some time. I'd have told her the truth but that might get Darzee and his wife and the muskrats Chuchundra and Chua in trouble too. Also, Nagasta is stronger than most cobras. Even fully grown mongooses have been killed when they've fought her. So Avíá and I are heading to Kalindo to find a herb that will make you immune to one snakebite. Just one." said Rikki. "What a tale!" said a lion. "Yes, and we need to drive her from the Land of the Lions. I don't want any more villages to end up like that last one!" said Rikki. "Sorry about that." said a lion. "We honestly believed Nagasta, Kíkatili, and Apakarmi. Now we know the truth." said a lion. "Well I'm glad you know the truth now." said Rikki.

Crashing the Party

The snakes were in the middle of one of their education sessions of the young, which of course, was nothing more than a brainwashing session praising Nagasta and condemning humans and Rikki-tikki, when Darzee flew overheard, followed by Dindac and Biwi and two ravens. "Is there something you want?" hissed one of the snake instructors irritably. "Yes." said Darzee. "You to stop your oppression and give us our lives back!" "What?!" said the snake. "We're not taking it anymore. We can't let Rikki-tikki and Avíá-tía have all the fun." said a crow.

"What are you doing with them?" hissed another snake angrily. "It's all lies!" said the crow to the children. "Rikki-tikki-tavi isn't evil. He and his friend spared me when I was knocked down by them. I had pretend to have flown into a tree to avoid being eaten by Nagasta! She's the real terror here. She ordered the deaths of the mongooses just to try and get back at Rikki-tikki. Only the ones that joined right away were spared. Ms. Avíá's attack on Snake Empire was because her family was slaughtered simply for refusing to help them find and kill Rikki-tikki. It's as simple as that." said the crow.

"The King and Queen lied to us!" said a young squirrel. "Don't listen to him!" said a snake. "He's joined the enemy!" "_Who_ is the enemy?" said a young rabbit. "We've been tricked!" said an upset young squirrel. "Nonsense." said an evil crow. "The Cobra King and Queen have been giving away the possessions of the evil humans and traitors to everyone. They're heroes." "They have been rather helpful." said a young badger. "Giving away free stuff to buy loyalty doesn't seem to be very noble to me." said a young skunk.

[To Be Continued]


	11. Chapter 10: Jungle Warfare

One day, Rikki and Avíá were together with Bahaxur, Shujaa, and Medalíana. "Want me to go get us some mice?" Avíá asked Rikki. "Actually, I think I'll come with you. I need to stretch my legs." he said, heading out with her. They came across a group of mice and were about to attack then when one of them , turning and noticing the creeping mongooses, cried out "It's not fair! Escaping from that cobra to be eaten by mongooses!" "Cobra?" said Rikki. "Yeah. The black thing that hisses and has fangs and that ate my sister!" squeaked a mouse sarcastically. "Nearby?" asked Avíá. "Yes. What's it to you? Looking for something else to eat after you're done with us?" squeaked the mouse. "If there's a cobra nearby, we need to stop them from finding our group." said Rikki. "Why should we help a mouse-killer?" squeaked the mouse. "Because we also are _snake_-killers. We're more interested in killing Nagasta's minions[1] than mice." said Avíá. "'However, just as you please. We'll continue with our meal then, shall we? We haven't eaten all day." "Point taken." said the mouse. "She's nearby. About half a mile northeast of here. That wicked Ragiva." "Ragiva?" said Rikki. "You know her?" said the mouse. "Nagasta's daughter." said Rikki. "It was she and Kinsta who tried to attack the human family. Also, she was one of the one's who killed Avíá's family." Rikki and Avíá followed the mouse in silence and come near to Ragiva. Ragiva spotted Avíá and moved toward her. "And what are you doing out here, young one?" she hissed. Avíá's eyes suddenly turned bright red. "You! You killed my family! You're one of the ones who did it!" she said angrily. "What are you talking about?" hissed Ragiva angrily. "You killed my parents and my brother and sister but you couldn't find me! You dared to call them 'stupid mongooses'! I have an account to settle with you!" she said. "Oh! You're Avíá-tía-tárá, the friend of that infernal[2] Rikki!" said Ragiva. "I'll deal with you myself!" snarled Avíá. "Avíá, no!" said Rikki. "Ah, talk of the devil! There he is now!" said Ragiva. "No Rikki. I want to show her what a 'stupid mongoose' can do!" said Avíá. The two began fighting and neither seemed to be winning. Rikki was about to join Avíá when three cobras, two vipers, and a dusty brown snakeling came toward him. One of the vipers and the dusty brown snakeling were about to join Ragiva but then Rikki charged at them, causing them to all come after him instead.

Avíá and Ragiva fought very fiercely. It seemed that each was likely to kill the other. "I'm going to enjoy telling your boyfriend how I killed you, just like I killed your family!" hissed Ragiva. "I enjoyed killing your sister. She was so stupid to fight us." "Those who kill the innocent will sooner or later be killed themselves!" said Avíá, her fury mounting. She and Avíá continued to fight, and Avíá was driven back against a rock wall. "At last I can finish you, just like I did your sister. And after you're dead, I'll kill your boyfriend!" hissed Ragiva. "Never!" screamed Avíá, suddenly gaining a burst of energy and leaping at Ragiva.

"You fight well. It's such a pity you joined Rikki-tikki. You'd have made a great Dark Mongoose." said Ragiva. "Your side killed my family. I'll never join you!" said Avíá. "You want to kill me, don't you?" laughed Ragiva. "I'd most certainly like to be the one to kill you." said Avíá. "Yes, Mother would be pleased with you, enemy though you are. It seems you're great at repaying deeds done against you and your family. You've done quite a great job of getting revenge." said Ragiva. "I'm nothing like Nagasta! She will harm anyone in her way. Even the innocent. It wasn't even the people who killed Nag and Nagaina. It was Rikki-tikki." said Avíá. "As if Rikki-tikki-tavi could have killed them. But it matters little. The less humans the better. And Rikki-tikki-tavi will soon be dead all the same. I'll settle him once I'm done with you." said Ragiva. "You'll do no such thing!" said Avíá, jumping back several feet to avoid Ragiva's fangs. "Poor Avíá.-tía-tárá. All alone. Abandoned by Rikki-tikki." taunted Ragiva. "He didn't abandon me; he went to get the others. Also, he drew away your pals. Anyway, I've already told him I'll deal with you myself." said Avíá.

Ragiva dodged her, though just barely. "You've killed your last mongoose!" said Avíá. "I'm going to kill Rikki-tikki and his whole family, just like I did with yours and I'll do with you!" said Ragiva. Avíá, extremely angry, leapt at Ragiva and struck her, breaking her spine and killing her. "You'll never, ever be killing any mongooses again!" said Avíá, eating Ragiva from the tail up. "You've destroyed your last family! Arda is avenged!"

Rikki returned, carrying a dead viper in his mouth. "I've gotten three of them and the lions killed the other two. Where's Ragiva?" he said. "She's gone away, and she's never coming back! Killing a snake makes one quite hungry." grinned Avíá, licking her lips. "Nagasta will be furious!" said Rikki, grinning as well. "I told you that you could survive against Nagasta's family."

"So how many lions did we get?" said Avíá. "About half of the pride. Many of the other half are too frightened to oppose Kíkatili but certainly don't have any love for him either." said Rikki. "A viper has spotted us and has gone back to Kíkatili! He managed to get away!" yelled Bahaxur. "Come on, we don't have much time!" said Rikki.

'What news do you bring? Did you find the traitors?" said Karistan. "Yes. There are many lions with them!" said a viper. "What?!" said Kíkatili. "Bahaxur and, er.., He Who We Shall Not Name, are behind this!" said the viper. "Where's Ragiva?" said Nagasta. "Er….about her…uh….." said the viper nervously. "What happened?!" said Nagasta angrily. "Well, she…er…got eaten by Her. She's almost as dangerous as He is! He and the lions killed most of the others! We barely…." the viper said, suddenly being cut off as Kíkatili clawed off his head. "Thank you Kíkatili." said Nagasta. "Anytime." said Kíkatili. "They'll pay for this!" Nagasta hissed. "Bring out the faithful! We'll crush this rebellion!" said Apakarmi.

Rikki and Avíá stood next to Bahaxur and Shujaa at the head of the procession. Ahead of them loomed a group of lions, led by Kíkatili and Apakarmi. "So you think you can be King, do you?" said Kíkatili. "He'd be a better King than you!" said Rikki. "Well, if it isn't Rikki-tikki-tavi, the mongoose that would sport[3] with lions!" said Apakarmi. "We've come to make Bahaxur the true King! It seems your husband has murdered the previous one!" said Avíá. "That is a lie!" yelled Kíkatili. "I saw you kill Karibar!" said Bahaxur. "Karibar was my Father! I'd never kill him!" said Kíkatili. "It's the wicked humans!" "All who are tired of Kíkatili, Apakarmi, Nagasta, and Karistan, join us if you would be rid of them!" said Shujaa. About half of Kikatili's army left him and joined the rebels. "You'll pay for this, traitors!" Kíkatili growled. "Where's your snake friends?" taunted Avíá. Just then, several crows appeared in the air swarming down toward them. They were all carrying snakes! "Holy bamboo!" said Rikki in horror.

"Finish them off!" hissed Karistan from above. "Aví-Tía-Taday!" yelled Avíá, jumping at a crow overhead and knocking both crow and snake to the ground and then pouncing upon them. "Fight! Don't let them get us! Fight for freedom!" yelled Rikki. "You will not stop my revenge this time Rikki-tikki!" Rikki looked and noticed Nagasta, being carried by a wicked crow, zooming toward him. "I beg to differ!" said Rikki. Nagasta shot at him and he just barely got of the way in time! He had never fought a flying cobra before, and, he thought as he got up again to face her return assault, he highly doubted any other mongoose had either for that matter.

Apakarmi and Shujaa were snapping at each other. Both were bleeding. Apakarmi knocked over Shujaa. "I'm going to enjoy this!" she said. Before she could strike the death blow, Avíá jumped up on her face and pawed at her, giving Shujaa the chance to move away, before scampering away herself. "You little pest! I'll teach you to interfere!" she roared, chasing after Avíá. Avíá ran for her life, through the trees and finally climbed up a small one. Apakarmi cornered her and started to jump up and try to reach her.

Bahaxur and Kíkatili, meanwhile, were moving up a rocky hill that overlooked the Dark Forest, fighting fiercely. "You'll pay for killing Father!" said Bahaxur. "Nobody will ever know the truth! I'll kill you and I'll be King!" laughed Kíkatili. "Much of the pride is already tired of you! You'll never win, even if you kill me!" said Bahaxur. "Once I'm done with you, nobody will dare stand in my way!" growled Kíkatili. Kíkatili and Bahaxur continued to fight. Neither seemed to be winning. Bahaxur then knocked Kíkatili down. "It's over!" said Bahaxur. "No! _I_ will be King!" Kíkatili growled. He leapt at Bahaxur, knocking him down and knocking the wind out of him. "Going to kill me, like you killed Father?" gasped Bahaxur. "Karibar would have let us share the jungle with the humans! The humans would have been the death of us! Yes I killed him! I'm a better King than Karibar!" yelled Kíkatili very loudly[4]. Below several lions have heard him and suddenly stopped fighting. "You really _did _kill the King!" said a lioness. "I….er…." said Kíkatili. "It doesn't matter! Once I kill Bahaxur, _I _will be King!" snarled Kíkatili. Bahaxur used the moment's distraction to pull away from Kíkatili. Kíkatili jumped at him but this time he was ready. He pushed back as Kíkatili collided with him and both went tumbling off of the edge and into the Dark Forest.

"Now I'm going to finish you once and for all!" yelled Kíkatili. Before he could attack Bahaxur, Kíkatili was suddenly attacked by the ghost of Karibar. "What?! No!" yelled Kíkatili. The ghost of the King bit Kíkatili in the throat, killing him. "Thank you Father!" said Bahaxur. "Go on, son! You've still got to defeat his followers and defeat the snakes! You haven't won your kingdom yet!" said the ghost of Karibar. "You think I really _can_ be King?" asked Bahaxur. "I _know_ you can!" said the ghost of his father.

Apakarmi was getting very close to the branch Avíá was on. "I'm going to get you and teach you to mess with my plans, you little weasel!" screamed Apakarmi. The branch Avíá was on suddenly gave way and Avíá tumbled to the ground. Apakarmi was about to bite into her when she suddenly fell dead, clawed across the throat from behind by Shujaa. "Are you all right?" said Shujaa. "I'm fine." said Avíá. "Thank you." "Glad to be rid of her." said Shujaa.

Things were not going very good for Rikki. Nagasta had narrowly missed him several times. He had managed to scratch her by luck but that had only made her all the angrier. Suddenly, Karistan came flying over, carried by a crow. "Fly Nagasta! Kíkatili and Apakarmi are dead! The lions have turned on us! Gather the faithful lions who still serve our cause and flee!" he said, taking off. "I'll deal with this pesky mongoose first!" hissed Nagasta. "I'll kill you Rikki-tikki, then I'll go for the humans!" "You're wasting your time, trying to get revenge on them!" said Rikki. "Why's that?" hissed Nagasta, coming so close to biting Rikki that her venom singed his fur. Before he could reply, several lions came into view; they jumped at Nagasta in an attempt to bring her down. "Don't let her get away!" a lion said. "We'll meet again Rikki-tikki-tavi!" she hissed before flying off.


	12. Chapter 11: Pythons and Volcanoes

Bahaxur and Shujaa's Coronation

The following day, Bahaxur and Shujaa were crowned the new King and Queen of the Lions. "Long live King Bahaxur! Long live Queen Shujaa!" cheered the lions with far more enthusiasm than they had at the coronation of Kikatili and Apakarmi. "I'm afraid that some of the lions have run off with Nagasta and Karistan. We were unable to stop them Your Highness." said Medalíana to Bahaxur. "It doesn't matter. The snakes have been driven out. Kikatili and Apakarmi are dead and my Father is avenged." said Bahaxur.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Shujaa asked Rikki and Avíá a few days later. "Yes, we've stayed long enough." said Rikki. "I hope we meet again." said Bahaxur. They had some close calls with Nagasta's lions, but otherwise managed to get across the Land of the Lions unbothered.

Pythons

"So you've managed to lose those pests again?" said Nagasta. "I'm afraid so." said a lion. "Imbecile!" said Nagasta, biting into him and moving out of reach. "It seems I am surrounded by morons!" she hissed in disgust. "We did find something else out, Your Highness." said another lion, moving a safe distance away from the reach of Nagasta's fangs. "What?" said Nagasta. "There are some snakes called pythons. They don't have poison, but they can crush the mongooses." said the lion. Nagasta smiled. "Worth a try. Send word to them immediately!" she said. "It will be done." he said.

"Well, I haven't seen those pesky lions in a while. I think we've lost them." said Rikki. "That's good." said Avíá. "Alone again at last!" Suddenly, several pythons came and confronted them. "What in the world are these?" said Avíá. "Snakes. Obviously sent to kill us." said Rikki. "We're pythons." said the nearest of the pythons, starting to wrap himself around Avíá. She bit one of them and he yelled out in pain. However, another quickly started to wrap himself around her and the first resumed his attack upon her. "Help me Rikki!" she yelled. "I can't breathe!" "Hang on Avíá!" he said. "Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!" he cried. He leapt upon a python, biting into his head and causing him to let go of Avíá. A python started to wrap himself around Rikki and Rikki turned and attacked with all of his might, making the python release him. Avíá was starting to turn purple. Rikki quickly leapt at the python, hitting him with all of his strength and causing him to release Avíá. The pythons then attacked Rikki. They were overwheliming him. "Leave me Avíá! Save yourself! They're too strong!" he cried. "No, your fate will be the same as mine!" she said. She ran off, looking for a large object to hit the snakes with. She found a large stone and grabbed it in her mouth. She ran back to Rikki, who was nearly suffocated, and hit the snakes over the head with the stone. They stopped moving and Rikki was able to break free. "Thank you!" he said. Rikki and Avíá killed the rest of the pythons by hitting them with rocks and biting them. "I wonder what these taste like?" said Rikki, picking one up in his mouth. "Crunchy." said Avíá, eating one herself.

"Where are my pythons?" said Nagasta. "We haven't found them." said a viper. "I suspect that we won't." she hissed in disgust. "What do you mean? Think they deserted us?" said the viper. "No! I think two Indian mongooses have had a small feast!" she hissed. "Head them off! Karistan and I have got to go back home! It seems that that nasty tailorbird Darzee is leading a riot of mice and rabbits! He's going around chanting 'Death to Nagasta! May she die like Nag the Terrible!' I take it my Father ate one of his children from the gist of what my crows have told me. And he's upset I've eaten two more. He'll pay for interfering with my designs! I can assure you, they'll never get _me_ with a gun![1]" she said.

"What exactly happened with your family?" said a python. "It's a long story. It all started when my parents, Nag and Nagaina, and their friend Karait the dusty brown snakeling, came to the garden about two and a half years ago. The foolish creatures there didn't know what hit them. They had little trouble taking control of the garden. All things were going well for about a year or so and then those wicked humans came! For a while they never bothered them, but then, from what my parents' friends have heard the day before my parents died, Karait was beaten to death with a stick. Mother had told them that she and Father were going to hide in the bathroom sluice and bit the big man when he went to bathe. But somehow he got onto him and shot my Father. The stupid garden creatures[2] made such a cheering over his death that my parents' friends quickly heard about it. However, they didn't hear in time to stop the wicked humans from, so I've figured, getting my Mother with their bang stick so bad that her body must have been destroyed. Yes, they've destroyed the eggs of all of my siblings! Worthless humans! But somehow they forgot me. There's just one thing I've never quite understood. When I hatched from my egg, and listened to the wicked creatures celebrate the deaths of my parents all day, I found blood dripped on my egg. Was it my Mother's? I've never really gotten that part, but it doesn't matter. I'll kill the humans once Rikki is dead. In fact, I am starting to lose my patience. I may kill them if he doesn't show up sooner or later and stop this silly game of his. Magical Herb of Kalindo indeed! He'll run out of luck before he gets there, magical herb or not! There's nothing that can stop cobra venom! Silly fools!" she said.

"So what did you do once you hatched?" said a dusty brown snakeling. "Waited for the wicked creatures to cease their wicked songs and go to sleep. As much as I wanted to make them pay for their little songs, I decided it wasn't safe in the garden. I found the bodies of my Father and Karait on the rubbish pile. Since my Father was split in half, it didn't take long for my parents' friends and I to figure out that he was killed by a gun. Anyway, after a night of wandering around alone, I found a young cobra who took an interest in me. He and his family took me in. Together Karistan and I searched out my parents' friends and finally pieced together the truth. About a year and a month ago, Karistan and I were married. He promised that he hated the humans as I much as I did for daring to wrong me. All would have gone as planned if it hadn't been…if it hadn't been for…." she said. "He Who Must Not Be Named." said a cobra. "Yes. In fact, I'm unbanning their names. It seems to produce fear of them in my followers, which is **not** what I want! Rikki-tikki-tavi will pay for eating Kinsta and messing with my plans! And his girlfriend Avíá-Tia-Tara will regret eating Ragiva and helping him!" she hissed. "Now I've heard talk of a bunch of tall hills that shoot out steam, ash, and liquid fire if the stories I've heard are true. It's very close. Try to push the mongooses in them. I like grilled mongoose." she said. "I've got to leave now!"

"I'm a disgrace!" said Rikki. "I don't see why." said Avíá. "Those pythons are dangerous. Delicious, but dangerous. Their strong bodies more than make up for the lack of poisonous fangs. And to think that I thought I could defeat the Cobra Queen!" he said mournfully. "Hey! You killed Nag and Nagaina. You can kill her! I know it! All you've got to do is believe in yourself!" said Avíá-tía. "Anyway, you won't be doing it alone." "What?" said Rikki-tikki. "Fighting the Queen." she said. "I don't think anyone else in the garden is going to volunteer." he laughed. "You yourself have said you'd never work alone again You'd always need a companion." she said. "Yeah. So what? It's not like I'm happy about it. I'll just have to do my…." he said. His eyes suddenly widened. "You mean _you_ are coming with me?" he said incredulously. "I had thought you were only coming with me to get the Magical Herb of Kalindo!" "Magical herb or not, alone you'll only get yourself killed. Anyway, unlike your other garden friends, I've actually killed snakes before." she said "I'd like to hear how you beat Karait, Nag, Nagaina, Tivía, and Kinsta again. I'd like to hear all the details this time." He told her again about Karait and Nag. When he got to Nagaina, he paused when he mentioned how he'd missed her and hit the wall of her snake hole and cut his mouth. "So you were bleeding during that fight?" said Avíá. "Yes. In fact, I actually think blood may have dripped on the egg. I tried to destroy it at one point but Nagaina was too quick and moved it out of the way and I had to dodge her fangs. Why Nagasta didn't wonder about the blood on her egg is a mystery. Perhaps because it appears that the big man killed Nag so she thinks that he killed everyone." he said. "Well, when Nagaina's true killer meets up with her, Nagasta will meet a bad end, won't she?" said his girlfriend. "I love your optimism[3]!" he said. He continued for another hour telling about his fights with Nagaina, Tivía, and Kinsta. When he finished, it started to rain. "Let's go find somewhere dry." Avíá said. She and Rikki searched and found a hollow. They went inside. 'There's something else you were forgetting earlier." said Avíá. "What?" said Rikki. "You've survived an encounter with Karistan and didn't you survive several fights with Nagasta?" she asked. "Yes…er…I did." said Rikki. "They're still alive though." "I'll bet they weren't counting on _you_ being alive either!" said Avíá. "Tell me about your fight outside the garden with Nagasta. The one in the middle of the night." He told her in detail about that fight.

"As you can see" said Rikki upon finishing his tale, "I barely got away alive. What chance have I really against her?" "What chance? What chance did two teenage Indian mongooses have of getting past Nagasta's cobras, vipers, lions, pythons, crows, and mongooses?" smiled Avíá. "What chance did a young mongoose have against a flying cobra in the Land of the Lions?" "We're not done yet." said Rikki, though he couldn't help but smile as well. Outside, the rain picked up and thunder rumbled. "I think we should spend the night in here." said Avíá. "Good idea." said Rikki. The two headed deeper inside so as to avoid being noticed by foes[4]. They came across a chamber of the cave, that had sunlight streaming in from a hole the roof many feet above, and the floor covered in moss. Up ahead they sighted a reddish glow. Being very curious about something they had never seen before, they quickly came towards it. They turned into a tunnel and found their way blocked by hot, glowing lava. "What is it?" said Avíá. "I don't know. But whatever it is, it seems to be pretty hot!" said Rikki-tikki. "I think it's liquid fire." he said. "I've had warm meat the people gave me. It was delicious. I'm going to get a mouse or something and try and cook it to see if it really is fire." He went outside and came back a while later with four dead mice. He came near the lava and placed the mouse about two inches above it. It instantly caught fire and he was startled and dropped it into the lava. "That's fire all right!" said Rikki, sucking on his singed fur. He tried again and this time, by holding the mouse out as far away from himself as he could, managed to ignite it and then threw it on the ground, away from him and Avíá. After a while, he cautiously approached it and started to eat it. "So, how is it?" she asked. "Very crisp." he said. She went and cooked a mouse and then ate it a while later. "Best thing I've ever tasted." she said. Rikki cooked the last mouse and gave it to Avíá. "If only the humans could see me now. Playing with liquid fire!" he said.

Teddy wasn't having nearly as much fun. He had come back from school and noticed Buraai looking at him. He quickly hurried inside. "Can't we do anything about these snakes?" he asked his parents. "No. It seems many have had their guns taken. Also, it seems mongooses and crows are helping these snakes. I know it's ridiculous. However, vipers are working with them too. I know it doesn't make sense, but it seems the jungle is uniting against us. I've even heard repots of mice biting people left and right. As if that weren't enough, lions are attacking people as well. Unfortunately the military is too busy with foreign affairs to 'deal with trivial matters like pesky animals'!" said his father. "Do you think our mongoose is ok in all of this mess?" said Teddy. "From what I've seen of him, he has a pretty good chance." said Alice.

"Rikki doesn't seem the type to have any long term commitments, whatever the stories may say about him and Avíá." said Rímíra to Biwi. "I've seen that he's really dedicated to the human family. However, as for anything romantic, I agree." said Biwi. "However, after his trip to Kalindo, wherever that may be, he may be completely changed from the mongoose we knew." said Biwi. "I just hope he's still up to fighting the King and Queen." "I hope I can talk him out of it. He'll get himself killed, magical plant or not!" said Rímíra. "I'm afraid he can be very stubborn." said Biwi. "Don't I know!" said Rímíra. "What if he does marry her? Think the people can handle more mongooses?" said Biwi. "Rikki, married? A family? I can't imagine that. I'm feeling old!" said Rímíra. "I went through the same thing with Dindac. But he's happy now with Drídma. Also, he's staying with us now. "I guess I can handle it if Rikki marries this Avíá." said Rímíra. "I don't the humans have enough food for all of us if they raised their family there. But we can visit them often." 'I just hope this Avíá doesn't turn out to be a hussy[5] or something." she said. "Avíá, a hussy? No way! I talked to Sadára the other day. She's told me all sorts of wonderful things about her." said Biwi. "I hope she can keep up with him. He can be quite energetic. He always ran through the grass yelling his little war cry 'Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!'. He always wanted to fight snakes. Said it's what he was born for. And I think he's right. I don't know how he can hold out against such overwhelming odds." said Rímíra. "The hope of keeping us all safe." The two jumped. "Sorry I startled you." said the Coppersmith. "What did he tell you keeps him from despair? I keep forgetting that you've spoken to them." said Rímíra. "Keeping you safe. Also, if I may say so, her." said the Coppersmith. "Avíá?" said Rímíra. "Who else?" said the Coppersmith. "He's crazy for her. It's pretty obvious after observing them for a short time. He told me he loves her blue eyes and sense of humor. You should have seen what those two claimed to have cooked up the day before I met them. They claimed to have killed some snakes and then moved the dead snakes around and pretended to be snakes and used a convincing accent to fool them. He claimed it was Avíá's idea." said the Coppersmith. They all laughed. "Killed snakes, huh?" said Rímíra. "And Sadára though Avíá had never hunted before! Ha!" "Actually, she hadn't. She said her first actual fight was with two dusty brown snakelings that she managed to kill by banging their heads together." said the Coppersmith. "Do you realize those are even harder to kill than cobras?!" said Rímíra. "I wouldn't know. I try to keep my distance from any and all snakes!" said the Coppersmith, causing them all to laugh again. "Two of them. On her first fight! My, my! She's definitely a keeper. I just hope Rikki never forgets her birthday!" said Rímíra, and they all laughed again. "Rikki killed a bunch of snakes too! I've seen him. Also he killed Nag, Nagaina, Kinsta, Tivía, Karait, and he fought Nagasta in the middle of the night last year!" said the Coppersmith. "She looked dangerous." said Rímíra. "She's evil! I had a bad encounter with Her. I only just got away! Also, Her husband Karistan nearly ate Darzee and myself and was trying to get at our babies, but Rikki saved us all." said Biwi. "Well I just hope the two of them are up to this. Rédari and I couldn't do it." said Rímíra.

Rikki and Avíá awoke the next morning and found that they had come to the base of a mountain. "I've never seen any hills this big before." said Rikki in awe. "This must be the Fiery Mountain!" "I suppose we have to go up that thing?" said Avíá. "Tacróc seemed to suggest that we go that way." said Rikki. "Tacróc told _you_ to climb it. Where did you get this 'we' from? It looks very rocky and like a great way to break our necks." she said. "He always said I couldn't work alone. He knew you'd come alone. Now I suggest the best way is to go directly up and down it." he said. "You're going to be the death of me. I just know it." said Avíá. "Me? The death of you? I can't think of anyone I care for more!" he said. "Even the humans and your own family?" said Avíá. "Yes[6]. If you really want to go around the Big Hill, then we will. Nagasta will probably have an ambush for us one either side but I guess if I have to die to save you, then…" he said.[7] "No! We can go." she said. "Ok." he said. The two began to climb. About 200 feet up they came to another lava bed. It blocked their path. They noticed some rocks protruding up out of the lava. "I suppose we have to hop across." said Avíá. "Maybe we can find a way around…" said Rikki. "There they are!" cried a python, coming up the mountain toward them with several snakes, a lion, and a few Dark Mongooses. "Quickly!" said Rikki. He and Avíá carefully hopped across. As soon as they got across, their enemies reached the opposite side of the lava bed. "Come and get us!" taunted Avíá. "Be careful. It's the liquid fire." said the lion. Up ahead of Rikki and Avíá, another lava bed blocked their way. "Great." said Rikki sarcastically. "We can always hop across." said Avíá. They made their way across this lava bed. At the end, Avíá slipped, but Rikki grabbed her just in time and pulled her to safety.

"You go after them. We'll go around." said the snakes. The lion and the Dark Mongooses managed to make it across the first lava bed safely. As they started crossing the second lava bed, rocks suddenly rained down on them. One of the Dark Mongooses lost her footing and fell into the lava and died. "Nice job!" said Avíá to Rikki. The two had pushed rocks down at their enemies below. Rikki and Avíá climbed further up and came to a very long lava bed. The two had made it to the middle when their enemies began to cross the lava bed. To their left, a good distance away, the two noticed the snakes slowly making their way around the lava bed. "O Rikki!' said Rikki in a panic. "Relax. I've got an idea." said Avíá. Their enemies eventually managed to come up to them when they were nearly across. "End of the line fools!" said a Dark Mongoose. "Oh whatever shall we do?" said Avíá in fake fear. "I think we can make it." said Rikki. "No you won't!" said a Dark Mongoose. He leapt at Avíá. Avíá suddenly jumped off of the edge of her rock. She fell out of sight and it appeared she had died. "Not so great now without your girl, is it?" taunted the Dark Mongoose. He leapt at Rikki. Rikki suddenly pulled Avíá, who had been clinging, out of sight, to Rikki's forepaws and she spun, still clinging desperately to Rikki, and kicked the Dark Mongoose with her hind legs. He fell into the lava and died. Rikki and Avíá made it the rest of the way across, their enemies right behind them. The two mongooses climbed the volcano and managed to reach the top. They rained down boulders and were able to take out the lion, and two Dark Mongooses who collided with him and also fell into lava. When they reached the top, steam and ash suddenly burst forth from the dome, slightly singeing their fur, and making it very hard to see. "Grab hold of my tail and follow me!" called Rikki. He and Avíá slowly made their way down the other side. A Dark Mongoose collided with another and the both lost their balance and fell into the volcano and died. Halfway down the other side, Rikki and Avíá encountered the snakes.

"Bah those four legged fools can do nothing right!" said a python in disgust. "Ready for some more pain?" taunted Rikki. "Game's over!" said the python. "Nah! I'm still breathing!" taunted Avíá. "Not for long!" said a viper, coming toward her. Avíá expertly skirted the viper and moved into an area with very low visibility due to ash clouds. "Where in the name of Brahm did she go?" said the viper, heading in after her. A python came toward Rikki, but Rikki was ready this time. He leapt upon the python and she tried to squeeze him with her body. However, he was able to break free and her body tightened over nothing. He quickly grabbed her tail and pulled her tail the rest of the way through the loop she had intended to form around his body to squeeze him to death and tied her tail in a knot. Before she could untangle herself, he had chewed off her head. Avíá came out of the smoke, chewing on the viper. "Stupid thing tried to kill me but I managed to make it fall into the liquid fire. I've never had roasted snake before." she said to Rikki. The two mongooses fought the snakes and managed to pick off most of them, chasing them into lava, throwing them down crevices in the rock and off the sides of the mountain or over steep ledges in the rock face, and by slamming them into lava rock. The remainder chased the two mongooses down the rest of the mountain. Rikki and Avíá headed toward some trees up ahead. Avíá grabbed onto a vine with her paws. "Come on Rikki!" she called to him. He grabbed her and the two climbed up out of sight. Their foes came to the spot about two minutes later. "Where'd they go?" said a cobra. "They got away! Again!" said a viper in disgust. "We'll send out a search party in the morning. It's getting dark. I don't want to go look for them in the dark." said a python. They left and, as soon as they were sure they were gone, Rikki and Avíá came down. They looked for a place to spend the night and noticed a farmhouse ahead in the distance. They made for it and went through the gate, which was open.


	13. Chapter 12: The Great River

Rutukas the Bloodhound

"Hello, anybody home?" said Rikki. "Who's there?" came a barking voice. "Who and what are you?" said Rikki. "I'm a bloodhound. Now what and who are you?" he growled. "I'm Rikki-tikki-tavi, the mongoose." said Rikki. "Mongoose? What is that? I've heard the name Rikki-tikki-tavi before. Heard you were a great enemy of that dreaded Cobra Queen who makes her lair hundreds of miles northeast of here!" he said. "That's because I'm a snake-killer. Avíá and I eat snakes." said Rikki. "Do you now?" said the bloodhound. He came into view. He was quite large and the two mongooses were at first frightened, though not for long as it is very hard to frighten a mongoose for any length of time, but soon realized that he wasn't going to hurt them. "What's a bloodhound?" asked Rikki. "I'm a dog. I track and hunt animals. My Father Rúda worked for the humans by tracking other humans. Unfortunately that didn't save him from the snakes last week." said the bloodhound. "I'm so sorry! Nagasta has lost her family and apparently enjoys destroying the families of others. She's personally eaten two of Darzee's children, had her snakes, led by her late daughter Ragiva, kill all of Avíá's family, wiped out an entire human village, killed Medalíana's husband, and now apparently has killed your father. I'm going to Kalindo to try and stop her." said Rikki. "Did you say Kalindo?" said the bloodhound. "Yes. The Magical Herb of Kalindo. Makes you immune to snake venom for one bite. Or so I've heard." said Avíá. "I've heard of such a plant, but you've got to have a death wish to want to go there!" said the bloodhound. "Look here. I'm afraid Nagasta is going to kill more humans!" said Rikki. "Well, I'm a dog, not a…er….mongoose. I'm not good at snake killing. What do you expect me to do?" said the bloodhound. "Give us a place to hide. The snakes are looking for us. Could you tell us more about Kalindo?" said Rikki. "Come in then. Quickly!" said the bloodhound.

"My name is Rutukas. I'm the guardian of my Master and his wife. I'm trying my best to keep them safe." he said. "What have you done to make the Queen so very upset?" "Quite a few things. Several she knows and several she doesn't." said Rikki. "What do you mean?" said Rutukas. He told how he had fought Karait, Nag, and Nagaina. How the cobras had plotted to kill the humans and how he had intervened. How Nagaina had botched his attempt to kill off all of the cobras. How Nagasta had escaped and returned for revenge. How he had kept her from attacking in the middle of the night. How he had defeated Kinsta. How his plan worked and it seemed Nagasta had decided to come after him before dealing with the humans. How he had to send his family into hiding. About his meeting with Avíá. And about their adventures up to that point. "And so we came here looking for a place to hide. Our next obstacle is the Great River. And after that the…." said Rikki. "Giant Spiders." said Rutukas. "Poisonous I expect." said Rikki. "Yes. They're led by the Tarantula Emperor. He is quite terrifying if the stories about Him are true!" said Rutukas. "Could you tell us more?" said Rikki. "Yes. But in the morning. I shall have nightmares if I bring up those terrible beings. Your stories about the Cobra Queen are already enough to give me the collywobbles[1]!" said Rutukas. The three of them laid down on the floor and went to sleep. Avíá rested her head on Rikki's shoulder. The man came in, wondering what was making all the noise. He noticed the two sleeping mongooses. "That's good. These mongooses will keep away those accursed snakes." he said.

Tucker the Mouse

"Have you seen them anywhere?" a krait[2] asked a mouse. "You can go ahead and kill me but I am not telling where they are!" said the mouse defiantly. "Who said anything about killing _you_?" taunted the krait. "I'm not going to get their location by eating you. However, your sweet little girl on the other hand, she looks delicious. I haven't eaten all day!" He moved toward his daughter, who turned very white. "All right. I'll tell!" said the mouse in desperation. "Hurry up, or I'm having a little mouse for a midnight snack!" threatened the krait. "The little house near the river! Now let my daughter go!" said the mouse. The krait moved away from his daughter. "Cross me again and I promise I won't be as nice!" said the krait before leaving. "I've got to warn them!" said the mouse.

Tales of the Land of the Giant Spiders

Rikki and Avíá awoke at dawn, a little stiff from sleeping on the wooden floor, but still feeling refreshed. Rutukas awoke as well. "So," said Avíá, "How do we get across the Great River?" "You'll have to be careful. The current is very strong and is nearly impossible to swim across. Your best chance is to ride across on a tree trunk or to ride on a floating device that the humans have. My Master has one. We can push it to the Great River and you can use it to sail across the river. He'll be upset. He uses it often to go fishing, but he has two of them. I trust you both can fit in one." said Rutukas. "Ok, so what about these Giant Spiders?" said Avíá. "That's a very bad business. Going there." said Rutukas. "They can't be that much worse than cobras!" said Rikki. "I don't know much about cobras, other than that they are poisonous. However, these spiders are also poisonous. And they can move faster than snakes too I've heard." said Rutukas. "Has anyone ever been there?" said Avíá. "Plenty. But as none have ever come back, we can't say for sure how bad they are." said Rutukas. "I don't like the sound of that!" said Avíá. "These spiders, they don't eat mongooses, do they?" said Rikki. "They've eaten mice, insects, and birds. I've heard of a few that attacked a few rabbits and ate them too." said the bloodhound. "What of the Tarantula Emperor? What is a tarantula[3] anyway?" said Rikki. "It is what the Giant Spiders call themselves. He's the biggest of the lot of them. And the evilest. He bullies the mice and birds around there. The other Giant Spiders are afraid of Him." said Rutukas. "Where does this Emperor live?" said Rikki. "Near the Gate of Kalindo. Only those whom He allows can pass. All others who try are killed from what I've been told. Only birds can get past, and even they are in trouble if they ever dare to land in His domain." said Rutukas. "Can he be reasoned with?" said Avíá. "Not likely. Not unless you can kill Him. He's mighty proud, and strong enough to obliterate anyone who's foolish enough to challenge Him." said Rutukas. "I think I'll try and reason with these tarantulas all the same." said Rikki. "Well don't expect a warm welcome!" laughed Rutukas. "Don't worry about that. We've had our fair share of 'warm welcomes' on this trip already!" laughed Rikki.

Krait Attack

Tucker came running into the room. Rikki quickly caught him between his paws. "Hungry?" Rikki asked Avíá. "Starved." said Avíá. "I'm looking for Rikki-tikki and his friend Avíá." said Tucker. "Well, you found us." said Rikki. "Yeah. Really sorry about this" said Avíá, "but mongooses have to eat too." "If it's any consolation to you, I kill mercifully. I'm not like Nagasta's lot. I can't even stand to see a snake suffer. Now hold him down, Avíá, while I quickly slash his throat." said Rikki. Avíá held him down and Rikki raised his claws. "Though I'd much rather be eaten by you and your friend, O great Rikki-tikki, than those wicked kraits, I'm begging you not to eat me! I've come to warn you. They threatened to eat my daughter unless I told them where you were. I had no choice. They'll be upon you soon. Now could you please let me go?" asked Tucker. "Thank you for the warning." said Rikki. Avíá released Tucker. Rikki-tikki looked outside and saw about fifteen kraits approaching the house. "Get your master and his wife awake. Perhaps they can shoot some of them. My boyfriend and I will deal with the snakes." said Avíá to Rutukas. "You two are dating?" said Tucker in shock. "The first and only girl I've ever dated in fact." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "So you've heard of me too?" asked Avíá. "Yes. The mighty Avíá-tía-tárá. Killer of the fearsome Ragiva." said Tucker. "You flatter me." said Avíá. Rutukas came back into the room with the man and his wife. "Hey boy! What's all this for?" said the man's wife. A krait, the one that had threatened the mouse earlier, came into the room. "I see you are trying to make my life difficult, Tucker.[4] Well I can always have a little play time with your sweet daughter after I'm done with you and your nasty friends!" said the krait. "I sent her into hiding with my wife." said Tucker the mouse. "We'll find them, and they'll die just like you. And we'll be sure to finish them off slowly." said the krait. "Picking on children!" said Rikki-tikki, his eyes aflame. "You disgust me! I shall eat you from the tail up!" "Ha! There are fifteen of us!" said the krait. "Careful. The man is going for his gun!" said Rikki.

"We'll get to him first! " said the krait. Several kraits came into the room. One came toward the man but was bitten in half by Rutukas. "Stay away from my Master!" he barked. "I'll make you pay for that!" said the first krait. He came toward Rutukas but was seized by the tail and killed by Avíá. The kraits came toward Rikki and Avíá. The man shot three of them and Rikki and Avíá each killed off three more apiece, taking them on one at a time. The remaining five came at the man's wife but Rikki quickly jumped upon one and killed it and Avíá took care of another. The final three moved at Rikki, who killed the nearest and then retreated. Unfortunately, the man had fired all of his rounds at the kraits and his gun was empty. However, he smashed the skull of a krait with his gun as it tried to bite his wife. The final krait went at the man, who was busy attacking the krait and didn't notice. However, Avíá bit the krait from behind and then clawed him to pieces. "My!" said the man's wife, who had turned very white, "Those mongooses saved our lives!" Avíá and Rikki ate the dead ringleader. "He won't be bothering your daughter ever again." Avíá said to Tucker.

Crossing the Great River

The humans fed Rikki and Avíá, though they ate little, wanting to be as thin and quick as possible to outrun any more snakes they might encounter, not to mention the mysterious tarantulas. "Goodnight. "said Avíá to Rikki. Rikki fell asleep. "You think it'd work out between him and me? He's so helpful to everyone. Also, he's flat out adorable. "Avíá said to Rutukas. "I think you're asking the wrong dog. It's your decision. "he said. The next morning at dawn, Rikki, Avíá, and Rutukas carefully and quietly took the man's boat and pushed it down to the Great River. Near the shore, about two hundred snakes barred their way. "Now what?" said Rutukas. "I've got an idea!" said Rikki. "Push the thing down the hill and flatten them?" asked Avíá. "You can read my mind. That's one of the things I love about you!" said Rikki. "Surrender mongooses!" said a king cobra. "Ok. We surrender!" said Rikki. He and Avíá quickly jumped in the boat. "Now, Rutukas!" Rikki yelled. Rutukas pushed the boat with all his might and Avíá and Rikki went zooming down the hill, flattening a king cobra, a viper, a python, a krait, a cobra, and a dusty brown snakeling. The boat hit the water, splashing Rikki, Avíá, and a dozen snakes. Rikki and Avíá were nearly thrown out by the impact but Rikki managed to stay in and grabbed hold of Avíá and stopped her from falling in. "I'd love to stay and chat," said Rikki to the snakes on the shore "but Avíá and I have to get to Kalindo." The two went downstream for about a mile. "I've never been on a floating device like this before! I shall have to do it again sometime!" said Rikki, thoroughly enjoying himself. "Rikki, we need to get out of this thing!" Avíá suddenly said, turning white. "Come on! I'm enjoying this!" said Rikki. She pointed and Rikki turned and saw that they were in danger of going over a huge waterfall. "Paddle with your paws and try to get it to the shore!" said Rikki. They paddled and came close to shore. They jumped, just in time, and landed on solid ground. The boat meanwhile went over the waterfall and was smashed to bits at the bottom. "Phew! That was close!" said Avíá. "Guess those people won't be getting their thing back now." "Now to see how terrifying these Giant Spiders are." said Rikki. They wouldn't have to wait long to find out.


	14. Chapter 13:The Land of the Giant Spiders

Nagasta Heads Back Through the Land of the Lions

It was quiet that night in the Land of the Lions. Bahaxur and Shujaa were talking about recent events. "We've lost a few lions to those snakes. And it seems the Dark Lions have attacked some lions as well. It seems this war is going to be ugly." said Shujaa. "Do you hear something?" said Bahaxur. "Something outside?" said Shujaa. "Sounds like it." said Bahaxur. "Probably an antelope." said Shujaa. "Doesn't sound like one." said Bahaxur. They both headed outside. They saw dozens of snakes slithering through the grass. "Think they're after us?" whispered Bahaxur. "So they live here now?" asked Nagasta. "Yes." said a Dark Lion that Bahaxur recognized as Prédoné, one of Kikatili's closest friends. "Working with the snakes now, Prédoné?" said Bahaxur, drawing attention to himself and Shujaa. "Your time is up, King Bahaxur!" said Prédoné. "Nagasta is going to make me the new King!" "Fat chance!" said Shujaa. She and Bahaxur ran away as their enemies turned and gave chase. They managed to rouse other lions and fought back. Several snakes were killed and several lions were slain from the snake venom. Prédoné and Bahaxur fought. Prédoné lunged at Bahaxur but Shujaa swung her left forepaw at his throat and crushed his larynx and windpipe, killing him. "Never mess with my husband!" Shujaa said. Medalíana chased Nagasta, who nearly bit her several times. "You are most foolish to fight me!" hissed Nagasta. "I'm going to make you pay for killing my husband!" said Medalíana. She managed to force Nagasta into a corner. "Now I'm going to finish you." said Medalíana. "Indeed." hissed Nagasta. Bahaxur spotted it in time. "Look out Medalíana!" he called. Medalíana jumped and ran off quickly as Karistan sped out of the shadows, narrowly missing her with his fangs. "Wicked, wicked Bahaxur!" said Karistan. "We'll deal with you and your wife later! Right now we're going to put down a rebellion. Those mice and that wicked Darzee won't know what hit them. Then we'll go for those humans. It seems Rikki-tikki is no longer around to protect them!" said Karistan, biting a lion and slithering off into the dark with Nagasta.

"We've got to warn Darzee and those mice." said Bahaxur. "Quickly find me some messenger birds. We must get word to them and to Rikki-tikki and Avíá-tía immediately!" "Yes, Your Highness." said a lion named Krava.. A while later the lions came back with two ravens and two owls. "Two for day travel and two for night." said Krava. "You two" she said to a raven and an owl, go find Rikki-tikki and Avíá-tía. Tell them that Nagasta means to attack his friend Darzee and a bunch of mice. Also tell them Karistan and Nagasta plan to attack the humans that take care of him." said Shujaa. "And you other two, go and find Darzee and the mice. They must be prepared for the attack. We can't let Nagasta and Karistan win this war!" "Yes, Your Majesty." said the ravens and the owls before flying off. "I hope we can get there in time. Some of you should follow the Dark Lions. We don't want any more villages ending up like that one by the Dark Forest." said Shujaa. "We'll see to it." said Krava. "Now to get some rest." said Bahaxur, heading back to his cave. "Yes, I think we're safe from attack for the time being." said Shujaa.

The Border of the Land of the Giant Spiders

Rikki and Avíá headed southeast for many days. They came across villages of natives but never stayed long. A few snakes tried to attack them and the humans but Rikki and Avíá fought them off. "Praśaṃsanīya nevlā![1]" said a native after Rikki rescued him from a viper. "Sorry I can't stay," said Rikki-tikki, "but I've got to get to Kalindo." He and Avíá came to the last village before the Land of the Giant Spiders. "Don't go there!" said a mouse. "The Tarantula Emperor kills everyone who comes there without His permission." said a cat. "Well that'll make it harder for Nagasta to follow us." said Avíá. They headed out the next day a few hours before dawn. It was their hope to come upon the Giant Spiders while they were asleep so as to be able to observe them without being attacked. They traveled past the edge of town. "Turn back!" said a tailorbird. "Sorry. I've got to get to Kalindo. I must stop the Cobra Queen." said Rikki. "On your head be it. You'll never come out alive!" said the tailorbird. "The Tarantula Emperor ate my wife! There's no limit to His wickedness!" "I'm sorry for your loss." said Avíá. "Perhaps I can deal with this Tarantula Emperor as well." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "I've managed to survive fighting Karistan and Nagasta." "May Kubera,[2] the Guardian of Mongooses, protect you." said the tailorbird.

Snake and Spider

Rikki and Avíá headed toward a forbidding-looking forest five miles southwest of town. They headed in, looking around warily. They walked in for about five miles and finally heard noise up ahead. "Think it's them?" said Rikki. They crept very low to the ground toward the source of the noise. Before they could get to it, however, they suddenly noticed a viper coming toward them. "This is a bad time." whispered Rikki. "We're trying not to alert the giant spider." whispered Avíá. "Nice try you two! Giant spider indeed!" hissed the viper. That did it. The tarantula came out into the open, frightening all three of them. It was the biggest spider that either the two mongooses or the viper had ever seen. "This is our land! Nobody comes here without the approval of the Emperor !" said the spider. "I'm here to capture these two wicked mongooses." said the viper. "I'll deal with them, and with you too!" said the tarantula. "Ha! Come near me and I'll bite you! I'm poisonous." hissed the viper angrily. "So am I!" said the tarantula. "I think the spider can whip you!" said Rikki. "What do you mean-" said Avíá, who was elbowed by Rikki. "Better to have them fight each other than us." whispered Rikki. "Got it." whispered Avíá. "No, Rikki, I think the snake shall win." said Avíá. "Yes, I'm the better!" said the viper. "Better at what? Losing a fight?" taunted the tarantula. "You'd best use your eight legs to start running before I get you!" hissed the viper angrily. "You can't outrun me! You don't even have any legs!" said the tarantula angrily. The two fought and bit each other. "Think we should run?" whispered Avíá. The two combatants were somewhat resistant to each other's venom but finally, after repeated bites, became very ill. "Tricked! Tricked! Tricked! Rikk-tck-tck!" chuckled Rikki-tikki-tavi. "You nasty little…!" said the viper before succumbing to the tarantula venom. "You won't get far!" said the tarantula before succumbing to the snake venom. "Well, that went well." said Avíá-tía-tárá. "Yep. Those spiders are poisonous all right." said Rikki. "I'm thankful at least that they don't seem to like snakes any more than we do." said Avíá.

"So what's the plan?" said Rikki to Avíá. "I thought you would have some kind of plan already." said Avíá. "Well, it appears to be worse than fighting snakes. They're about as poisonous and they move faster." said Rikki. "Well, let's continue and we shall find out a way to kill them." said Avíá. The two went and hid in a hollow and rested till nightfall, the sun having just come up. An hour after sunset, the two set out once more and at last came upon some sleeping tarantulas, resting in spider webs. "These are the biggest webs I've ever seen!" said Rikki. "Look at those animal bones. They look like they came from birds, mice, and lizards." said Avíá. They crept past several sleeping tarantulas, observing them as much as they could to try and find their weaknesses. Finally three awoke, disturbed despite the mongooses' best efforts.

Chalícává, Chínselháüst, and Cáöné

"Hey, what are you doing here?" said one of them. "Oh dear!" said Rikki. "We were walking together. Is it wrong for us to do that?" said Avíá. "This is our land!" said the tarantula. "Is there any way we could get you to be silent?" asked Rikki. "Not unless your good at mouse catching. I'm starving. Now give yourselves up or we'll bite you. And we're very poisonous. I take it you're not from around here." said the tarantula. "You think with your stomach just like Rikki." Avíá said to him. "Now is not the time Avíá." Rikki whispered to her. "No, we're not. I'm a mongoose. I've heard about you being poisonous from Tacróc. You spiders are the last obstacle to us getting to Kalindo." said Rikki. "And it so happens I am a natural born mouse hunter as well. Avíá and I will get you your meal but you must promise not to tell if we do. We need to get to Kalindo and the less fighting we have to do, the better." said Rikki-tikki. "Well let's go away from the others." said the tarantula's wife. "We don't want to get caught helping outsiders." They moved away and Rikki and Avíá left to go mouse hunting. They came back with several dead mice. "Wow! That was quick!" said one of the tarantulas. The tarantulas ate the mice, by secreting digestive juices from their chelicerae[3]. Rikki and Avíá watched with great interest. "All right," said the tarantula. "we won't tell." "Thank you, er," said Rikki-tikki. "My name is Chalícává, this is my wife Chínselháüst, and our son Cáöné." said the tarantula. "I'm Rikki-tikki-tavi and this is my girlfriend Avíá-tía-tárá." said Rikki. "Those names sound familiar." said Chalícává. "You probably heard them from animals that hate Nagasta the Cobra Queen." said Rikki. "I've heard of Nagasta. Heard she's trying to get our loyalty, but so far the Emperor isn't agreeing to join her. Says he'll deal with any humans that come here, as well as any mongooses, which now I know what they are, sort of, but that He won't come after them otherwise, at least not far away. However, He did show some interest. Though I think He'll want a lot for Himself no doubt!" said Chínselháüst. "As long as he doesn't commit to helping Nagasta. It would make the war very ugly indeed. Having poisonous spiders and poisonous snakes being cobelligerents[4] in the war together." said Avíá. "Another reason we didn't kill you on the spot," said Chalícává, "is because you two fit the story of the two red-eyed deliverers who will defeat the Emperors who have long dominated our colonies." "We're only red-eyed when we're mad." said Avíá. "Also, this story makes me uneasy. I didn't come exactly to fight the Tarantula Emperor." said Rikki. "He has taken my daughters forcibly to be his wives. Our other two sons stood up to Him and were killed for their efforts." said Chínselháüst. "You've got to help us!" begged the teenaged Cáõne. "We'll see what we can do." said Rikki-tikki. "What are you talking about?" Avíá whispered to Rikki. "We were supposed to get to Kalindo as soon as possible. What if Nagasta tries something on the humans?" "If she gets the Giant Spiders to join the war, many humans will die! I can't let that happen. I've already let things get way too out of hand!" said Rikki. "Besides, I don't think she's back yet anyway. And I have a safeguard against her attacking the humans." "What?" said Avíá. "I've told Darzee and Biwi to tell Nagasta that I killed Karait, Nag, and Nagaina, and forced them to help me. It would free the humans from danger and also the others as well." said Rikki. "First off, then Nagasta will be coming this way with her big army." said Avíá. "And we'll hopefully have the Magical Herb of Kalindo by the time they get here." said Rikki. "We'll have to probably fight her main army, or go through it, to get back home. Her new headquarters is the garden. She thinks that since Nag and Nagaina were King and Queen of the garden, now she and Karistan can be Queen and King of the garden. And that's just what they've done." "Ok, so what if she kills the humans before Darzee and his wife can tell the truth to her?" said Avíá. "You know, I never thought of that." said Rikki-tikki. "And there is always your family too." said Avíá. "They were told to flee India if the need came to tell the truth. Also, they're mongooses and can fight back." said Rikki.

"So this Emperor" said Avíá, "who is he exactly? What's he like? He sounds very wicked." "He is." whispered Chínselháüst. "The wicked Emperor….er…er…." "What's his name?" asked Rikki. "We do not speak it. But if you must, Krädós. Don't make me say it again!" said Chalícává. "He is very bad. He is soon going to make little Cáöné join his army." "Army?" said Avíá. "Yes. He already planned to attack the humans around here. However, He won't do it for this Cobra Queen and King. Though He certainly is seriously considering it. I wouldn't know. He thinks very little of females[i]. He never told me." said Chínselháüst. "You mean to say he's a sexist[5] chauvinist[6]?" said Avíá[ii] in disgust. "He most certainly is!" said Chínselháüst. "And where does Emperor Krädós live?" said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "At the gateway to the Land of Kalindo. I think He might fear that Magical Herb could deal with spider venom." said Chalícává. "However, no human has yet died from our bite. At least not the bite of one. Once the wicked Emperor had his army kill two small children who came too near our lair. After being bitten by over a hundred of them, the kids died in about ten seconds." said Cáöné. "So I take it he won't let us into Kalindo?" asked Avíá. "Definitely not." said Chalícává. "So you're right Rikki, we will have to kill this odious[7] stuck up Emperor!" said Avíá. "Fat chance of you two getting anywhere near Him and living to tell the tale." said Chínselháüst. "He's bitten other tarantulae[8] for coming near Him without his permission, particularly females. He bites long and hard, and even we aren't totally immune to our own venom, so they never survive. And if they don't die fast, He tears them apart with His chelicerae." "Wait till I get a hold of him! I'll tear him into so many pieces…" said Avíá fiercely. "Look, I know you hate chauvinists and think females should be treated well, which, as I've told you countless times, I totally agree, but we need a plan if we're going to kill this Emperor." said Rikki. "Be careful." said Chalícává, "He once ate an entire bird family for not bowing down to him. Made the parents watch Him eat the kids first then, he stung the husband, who was stricken from grief, and made the wife watch him die and then waited another minute before finally eating her as well." "Well, then I shall not waste any time in trying to reason with him. I've killed things more dangerous than mice. Like a king cobra for instance." said Rikki-tikki. "Well, then we have a fighting chance." said Chínselháüst.

"And so, we attack the village nearest here tonight then?" The five turned, looking for the sound of the voice. "Yes, only the Emperor is to get all the spoils. Any mice, birds, or meat we capture is to be given to Him." "Fair enough. As long as we have your help, our King and Queen will be happy." "Those humans won't see it coming!" "Have you caught the two mongooses yet?" "I don't know what those are." "They look like weasels, move fast, and get red eyes when angry." "Haven't seen them anywhere." "Be on the lookout. They have a nasty habit of foiling our plans." "We'll deal with them if we see them." "Hopefully nobody here will help them. We don't want to repeat our mistake in the Land of the Lions." "Nobody here would dare cross the Emperor! His word is law!" A snake and a tarantula came into view. The two mongooses and the three tarantulas hid just in time. "We'll begin our attack at nightfall." They waited till the enemy was gone before coming out again.

"This is simply dreadful!" said Chalícává. "We have to stop it!" said Rikki-tikki. "Openly defying the Emperor already?! Are you sure about this?" said Chínselháüst. "You don't need to fight too much directly then." said Avíá. "We'll deal with these pests. Though we could sure use some help on figuring out how to kill a tarantula." "Also, I think we could do with some webs. It might make the snakes easier to kill. I trust the tarantulas won't get stuck in them." said Rikki. "No, we're much too clever for that, though maybe we could trap them with some falling webs. At least long enough for you to squash them. Can't guarantee you won't get bitten, but it's the best we can do." said Chínselháüst. "That's good enough for us." said Rikki. "Yes, we spend our lives trying not to get bitten." laughed Avíá. "Yeah, we're quite good at it. I mean, we're still here." laughed Rikki.

That night several snakes and tarantulas, and five Dark Mongooses approached the village of Oddanchatram.[9] Before they could cross into the village, several snakes walked into spider webs. "What is this?!" said a snake angrily. "Treachery!" yelled another snake, attacking a tarantula. After two tarantulas, a viper, and a dusty brown snakeling had killed each other, they stopped fighting. "It wasn't us!" said a tarantula. "What do you mean? Who else could it be?" hissed an angry cobra. "A little slow aren't you?" said Avíá. They turned and started to come after her Before they could get to her, however, webs fell down from the trees, where Chínselháüst and Chalícává had climbed, and landed on several tarantulas. "Mongooses can't spin webs!" said a viper in shock. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out!" laughed Chalícává. "You traitors!" yelled a tarantula called Çalica[10]. Rikki suddenly jumped from behind a tree and crushed Çalica and killed a king cobra as well before retreating. "Kill that blasted mongoose!" said a viper. Avíá meanwhile crushed two trapped tarantulas and two trapped vipers. "The Emperor will pay for kidnapping my daughters and killing my sons!" said Chínselháüst. "You should have considered in an honor!" said a tarantula named Sphíra[11]. "Well, consider _this_ an honor too!" said Chalícává, dropping a giant web on top of Sphíra. "Tell your Emperor to kiss my behind! Treating females like that!" said Avíá, jumping into the air and squashing several trapped tarantulas. "These two are the ones wanted by our Queen!" hissed a viper called Vípradé. "I can see why." said Sphíra, breaking free of the webs holding him and chasing after Chínselháüst. "Sorry, but you should know that I always turn up to ruin your plans." said Rikki-tikki, attacking a cobra and biting it in half after fighting it for several minutes. After several minutes of fighting, in which several snakes and the five Dark Mongooses were poisoned to death by Chínselháüst and Chalícává, and several tarantulas were squashed or torn apart by Rikki and Avíá, all of their enemies were dead.

"Well, this fight is over." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "I think we should get some rest. The Tarantula Emperor will soon be after us." said Avíá-tía-tárá. They returned for Cáöné, who had been hiding in a tree, and went to a deserted part of the forest. The spiders climbed a tree and made a large web. Rikki and Avíá climbed up and slept up there along with the spiders. Avíá, who was a bit uneasy about heights, though of course, being a mongoose, not that afraid of them, clung to Rikki, though perhaps as much out of the growing bond she was feeling with his as from her uneasiness about being high up. They awoke early the next morning. Cáöné was prodding them with his small legs. "Hello, Cáöné." said Avíá. "Are they going to kill us?" he asked them. "Not unless they kill Rikki and I first." said Avíá. "Are you good at fighting tarantulas?" he asked. "Never met any till yesterday." said Rikki. "That's good to know." said Cáöné sarcastically. "All dead. Any idea how?" said a voice below. "I don't know. Probably those pests. Those mongoose things that the snakes are after. I see they made nice work of the snakes." said another voice. Two tarantulas came into view. "Yes, but I doubt mongooses spin webs." said the first tarantula. "Several of the snakes and spiders were found caught in spider webs." "You mean to say some of ours are helping the enemy?!" said the second tarantula in shock. "Precisely." said the first tarantula. They walked out of sight. "We should follow them. See what they're up to. Wake your parents. Tell them we're going to try and see what the other tarantulas know." said Rikki.

They left and headed southeast for a few miles. They heard something coming up behind them, a soft pitter-patter on the leaves. "Stay quiet." said Rikki to Avíá. They were about to pounce upon it when they realized that it was Cáöné. "What are you doing here?" scolded Avíá. "Do your parents know you're here?" said Rikki. "Not exactly." said Cáöné. "Well, you're with us, though we're not exactly adults." said Rikki. "Well, actually Rikki, we're very close to coming of age.[12] Another month or so at most." said Avíá. "Wow, time flies, doesn't it?" said Rikki. He thought for a bit. _If Avíá and I are of age, then I can go out on my own and marry her. I truly cannot think of any other mongoose that I care for more. I really believe that I shall marry her, someday. I'd hate to see her in the arms of another mongoose. I don't think my heart could bear it. For once it seems I'd like to have something that I wouldn't want to share with another.__**[13]**__ But, of course, Avíá will always get to decide her mate for herself. But it wouldn't hurt to ask. When the times comes. _

"So, you think Chalícává and Chínselháüst have turned against us?" The three moved closer to the sound of the voices. A tarantula and his wife were talking. "It would appear so. Nobody knows their whereabouts at the time of the counterattack." said the male. Rikki and Avíá hid while Cáöné crept out of the woods to go talk to them. "What about my parents?" said Cáöné. "We think they're plotting against the Emperor." said the female. "No, that's silly." lied Cáöné. "Well, we want them to come and report to an emergency meeting ordered by the Emperor Himself. Then we'll find the traitors and publicly execute them. I trust your parents will show up then." said the male. "Yes. Of course." lied Cáöné. "Very well then." said the female. The two left. "Now what are you planning to do?" said Avíá to Cáöné. "Ï want to see you kill a snake!" said Cáöné. "Why do you ask….?" said Avíá. Cáöné positioned his chelicerae next to Avíá's chest. "What are you doing?" said Rikki angrily. "What trick is this?" "I've waited too long for this moment to be let down by imposters!" said Cáöné. "What are you talking about? Don't you dare harm Avíá or I will most certainly kill you!" said Rikki, his eyes turning red. "My brothers were very kind to me. Then He killed them. My sisters were sweet and He's taken them! I want Him dead[iii]!" said Cáöné, not backing down from Avíá. "There is a prophecy that two snake-killers, some of the best in the land, can kill Him. I've waited over a year, knowing my sisters were suffering under His tyranny! Now my parents are in danger! They will die and I'm not going to help you if you're not the promised ones." he said. "Your parents have seen us kill snakes." said Avíá in protest. "I've killed the parents of the Cobra Queen!" said Rikki. "I've also killed one of her sons!" said Rikki. "Very impressive, if you are telling the truth." said Cáöné. "I came to know for sure. Mother and Father sent me. They told me I could kill you if you were imposters!" said Cáöné. "What treachery is this?!" said Avíá angrily, her eyes turning red. Rikki suddenly hit Cáöné, startling the young tarantula. Avíá moved out of harm's way. "Come on!" yelled Rikki. The two ran but didn't get far. Before they could go more then ten steps, spider webs fell from above, entrapping them. "So, are you in or out?" said Chalícává. "I've seen you kill a few snakes." said Chínselháüst. "But can you get our daughters back!? We'll not lose our son Cáöné too!" said Chalícává. "Some fine friends you are, attacking us like this!" snarled Rikki. "You must help us! Refuse, and you die!" said Cáöné. "We're done for!" said Rikki-tikki, trying in vain to break free of the webs. "I was going to fight Emperor Krädós anyway." said Rikki. "He won't let us into Kalindo. However, I'll help you fight the Emperor. He's a friend of Nagasta's anyway. Just get us out of these webs." "I know what you're feeling." said Avíá. "I lost my whole family to the Cobra Queen. We promise we'll help you free your children and kill this Emperor. But please, we can't do it alone!" "Several dissenters[14] were taken prisoner and are set to be executed at noon today. The snakes have agreed to help with the execution. We've just come back from the Emperor's meeting. He wants to make an example of all who oppose Him to frighten off any future attacks like the one last night." said Chalícává. "Where are they being held?" said Avíá.

"The Emperor will pay one of these days!" said an imprisoned tarantula. "Unfortunately, you are going to die _today_!" said a krait. "Not on my watch!" The spiders and snakes turned around. "It's Him!" said a viper. "The mongoose?" said a tarantula. "We're busting you out of here!" said Rikki-tikki. "Kill him!" said a tarantula. Several tarantulae and several red-necked keelbacks[15] charged at them. "Over here web-spinners!" taunted Avíá. "After her!" shouted a red-necked keelback. Rikki dodged a spider's fangs and squashed him. He was trapped by some webs that fell from above. Chalícává came toward him. "Kill him Chalícává!" shouted a tarantula. Chalícává cut him loose. "You traitor!" shouted a tarantula, one of the Emperor's deputies, a tarantula named Dradón. "No, Dradón, I've watched my sons die at the hands of the Emperor! It's time I free my daughters!" said Chalícává. "No, you will die, just like you sons!" said Dradón. "No, the red-eyed ones have come!" said Chínselháüst, stinging him in the side. "You don't know your place woman!" said Dradón. "No, it's _you_ who don't your place!" said Avíá, squashing him by smashing him with her forepaws. "The red-eyed ones have come!" said a prisoner, attacking her guards. "Fight for freedom! Fight for everything He took away from us!" shouted Cáöné. "Kill Rikki-tikki and Avíá-tía!" shouted a king cobra. "Back to Spider Mountain!" shouted some tarantulas, realizing that they were outnumbered. Many who secretly hated the Emperor helped the prisoners escape. Rikki and Avíá were killing snakes left and right with a skill far greater than mongooses three times their age. However, they would have been killed by a Dark Lion, had not Cáöné, Chínselháüst, and Chalícává stung him in the legs, causing him to instantly become woozy and later fall dead from the spider venom. "You've freed us!" said a tarantula. "This Emperor sounds like another Nagasta." said Rikki. "So we've decided to put an end to him." said Avíá. The tarantulas cheered. "Where's Spider Mountain?" asked Rikki-tikki. The tarantulas shuddered. "It's the dark stronghold of the Emperor and his dreaded Imperial Army!" said Chalícává. "Heavily guarded I suspect?" said Avíá. "Totally. And it freezes up near the top." said Chínselháüst. "Pardon?" said Rikki. "White stuff falls from the sky at times and this white solid thing that turns into water sometimes clings to parts of the mountain." said Chínselháüst. "Really?" said Avíá, interested. "Yes, we can plan our attack there over the next few days. In the meantime, we'd like to get to know more about you, our deliverers." said a tarantula named Eóla.

"Well, I lived with my Mother and Father, until one day I got washed out of my home by a rainstorm." said Rikki. "That must have been most unpleasant." said Cáöné. "Well, I nearly drowned and was picked up by some people.' said Rikki-tikki. He told them all about Karait, Nag, and Nagaina. "At that young of an age?" said Cáöné[16] in amusement after hearing of how Rikki defeated Karait. "Yes." said Rikki. "You are a natural!" said a tarantula named Kaldö that Rikki had saved earlier that day.

Later, Avíá talked to Cáöné. "So, you saw your brothers die. I saw the death of my family too." "I hate the Emperor! I'd like to kill Him myself!" said Cáöné. "You may get to, but don't spend all of your effort seeking vengeance." said Avíá. "Why not?" said Cáöné. "Because you'll end up like Nagasta." said Avíá. "I suppose, but the pain hurts!" said Cáöné. "I know it does, but bitterness will only hurt you!" said Avíá. "Ok, then, I'll stop making it my life's mission to kill Him. But I won't back down if He fights me!" said Cáöné. "There's nothing wrong with that." said Avíá.

Meanwhile, Kíja the mouse, the one Rikki had saved from being eaten alive, was talking to Darzee. "Where did you get those nasty burn marks? I've always wanted to ask but kept thinking it rude." said Darzee. "Well, a snake decided I'd make a nice sacrifice. I was the last of the mouse tribute. Anyway, I gave them a piece of my mind and they didn't like that, so the snake swallowed me whole." she said. "Their cruelty knows no bounds!" said Darzee. "Yes. I'd have been digested alive if….if…He hadn't come." said Kíja. "Who hadn't come?" said Darzee. "My hero! The brave young mongoose. I thought he was a Dark Mongoose and called him some very rude names. He was upset and threatened to eat me if I didn't be quiet. I feel so bad about what I called him that I kind of wish he had, I would have deserved it, ungrateful thing that I am." said Kíja. "Oh. I don't know about that. It would probably be just as painful to be eaten by a mongoose as by a snake. I've seen Rikki-tikki eat some mice, and it wasn't a pretty sight. No, he's not cruel. You know. I heard he kills them before they even know he's there, or that's what he tries to do." said Darzee. "Well, yes, it was Rikki-tikki who saved me." said Kíja. "Was it?" said Darzee. "Yes, he's so very selfless.[17] That snake could have killed him. Also, I've seen his companion Avíá too." squeaked Kíja. "Have you now?" said Darzee. "Yes, she came and ate some of us mice. I'm sure she didn't have a mean heart, she just was hungry. She said she'd lost her family the previous night and was looking for Rikki-tikki-tavi. We pointed her in the right direction, under, er, threat of being eaten if we didn't." said Kíja. "Anything else about her? I heard Rikki really likes her." he said. "Does he now?" said Kíja. "Well, yes, the Coppersmith, though he was horribly embarrassed, once came upon them kissing." said Darzee. "I'm glad he's found someone he likes. Everyone always said he'd always work alone." said Kíja. "No, it's for certain that he's working with Avíá-tía-tárá now." said Biwi. "Well, I hope he finds someone special for him. I found Karl about five weeks ago. We were just married. I have Rikki-tikki to thank for being alive to marry Karl." said Kíja. "She's the joy of my life and I'll most certainly have to thank this brave young mongoose for helping save my darling Kíja!" said Karl. "The Dark Mongooses took my whole family, but it's clear Rikki's not like those beasts. He's a true friend, even, if, to keep himself alive, he eats mice from time to time." said Kíja. "It's thanks to Rikki that I can have a new family someday." she said. "Well, I've helped him out some." said Darzee. "I've gotten several birds, mice, rabbits, and squirrels to fight against her. We lost several but it's annoying the snakes. They're furious. Nagasta has lost some of her control while she's gone." said Darzee. "I hope we can handle it when she does get back." said Kíja. "I hope so too." said Darzee nervously.

"Well, I've heard from my cousin Tucker." said Kíja to Darzee that night. "He lives way southwest of here near the Great River. He sent a message to me, by way of some owls, night birds I guess that's what they are, and anyway, he said Rikki-tikki and Avíá-tía, saved him and his daughter from kraits. He's very grateful to them. Also, they're in love he says, the two mongooses." said Kíja. "Glad Rikki found somebody he liked. Now he won't spend the rest of his life alone it seems." said Darzee.

Rikki-tikki followed the spiders and the three snakes that accompanied them as they followed a squirrel, who apparently didn't notice them. They came to the squirrel's home. "Honey, I brought the nuts!" he called do his wife. "About time." said his wife. "Your father is home." she called to her children, unaware that she was in mortal peril. "Well. Well. What do we have here?" hissed a red-necked keelback by the name of Rabitíter.[18] "Run dear! Save the kids! I'll hold him off[iv]!" said the father squirrel. The mother and children got no further than the door to their little hollow then a spider web fell on them, entrapping them. "Oh joy! Ickle little ones! Nice and juicy!" said a tarantula. Rikki quickly signaled Avíá, who had been walking with him. They had been walking, talking about their plans to attack the Tarantula Emperor and climb Spider Mountain when they came across the spiders, snakes, and squirrels.

"Please! Please. Eat me! You can go ahead and eat me! But let my little ones leave!" cried the mother squirrel. "Sorry, no can do." laughed the tarantula. He raised his chelicerae and was about to stab the young son of the squirrel when he was bitten and his claw came off. "What in the name of….." said the spider in shock. "Despicable!" said Avíá, her eyes turning red in rage at the callousness of the spider, who had thought no more of killing children than of spinning a web or breathing. "You guys would make good snakes." "You're time is up!" said Rikki, pouncing on the spider and flattening him. "Fighting spiders now, huh?" said a cobra. "If we have to." said Avíá-tía. Rikki and Avíá fought off the spiders and the snakes and freed the mother and her children. A snake was about to bite the father when Cáöné came and bit him with his fangs, causing him to pause. "What are you trying little spider?" he said, amazed as though an ant had just challenged an elephant to a fight. "You never mess with a family! Never! You have as much a right to eat as any of us. But you never have a right to harm little children or attack families." said Cáöné. "Well, I'll just have to teach you…" said the snake, suddenly falling over dead as Chalícává and Chínselháüst bit him in the throat. "You'll do nothing of the sort." said Chalícává. At last, all of their enemies were dead. The squirrels looked at their deliverers, lost for words. "Thank you!" said the squirrels. "They shouldn't mess with families!" said Avíá. "May I ask what you are?" said the young squirrel son. "Sciurus,[19] it's rude to ask someone, especially somebody who just saved your life, what they are." said the father squirrel. "It's quite all right." said Avíá. "We're both mongooses." "What is that supposed to be?" said the daughter. Rikki and Avíá tried to explain as best they could. "So you eat snakes and mice?" said the mother. "I have several friends that are mice." "Not to worry, I only eat to live. And I kill mercifully." said Rikki-tikki. "He lives to eat." said Avíá. "I do not!" said Rikki.

Teddy and his family sat eating poppadoms.[v] "These are delicious!" said Teddy. "So, you still haven't gotten a gun, Robert?" Alice asked her husband. "No." said Robert. "They're in short supply. The snake crisis is getting worse. However, they're finding lots of dead snakes. Thing is, they weren't killed by a human. It appears to the work of a mongoose." "I wonder if our mongoose is killing them." said Teddy. "He might be killing some of them, but there's no way he could possibly do that alone." said the big man. "I hope he gets back soon." said Alice. "I really miss him running around the house. I feel bad that once I yelled at him for relieving himself inside the house. He couldn't have known better. He felt so bad afterward that I couldn't get him to come in that night. Poor thing." "I miss petting him." said Teddy. "I miss him chasing off mice and also prowling around at night, exploring." said the big man. "We all miss him. I just hope he returns soon."

"So, how heavily guarded is this Spider Mountain? Does the Emperor live there?" asked Avíá. "No, He doesn't. He lives near Kalindo." said the father squirrel. "Very heavily guarded." said the mother squirrel. "Any idea of how we can get past them all?" asked Rikki. "Not going up the mountain." said Sciurus. "They'll be able to attack with rocks and webs from above." "You can go underground." said the daughter squirrel, Alana. "Don't be silly, they can't…" said the father squirrel. "Wait, we do have tunnels that go part of the way under Spider Mountain, though we've abandoned them a while back. The spiders found some of them and were eating some of us squirrels." said the mother squirrel, Andara. "Might be a tight fit for Avíá and I." said Rikki-tikki. "We can build them up. The spiders don't know about all of the tunnels. If you're serious about fighting the Emperor, then we can try." said the father squirrel, Adrian. "You're risking quite a bit." said Avíá-tía-tárá. "What if they kill you guys?" "It's worth the risk. Anyway, it's the least we can do to repay you for saving our lives. If we don't come back, please take care of our children." said the parent squirrels before leaving.

"I hope they didn't meet a bad end." said Rikki to Avíá the next day. The parents came back. "Great. I was fearing we'd have to raise your kids." said Rikki. "You'd do that? I'd hoped you'd only find someone to take care of them if we died." said the father squirrel. "If we couldn't find any other squirrels willing to do it, what choice would we have? We're can't leave them to die. We're not Nagasta, Kikatilí, or Krädós." said Rikki. "You aren't afraid of saying their names. All three have invoked fear in us squirrels. Particularly Krädós." said Andara.

"We'll be dealing with him in the morning!" said Avíá, heading off to go rest. "Such a brave mate you have!' said Andara to Rikki. "She's not my mate. Not yet." he said. "Courting?" she asked. "Not that it's my business." "Yes. More and more I feel that she is The One. Funny, I never liked girls before. I wasn't a chauvinist or a narcissist[20] or anything like that. Just, not a dating type. Then I met Her. Then everything changed, though I don't think I'd prefer any other girl anyway." he said. "Hope everything works out for you." she said. "Thank you." he said.

That night, Rikki and Cáöné sat in a spider web in a tree, talking. They had come to the base of Spider Mountain. It looked imposing in the setting sun. It had snow on the tops and was a dullish gray color and was covered in green vegetation. It also went up into the clouds. "So, what are you and Avíá doing here? How'd you hear about the Magical Herb of Kalindo?" Cáöné asked Rikki-tikki. Rikki explained about how he'd heard it from Rikíla and Tacróc. "Very interesting." said the teenage tarantula.

"So, where did you pick up Avíá-tía-tárá?" asked Cáöné. Rikki explained about how she had lost her entire family, how she had sought him out and rescued him from the Dark Mongooses. "That treacherous Undelli! Reminds me of Eradá." "Who?' said Rikki. "Eradá. Once my best friend. Then he helped the Emperor kidnap Swívíla." said Cáöné. "Swívíla?" said Rikki-tikki. "Oh, I love her dearly. But she's now in His harem.[21] He hasn't taken her[22]yet, but still she's miserable now! Wait till I get my hands on Eradá. Little brat joined the Emperor simply because he wanted to enslave women as he's now one of the Emperor's warriors." said Cáöné. "We'll make him realize he's chosen the wrong side. Don't you worry." said Rikki-tikki. "Mr. Rikki, I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's an owl here who says he has a message from some King Bahaxur for you!" called young Sciurus. "Also, he wants to talk to Ms. Avíá too." he added. "Send them both up." Rikki called down to him. "Yes sir." said Sciurus. The owl came up. After Rikki promised to protect her with his life, Avíá came too. "What?" asked Rikki-tikki. "The Cobra Queen and King have headed back north. They're going to put down some rebellion by some tailorbird named Darzee and attack some mice. Also, she's thinking of hurting some humans." hooted the owl. Rikki and Avíá paled. "This is just what I was afraid of. We'll have to accelerate our plans." Rikki said. "Make ready. We're going up Spider Mountain tonight. We've got no time to lose!' he said. "Rikki, are you sure about this? Can't we go at dawn?" asked Avíá. "No, we need to go now. The longer we wait, the more chance Nagasta has to harm the humans." he said. "Go find that other bird that Bahaxur sent out to find us and you two go and warn Darzee and the mice." she said to the owl. "Yes mam." he hooted, flying off. "The rest of you, I need you to be ready in an hour or two." she said.


	15. Chapter 14: Spider Mountain

Rikki and Avíá were heading out when they were interrupted by Chalícává. "We've found a mouse. We were going to eat him but he seemed to want to see you. Could you see if he really knows you?" he asked. "I'm quite hungry to tell the truth." he whispered. Rikki came and looked at the mouse and realized that it was Tucker. "Please, Mr. Rikki, don't let them eat me. My wife Tréa would be heartbroken." squeaked Tucker. "You are really bold to come here. You know they don't like outsiders. And it doesn't help that they find you edible either." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "The Emperor and the snakes aren't getting along really well, Mr. Rikki-tikki. However, they seem to be united against you, whatever their differences." he said. "He's my friend, Tucker the mouse, he's not to be eaten." said Rikki to the other Giant Spiders.

"Thank you O Great Rikki-Tikki!" said Tucker in gratitude. "I need to rest. I've been going all day, avoiding snakes and spiders." he said. "I'm afraid we're about to leave. You can stay with Avíá. We were, er, about to go hunting a late night snack of mice and I don't think you'd like to watch anyway." said Rikki. "No. Most certainly not." said Tucker. He moved next to Avíá and lay down next to her. "Hello Ms. Avíá." said Tucker. "How you doing Tucker?" she said. "Very well, thanks, Ms. Avíá-tía. My wife said to thank you for killing that krait that was going to eat my daughter Eliza and I." he said. "No problem." said Avíá, yawning from sleepiness. "The kraits have eaten our other seven children. It was quite painful. Thank you so very much for saving my daughter and I and ensuring that those kraits will never eat a child again. I've come to help because Rutukas told me you actually were going to go to Kalindo and defy the Tarantula Emperor. I thought the least I could do is try and help you out." he squeaked. "You lost seven children to the kraits?" said Avíá. "Yes. Nearly lost my daughter too." he said. "I am really thinking Nagasta is jealous and is taking it out on everyone else." said Avíá. "Jealous? About what?" asked Tucker. Avíá explained about Karait, Nag, and Nagaina. "So, she lost a lot. Though, I admit, I don't feel sorry for her, after what she did to me and so many others." said Tucker. "I know what you mean. I've lost my parents and my brother and sister to Nagasta." said Avíá. "You lost some family too?" said Tucker. Avíá nodded sadly. "I hate her for what she did to me, yet my father and mother always told me that I must always forgive. It's so hard." she said. "Anyway, I'm beat. I'm going to take a snoozer." said Tucker, falling asleep from exhaustion.

Avíá talked to Sciurus. "So, how is the progress going on the tunnels? How far up have they gotten it?" "Quite a bit ma'am." he said. "You don't have to call me 'ma'am'." she said. "I'm not an adult yet technically." she said at his look of incredulity. "So, you're only a teena-" he said, pausing and turning pale white. "What is it?" said Avíá. "Where is that wicked Rikki-tikki?" came the voice of a snake. "The one who ate my husband Kinsta?" A pale gray king cobra came toward them. "Oh, look a tasty little squirrel!" she hissed, spotting Sciurus. "Don't eat me, I'm only a kid!" said Sciurus. "I frankly don't care. You look tasty enough." said the snake. "Back off Jane!" said Avíá. "Who are you?" she hissed, trying to find Avíá. "I see that you're looking for Rikki-tikki-tavi. I'm afraid my dear Rikki is away getting a snack. I can take a message." said Avíá. "I take it you're Kinsta's wife. I'll tell Rikki that Kinsta's wife wants to kill him." "You aren't funny." hissed the snake. "Nobody appreciates my humor." said Avíá. "I'll deal with you." hissed Kinsta's mate. "Oh please don't. Not in front of the kid. I killed Ragiva and I can kill you too. It would be best if you just left. I won't chase you." said Avíá. "I'll kill you and your squirrel friend, and later Rikki-tikki!" said Kinsta's wife. "You just have to do this the hard way, don't you?" said Avíá. The two fought. "You shall not stop me, whoever you are, for I am Shída The Terrifying. I've killed over a dozen mongooses. Prepare to meet your maker!' she hissed. "I am. I've done a few things I'm not proud of, but I can say that I've lived like I ought to and followed the Golden Rule. If I die, I'll be back with my family, if I don't die, in which case you most certainly will die, then I shall continue on to Kalindo. However, I don't think it's my time yet. And, I intend to settle the score with you for killing my mother." said Avíá. The two continued to fight. Sciurus looked away while the battle was fought, too frightened to watch. Shída nearly bit Avíá several times. However, Avíá finally jumped through the air, biting Shída in the neck as she passed. Shída fell down, paralyzed. Avíá ate the snake from the tail up after swiping her throat. "You can look now." said Avíá. She belched. "Excuse me." she said. "You ate a snake!" said Sciurus. "Yep. I'm a mongoose. That's my business in life." she said. "What else can mongooses do?" asked Sciurus eagerly. "Killing snakes is what we do best. However, we can catch mice and birds too. And we can run fast. Not as fast as lions I'm afraid, though we're still pretty quick." she said.

"Can I see?" asked Sciurus. "Certainly." said Avíá. She ran around a nearby tree as fast as she could. All Sciurus saw was a brownish-white blur. "Wow!" said the young squirrel in awe. "I'll bet nothing can kill a mongoose!" he said. "If only that were true." said Avíá sadly. "What do you mean?" "Snakes murdered my family. If I didn't have to poop, I'd be dead too." she said.

"That's terrible." said the squirrel. "Yes, but I have met them in Dark Forest." said Avíá. "The Dark Forest? I've heard there's one quite a ways northeast of here But it's haunted. But then, you said your family was dead! You met them?! So is it true about the ghosts?" asked Sciurus. Avíá explained about her adventures there with Rikki. "But you don't have your family now." said Sciurus when she had finished. "I carry their memory inside of me. I'll see them again, someday. Hopefully later rather than sooner. Anyway, I do have Rikki." she said. "Shida killed my mother, but she won't be killing anyone ever again. My mother is avenged." said Avíá. "I've heard all sorts of stories about Rikki-tikki." said Sciurus. "The stories only tell but a bit about him." she said. "So do you love him?" he asked. "I think that's a rather personal question, don't you think?" she said, eying his suspiciously. "Sorry, Ms. Avíá." he said. "I was just wondering." "Yes, I really do. And please call me Avíá. 'Ms. Avíá' makes me feel old." she said.

Meanwhile, Rikki was walking with Chalícává. "So, what do you think of your companion Avíá?" asked the spider. "I love her more than anything in the world." said the mongoose. "Any plans to marry her? Maybe I'm getting too personal here." said Chalícává. "Yes, I've considered it many times." said Rikki-tikki. "Well, she's in good hands." said Chalícává. Suddenly, they saw a black male king cobra moving toward them. "So, you killed my father Kinsta?" he said. "Kinsta was trying to kill the innocent." said Rikki. "I'm Rácá, his son! I've come to avenge him and kill you!" he hissed. "Don't. Please don't." said Rikki. "Scared?" said Rácá. "No, you don't have to do this. It's not worth it. Don't be like Nagasta." said Rikki. "My Grandmother is a great leader! Far greater than you!" he hissed.

"Are you going to take that?" said Chalícává angrily. "Patience." said Rikki. "You don't have to fight me." said Rikki-tikki. "I killed your father because I had to. He'd have harmed the innocent if I hadn't. Also, once paralyzed, it was better that I ate him than leave him to starve to death." "I'll kill you!" cried Rácá. The young snake charged at Rikki-tikki, who pinned him down fairly easily. "Going to eat me like you did with my Father?" said Rácá. Rikki released him, backing away to avoid being bitten. "Please son, don't force my hand." he said. The snake sat there, not moving. Rikki and Chalícává turned to go. However, Rácá came at Rikki, who didn't notice. However, Chalícává interposed himself, and was bitten, which didn't kill him, though he certainly didn't like it. He fought the young king cobra and killed him by strangling him with his legs. Rikki-tikki-tavi shook his head. "Is there no end to this war?" he said.

"Would you marry Rikki?" asked Sciurus. "Pretty personal now, isn't it? We mongooses choose our mates carefully. Yes, Rikki is an excellent candidate." said Avíá. _Imagine me asking Rikki-tikki to marry him. I might die of nervousness. Sciurus seems to know a good deal about Rikki and I. Clever boy isn't he. _she thought. "How do mongooses pick their mates? We squirrels try to collect nuts for each other. And we build nests and stuff like that." said Sciurus. "Well, catching snakes is a part of it. Another part is proving yourself to be brave, loyal, compassionate, and an able provider." said Avíá. "When a mongoose has chosen a mate, he or she lets out a high-pitched sound, a giggle if you will. It is unique to each mongoose." she said. "The other mongoose then can either accept, returning a giggle, or refuse." "Fascinating." said Sciurus. "Sciurus. Bedtime. You can ride the mongooses. Mr. Rikki is back. It's time to go." said Andara. "Mom, I like talking to Avíá-" he protested. "Bed, now mister! And call her 'Ms. Avíá'. How many times do I have to tell you to be polite to your elders!" she scolded. "Actually, I told him to call me Avíá and to drop the Ms. part." said Avíá. "She saved me from a snake!" said Sciurus. "Thank you deary!" said Andara, hugging Avíá tightly about her middle. "The snake wanted to kill Rikki. It was Kinsta's wife." said Avíá. She explained about Rikki's defeat of Kinsta and her fight with Shida. "Shida killed my mother. She'd have killed Sciurus without shedding a tear. I had to do something. I had him look away. Too much for him to see at his age." said Avíá. "Glad you're around, Avíá. Otherwise poor Sciurus would be in her belly right now instead of the snake being in yours." said Andara. "He's so sweet. Why any snake would want to kill him is a mystery. Then again, snakes murdered my parents and my brother and sister. They don't care how young you are." said Avíá.

Rikki and Avíá headed onto the base of Spider Mountain. They quickly exchanged their stories about their snake encounters. "At least they're both dead." said Avíá. "It's amazing how far this garden war has gone!" said Rikki. Sciurus lay, dozing, on Rikki's neck, hanging on by his paws. _He seems to be fine with children._ thought Avíá. _Who am I kidding? He's a really great mongoose. There are far better girls out there for him than me!_ They came to the mouth of the tunnels. "I'm afraid we could only get near the middle of the Mountain. We lost five squirrels. They dug too far, and came out to see where they were at, and were eaten by a snake and also by the Emperor's new Enforcer, Eradá." said a squirrel. "So, he's flattered the Emperor with his smooth talk, eh?" said Cáöné contemptuously. They crept as still and silent as death through the tunnels. About three in the morning, they reached the end of the tunnel, coming out halfway up Spider Mountain. "We need to rest." said Chalícává. They hid in some trees. All of them fell asleep, except for Cáöné and Rikki-tikki. At about five in the morning, they heard a noise. A tarantula and a snake came into view. "Eradá!" whispered Cáöné. "Well, I hope the Emperor gives me Swívíla as my wife. He says that I have to get rid of these rebels, particularly Chalícává and Rikki-tikki-tavi. We'll search the lower levels of the forest and get them. We've got spiders everywhere looking." "Glad we came up here when we did then. They won't think we'd come here." whispered Rikki. Cáöné sat, fuming with rage. "He dare he think of taking her?! She's never trusted him. She knew he wasn't to be trusted. I just wish that I was as wise at spotting that!" said the teenaged tarantula. "We've searched everywhere for Rikki-tikki as well. He always manages to get away." said the snake. "Yeah, it seems you've chased him for a thousand miles and not killed him. Leaving it to us of course!" said Eradá. "Don't underestimate him!" hissed the snake. "Also, the Emperor has received a message from the Cobra Queen Herself. It seems She's suggested that He attack the animals around here. Squirrels and spider dissenters and such. Kill families. It seems your Queen and our Emperor think alike." said Eradá. "Oh great! Killing Krädós is going to be harder than I thought!" Rikki whispered. "We'll start the attack in an hour and they won't know what hit…." said Eradá. Cáöné couldn't take it any longer and threw a small branch down at them. Eradá ducked, but the snake got hit directly in the head and was dazed. Rikki seized the opportunity and slew the snake before he could recover. "So, you're the mongoose?" said Eradá. He charged at Rikki-tikki, who tried to fight him off. However, he was quicker than Rikki-tikki thought. Rikki moved away from him, hoping not to be bitten. "You're finished. I know there are other ways besides fighting you." he said. "They're all h…." he yelled, trying to expose Rikki, but Cáöné had spun a web and threw it down on him. Eradá, however, broke free before either could attack him and scuttled off. Once safe away from Rikki and Cáöné, he yelled "They're here! Rikki-tikki-tavi and the traitor Cáöné! They're here!". He headed out of sight. The others had woken at the commotion. "What's up Rikki?" said Avíá, yawning. "Get everyone ready for an attack. We don't have much time." said Rikki.

Fifteen minutes later, a patrol of snakes and tarantulas came at them. Rikki and Chalícává had set up booby traps around the perimeter of their camp. "At last, we've found those infernal pests!" hissed a snake. He slithered forward and fell into a pit, which had been covered by a bunch of leaves. "Get me out of here!" he hissed angrily. "All right. All right." laughed a tarantula. He started to spin a web. However, halfway through, Rikki leapt down onto the ground. The spider turned toward Rikki to attack, but Rikki and Chalícává had loosened the soil around the spot and Rikki hit a crevice, causing a large amount of dirt to give way and the spider to fall into the hole and the spider and snake to be buried and killed by rocks and dirt.

"What in the name of Anansi[i] is going on?" said a spider. "Nothing." said Rikki, pretending to be a snake. "Well, keep it quiet. We don't want to be heard." said the spider in annoyance. Cáöné lowered a web that he'd been spinning, and put it around the spider's neck and tied the other end to a tree. He did it so subtly that the spider didn't notice. Rikki then jumped at the spider, who tried to jump down a hill to get away, but was hung by the neck from the spider web. "Nice job!" said Rikki. A dozen spiders came up the Mountain toward them. "Time to get rolling boys!" said Avíá, pushing a log down the hill with the help of Rikki, Sciurus, Tucker, and several other squirrels and mice and flattening all the spiders.

A snake tried to eat Sciurus but the young squirrel jumped, seemingly off a ledge. When the snake went to go past the ledge, Sciurus pulled on her tail, and yanked her off the edge where she fell off of the mountain to her death. Avíá pulled Sciurus back up from the branch that he had grabbed. Several spiders came at Rikki. "We're faster than the snakes! You won't get away this time!" said their leader, a large male with long muscular legs. "Well, you'll have to get up pretty early to catch a mongoose!" said Rikki. He ran around the spiders. Though he was a brownish-red blur to them, they spun webs and tripped up Rikki. "Now you die mongoose!" said the leader. Before he could bite Rikki, however, Avíá came from behind and bit him in the thorax,[1] killing him. She tried to eat the spider, wondering what a tarantula might taste like. "Ick! Sour flavor!" said Avíá, swallowing the dead spider with a grimace. Three spiders tried to bite Avíá from behind. Rikki, however, saw them and pushed Avíá out of the way. "Hey!" she said to Rikki, not noticing the spiders that had been about to kill her. Rikki swung his left forepaw at the nearest and grabbed him by the leg. He held him down and smashed him with his paws. "I wonder if these really do taste bad." said Rikki, before eating the spider. "Ech! A bit sour, but not too bad." he said. He and Avíá darted left and right, killing spider after spider. They frequently saved each other from attacks that the other couldn't see.

"It seems that those two make a great team." said Chalícává to Chínselháüst. "I think they'd make a great couple." said Chínselháüst. Cáöné fought a snake and a tarantula. Both bit him but neither was able to harm him with their poison. He slapped the snake across the head, with each of his eight legs, dazing him. The spider grabbed Cáöné and started choking him. It looked bad for Cáöné until Alana jumped into the air and landed with a thud on the spider, injuring her. Cáöné tied a web around the spider and the snake. They tried to break free but he pulled very hard and broke their necks.

After hours of fighting, in which several brave squirrels and spiders lost their lives, the enemy was vanquished. "We did it!" yelled Sciurus. "We kicked their butts!" said Alana. "It's only a _small _victory I'm afraid." said Chalícává. "Krädós will be back with greater numbers." "You've said His name!" said Adrian. "It's time we stop giving Him the satisfaction of being so afraid of Him that we're too afraid to say His name! Somebody has to stop him!" said Chalícává. "Who? You?" said a spider. "Me? Me lead this?" Chalícává said incredulously. "It was you who wanted Avíá and I to help you. It's your daughters Krädós has taken." said Rikki. "Yes, you helped us. You didn't betray us to Krädós. You should lead the resistance movement against the wicked Emperor! You should be the new Emperor I think!" said Avíá. "Me? The Emperor! Ridiculous! How could I….?'"said Chalícává. "You've always said you'd wished you were in charge so you could make things so much better around here!" piped in Chínselháüst. "Wishful thinking dear. Me the Emperor?" he said again, incredulous. "You can do it Father." said Cáöné. "Let's dethrone that atrocious[2] tyrant!" said Chalícává.

Meanwhile, Eradá and a crow came to a large male tarantula. They both bowed low before him. He stared at them, eyes gleaming with evil and malice. "What news do you bring?" he said in a cold, high-pitched voice. He was Krädós, the wicked Tarantula Emperor. Once the Land of the Giant Spiders lived in peace. Everyone got along. Then one day a spider rose up and took power over the other spiders. He gathered followers and his secret police forced the others into submission. Since that day, females lived in subjugation and almost nobody truly knew what it meant to be free. That spider, the wicked Calvón, was the first Emperor and an ancestor of Krädós. Since Calvón, the Emperors only became wickeder and more oppressive. Krädós had spent time in council with his wicked advisors. They had agreed that Nagasta's plan was a brilliant one. Wiping out the opposition was something Krädós always believed in. What were a few squirrels and spiders more or less? After all, their only purpose was to serve him. "I'm afraid it's bad." said the crow. "Bad?" he said. "The rebels have won. Not only did they free the prisoners yesterday but now they've come up here onto Spider Mountain." said the crow. "So, you didn't get reinforcements? You could have tried to fight…." said Krädós angrily. "There was nothing I could have done Your Highness. I barely got away. They would have killed me." said the crow. However, he couldn't say anything more. Krädós bit into his throat. He turned pale and fell to the ground. "I tried Your Highness." he gasped. "You're useless Paróc. You'll make a nice meal though." said Krädós as Paróc stopped moving and died from the venom. Even as Paróc breathed his final breaths, Krädós started tearing the crow apart. "Fool! If they didn't kill you, you should have realized that **I** would!" he said. He ate part of the crow and gave the rest to Eradá. "Dinner." he said. "So now what My Liege[3]?" said Eradá, devouring the dead crow. "We cause mayhem. I've heard of these types. Young fools. Think believe that it's their duty to help others. Some of them could be very great indeed, if only they would look out more for themselves. Let's go rabbit hunting." he laughed. Once the two were done eating the dead crow, they left.

After some celebrating over their victory, Rikki and Chalícává were met by a tailorbird. "Mr. Rikki-tikki-tavi." he sang. "Yes." said Rikki-tikki. "The Emperor has killed several families of rabbits! And he's capturing several more!" said the tailorbird. "Curse him!" said Rikki-tikki. "I'm on it!' he said. "It sounds like a trap." said Chalícává. "I _know_ it's a trap!" said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "But I've got to go anyway." Rikki went up the Mountain and came to a horrible sight. "Give up mongoose, or we'll kill them!" The spiders had a family of rabbits trapped in a web. "Fine. I give up. Just let them go." he said. They released the rabbits, who moved a short distance away, but then halted, looking at their deliverer. The spiders were going to bite Rikki, when Avíá, Chalícává, Chínselháüst, and Cáöné attacked them. Rikki also fought them in the confusion. Rikki and Avíá tore at the spiders, darting left and right, their eyes as red as blood, furious at the spiders for threatening a family. Rikki and Avíá killed several. Chalícává and Chínselháüst killed several spiders as well, breaking their necks by slipping web rope over them and pulling until their necks snapped. Cáöné ran from the final spider, but grabbed a tree branch and pulled on it, releasing it when the spider got near, and hitting him directly in the head, snapping his neck. "Come on. The Emperor will keep this up till we're dead or He is!" said Chalícává.

Nagasta and Karistan had reached the northeastern side of the Wet Lands. They were within a few miles of the Land of the Mice. Soon the rebels would pay. "I'm going to enjoy eating Darzee. He's friends with Rikki-tikki and also was one of the loudest on the day my parents died. Perhaps I can find that Coppersmith too. He was most certainly the loudest." said Nagasta. "Yes, they'll all pay for this. Those worthless birds." said Karistan. "I wouldn't say worthless Karistan. They were most useful. How else could I have gotten my parents' names? It may be some comfort to him when he is dead to know how much of a help he's been to me." laughed Nagasta. It was near dark. They would attack in the night. "I'm going to eat well." she said to her husband. They both laughed. An own and a raven flew overhead, flapping their wings frantically. "What are they in such a hurry for?" said Karistan.

The two birds got to the Land of the Mice about two hours before Nagasta and Karistan and the other snakes did. "What is it?" squeaked a mouse, who had been about to go to bed, the sun having gone down an hour before, preferring to get up at sunrise or a bit before, as had been the custom of his family. "They're coming!" hooted the owl. "Who's coming?" squeaked the mouse, yawning. "King Bahaxur sent us to tell you that the Cobra King and Queen are coming back to put down your rebellion!" croaked the raven. "I don't know who this Bahaxur is, we'll have to thank him for warning us!" squeaked the mouse in horror. "Stay here with the mice. I'll warn Darzee." said the owl to the raven. "Fine by me. I'm getting tired." he yawned. "Where is Darzee?" asked the owl. "Northwest of here. Not more than a few miles. On an island in the middle of a lake. Please hurry!" squeaked Karl the mouse.

A while later, Nagasta and Karistan came. The mice were prepared, but it was horribly one-sided. Nagasta came and ate several mice, including several children running from her. Karistan swallowed a young mouse whole after biting him, leaving him to digest slowly in his belly before dying from the poison. The owl grabbed a few mice, Karl among them, and flew off and brought them to a tree in order to save them. Several mice fled but many were killed by Nagasta and her minions. "Warn Darzee!" said a mouse to the owl before being devoured by a python. The owl saved about 30 mice and the rest hid in mouse holes that the snakes couldn't get into, but over 1000 mice were dead, a victim of Nagasta, Karistan, and their army of over 100 brutal, heartless snakes and Dark Mongooses.

Darzee and Biwi were sleeping. An owl came and woke them up. "What is it?" said Darzee sleepily. "I'm afraid the mice have been attacked." said the owl. "Attacked by whom?" said Biwi. "The Cobra King and Queen. King Bahaxur and Queen Shujaa sent me to warn you. We got here a bit ahead of the snakes, but we didn't get here fast enough to set enough traps. They killed a few of them with traps that Rikki had used many weeks ago. Anyway, the snakes are going to stop your rebellion. You'd best lie low for a while." said the owl. Kíja the mouse woke up. "What's going on?" she said sleepily. "The Land of the Mice has been attacked by the King and Queen!" said Darzee. "That's terrible! Karl were there helping with the resistance. He wanted me to stay here for my safety. Is he all right?" she squeaked. "Karl was one of the ones I rescued. Over a thousand mice have died though." hooted the owl. "This is simply awful!" said Biwi. "I hope Rikki-tikki gets back soon."

Nagasta belched, having eaten her fill of the rebels. She and Karistan would need to sleep off their meal. They would make sure the rebellion quickly died. Darzee would not dare come out of his hiding spot again. If he did, they'd be ready. Once the rebellion was totally crushed, then she could deal with the humans perhaps. But then, Rikki wouldn't be there to see it, and she so wanted to make him suffer before his death. If he survived his little journey into the realm of the Tarantula Emperor, he'd have to come back here and she'd be waiting. She fell asleep, a wicked grin on her face.

"So who are you?" asked one of the rabbits. "Rikki-tikki-tavi. The son of Rímíra and Rédari." he said. Rikki-tikki-tavi, of course, knew that rabbits are always interested in family history. "I'm Avíá-tía-tárá, daughter of Alanda and Amíra." said Avíá who also knew the proper thing to say. "What are you?" asked another one of the rabbits. "Mongooses." said Avíá. "What's that?" said a young rabbit. Rikki and Avíá explained the best they could. "So, you kill snakes for a living." said the father rabbit. "Yes. And we hunt mice too." said Rikki. "What about spiders?" said the mother rabbit, Barda. "Not as well, though we can handle them, since we're fast. However, they're definitely more dangerous than snakes." said Avíá. "Most snakes. Probably not Nagasta." said Rikki. "We've heard horrible things about that Cobra Queen." said the father rabbit, Streda. "However, we've seen the Emperor do terrible things too. Actually seen them mind you." said Barda. "I'm afraid I've seen far more than my fair share of acts of atrocity as well." said Avíá. "I've witnessed my own family being murdered." "Goodness, you're an orphan?!" said Streda in shock. "I'm afraid Nagasta has been killing mongooses to try to turn my own people against me. She said she'd stop if they caught me. Fortunately I think she stopped anyway. She got many mongooses to join her and I think, that, other than my family and maybe a few other mongooses, and Avíá and I of course, none of the others are openly opposing her. Many like her idea of killing people. And I think I should explain about that." said Rikki. He told them about his fateful encounter with Karait, Nag, and Nagaina.

"You did the right thing. I can well believe the stories about you. That you are so brave and selfless, though they don't seem to do you much justice." said Streda. "So if she's after your human family, why are you so far down here?" asked Barda. "The Magical Herb of Kalindo." said Avíá. "But you have to get past the Emperor to get into there!" said one of the rabbit children. "I'd like to talk to Krädós anyway. He needs to know that females are a lot stronger, more intelligent, and valuable than he takes us for!" said Avíá. "He's very dangerous! He ate my sister's entire family!" said Barda.

Meanwhile, Eradá returned to the Emperor. "They've fought back. We've lost more spiders." said Eradá. "Increase the killings. I want Rikki-tikki and Chalícává out of hiding and dead!" said Krädós. "There's something else." said Eradá. "What?" said Krädós. "There's this girl I've always wanted. Well, you've kind of taken her, but you haven't touched her yet." said Eradá. "Which one? I have several wives." said Krädós. "Swívíla." said Eradá. "Kill Chalícává and his son Cáöné and bring me Chínselháüst as a captive and I'll let you have her!" said Krädós. "With pleasure. I shall take Cáöné's girl and be rid of him!" laughed Eradá.

"I am Streda, son of Algána and Reginleif. My Mother, Reginleif, is the daughter of Odin, who is famous around here from single-handedly killing 12 warriors of the previous Emperor's by knocking rocks onto them." said Streda to Rikki and Avíá. "I am Barda, daughter of Creon and Eurydice. My sister Antigone[4]was killed by the Emperor, along with her husband Haemon. said Barda. "My brother Oedipus[5] tried to crush the Emperor's minions that helped capture them, figuring that he could be like Odin I guess, but it didn't work too well and they ate him too." said Streda. "I'm going to kill the Emperor." said Rikki.

"You will try!" They all turned around to find the source of the voice. Eradá came toward them. I'm going to finish you and kill your friend Chalícává and his son Cáöné!" he said. Chalícává and Chínselháüst had decided to rest before their planned attack on the Emperor the following day. Cáöné, however, was still awake. "Hello Cáöné. I've brought a friend of yours!" His twenty bodyguards came, forcing the miserable Swívíla along. "Kill Chalícává and bring me his wife!' he said to them. They took off and Rikki and Avíá ran quickly after them. He moved next to Swívíla. "I think she'd make a great wife. Come and fight me Cáöné. I want to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend!" he laughed, pinning her down with his legs. "Let her go now!" said Cáöné. "Come and get her!" taunted Eradá. The two fought. It was quite an ugly fight. Eradá seemed to have the upper hand. Whatever he had learned in the Emperor's service, it was something Cáöné was unfamiliar with. It looked very bleak, especially when Eradá gave him five black eyes.[6] "I'm going to kill you. You and your friends will die!" taunted Eradá. "And Swívíla will be mine!" 'Never!" yelled Cáöné, who seemed to have gained a second wind.

Meanwhile, Rikki and Avíá raced after the spiders, who had a head start. "We must stop them!' said Avíá. The spiders were ahead of them; however, Rikki and Avíá yelled to Chalícává and Chínselháüst at the top of their voices. "Wake up! They're coming!" The two spiders woke up and tried to fend off the attack. Rikki and Avíá sprang and pounced upon them. Two spiders were flattened. "Hey, webheads! We're over here! I think the Emperor would want us dead more than them!" sang Rikki and Avíá. The spiders came after the two mongooses, who had an idea. They had seen a sudden drop off the mountain, one they had discovered earlier, and decided to lead the spiders to their doom. The spiders ran after the mongooses and came to the edge. Rikki and Avíá jumped onto a tree hanging over the edge. When the spiders went to see where they'd gone, Rikki and Avíá quickly and quietly jumped to another tree. "They must have jumped. What idiots!" laughed a spider. Rikki and Avíá landed softly a little bit behind the spiders. "Actually, you guys are the boobs in our booby trap." laughed Avíá as she and Rikki came up from behind and shoved them off the edge to their deaths. Rikki and Avíá came back to Chalícává and Chínselháüst, who were still fighting ten spiders. Chalícává tied one up with a web. He slashed his throat while the spider tried to break free. "We're going to take you, girly!" said a large male to Chínselháüst. "You'll learn your place soon enough!"

"Chauvinist pig!" yelled Avíá. She came at them, her eyes bright red, and snapped at them angrily. She tore two spiders to bits quickly. Another came at her and would have bitten her, but Chínselháüst came and stuck her claws out and he ran right into the sharp end of them and was impaled. "Men, so stubborn!" she said. "Kill the leader!" said one of them and they all came at Rikki. Rikki ran as fast as he could around them until they were all dizzy from watching him. He flattened them all one by one while they were still dazed. "Where's Cáöné?" asked Chalícává.

Cáöné was backed up against a deep chasm. "At last, I'm going to finish you and take Swívíla to be my wife! So long fool!" Eradá laughed. Cáöné in desperation spun a small web thread. Eradá tried to push him over the edge, but he pushed back with all of his strength. Eventually, Cáöné prevailed and moved Eradá back. He moved the thread over Eradá's neck and pulled. Eradá struggled, his claws inches from Cáöné's heart, poised to strike a fatal blow. Cáöné and Eradá moved to the edge. Eventually Eradá died from strangulation, being unable to breathe, and Eradá fell off the edge. "Cáöné, you came for me!" called Swívíla. "I'd do for you!" he said, and the two embraced.

"So, Eradá is dead?" asked Chalícává. "He was going to forcibly make Swívíla his wife. That and he tried to kill us. So now what do we do?" asked Cáöné. "We'll have to confront Krädós." said Rikki-tikki. "Are you sure about this?" said Swívíla. "We need to stop him before he hurts anyone else. Anyway, we're running out of time with the Cobra Queen." said Avíá. They came to the top half of the Mountain. "What is this white stuff? And is it my imagination or is it a bit cold?" said Rikki, shivering. "It's called snow. And yes it is cold up here." said Streda. Rikki-tikki put the snow in his mouth and ate some of it. "It tastes like frozen water." he said. "I think it is." said Streda. "Well, I've eaten mice roasted on liquid fire and now I've eaten frozen water while on this trip. What next?" said Rikki while Avíá tried the snow as well. "Liquid fire?" said Barda. "I'll explain later." said Rikki. "We have to stop Krádös! You have to challenge him, Chalícává. It's you who we're going to make the new Emperor!" said Rikki. "I'll do it. I've always wanted to tell him what I thought of him to his face!" said Chalícává. "Good, then let's hope we can survive this Emperor. He might be more dangerous than a snake." said Rikki. "He can move faster. And he's fast with webs." said Swívíla. "And very ruthless." "He's made honor killings the norm, not the exception." said Swívíla. "Honor killings?" said Avíá. "It's ok to kill females if they don't follow all the stupid restrictions He puts on them. No punishment for brutally murdering your wife or daughters for crossing the line. You can even kill your mothers I've heard." said Swívíla. "Outrageous!" said Avíá. "We need to stop him! He's as bad as Nagasta and Kikatili! He must be stopped in the morning! I trust he won't be able to kill much tonight. We need rest. Tomorrow is going to determine the fate of the Land of the Tarantulas." said Rikki.


	16. Chapter 15: The Tarantula Emperor

Nagasta smiled. Dark Mongooses had eaten the eggs of some rebellious crows. Some of Tacróc's family no doubt had started that little riot. Unfortunately she couldn't manage to destroy any of their eggs, and she had bitten two Dark Mongooses over it. News had spread like wildfire of the death of Kinsta's wife and son. She would deal with Avíá and this Chalícává later. Darzee hadn't come out. It looked like the rebellion was failing. "At last, our reign is absolute! And no Rikki-tikki to challenge us! Now to start planning our attack on the humans. It couldn't hurt to plan." said Nagasta to Karistan. "Certainly it couldn't hurt, except the humans." said Karistan. The two laughed evilly.

Krädós had, with the help of the snakes, Dark Lions, Dark Mongooses, and his own army of tarantulas, killed everyone in three entire villages that morning. "That should bring these traitors out of hiding! These human lovers!" he laughed. He had just finished off the last members of a fourth village around ten in the morning when one of his crows came to him. "Your Highness, I have some bad news about Eradá." he croaked, bowing low.

Meanwhile, Rikki and Avíá, after exploring snow more, and finding that yellow snow was not good to eat, came down the mountain. "So, what are you going to do?" asked Streda. "I'm going to fight the Emperor myself. Avíá is going to help. She'd never forgive me if I left her out of this, as she really hates sexists. Also, it would help end the sexism if a woman[1] helped kill the Emperor." said Rikki. "What do I do?" said Swívíla. "Get all the girls in the land, particularly his enslaved wives, to revolt against him. We'll need their help." said Avíá. They had to fight their way past two groups of spiders and snakes. Cáöné killed two Dark Lions. "What can I do?" asked the teenage spider after downing his second lion. "You can help fight the Emperor's army." said Rikki. "What about Krädós himself? I want to avenge my brothers." said the spider. "Probably not a good idea. Though you can help us fight our way through the army." said Avíá. "Fine." said Cáöné.

"Where is Eradá?" said Krädós angrily. "Cáöné has slain him. I arrived too late to get there. I saw him attack him with a web. Nothing I could have done." the crow said. The crow remembered the death of Paróc and wanted to make clear that there was nothing he could have done, lest he also die a painful death. Krädós groaned, but let the crow live. He had some crows in his service though they seemed to often be idiots. But, nevertheless, they could fly, and hence had some value. "Find Cáöné immediately!" he barked. "No need! Your time is up Your Highness!" _Who would dare challenge me like this! _Krädós thought. "Who are you, impertinent[2] fool?" he snapped.

"Rikki-tikki-tavi. Enemy of tyrants!" said Rikki. "So, you're the red-eyed pest? The one who is supposed to kill me?" laughed Krädós. "You've killed innocent creatures Krädós. Release the daughters of Chalícává and leave and never return!" said Rikki. "I don't think I'll do that. I think I shall give you such a painful death that it will be spoken of for hundreds of years to come!" said Krädós. He summoned an army of tarantulas. "Kill them!" he barked. The army came toward them. "Now!" yelled Rikki. Chalícává's army charged forward to meet them head on. Rikki-tikki jumped over the heads of several tarantulas and landed near the Emperor. Avíá-tía landed beside him. "You fools have picked a fight with the wrong spider!" laughed Krädós. He nearly bit Avíá, but she moved out of the way just in time and landed upon one of his bodyguards, flattening him.

Cáöné and his parents moved through the line of enemies. A bunch of snakes had apparently joined the fight, though it was mainly spiders for a while. Several cobras barred the way, biting spiders here and there. Though they were somewhat immune to the venom, they nevertheless were sickened by it and some died, attacked by enemy spiders. The advance of the snakes was slowed, however, by Swivíla and Chalícává's two daughters, who had been freed after a brave stunt by Sciurus, Tucker the Mouse, Barda, Streda, and two lions that were at odds with Nagasta, Krädós, and the Dark Lions, distracted their guards. With their captors distracted, they quickly moved throughout the area, gathering oppressed women and freeing them from their male overlords. "You've gone too far Krädós!" said Rikki, his eyes growing hot. "Killing innocent rabbits and squirrels!"

Sciurus and Tucker were being chased up a hill by several irate males that had suddenly lost their captive mates. "We're done for!" squeaked Tucker. Sciurus spotted a rotten log. "I've got an idea!" he said. "I don't think that'll hide us." said Tucker. "Help me push this!" said the squirrel impatiently. "Ok. Fine." said Tucker, catching on. They pushed it down the hill and jumped onto it. It slid down the hill, flattening their pursuers. "Brilliant!" said Tucker. "Thanks." said Sciurus, blushing.

"You like webs, huh, Rikki-tikki!" laughed Krädós, shooting a web that he had quickly spun onto Rikki, holding him in place. Before he could bite Rikki, however, Avíá lunged at him, forcing him back. "So, another girl who doesn't know her place." laughed the Emperor, turning to face Avíá. "You've overstayed your welcome." said Avíá, her blue eyes glowing red. "You fool!" he said, shooting a web at her. He would have attacked them both, but Chalícává broke through the battle and started to fight him. "You dare attack me, Chalícává?" said Krädós. "I dare!" said Chalícává. The two battled, moving away from the others. Rikki and Avíá soon broke free and followed, bringing down enemy snakes and spiders as they went.

Chalícává and Krädós fought fiercely. Neither seemed to be winning. "Is it not enough that your sons are dead, and now you and your boy want to join them?" taunted Krädós. "You shall not kill again!" said Chalícává. "I've only just started!" laughed Krädós. "I'm going to wipe out all opposition! I'm going to work with the cobras and their allies to control half of the land. I'm getting the southern half!" he said. "Nagasta doesn't like to share." said Rikki, coming up toward them with Avíá. The two mongooses were blocked by the Emperor's bodyguards, who came at them. "You two don't give up, do you? It's over!" said one of the bodyguards. "The fat lady hasn't sung yet. Still not done yet.[3]" said Rikki sarcastically.

Krädós struck Chalícává across the head. The tarantula lost his balance and slipped. "I'm going to tear you apart!" he bellowed. Before he could strike him, Cáöné broke through the lines and fought him. "You'll pay for killing my brothers Krädós!" he said. The two fought fiercely, moving toward the edge of a cliff. They halted at the edge. Krädós and Cáöné moved up a tree, and onto a branch hanging out over the cliff.

Streda and Barda had been caught in a web. It looked bad for them. However, before they were eaten alive, Rikki and Avíá quickly pounced upon the webs and snapped them, freeing the rabbits. They brought down the spiders holding them captive and killed two snakes that had gone to eat the rabbits. They quickly hurried back in time to see Cáöné pushed against the edge of the branch. "Now I'm going to finish you!" laughed Krädós. Rikki and Avíá quickly attacked the remaining bodyguards that stood in their way. "Go Avíá! I'll handle them!" said Rikki. He, Chínselháüst, Chalícává, and some tailorbirds, who were tired of the oppression of the Emperor and dropped sticks and stones onto the enemy, fought the bodyguards. Avíá jumped onto a tree branch near Cáöné and Krädós. "I'm going to kill you like I did your brothers! You're finished, Cáöné!" yelled the wicked Emperor. "Cáöné jump!" Avíá yelled. Cáöné jumped to a branch, hanging on by a slender thread. "You fool!" laughed Krädós. He moved his chelicerae to snap at the thread. Avíá leapt into the air and landed on the branch, causing it to snap in front of her. "What no! I can't be beaten by a woman!" Krädós yelled before falling to his death. "Loser!" muttered Avíá. Cáöné climbed up safely. "Thanks Avíá!" he said. "Anytime." said Avíá-tía-tárá.

Rikki and the others had defeated the Emperor's bodyguards. By the late afternoon, the enemy had been routed. "We're free!" cried a female tarantula. Chalícává found a coppersmith barbet and told him to alert the jungle. This bird was not related to the Coppersmith. He went flying through the air calling "Ding-Dong-Tock! Krädós is dead! Ding-dong-tock! Krädós is dead!" This set all the birds in the area to singing and the mice to squeaking and the rabbits to hopping and the squirrels to go nuts,[4] for Krädós had hunted them all, and without mercy or pity. The news of Krädós' death spread through all of the Land of the Giant Spiders by early morning. Chalícává and Chínselháüst were made Emperor and Empress of the Tarantulas that afternoon. All the terrible laws restricting females were abolished immediately. The story of Avíá's defeat of the Emperor had spread everywhere and females were held in much higher esteem.

"Well, congratulations you two." said Rikki to the new Emperor and Empress. "We couldn't have done it without you." said Chínselháüst. "However, we need to get to Kalindo." said Avíá. "We could use your help with the Dark Tarantulas. They've gone off with the snakes." said Chalícává. "Nagasta attracts evil creatures like a magnet." said Rikki-tikki, shaking his head. "We'll be back soon." said Avíá. She and Rikki left. In the meantime, Cáöné and Swivíla became engaged and had their wedding on the day that Rikki and Avíá returned on their way back. Rikki and Avíá came to the entrance of a lush land. "Kalindo at last!" said Rikki. The two left the Land of the Giant Spiders and at last entered the Land of Kalindo. "Good luck you two." said Cáöné. "May you find what you seek." said Swivíla.


	17. Chapter 16: The Land of Kalindo

Rikki and Avíá entered Kalindo. They met no enemies. This obviously was a free and peaceful land, free of evil snakes, spiders, or lions. They spent the rest of the day exploring, looking at plants neither of them had ever seen before. They suddenly realized that though Tacróc had said the Herb would be here, he had never given a description of it. That night, the two mongooses, having not eaten anything that day, caught some mice and rested underneath some bushes.

"Where could this Magical Herb of Kalindo be?" asked Avíá, crunching on a mouse bone. "Think any enemies will follow us into Kalindo itself?" asked Rikki. "They all ran off when Krädós was killed. I don't think any know where we are. Anyway, perhaps they might believe enough about this herb to not risk fighting us where there are so many. I mean, really stupid of them to fight us where we could continually just east plants and avoid their venom." said Avíá. "Not sure if it works against spider venom. Tacróc never was sure on that." said Rikki.

As it was, Nagasta's crowd had indeed lost track of Rikki and Avíá, being beset by too many enemies the day of the overthrow of Krädós. They thought to hide near the Great River and wait for the pair to return, but lions from Bahaxur and tarantulas from Chalícává forced them to retreat back all the way to the Wet Lands. Upon hearing of this, Nagasta and Karistan were furious and had killed several of them. However, they soon decided to work on their plan to attack the people. In time, Nagasta's power, however reduced in the other parts of the land, was stronger than ever in her own territory due to the arrival of all of her new allies: the pythons, the Dark Lions, kraits, red-necked keelbacks, and the Dark Tarantulas.

"I think we should ask someone here where this Magical Herb is." said Avíá-tía-tárá. "Let's wait till morning." said Rikki-tikki-tavi, yawning. A chilly wind blew in, causing them to shiver. To warm up, the two pulled down branches from nearby tress and piled them up and, when they had made a large enough structure to fit in, stuffed the inside with grass and leaves and then lay down. Avíá laid her head on Rikki's shoulder and fell asleep. Rikki looked at her. Not only was she a knockout, but he admired her integrity, bravery, and selflessness. He fell asleep. Maybe the cold weather was still getting to him, for he had a very strange dream. He was in the garden. He felt that he needed to go down Nagaina's old snake hole, though he couldn't think of why he was doing this. She had been dead for over a year. However, he did go underground. He soon heard voices. "No sign of Rikki-tikki?" "That must be Nagasta." he said to himself. "No, we've lost him. He's really far southwest of here." said a Dark Tarantula. "So, he and his friend aren't anywhere near here?" said Nagasta. "Nope. We think they may have gone southwest." said a Dark Lion. "No Rikki-tikki here?" hissed Karistan. "No. Nothing to stop our plan." said a red-necked keelback. "Even if he were here, he only has Avíá to help him. He'll never be able to overpower us!" hissed Nagasta. "Oh no! I never thought of that!" said Rikki. "Yes. He will fall like leaves from a tree." hissed Nagasta. "What am I going to do?" cried Rikki-tikki. "After him!" hissed Nagasta. Her minions chased him. There were too many. He ran toward the exit. It was blocked in by rubble! He yelled and jumped up out of his sleep.

Avíá moaned. "Nightmares again, huh?" she said. "I just realized something." he said. "What?" said Avíá, yawning. "We fought Kikatili and Apakarmi with help and we fought Krädós with help too. However, we're going against the Cobra King and Queen with just the two of us. With the deaths of Kikatili, Apakarmi, and Krädós, now those who are still loyal to them and their anti-human ways will now seek out Nagasta. If they work for her, we will need more help than just us I'm afraid. I think I'll have to bring my family into this." he said. "But what if they die? Losing a family is awful!" said Avíá. "They know the risks by now I expect. I had Darzee talk to them about everything. I'm glad Darzee is fighting in this too. Maybe I can get tailorbirds to help. It would be nice to get birds on our side to fight. Nagasta already has the crows and some of the coppersmith barbets too." said Rikki. "However, if Tacróc turned against Nagasta, there has to be others like him." said Avíá.

The next morning, the two set out. They noticed several tropical birds roosting in some nearby coconut trees. "Pardon me, but do any of you know where the Magical Herb of Kalindo is?" Rikki called to them. "What?" said a parrot, who had been dozing. "The Magical Herb of Kalindo. Can fight snake venom." said Avíá. "As far southwest as you can go. At least another 70 miles or so." said the parrot. "Anything dangerous here?" asked Rikki. "No, though sometimes the terrain can be a bit steep. You can fall to your death if you're not careful." said another parrot. "Thanks." said Rikki-tikki.

They continued on, coming across more tropical birds and strange plants. Late in the afternoon, Avíá said to Rikki "Do you know what this Magical Herb of Kalindo looks like?" "No." "Hello up there." Avíá called to some bats. The bats, who had been asleep, waiting for the night to hunt, woke up with a start. "Yes ma'am." said a bat sleepily. 'Do you know what the Magical Herb of Kalindo looks like?" asked Avíá. "It's got yellow flowers and a red and green stem and is mostly underground." said the bat.

"Thanks." said Rikki-tikki. "What do you plan to use it for anyway?" inquired the bat. "To fight the Cobra Queen and King." said Avíá. "Use a plant to fight a snake. Dear me!" said the bat. "It cures a snakebite. If anyone can kill Nagasta, Rikki here can!" said Avíá. "Rikki-tikki-tavi?!" said the bat. "We've heard of you. Krädós never came here. Something about the land scared him." said the bat. "This place seems to be devoid of all evil things. It probably lacked the despair that tyrants so thrive upon." said Avíá. "Anyone, I've put an end to him." said Avíá. "You mean to say that it was _you_ who killed him?!" said the bat in shock. "Beneath her lovely appurtenance, she's one heck of a fighter." said Rikki. "I've heard tales of the Cobra Queen. After Kikatili and Apakarmi died, all their supporters joined her. Now it's going around that all of Krädós old followers are with her now too." said the bat. "Say, what are you?" asked Rikki, who'd never seen a bat before. "No offense, but we have to be careful. Some of the birds we've met are friends with Nagasta." "I'm a bat. I eat insects and such. I am a night bird of a sort though I'm not actually a bird per se." said the bat. "And no, I hate the Cobra King and Queen." added the bat. "Well, have you seen any evil things here lately? Any snakes, lions, or spiders here?" asked Rikki. "No. In fact, the enemy almost thinks you two are dead. Dead or lost as nobody has heard word of you." said the bat. "That's not so good." said Avíá. "We've got to get going. We don't want Nagasta to start focusing on the people again." said Rikki. "Goodbye." "Farwell. I'd best be getting back to my sleep. Or else I shall wake up late and all the good moths will be taken." said the bat, falling back asleep.

The two traveled for several miles, exploring new plants. After a few days, they heard a roaring sound up ahead and wondered what it meant. After some more days, the finally came to the edge of the land, and found the Indian Ocean, more water than they'd ever seen in their lives. "It's so beautiful!" said Avíá. "The herb is here. The parrots said it was. Now we've got to start looking." said Rikki. After a day of fruitless efforts, they went to bed. Before they rested, Avíá brought up something she had been privately feeling. "Rikki." she said. "Yes. Something is troubling you." he said knowingly. "Yes. I had thought of something. We could just live here, in peace. The snakes think we're dead or lost. We could still die, even with this Magical Herb, and then Nagasta will wipe out all the people and your friends anyway. We could at least save our own lives this way." said Avíá. "What, are you frightened?" said Rikki. "A little bit. We have to go back into enemy territory. If we get overwhelmed by lions or tarantulas, this Magical Herb of Kalindo might not save us." said Avíá. Rikki-tikki thought. _She's right. If we go back, there's still a large chance we'll die and that all will be lost. If we die, I can __**never**__ marry Avíá. _"I shall think about this. We'll discuss it in the morning." he said. They went and rested in an abandoned bungalow near a cliff overlooking the Indian Ocean. Rikki and Avíá found an old four-poster bed and climbed into it. It still had its hangings, a dusty blue cloth that had somehow suffered little wear, despite the fact that the house had been uninhabited, it being an old settler house and its owners having left it to settle a village several miles to the north. In the setting sun, Rikki noticed a beautiful looking yellow plant with red and green stems growing near the house. "Avíá, I found it!" he cried out. "The Magical Herb of Kalindo?" she asked excitedly. "The two ran outside and found it. They dug it up and pulled out two plants. "All our efforts. All of these months, spent toiling for this." said Rikki. "My family died so that we could find this. We couldn't have survived this trip alone." said Avíá. "Yes. So we must go on back very soon. For all those who have died opposing the tyrants we've brought down. We owe it to them. Also, it is what a mongoose ought to do. A proper mongoose anyway, not a Dark Mongoose." said Rikki-tikki. "I totally agree." nodded Avíá-tía. "Such a strange little thing." said Rikki, prodding the plant. "Yet it's the key to stopping Snake Empire." said Avíá. "I've been meaning to ask you something Rikki." said Avíá, heading back into the house. "What is it like living with people? I've never really done it before, except that time when we stayed in that house at the Great River." "It's great. They give you food that you don't have to hunt for. The boy, Teddy, simply adores me. He has me sleep on his pillow every night." said Rikki. "They let you stay in their bed?" said Avíá incredulously. "Yes, they like mongooses. I'm like family to them." he said. "What about me? What if they don't like me?" she said. "I'm sure they will. However, if they don't then I shall leave them." he said. "What? You'd abandon them?!" said Avíá in shock. "After Nagasta was dealt with, yes. I'm afraid I care for you more." he said. "Anyway, there are a few things you should do if you live in the house. First off, don't bite or claw if they pick you up, even the wrong way. Second, don't chew on the furniture, they don't like that. Third, don't relieve yourself inside the house. They hate that for some reason." said Rikki. "What about the garden creatures, what do they think of mongooses?" asked Avíá. "They love me. They will love you too. I know it." said Rikki. "I wonder what my family will think of me living with humans…." she said, suddenly pausing and crying onto Rikki's shoulders. "We're going to make them sorry they messed with you. My family will adopt you. It will be all right." he said. Avíá walked outside, still sad. "I really hope we aren't wasting their sacrifice by going back. They died to keep us safe." said Avíá. "They wanted the Jungle to be free. You know that." said Rikki. "Still," she said, gazing at the moon and stars on the horizon over the Indian Ocean, "I would like to have a family." she said. _Avíá, you are so alone. You have nobody to turn to. Your family is dead and all of your friends have turned on you. Undelli has betrayed you. You're hurting. And there's nobody in the world that I care for more than you. You can always turn to me. I shall ask you to be my wife. It would give you a family again and also make us very happy. I'll ask you soon. Once I figure out if you're ready. I don't want to go too far too soon. I don't want to be brushed aside._ he thought. "I'll be there for you." he said, putting his paws around her. "I do have Sadára." she added. "Sadára, the friend of my Mother?" asked Rikki-tikki. "Might be. She lives nearby to the northeast. She was a close friend of my family." said Avíá. "I wonder if she thinks I'm dead." "I can bring you to her when we get back. My Mother will be able to find her. I think we're talking about the same Sadára." said Rikki. "Thank you Rikki." she said. "Tomorrow morning, before we leave, I should like to go out a little bit into that ocean thing. I simply must see it." said Avíá. "I agree." said Rikki. "So, in the meantime, tell me more about people." said Avíá, heading down toward the shore below with Rikki. The two hopped down carefully to the beach below. They walked on the shore and found some crabs, which they ate. Rikki and Avíá each got stung by one, though they won in the end, not being used to hunting these creatures. "These taste good." said Avíá, munching on a crab leg. He told her more about humans for two hours and then they went back up into the house and slept on the four-poster bed. They awoke at morning. "So, it's settled. We go back and fight Nagasta." said Avíá. "Yes. I just hope we don't get there too late." said Rikki. "So, how many of these herbs should we bring with us?" asked Avíá. "Probably only one each." said Rikki. "Shouldn't we bring more to help others?" asked Avíá. "It might slow us down if we got attacked." said Rikki. "It might help against snakes." said Avíá. "But not against lions and we're not sure about spiders." said Rikki. "True." said Avíá. They pulled on the plants, and after much tugging, freed two plants.

The two mongooses headed down the cliff once more to explore the water. "What makes it wavy and moving in and out like that[1]?" asked Avíá. "I don't know." said Rikki. "Hold these plants for me while I go explore the water." said Avíá. "Sure thing." said Rikki. Avíá walked into the water. She got in a few feet and then was pushed back by the tide. "Hey!" she cried out. She moved out again, moving faster. As a wave came near her, she sped up. She brushed past the wave, feeling it slam into her as she ran through it. "Ow!" she said. She liked the feel of the ocean spray on her skin and got some of the water in her mouth. It tasted salty. However, the force of the wave was a little bit too strong for her. She jumped over the next several waves for a few minutes, moving further and further out. She swam when the water got over her head. She swam into a rip current and was suddenly pulled out to sea. "Help!" she cried. Rikki dropped the herbs and ran into the water, a little to the left of where she had entered, and hopped the waves madly, until he too was caught in the rip current. _I'm not sure what good it'll do, having both of us drown, but it beats sitting here and watching you drown._ thought Rikki as he struggled to keep his head above the water. He moved to the left. He noticed that the current became nearly nonexistent. "Swim left!" he cried. She did and was able, along with Rikki, to move out of the rip current. They swam back to shore. "I've had enough." said Avíá, lying down on the shore. "You are so brave. You could have died too if we didn't get out of there." she said. "So what? What good would it do to just watch you drown?" said Rikki. "Come on." she said, shaking off her fur like a wet dog that has gotten out of a bath-tub "let's go back, after resting for a bit." "Ok." said Rikki. They rested, and awoke and found, much to their annoyance, that they had been sunburned. After washing in the water, very near shore so as to avoid rip currents, Rikki said "Wait, we should do something." "What?" said Avíá. He gathered seashells on the beach, and Avíá imitated him, confused. Finally, they made a small structure of seashells, on the edge of the beach. "The water shouldn't get it here." said Rikki-tikki. "What's it for?" asked Avíá-tía. "To show that we got here, and as a monument to the help of my best friend, Avíá-tía-tárá, without whom I'd have died in the Wet Lands or even sooner, as well as in many other places." he said. "And to you, Rikki-tikki-tavi, my best friend, who saved my life countless times and gave me hope after my family died." she said. "And to all of those who helped us free much of the Jungle." they said together. "Though, we're not done yet." said Rikki. "Don't worry, we've come this far." said Avíá. The two left, and headed back up the cliff, carrying the herbs in their mouths.

They headed back through Kalindo. They needed to hurry before Nagasta could get bored of hunting Rikki and Avíá down and start to attack the people. At last, they reached the border of Kalindo. They hated to leave it, it being such a peaceful land, but they knew that if Nagasta were ever defeated, all lands might be just as free as it.


	18. Chapter 17: The Return Trip

Rikki and Avíá reached Chalícává and Chínselháüst in time for the wedding of Swivíla and Cáöné. "You're just in time. Swivíla and I are getting married today!" said Cáöné. "We shall stay for the ceremony but we must be going afterward." said Rikki. "I came of age yesterday. Swivíla did last week." said Cáöné. "I don't for another three weeks. Three weeks exactly to be more precise." said Rikki. "Do you now?" said Avíá. "Yes." said Rikki. "I have my second birthday twenty-one days from now." "So do I." said Avíá. "We have the same birthday? You never thought to ask me when mine was? All this time we've been together and you've never asked me!' said Rikki in shock. "You never asked me either." said Avíá. "Well, I shall have an easier time remembering your birthday then." said Rikki. _That will make being married a whole lot easier. Never forget your wife's birthday, they always have said._ thought Rikki-tikki. He had decided that she was the best possible candidate for a mate. And, considering that he had had no interest in anything romantic with a girl before he had met her, she was his only candidate. She had entered his life and turned it upside down. Still, he would need to think of a proper proposal. He would have a few more months to make a final decision on whether to ask her to be his wife and what to do to propose to her. Also, he would look at Avíá's attitudes toward him. Marriage, after all, required that both of them feel that the other was the best candidate for a mate and strongly love each other. He didn't want a failed marriage that he would look back with regret, having only entered it because of foolish youthful love that wasn't reciprocated.

Chalícává presided over the wedding. A coppersmith barbet introduced to all Mr. and Mrs. Cáöné. After congratulating the new couple, the mongooses left. "I hope you have many long years of peace and freedom." said Rikki. "I hope all goes well with you. May we meet again." said Cáöné and Swivíla. The tarantula colony applauded the two mongooses for their bravery in helping free them from Krädós.

Chalícává and Chínselháüst had offered to take them to the Great River. At the border of the Great River, Rikki and Avíá found a giant log from a big tree that had fallen in a storm a few days earlier and used it to sail across. "Farwell my friends." said Chínselháüst. "I hope we meet again." said Chalícává. "Farewell." said Sciurus and Streda. "Bye." said Rikki and Avíá as they moved toward Rutukas' home as the sun came over the tops of the trees.

"So, you two actually defeated the Tarantula Emperor!" said Rutukas later that afternoon. "Avíá actually was the one to finish him." said Rikki-tikki. "Great job! I'd been worried about you two. Nobody's ever gone in there and come back to tell the tale." said Rutukas. "So how did your master take the loss of his floating thing? We, er, kind of lost it over a waterfall." said Avíá.

"He wasn't happy about it. He made another one, though." said the bloodhound. "I was glad to get out of there all the same." said Tucker, who had traveled back with Avíá and Rikki. "They looked at me as though they wanted to eat me." "They, er, probably did. We ourselves nearly ate you too. They wouldn't have eaten you after you helped free them." said Avíá. "Sure you can't stay?" said Rutukas. "Nope. Well, maybe to have lunch. Anything good to eat here, besides Tucker?" said Rikki. "I'm joking!" said Rikki at Tucker's look of horror. After eating some raw meat that Rutukas' owners gave to them, the mongooses left. "My cousin Kíja lives where you're from. Say hello to her for me." said Tucker. "Farwell." said Rutukas.

Coming of Age

After traveling through the Fiery Hills, and once more roasting mice on liquid fire, they headed into the Land of the Lions. "All is well here." said Bahaxur. "We had some trouble with them giant spiders coming south after their leader was killed. But they're gone now. You guys can go around the Dark Forest." said Shujaa. "Most of it. We're not sure about close to the Wet Lands." said Medalíana. "Avíá and I came of age today." said Rikki. "Congratulations." said Bahaxur.

Rikki and Avíá rested for the day. "We're adults now." she said. "I'd have liked to celebrate this day with my family." said Avíá. "So would have I." said Rikki.

The two mongooses went around the Dark Forest for many miles. At last, they entered it near the Wet Lands. They were greeted by Avíá's family and Tacróc. "So, how was I able to kill Nag? I've been meaning to ask you guys that." said Rikki. "One of the weakest spots of a cobra is around his hood." said Arda.

"How did it go? Did you get it?" asked Amíra. "Yes, I did it! I got the Magical Herb of Kalindo!" said Rikki. "Well done, but I'm afraid that's less than half the battle." said Tacróc. "What do you mean?" said Avíá. "You honestly think you'll get past the vipers!" laughed the shady form of Kikatili. "Think they'll just let you pass and the Queen won't know?" laughed Apakarmi. "Think you can kill the Queen now as an adult when you couldn't destroy her as an egg?" laughed Krädós. "You should have realized that if we didn't kill you, Nagasta would!" laughed Nagaina. "Why don't you turn back?" taunted Nag. "Ignore them." said Alánda. "How are we going to get past the vipers?" said Avíá. "You'll think of something." said Amíra. "You've got no more tricks, Rikki-tikki." said Nagaina. "If you don't go now, the people will die." said Arda. "Are you sure?" said Avíá. "Yes, you must go and not stop." said Avála. "You'll be too late." said Krádös. "It's over for you Rikki-tikki." said Kinsta. "You will not win this time." said Ragiva. "There may be something that will slow the Queen down. Something the evil ones can't foresee. Go you two. You must not wait another moment!" said Tacróc. The two mongooses ran as fast as they could through the rest of the forest, only stopping for little periods to rest. "Farewell!" Avíá called to her family.

Return to the Wet Lands

Upon reaching the Wet Lands, they proceeded cautiously but after traveling two days, were met by enemies at last. "Rikki-tikki, coming back. With a plant it looks like. You are most foolish to come back." hissed a viper. "You don't know what I can do." said Rikki, his eyes growing hot. He paced beside Avíá, standing his ground. "You can't fight this many." said a viper. "There are two of us." said Rikki. "You guys alone against us aren't going win." said a cobra. "They're not alone!" they all turned and saw two lions. "Only two lions. So what?" said a python. "Not just lions." they turned as four tarantulas and two more lions came out. "Chalícává and Bahaxur sent us. They thought you might need help." said a tarantula. Kill them!" said a red-necked keelback. The fight was intense, two lions and a tarantula were killed. Rikki and Avíá, however, managed to frighten them by taking down snake after snake. "He's too dangerous to fight in the open in broad daylight." said a viper. "Thanks guys." said Rikki after their enemies had left. "Bahaxur and Chalícává are on their way. They thought you might need help personally." said a lion. "Glad they're coming. So how are we going to get past these guys here? They're coming back at night." said Rikki. "You lions, go back. Get the King and Queen of the Lions. Tell them we rescued them. We've got an idea to hide from these vipers." said a tarantula.

"Where are those dratted mongooses?" hissed a viper that night. "This time they don't have a bird looking out for them.[4] And we're more prepared for them. They don't have any sneaky tricks to defeat us like they did the last time. But where are they? We've searched all the caves. Nothing!" said a cobra in disgust. "He'll turn up. We mustn't attack him in broad daylight." "We'll keep watch for him. He's bound to be spotted before he even gets out of here." said a cobra. The snakes left. Once they had left, Rikki and Avíá looked down from their spider web haven in the trees. "Brilliant guys." laughed Avíá. "Thanks." said a tarantula. With the aid of their tarantula friends, they were able to use fear and stealth to avoid any more confrontations in the Wet Lands.

Upon reaching the Land of the Mice, Rikki and Avíá were met by a bunch of sad mice. "Did they warn you in time for the attack?" said Rikki, looking at the woebegone faces. "Yes, but they killed over 1000 of us. And they had Dark Mongooses eat the eggs of some of the crows who decided to stop her. " squeaked a mouse. "I'll deal with the King and Queen personally!" said Rikki-tikki, his eyes growing hot. "Karistan killed so many. He was brutal. He ate my parents." squeaked a mouse child. "Nagasta and Karistan ate my husband and children." said a widowed mouse. "We'll rest here for a bit, but only a bit, we must be going." said Avíá. "Yes, the King and Queen have been talking about attacking the humans together." said a mouse. "You two are awfully brave to try and fight them." said a crow. "We'll get help from the garden creatures. And we have a magical herb that can cure one snakebite." said Rikki. The two mongooses sat down and rested, for they had traveled all day.

Rikki-tikki gazed at Avíá-tía. They had been through a lot together: the Wet Lands, the Dark Forest, the fight against Apakarmi and Kikatilí, their adventures in the Land of the Lions, their fight with the pythons and their travel over the mountain of ash and liquid fire, their fight with the kraits at the Great River, their adventures in the Land of the Giant Spiders, and their battle with the Tarantula Emperor. Not to mention their return trip from Kalindo, carrying the herbs back over nearly 1000 miles. They were nearly back to Rikki's home, now the abode of the wicked Cobra King and Queen. He wasn't sure what the future held in store for him exactly. But he knew a few things for certain. He had chosen his mate. He was going to show his soon-to-be wife to his family. And he was going to let Darzee sing to his heart's content about Avíá. He would be by her side forever. He and Avíá would raise their mongooselings in the garden. They would protect Teddy and his family forever. Not that any snakes would dare come anywhere near the garden once Nagasta and Karistan and their children were dead.

_Nagasta!_ Rikki-tikki thought. _She won't be easy to stop, even with a magical herb. And she and Karistan have decided to attack the humans together. Well, they're in for a surprise. I've got a companion to help me too! She's already helped me far more than she realizes. As for Karistan, he's going to pay for all of those mice that he killed. _It had grieved him sorely to see all the orphaned mice and even worse to see grieving parents of children that Karistan had eaten out of anger at their riot against Nagasta and him. He would also see to the Dark Mongooses that had eaten the eggs of some of the crows that had refused to join Karistan and Nagasta. _I'm going to be dealing with them soon enough. But in the meantime I'm going to show Avíá to all of my friends and family. I'm going to have Darzee and his wife sing a special song for our wedding. _ he thought. _And I'm going to get to rest and spend the rest of my life with my beloved one._


	19. Chapter 18: Chuchundra's Ruse

Inpersonating Rikki and Avíá

"I've some bad news." said a mouse to Darzee. "What?" said the tailorbird. "It seems the Queen has gotten tired of waiting for Rikki-tikki and his friend to come back. She and Karistan are going to kill the people tonight." said the mouse. "We'll have to tell her that it was Rikki-tikki who killed Nag and Nagaina." said Darzee. "Will Nagasta believe that you had nothing to do with their deaths?" said Rímíra. "I can go. She won't be able to hurt us if she doesn't." said Darzee. "I have an idea, though it's dangerous." said Chuchundra. "What?" said Biwi. "I often feared what would happen if I was mistaken for Rikki-tikki in the dark. Well I might be able to buy Rikki and his friend some time if the snakes went after me thinking I was him. In fact, he'd have an easier time getting to here if they were after me instead of him. I might be able to fool them." said Chuchundra. "Downright suicidal!" said Darzee in shock. "I overheard some snakes a while ago saying that Rikki-tikki and his friend were spotted a few days southwest of here. Though it seems the snakes have lost track of them again, they might nearly be here. We need to buy them more time. Oh, and I'll need Chua too. To impersonate this Avíá." said Chuchundra. "What's she like?" said Chua. "Not quite sure. All I can recall is that her war cry was 'Aví-tía-taday!'" said Darzee. "Aví-tía-taday!" yelled Chua. "I think that might work." said Biwi. Chua had in fact done a very good imitation of Avíá's war cry, though she didn't find that out for a while. "How did Rikki's go?" asked Chuchundra. "Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!'" said Rímíra. "Now that is a hard one. But I think I can manage." said the muskrat. After several tries, he got Rikki's war cry down. "Now, to wait till night and dupe a bunch of cobras." said Chua.

"We should keep going. If we slow down, Nagasta might kill your friends before we get there." panted Avíá. "We need to rest now Avíá. If we go there dead tired, we'll be killed really quickly, even with our herbs. If she **is** planning the attack tonight, we'll just have to have faith that something will delay her till we get there." said Rikki.

Unbeknownst to them, just such a thing came to delay Nagasta. "I'm going to get my revenge, and there will be no Rikki-tikki to stop me." she hissed. "Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!" "What in the world!" said Karistan. "Sounds like Rikki-tikki." said his son Syrenistan. "Can't be. We lost him in the Wet Lands. How could he be here?" said Nagasta. "Aví-tía-taday!" "Now she's here too!" said Syrenistan. "It looks like two mongooses." said Buraai. "Kill them! We can't continue with our plan until they are dead! Rikki-tikki tends to turn up uninvited and wreck our plans." said Nagasta. "Bring out the crows!"

Chuchundra and Chua knew enough to run for their lives, but to not let the cobras get a good look at them and to keep the cobras after them for as long as possible. "What if they bring in the crows?" Chua panted as she and her cousin ran. "They don't have nearly as good of eyes as us in the dark." gasped Chuchundra, running for dear life, sometimes coming within 16 feet of the cobras. "We can always hide in the water if the crows do spot us." said Chua. "They're gaining on us!" cried Chuchundra.

"They're going to be spotted for sure!" said Biwi. "I've got an idea!" said Darzee. "Hey, over here you bumbling birds!" cried Darzee to a bunch of crows. "Darzee!" they all cried. "Get him!" "Over here featherbrains!" yelled Darzee, moving in the darkness. "He's going to get himself killed." said Biwi. The crows, however, soon found another problem besides Darzee. A few crows, the sons of Tacróc and their friends that had opposed Nagasta, and had some of their eggs eaten by Dark Mongooses, had banded together and were colliding with Nagasta's crows, knocking them out of the air. "That's for messing with our eggs and taking away our freedom!" croaked one as she grabbed a branch and then released it, hitting two crows flying behind her and knocking them to the ground.

"They've spotted Darzee and some crows have helped him. Also, they're still chasing the two mongooses." said Nagasta's daughter Jalís to Nagasta. "Find and kill them all!" hissed Nagasta indignantly.

"If only we were real mongooses, then we'd actually be able to kill these snakes chasing us." said Chuchundra. "You just made me think of something." said Chua. "What?" said her cousin. "The snakes might realize we're fakes if we don't try and attack them. I mean, that's what the real Rikki probably would do: fight back." said Chua. "Those who kill snakes will be killed by snakes." said Chuchundra. "If they catch us, we'll be killed by snakes. If they realize we're muskrats, they'll probably kill us sooner or later and they'll realize Rikki's not here and go and kill the people. Do you have a better plan?" said Chua. "No. We could take care of a few. There are some loose stones at the top of the hill in front of us." said Chuchundra. "That's quite a long way." said Chua. "We've got nothing to slow them down." said Chuchundra.

"They're going to get themselves killed." said Biwi to Dindac. "What should we do?" said Dindac. "I have an idea. It might delay the snakes for a while. But it must be done carefully or we'll be a snake's meal." said Biwi. She and Dindac flew out in front of the approaching snakes. "Ouch! I flew into a tree trying to avoid those stupid crows! I think my wing is broken!" said Biwi. "Mine too!" moaned Dindac, playing along. "You have been a thorn in our side for quite some time. You have truly chosen a bad place to be lame in." said Syrenistan. "As if we _chose_ to be lame!" said Dindac. "After chasing Rikki-tikki and his friend, we could use a late night snack." laughed Syrenistan. "Now!" yelled Chuchundra. He and Chua pushed the loose rocks down the hill and they flattened the snakes. Nagasta came by some time later and was furious. "I've lost another child!" she hissed. "Find and kill Rikki-tikki and his friend! Kill them all!" They spent the rest of the night looking in vain for Chuchundra and Chua. After several fruitless hours, Nagasta and Karistan went to rest, vowing to look for the mongooses early in the morning.

The next morning before dawn, the snakes spotted the fugitive muskrats and they quickly sped after them. Try as they might, they couldn't shake them and were finally caught. "Why, it's only Chuchundra and his cousin Chua!" laughed a snake. "Kill them!" hissed a viper. "It's Rikki-tikki!" a snake nearby cried out. "No, we've found that they were fakes! It's just Chuchundra and Chua." said a cobra. "No, I mean it's really Rikki-argh!" cried the snake. "Come again?" said the cobra. A female mongoose jumped into the clearing, pounced upon a dumbstruck cobra and killed him. "Get her!" hissed a python. "Aví-tía-taday!" she cried. She sprang upon the python, who tried to strangle her, but she slipped through and pounced upon a red-necked keelback. Her eyes gleamed red with anger. "Leave them alone jerks!" she cried. "Who are you?" said Chuchundra. "I'm Avíá-tía-tárá." she said. Just then, a male mongoose jumped into the clearing. He was a young adult, with brownish red fur. He looked very familiar. His eyes gleamed red with anger. "Leave Chuchundra and Chua alone!" he cried. "Rikki!" cried the muskrats. "It's the real Rikki-tikki! Get him!" cried the snakes. The two mongooses brought down snake after snake. Two snakes went for Avíá and Rikki unnoticed by the mongooses but were kicked by Chuchundra and Chua and dazed long enough for Rikki and Avíá to kill them. "We should have gone into the middle of the floor a long time ago!' said Chuchundra. Avíá and Rikki each banded together and killed the two pythons. At last, all the snakes were dead. "Thanks." said the two muskrats. "Rikki, we're so glad to see you!" said Chuchundra. "We were hoping you'd turn up soon." said Chua.

"So what have you been up to? And why are those snakes chasing after you? I told you to go to the island and stay there. If you're so worried about being attacked, then you shouldn't be out here." said Rikki to Chuchundra and Chua. "Nagasta was going to try and kill the people last night. We decided to impersonate you and your friend. We figured it would buy you some time." said Chuchundra. "Very brave." said Rikki. "But also pretty foolish." "Telling Nagasta the truth might have been risky. What if she came after us? Anyway, she long ago found our hiding spot. She'd probably come after your family too, not to mention you." said Chuchundra.

"So, this is Avíá." said Chuchundra. "Yes. Isn't she amazing!' said Rikki. "Glad to meet you two." said Avíá to the two muskrats. "So, why are you guys carrying those plants in your mouths?" asked Chua. "These are Magical Herbs of Kalindo." said Rikki. "Yes, they can cure one snakebite." said Avíá. "Wow, how did you guys get to it? Must be very hard to find. Nothing cures a snakebite that we know of." said Chua. "It's a long story." said Avíá.

"Well, let's get to the island. Avíá, you go on ahead, I'll stay and chat with them for a bit." said Rikki. Avíá swam to the island. The water felt cool after her fight with the snakes. She came on land and shook off her fur. She went inland a few feet and was met by Rímíra.

`"Hello." said Avíá to Rímíra. "Which side are you on?" asked Rímíra warily. "I'm not on Nagasta's side, if that's what you want to know. And if you're a Dark Mongoose, my best friend and I can handle you!" said Avíá threateningly. "Watch your mouth young lady!" chided Rímíra. "I have lost a lot to those wicked cobras and will not 'watch my mouth' for anyone who can be friends with them. If you're not a Dark Mongoose, then I suggest you let me through. I'm looking for the tailorbird Darzee." said Avíá. "Darzee doesn't have time to talk to rude girls." said Rímíra. "Well when my friend Rikki-tikki-tavi gets here, maybe he can convince you to let us through." said Avíá-tía-tárá. "Well you just tell your friend….." said Rímíra, suddenly crying out in joy "Rikki-tikki-tavi? He's alive?" said Rímíra. "What's it to you?" said Avíá. "I'm his mother! That's what's it to me!" said Rímíra contemptuously. "Well, this is awkward." said Avíá. "What is awkward?" asked Rímíra. "I had hoped to meet you on better terms." said Avíá. ""Well maybe if you had been a bit nicer then we would have." said Rímíra. "I'm…" said Avíá, being cut off by the arrival of Rikki, Chuchundra, and Chua. "Avíá, there you are." said Rikki. "Avíá?" said Rímíra in shock. "You're Avíá-tía-tárá?" "I'll leave you two to get acquainted." said Rikki, after being hugged and kissed repeatedly by his mother. "I'm so sorry about that." said Rímíra. "It doesn't matter." said Avíá. "I shouldn't have treated you like that. Being Rikki's girlfriend and all." said Rímíra. "If I had known, I would have realized. The Coppersmith told me all about the deaths of your family. No wonder you really hate Dark Mongooses or anyone who is friends with Nagasta! How are you taking it?" "I'd have given up on life if I hadn't met your son. And, honestly, I forgive you." said Avíá. "Is it true that you killed Ragiva?" asked Rímíra. "Actually, killed and eaten from the tail up. She was one of the ones that murdered my family. She was the ringleader in fact. She dared call my family 'stupid mongooses' right after they were murdered. " "How simply barbaric!" said Rímíra. "I vowed that if ever I came across her or Arknác and Sicréc, I'd make them pay. And so I did. However, I'm not out for blood. I'm not Nagasta. Arknác, Sicréc, and Ragiva were all killed to save others. Anyway, I expect Nagasta may bring more of the killers with her tonight." said Avíá. "Tonight?" said Rímíra. "Yes, I'm going with Rikki to stop Nagasta. I've got the Magical Herb of Kalindo." she said, indicating the plant leaves she was carrying in her mouth. "Wow. That looks beautiful." said Rímíra in awe. "It would look even better if it hadn't been carried in my mouth for over a month." said Avíá, causing the two to laugh. "I wonder why Rikki isn't here with us." said Rímíra. "I don't know." said Avíá.

"Hello. I'm back." said Rikki to Darzee and Biwi. The two were very excited. "We were fearing you'd never get back in time, if you were even still alive!" said Biwi. "Is that that magical plant?" Darzee asked. "Yes, the Magical Herb of Kalindo. It cures one snakebite." said Rikki. "So you're going to take on Nagasta all by yourself." said Darzee. "Actually no." said Rikki. "So you're not going to fight Nagasta then?" said Biwi. "I never said that." said Rikki. "But then…." said Darzee. "Avíá is going to help me." said Rikki. "Is she here with you?" said Darzee. "Yes." said Rikki. He led them to where Rímíra and Avíá were talking.

"I hear that you are Rikki-tikki's girlfriend." said Rimíra. "Yes, I am." said Avíá. "What do you think of Rikki exactly?" said Rímíra to Avíá. "I think he's the best replacement for a family I can think of." said Avíá. "So do you love Rikki?" said Rímíra. "Honestly, I love him more than anyone else I can think of." said Avíá.

"I'm glad we feel the same way about each other. Then my decision won't see so strange when I ask her after the fight is done." said Rikki. "Ask her what?" said Darzee. "It seems clear to me that the time has come to take our relationship to the final level." said Rikki. "What do you mean?" said Biwi. "Marriage, though without, hopefully, all the featherbrained decisions that Darzee makes." said Rikki. "Featherbrained…..!" muttered Darzee in annoyance before being silenced by his wife.

"Rikki-tikki, are you sure about this?" said Darzee's wife. "There are few things I am sure about in this world. I am certain that I need to forever have Avíá-tía-tárá by my side." said Rikki-tikki. "Well, I'm very happy for you!" said Darzee. "I want you two to sing at our wedding. Sing all you want about the great Avíá-tía-tárá, killer of the dreaded Ragiva and Shida." said Rikki. "She killed Ragiva and Shida?!" said Darzee in shock. "Well, Ragiva and Shida apparently were some of the ringleaders of the snakes who killed her family. Avíá said she ate the wicked snakes from the tail up." said Rikki. "I'm glad to hear it." said Biwi. " Rácá meanwhile came for me. I could have finished him but told him that I only killed Kinsta because I had to. I'm a little merciful on juveniles. Anyway, Chalícává killed Rácá when he tried to attack me from behind. " "Who?" said Darzee. "He's a tarantula." "A what?" said Biwi. "A giant spider larger than a rat." said Rikki-tikki. "Feathers and twigs! To think there's such creatures out there!" said Biwi in astonishment. "He's a good one. He's the new Tarantula Emperor. Avíá, Chalícává's son Cáöné, and I killed the old one, the wicked Krädós The Powerful." said Rikki. "Sounds like you've been fighting more than just snakes." said Darzee. "Yes, Avíá and I helped Bahaxur and Shujaa defeat the evil Lion King and Queen, Kikatili and Apakarmi." said Rikki. "What's a lion?" said Darzee. "A giant cat with large sharp teeth. Also, it can run fast. Faster than a mongoose I'm afraid." said Rikki. "Goodness. To think there are such things in this jungle. Now I'm so glad I've settled down here!" said Biwi.

"So, you had to fight against other mongooses." said Rímíra to Avíá. "Yes several. In fact, I had to kill my former best friend, Alísa. She was going to hurt Rikki. And she didn't mind trying to kill me too when I got in the way." said Avíá. "I'm sure she'll make a good wife for you Rikki." said Biwi. "Have you told her yet?" said Darzee. "Formally, no. I was saving that for a special moment." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "Like when?" said Darzee. "I was going to kill Nagasta and Karistan and give her the dead King and Queen as a wedding present." beamed Rikki. "I wish Darzee had tried as hard to get me a wedding present when he popped the question to me." said Biwi. "I tried my best Biwi! I really did! I can't be as great as Rikki-tikki here." said Darzee. "I built an entire nest myself in less than a day for you to prove that I'd be a worthy husband!" "I think you have already done a few great things yourself. Leading those mice for freedom while I was gone. I'm sorry that I kept the secret about Nagasta from you, I did it partially because I didn't want to worry you and you might have sung a song about my defeat of Nag and Nagaina and that would have brought Nagasta. I had been about tell you when Karkróc came; I didn't tell you at that point because I didn't want to risk losing you as a friend since Nagasta ate your two children, Avác and Brilí, and I thought it was my fault." said Rikki. "After all the help you gave us, how could I dare…" said Darzee. "You've saved me from Nagaina. Also, you risked your lives to help me attack those snakes by filling those stones with rocks. Karistan nearly killed you guys." said Rikki. "But you saved us. You've been there a lot for us. We really realized that while you were gone. We fear we sort of took you for granted." said Darzee. "Well, I have always appreciated you two. In fact, I'd like you to be best man at my wedding, Darzee." said Rikki. Darzee flew over to Rikki and hugged him tightly. "Not a word to Avíá until I tell you. Otherwise I shall have to pretend you are a snake." said Rikki-tikki. "You wouldn't really eat us, would you?" said Biwi.

She and Darzee had been slightly frightened of Rikki-tikki since they had heard he ate birds. "Of course not. I only eat evil birds." said Rikki-tikki-tavi, reading their minds. "Why didn't you tell us you ate birds?" said Darzee. "The same reason I didn't tell you that my kind eat eggs: I didn't want to alarm you." said Rikki. "Eat eggs?!" said Darzee in shock. "Weren't you listening to Nag when we first met?" said Rikki. "No, I tried to not listen to him." said Darzee. "He's very frightening." "I only ate bird eggs once, and that was because Avíá and I were very hungry, and the parents were dead, killed by snakes, lions, or spiders I presume. The eggs were cold; they were already dead. I never have eaten any other egg, even a snake egg, though I would have liked to have actually eaten Nagasta's egg when I had the chance, wait, I forgot, I didn't have a chance." said Rikki. "I thought you could have…." said Darzee. Rikki told him about his adventures in the Dark Forest. When he was done, Darzee's wife said "Well, I'm glad Karkróc is dead. And I guess I have been misjudging the crows. I'd thought they were all bad. However, some helped us last night. Claimed they were sons of Tacróc." "Most are bad. They're after carrion flesh. And they like it that Nagasta has forbidden the snakes to eat them. Now, I take it that you too were in that mess last night." said Rikki. Darzee nodded. "Anyway, it seems the humans didn't kill even Nag." said Darzee. "Frightening to think he's still out there, er, somewhere, even though he's dead." shuddered Darzee. "And maybe it's time I told Her Hissyness how Krait, Nag, and Nagaina really died." "But she'll kill you!" said Biwi. "I really think she's planning to kill me already, especially after I ate Kinsta and made a fool of her and her army." They laughed.

"Rikki, there is something I'm wondering." said Biwi. "What?" said Rikki-tikki. "What if Avíá rejects your marriage proposal? What if she is meant for another?" said Biwi. He was taken aback. The thought had never occurred to him. It was painful to think about. Having come from wanting to be single all of his life to finidng Avíá, it was unbearable to think of being alone again. It would be a most miserable life without her. "I know she has feelings for me. I'm going to beg her if I have to." said Rikki.

Rimíra came to them. "Come on." said Rímíra. "We need to get going if we're going to stop Nagasta." "All right." said Rikki. "Who are your friends Rikki?" asked Avíá. "Darzee and his wife Biwi." said Rikki. "The two wonderful tailorbirds that have helped you so much." said Avíá. 'So, you're the famous Darzee, the one who helped the mice fight against Nagasta." said Avíá to Darzee. "Oh it's nothing." said Darzee.

"You've lost three children: two children to Nagasta and one to her father Nag. Yet you continue to oppose them." said Avíá. "Yes. Of course, we're loyal to Rikki. And we hate the cobras. Also, you seem to have lost your entire family, yet keep fighting." said Darzee. "I love Rikki. I love him very much! I want to help him in whatever way I can." she said. "I'm a snake killer too, in case you haven't noticed." said Avíá, causing them all to laugh. "Can we hear about your adventures?" asked Dindác.

Avíá told them all for several hours, it being only early morning, and they didn't want to come to the garden with many snakes on the alert, especially not if Karistan and Nagasta were there. They spotted Nagasta and Karistan leaving with the rest of their children. "I've had it with Rikki-tikki! He's been in my way for far too long! Young fool! Thinks he can make himself very popular with the mongooses if he kills me." she hissed. "Not quite my motive for this." Rikki whispered. He thought of running out, with his Magical Herb, and killing her and Karistan right then and there. But then he thought that he'd likely die, even with the Magical Herb, in the attempt and what his death might do to his parents, and, he felt foolish for even thinking of sacrificing himself like that, what would it do to poor Avíá, who had lost so much already. _No. I can't do it now._ he thought.

"Think we'll meet a lot of snakes?" said Avíá. "I trust that most are out looking for Rikki-tikki-tavi the muskrat." said Rikki, causing them all to laugh. "I forgot to thank you and your cousin for helping us." said Avíá, kissing Chuchundra, who turned bright red. "Anytime." he said, still in shock. They came to the bungalow and found it nearly devoid of snakes. Rikki and Avíá ate two of Nagasta's guards. Ravánti attacked a snake and managed to wound it. "I knew I could do this!" he said. As he struck the deathblow to the snake, Rikki attacked a snake that had been about to attack Ravánti from behind and Rikíla killed another. "Be careful, Ravánti, won't you?" said Rikki. They managed to defeat the rest of the snakes, the entire family, including Rikíla and Ravánti, contributing. "Look!" said Teddy, coming outside to see what was making all the commotion. "The mongooses are back, including our mongoose!" "Wait, there's another one." said Alice. "Looks like our mongoose has found himself a girlfriend." said the big man. "Look, another one is coming." said Teddy. "Hello, I've come upon the request of Darzee." said Sadára. "Rikki-tikki, you're back!" said Azil. "And just in time." "So, she is indeed going to attack tonight?" asked Avíá. "Yes. And who are you?" said Azil. "I'm his girlfriend, Avíá-tía-tárá." she said. "Are you really? We've heard so much about you! I'm Azil." he said. "So how's the attack going down?" asked Rikki-tikki-tavi. "They're going to have cobras stationed all over the bungalow. They plan to attack the big man by going into the bath…." said Azil. "So, Nagasta thinks she can have better luck than Nag! Well, I'll show her!" said Rikki-tikki. "She won't go _herself_ of course. I'm afraid she's much too clever for that." said Azil's wife. "Well, it's time to beat these cobras at their own game." said Rikki. "She'd have started by now if there weren't rumors of you being in the area." said Azil. "Thanks be to Chuchundra and Chua, who finally have come out into the middle of the floor, for that." said Avíá. "So what is Avíá like?" asked Rikíla.

"She is not like I thought girls would be. I actually feel at home with her. She is incredibly brave. She's very loyal and has saved me countless times." said Rikki. "So do you, who said that you didn't need girls, actually love her then?" laughed Ravánti. "Yes, I love her very much. I don't have enough time right now to properly tell you how I feel about her." said Rikki.

Teddy came and picked up Rikki-tikki. "See, he's friendly still." said the boy to his parents. Avíá came near to investigate the boy. Teddy spotted her. He called to Avíá, "Here girl. Come on." "I think he wants to hold you." said Rikki to Avíá. Avíá let Teddy hold and pet her as Rikki had instructed her. She sniffed his hand and then licked it. "She's a friendly mongoose." said Teddy. "Can we keep her?" "I guess so. We could use many mongooses to drive out all of these snakes." said the big man. "Is it true Father, what they're saying: that there's lions and giant spiders around here?" asked Teddy. "I'm afraid it is." said the big man. "Rikki, you'll never believe it, but there are some weird creatures around here. Giant catlike creatures with manes and giant spiders the size of rats. Not to mention large, fangless snakes that crush their prey." said Azil. "So, there are lions, tarantulas, and pythons here." said Avíá. "You two have seen them before?!" gasped Azil. "Yes." said Rikki.

"Spiders have bitten a few people, though only a few have died, and that from multiple bites. These lion things have torn up people. And the python things crushed a few people, kids mostly. Nagasta has destroyed a lot of bang sticks. Her side is only suffering some losses. It looks bad. Even a group of humans with bang sticks was defeated by Nagasta and her ever growing rabble." said Azil's wife. "Well, we managed to defeat her groups before, one by one. We fought snakes, lions, and spiders in the Land of The Giant Spiders. I killed the Tarantula Emperor himself." said Avíá. "Did you?" said Azil. "Yes." said Avíá. "Anyway," said Rikki-tikki, "we need all of you guys to help this time. Nagasta is going to prove hard to beat. Avíá and I will still fail if we're the only ones in this." "I'll get the crows that hate Nagasta to keep watch for us while we set up our counterattack." said Azil. "I think I'll stay here and explore this house. It appears there is much to find out about it." said Avíá.

She explored the house, upsetting a wastebasket after falling into it, trying to figure out what was in it, and then trying to escape, finding that the bath-room soap was not good to eat, nearly drowning herself in the bath-tubs, getting ink all over herself while trying to figure out how writing was done, sitting on Teddy's lap and trying to read Teddy's book. "You are funny girl!" said Teddy, petting her. She sniffed his collar. "Stop it silly girl!" said Teddy, trying to fend her off. She ran around the house, exploring every room. She had to find what made every noise. She was thoroughly enjoying being a house mongoose. At lunch, Avíá ate mangoes and raw meat. "They really do give you free food." said Avíá contentedly. Outside, four snakes tried to enter the garden. Rímira and Rédari were waiting for them and killed them. They ate part of them and buried the rest to eat later.

Rikki sat beside Avíá. After they were done eating, they ran around the house, chasing each other. "They're in love all right." said Alice. The garden creatures all stared at Rikki-tikki. To see him with a girlfriend, when he had been known for always working alone, was a new sight to them. After lunch, they rested, for they needed rest for the coming fight. At night, they ate dinner. Finally, they watched the kerosene lamps get lit at night.

"Nagasta wants to kill these people?" said Avíá incredulously. "They're so nice!" "Nagasta is evil first of all. Second of all, it's me who killed her family but she thinks they did. I will tell her tonight. I plan to fight her to the death." said Rikki. "I really hope it's her death and not yours." said Avíá.

"Hid the dead cobras?" Rikki asked his mother. "Oh yes." grinned Rímíra. "You're brother and sister were so hungry apparently that they couldn't even bother to dispose of the bodies in the creek." "Well, go and hide. I don't want you out during this." said Rikki-tikki. "But we're with you!" said Rédarí. "Help if you need to, but keep hidden until I say." said Rikki-tikki. "What do I do?" said Avíá. "Keep the boy safe. Kill any snakes that try to hurt him. I heard Nagasta was going to try and set up attack points to get them all in the morning. I'm going to hide in Teddy's bath-room." he said. They waited for hours after Teddy and the others went to bed. "Go dig up that snake hole that the moles buried. I want the body of Nagaina brought out." said Rikki-tikki. They waited for another two hours. At last, they heard noise. Nagasta had come for her revenge.


	20. The Revenge of the Cobra Queen

Nagasta Returns

"We couldn't find the blasted mongooses!" said a cobra. "That's because I think they _weren't_ real mongooses. You idiots have obviously never seen a muskrat before. I've eaten two myself." she hissed. "They do not fight very well. And can't run as fast as those mongooses. I recognized one of them, the so-called Rikki-tikki, as the muskrat Chuchundra from the description you've given me. Well, after my work here, I shall come and eat him." "Ech!" said Chuchundra to himself. "That is not good. I should run." He had just about made up his mind to run for his life when he stopped and said "No. I'm going to make a stand this time. Come Chua." he called to his cousin. "Rally our people. We will fight." Rímíra came across him. "Where are you going?" she said. "To get our people. We're going to fight the snakes." he said. "You know, I'll get our people. They've had enough of the cobras. It's time they all picked a side." she said and ran off faster than ever she had in her life. Chuchundra came across Darzee. "Where are you going?" Darzee asked. "To get our people to fight. Rímíra has done the same. I suggest you do likewise." said the muskrat. "Ok." said Darzee, before flying off into the night.

Avíá Fights Buraai

"I think we should kill the boy tonight." said Buraai. "No, Buraai, I want to kill them all in the morning. The big man will be grieved about the death of his wife and son, and we'll make sure he finds them, one by one of course, not all at once, before he goes into the bath-room." hissed Nagasta. "The big man can find the boy dead all right, but why not do it now? I thought you wanted him to suffer. If he is unable to save the boy, and we can hide before he comes, then he'll feel horrible and we can make him suffer, which is what you wanted, isn't it?" said Buraai. "You're right. I want to make him sorry that he ever dared mess with my family! Bite the boy immediately!" said Nagasta. Buraai came within feet of the boy but was suddenly bitten by Avíá, who leapt off the bed and sprang upon him. Teddy jumped up. "What is it girl?" he said sleepily. Then he turned pale, spotting Nagasta and Buraai. "What in the name of Brahm?!" said Buraai in shock. "If only I'd managed to kill you. Then this would go down easier." said Avíá. "How dare you attack us!" said Buraai. "I miss my family." said Avíá. "So, you're the wicked girl who ate my Ragiva." hissed Nagasta. "She murdered my family. Anyway, I was only defending myself and the honor of my family. And I was protecting Bahaxur and Shujaa. She and her pals would have killed them. Also, I was kind of hungry. You've no idea how much of an appetite fighting a king cobra and being part in a rebellion can give one." said Avíá coolly. "We'll deal with your lion friends soon enough! Kill her Buraai!" hissed Nagasta. "Back off Buraai! You killed my father. If you fight me, I'll kill you!" Avíá warned. "Stupid girl, to think you can fight me!" laughed Buraai, swiping at Avíá and nearly getting her. "For the honor of my father, my family, my boyfriend Rikki-tikki-tavi, and the jungle! Aví-tía-tadaaaaaaay!" she cried, sidestepping Buraai once more.

The two fought. "Good heavens!" Teddy said. "The new mongoose is killing a snake!" That wasn't quite true. Avíá was having a hard enough time avoiding the snake's fangs. She quickly retreated to the bed and picked up her Magical Herb of Kalindo. "What are you going to do with that leaf?" taunted Buraai. "Make a snake sandwich after I've torn you to bits." laughed Avíá, dodging his fangs. "You are a bold one." said Buraai. "I've heard talk that you've eaten lots of little birds." said Avíá, hitting Buraai across the head. "You've eaten some of Darzee's friends too." "Yeah, well I'm going to eat you once I've finished with you." said the snake. She jumped over the snake, dodging Nagasta, who tried to bite her as she came back down, and landed near the door. "Teddy, what is….oh good gracious!" said Alice, fainting at the sight of the snakes. "Alice! Alice! No!" said the big man. He ran for his stick. However, as he came near it, a Dark Mongoose grabbed it in his mouth. "Looking for this?" he taunted, breaking it into bits.

Several animals had gathered on the windowsill to watch the fight between Avíá and Buraai. They all cheered for Avíá, having a strong hatred for Buraai. "You stupid girl! You're going to pay for eating my sister! We're going to kill you and Rikki-tikki and your human friends!" said Buraai. Avíá dodged him again. "Kill her Buraai!" said Nagasta. Buraai lunged at Avíá and hit his head on the bed. Avíá bit him on the tail again. He lunged at her and she moved aside. The snake had finally moved too far toward Avíá, and she sank her teeth into his neck, and then bit into his throat, killing him. The animals cheered.

Avíá and Nagasta

Nagasta was furious. "You wicked, wicked, wicked girl! What have you done?!" she hissed angrily, advancing toward Avíá. "I'm going to send you back to your family!" she hissed. She struck at Avíá. Avíá dodged her. Avíá stared at her, her anger mounting. Nagasta's eyes made her nervous and her hair stand up, but she kept staring at her. "You are awfully brave." said Nagasta. "Other than Rikki-tikki and my own family, nobody can bear to stare me down." Avíá's eyes grew hot as coals. "Back off before you make a mistake!" she said to the Cobra Queen. "I've waited over a year for this day. I shall not wait much longer!" "You're about to make a big mistake!" said Avíá. "No, foolish girl! It's terrible to lose a family. Now I can have my revenge!" said Nagasta. "I know what it's like to lose a family, thanks." said Avíá, blocking her path to Teddy. "Then you should know how I feel." hissed Nagasta. "Yes. If only your family had helped me catch Rikki-tikki. Then they'd still be alive." said Nagasta.

"They'd never do that." said Avíá. "Then they deserved to die." said Nagasta. Avíá snarled. "No, it was Nag and Nagaina who deserved to die!" said Avíá angrily. "How dare you?!" hissed Nagasta, lashing out at Avíá, who barely dodged her fangs. "They terrorized the garden. Everyone was happy to see them dead." said Avíá. "I am well aware of the wickedness of the garden creatures." hissed Nagasta. "Especially that wicked Coppersmith. Going around like that." "Only because Rikki told him to." said Avíá. "Rikki-tikki? In the garden? Ha! They'd have killed him before he got anywhere." said Nagasta. "Don't think they didn't try." said Avíá. "So, the humans saved him you're saying." laughed Nagasta. "No, Nagasta, I'm afraid it's the other way around." said Avíá. "What are you talking about?" said Nagasta. "Rikki-tikki killed Nag and Nagiana. You've been wrong all this time! It was him, and he did it to stop them from murdering the people! Now you're going to have to explain to your Snake Empire that you've been hunting humans for nothing!" said Avíá. "Liar!" hissed Nagasta angrily. "Rikki-tikki killed Tivia. You know that he's obviously fought snakes before." said Avíá. "Beginner's luck!" hissed Nagasta.

Nagasta felt a tinge of fear. If Avíá-tía-tárá was telling the truth, she had been wasting time. She herself had been outwitted, which had never happened before. As for Snake Empire, she wasn't as worried about their reaction if they found she had been wrong and that they had risked their lives hunting humans for nothing. _For nothing? No, the less humans, the better. That is true in any case. _Nagasta thought. Besides, Snake Empire served her. It would do her bidding no matter what.

Rikki Tells Nagasta the Truth About Nag and Nagaina

"Dear, what is taking so long?" said Karistan, coming into the room. "This fool here thinks that Rikki-tikki could possibly kill…that he could possibly have beaten…" said Nagasta, laughing coldly. "You want to know for certain do you?" They turned around. Rikki stood outside Teddy's bath-room. He had killed the snake that Nagasta had sent into the bathroom. He dropped the body next to him. "This snake died like your father. Understimating me." said Rikki. "My Father was shot!" she hissed. "Krait, Nag, and Nagaina started this war that now plagues the Jungle." said Rikki calmly. "They did not! It was those wicked humans!" hissed Nagasta. "Now out of my way. I'm going to finish my parents' killers tonight!"

"Don't kill the people. They didn't kill Nagaina. They didn't even kill Nag. And there's another reason your parents wanted the people dead, one you don't know." said Rikki. "What?" said Nagasta. This was news to her. Another reason Nag and Nagaina had wanted to kill the people? One even Tivia hadn't known?

"They were after me." he said. "What are you talking about?" said Nagasta in shock. "You've never asked for my story. If you had, you have known that it was I who killed Nag and Nagaina. Funny, you've wanted vengeance on the people so much that you'd be willing to offer me power to help you do it. Me, who killed Nag and Nagaina!" said Rikki. "Liar! You're just covering for those wretched humans!" hissed Nagasta. "I came to this place last year during the high summer floods. I was carried away from my family. These people helped me out. I found Darzee and Biwi. Nag had eaten one of their kids and I got into a confrontation with him. Nagaina tried to kill me but Darzee pointed her out to me and I got out of the way just in time." said Rikki. "A likely story." hissed Nagasta sarcastically. "I killed Nag, Caught him by his hood and somehow managed to sever some vital organ." said Rikki. "You couldn't have killed them. They'd have killed you before you so much as looked at them!" said Nagasta. "I attacked Nag in his sleep. It was the only way. He still nearly got me. I saw him in the Dark Forest. All evil creatures have their death wounds even after death. He was in one piece, but was deeply cut around the hood. I really must have killed him. It was I!" said Rikki. "Liar!" said Nagasta again. "Someone in the garden had ruined your parents' plan. The people didn't know about it." said Rikki-tikki. Nagasta didn't say anything. That part, at least, made sense to her. Why hadn't she seen it earlier?

"I shall deal with the guilty creature presently. Tell me who, but stop your lies!" she hissed. "And there's more. Karait tried to kill the boy. I fought him and paralyzed him. I nearly ate him, but I knew that then I, young as I was, wouldn't be able to fend off Nag and Nagaina with a full meal like that, so I let him die of his wounds. He was already dead when the big man got to him. I overheard Nag and Nagaina's plans to kill the people and I got in the way. I also heard of their egg bed. It was in the melons, wasn't it?" said Rikki. Nagasta gasped. "It was." she hissed. "But one of your garden friends must have told you that." she hissed.

"I destroyed the eggs while I had Biwi distract Nagaina. Things went wrong. I brought your egg with me. I used it to make Nagaina back down from the humans. I was careless. She got the egg. I pursued her. We fought underground. I cut myself and bled on the egg before it rolled away. Nagaina pinned me down. I had my feet somehow around her body, poised above her head. I knew I'd die unless I acted immediately. I managed to get my legs around he neck and pushed. It hurt her and she moved involuntarily. She hit the tunnel wall, caving in the path to your egg. I pulled as hard as I could, knowing that if she got her fangs to me, I was a dead mongoose. Her neck snapped when her fangs were two millimeters from me. I had thought the war was over. I was wrong." he said. "It was I who told the Coppersmith to announce that Nag and Nagaina were dead. I had thought the egg was destroyed in the cave in. Last year, when you told me, I realized that I had to do something. I had defeated your parents. I thought I should have at least some chance against you. I couldn't let the people be in danger. Not again. Not when, like last time, it was me that they really were after." said Rikki.

"A very touching story, but now can we please be on to kill the humans. I think you've wasted enough time with your lies and…." said Karistan. He halted. Nagasta sat there, a look of complete shock on her face. "Nagasta dear, what is it? Surely you don't believe…." said Karistan. _How could it be?_ she thought in her evil mind. _Yet it makes sense. How could he have known some of those things otherwise?_ "So, you would have just let the people die?" hissed Nagasta, anger slowly rising within her. "No. I fought you off. I saw you with Karistan that night last year. I knew I might risk that he could come too. Even before I knew the truth about you, I had decided to stop you, even if I died in the attempt. Also, my family was here, and I couldn't let you know that it was me who killed your family. You knew where they were. They had no defense against a night attack should you be upset with them enough to chance it. With you viewing me as merely a threat, only someone in your way, not the enemy myself so much, my family would be much safer. As would my friends who helped me beat Nag and Nagaina. I killed Kinsta, whom I knew was here on a killing mission. Also, he was planning to eat Darzee. I knew that you were now more on my trail. I sent my family and friends into hiding and set out to lure you away from the people. Then I found out about the Magical Herb of Kalindo and decided to use it against you. It has kept you from the people in the house thus far. Besides, I was offered the chance to be your second in command. You weren't come to fight against me. Later, you saw me as an annoying opponent rather than the enemy. Why spoil that before I had to? Also, I found it kind of amusing that in your hatred of the people, your willingness to kill the innocent, you would chase me, after I killed Kinsta, and started to attack your army, as a pesky annoyance, never guessing that I was the true killer of your parents." said Rikki. "I see it only too well." said Nagasta, her hood rising, her voice becoming more threatening. "I had to do what I had to do. However, I think I will offer you something I wouldn't your mother. Leave and never come back Nagasta. Leave the Jungle and never darken it again. Go back to where your family came from." said Rikki. "Nagasta," said Avíá, "it was bad to lose a family. I know from personal experience. But you can still avoid their fate. Please just leave. This war need not continue another day."

"I've been wasting time hunting people. You have been my foe from the beginning. So, you claim to have deprived me of my family and left me orphaned, and alone? You alone? Not the people?" asked Nagasta a final time. "My plan wasn't to orphan you. It was to protect the garden. The cobra eggs were too dangerous to just be left to hatch. You have proven that over and over to me." he said. "I've brought in the body of Nagaina as more proof." said Rikki. Nagasta looked at the body of Nagaina. "She died of a broken neck, not a gun." said Rikki.

Rikki and Avíá Fight Nagasta and Karistan

"So, all along, the designs of my family have been thwarted by you." she hissed angrily. "Yes. They shouldn't try to hurt the innocent." said Rikki, his eyes gleaming red. "You fool! I know my parents' mistake now! You're all alone and Karistan and I shall kill you together! We shall achieve what they coud not! So long Rikki-tikki!" she hissed, suddenly springing at him. Karistan came at Rikki from the opposite direction. That would have been the end of Rikki-tikki, had Avíá not bit Kairstan in the tail, causing him to focus on her instead. "He's not alone!" said Avíá. "Foolish girl! To think you can challenge me!" laughed Karistan.

Nagasta fought fiercely against Rikki. "So, my parents planned to kill you. Well, I'm going to finish the job!" she hissed. "It's two against two." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "You fools! Kill these pests!" Nagasta hissed. Lions broken through the door and tarantulas crawled through the windows. However, they were halted by the arrival of Bahaxur, Shujaa, Chalícává, and Chínselháüst and their lion and tarantula aides. "You guys got here just in time!" said Avíá. Nagasta summoned an army of crows, Dark Mongooses, and snakes. "Kill them!" Nagasta hissed. "Kill all of them!" An intense battle began.

Rikki and Nagasta fought in the center of the bath-room floor. "I am far stronger than you, Rikki-tikki!" said Nagasta. "They don't fear you cobras anymore! You've lost the weapon of fear!" said Rikki-tikki. "You may have killed my parents, but you are forgetting all of the mongooses I've killed. All the people I've slain." said Nagasta, narrowly missing Rikki. The two fought, neither seemed to be winning. "How are you going to explain to your Snake Empire that you've been hunting humans for nothing?" said Rikki. At last, Rikki bit Nagasta hard in the tail. Nagasta cried out in pain, but was able to bite Rikki on the leg. "Now you die Rikki-tikki!" laughed Nagasta. "Not today." said Rikki. He ate his Magical Herb of Kalindo. For a while, he seemed dizzy from the venom and Nagasta was starting to sing a song of triumph.

"My family is avenged! Rikki-tikki will be dead! The humans he loved will all die! His friends will perish! We shall rule the garden and jungle forever! All birds, mongooses, mice, snakes, lions, spiders, and other creatures will serve me! We have won!" she laughed. Rikki got up, chuckling, "Tricked! Tricked! Tricked! Rikk-tck-tck! The Herb is magical after all." Nagasta was dumbfounded. "No, nothing can stop our venom! This can't be!" she hissed in shock. "Your time's up! This cures one snakebite and you shan't get me again!" said Rikki. "Oh, it does, does it?" laughed Nagasta. An evil plan had formed in her mind. _Just let Rikki-tikki find a way out of this one!_ she thought.

Teddy and Avíá Are Bitten

"Perhaps I can't fight you so easily by force." said Nagasta, moving away from Rikki toward Karistan and Avíá. "But there are other ways." "Like what?" said Rikki. "We have another Herb." "Indeed." she hissed. "We'll have to alter the plan we originally planned for tonight dear. Kill the girl!" she said to Karistan. "You won't be able to kill me!" said Avíá, who, despite her fear of not being able to last against Karistan, had managed to avoid being bitten and had scratched Karistan on the tail with her claws. "You shall not touch her!" said Rikki, charging through a line of enemies at Nagasta. Nagasta, however, didn't go after Avíá but turned and moved toward Teddy. "What are you doing?" said Rikki. "The boy helped you. Anyway, my Mother would have killed him anyway. It's what she wanted." said Nagasta. "No, it was I who killed your father. I told Nagaina that. She knew." said Rikki. He moved toward Nagasta, but, too late, she struck Teddy in the leg. "Ouch! It bit me!" Teddy cried before falling over.

"Noooooooo!" cried Rikki and the big man. Karistan had been worn down by Avíá's relentless attack on him. A few more minutes and she would have gotten him. However, Avíá turned, startled by the attack on Teddy. Karistan seized the opportunity of her slight pause and bit her in the leg. Avíá stumbled. Karistan had to move fast to avoid a surging rush from Rikki. However, he got away in time. "Well well. This looks like a slight problem, doesn't it Rikki-tikki? Two of your friends are poisoned but your Magical Herb of Kalindo only is supposed to work once you said! Whatever shall you do?" Nagasta said in evil smugness.

Rikki-tikki made for Avíá's dropped Magical Herb. Avíá stumbled, sick from the snake venom. "Rikki, save Teddy!" she said weakly. "No, I'm going to save you both!" he said. Nagasta called off her followers. "Don't kill him! I'd much rather see him suffer." she laughed.

Rikki broke Avíá's herb in half. He gave Avíá half of it. "Eat it! Quickly!" he said. "No, then it won't save Teddy. Save him!" she said weakly. "Just do what I say!" said Rikki. Avíá obeyed. Rikki ran over to Teddy. "Come on! Eat it!" he said. Teddy didn't understand him. "I don't feel so good." Teddy called to his parents. "He's lost. I'm sorry." said the big man to Alice. Rikki placed the plant in Teddy's mouth. "Eat it! Come on! Hurry!" he said. Teddy chewed on it weakly. "What's our mongoose doing?" said Teddy's father. "Come on! Don't fail me now after all of our efforts!" said Rikki.

Rikki-tikki Surrenders

Teddy and Avíá's breathing slowed, then stopped. Their eyes shut. _They're dead! I've failed! Avíá is dead! Teddy is dead! I'm going to kill Nagasta and Karistan! I'm going to wipe them all out….I! No, I won't be able to stop them. Just like my vision in the Dark Forest. I'm too grief-stricken to fight them. Now what? I can't live without Avíá. I don't want to live anymore! Wait, maybe I can turn Nagasta's greed against her. Hmmmm, that may be the only hope for the rebels. I've got to do it! Their side is killing too many of us. If we keep going tonight, we'll all be done for! No other way. _Rikki thought. "Stop attacking my friends!" said Rikki. "Why should I?" hissed Nagasta. "Let them go. You can kill me. Let them go though. If you don't, I will kill so many of you that Snake Empire will talk of it for a long time! Best to get me without heavy losses. It will help you save face after wasting time going after humans." said Rikki. "Hmmmm, kill you. I'd love that. That would bring the fight out of these rebels, with their hero dead. Very well, I'll kill you and let them go." said Nagasta. "Rikki, no!" yelled Rímíra. "Go! Fight her for me! I've lost the will to live!" said Rikki. "I'm too grief-stricken to fight her! Just go! Go!" yelled Rikki. "Kill him Karistan!' said Nagasta.

Karistan moved toward Rikki. _You fool. I'll be back with Avíá. You cobras will never truly have what you want. Your hate keeps you miserable._ Rikki thought. Darzee arrived. "Rikki-tikki no!" he cried. "It's over Darzee!" said Rikki. Darzee began composing a death song for Rikki-tikki. Nagasta began laughing coldly.

The Death of Karistan

When Karistan was about three feet from Rikki, Rikki saw it. Avíá's eye opened a sliver. _She's not dead! The Herb has saved her! Karistan thinks he can kill me! He'll never kill again!_ thought Rikki. "Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk! Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk! You'll never attack anyone again Karistan!" he cried. As Karistan came within range, Rikki leapt up into the air and came down on the snake's back and bit hard. He bit hard in the neck. The great snake tried to turn around and strike, but Rikki paralyzed him with his bite and slashed his throat with his claws. The Cobra King fell down, dead.

"Karistan is dead!" the garden creatures yelled. Nagasta stopped mid-laugh, and shrieked. "What?! No! What have you done Rikki-tikki-tavi?! You've killed my Karistan!" said Nagasta in fury. "Come and fight widow! Look, Avíá and the boy are not dead! Our Magical Herb has worked!" cried Rikki-tikki. Teddy got up, much to the amazement of his parents. "That plant can cure snake venom!" said Alice in shock.

"You're still outnumbered." said Nagasta. "Kill them all. Except leave Rikki-tikki and his girlfriend. Leave them really hurt. I want to personally kill them as slowly as possible!" she hissed to her minions. They advanced. However, just then, a huge army of muskrats, mongooses, and birds came and attacked Nagasta's side.

The Flight of Nagasta

"You're empire is finished!" said Avíá, walking next to Rikki. "I'd love to stay and kill you both, but I've got to be leaving. I've learned not to make the mistake of my Mother!" said Nagasta. "Kill them all!" she shouted to her followers. "We'll handle them!" said Bahaxur. "After her!" said Chalícává. Nagasta fled as fast as she could and headed down the opening to Nagaina's old snake hole that Rikki had dug up. "We take her together." said Rikki. The two mongooses went into the hole. They came across Nagasta at one point. They saw her tail about to leave through an opening. "You're finished!" said Avíá. "Not today you two. I'll kill you another time." said Nagasta. She went through the opening. She moved downhill and into tall grass. "Until next time Rikki-tikki and Avíá-tía!" she hissed. Rikki and Avíá both knew better than to try and follow her into the grass, where should would have more of an advantage against them than she did even underground.

Freedom

When they came back, Nagasta's forces had fled. Several brave mongooses, tarantulas, lions, mice, muskrats, and birds had died in the fight. "Our mongoose has saved our son with some magical plant." said Robert. "There's still a piece of it left." said Alice. They set to work grinding the piece into bits and were later able to use it to help make a few antidotes for snakebites. "I'm bushed!' said Rikki. "Me too." said Avíá. "We're free!" said Darzee.

"Ding-dong-tock! Karistan is dead! Tock, Buraai is dead! The Queen has fled! We are free!" said the Coppersmith. Rikki and Avíá introduced the others to Chalícává, Chínselháüst, Bahaxur, and Shujaa. "These are my friends I was talking about. The lions and the giant spiders." said Rikki. After listening to small talk for a while, Rikki left while they were talking and not paying attention to him. He signaled to Avíá. "Come on." he whispered. "We can go into Teddy's room and get some rest." The two went into Teddy's room and jumped up upon the pillow.

"Do you think that they will let me stay?" asked Avíá. "Avíá, if they don't, I'm leaving." he said. "But you love it here." she said. "I love you more." he said. Teddy came into the room. "I love you two! You saved my life!" he said. He hugged them both. "I think you're going to stay." said Rikki-tikki, grinning.


	21. Chapter 20: A Family for Avíá

Rikki Asks Avíá to Marry Him

Rikki-tikki spent the next day talking to his fellow mongooses. They all wanted to hear from him and Avíá about their adventures. He had no time to propose to her. Several female mongooses all asked him to tell his tale repeatedly. He could tell some of them were interested in a relationship with him. However, he had already settled adamantly on Avíá.

That night, he had them gather outside in the garden. "What is your big announcement?" said Rédari. Rikki let out a high-pitched sound: a mongoose giggle. The room became silent. "Rikki-tikki has chosen a mate!" said a mongoose. "Did you hear that, Rikki-tikki has chosen a mate?" said another mongoose. "Who could be the lucky girl?" said a third mongoose. "Rikki, you've picked a wife?" said Rédari. "Rikki-tikki-tavi, who is she?" asked Rimíra.

Avíá felt saddened. Surely, this would be the end of her dream. Rikki-tikki-tavi would be with somebody else. Rikki turned and giggled, looking straight into the eyes of Avíá. She was stunned! "Me?" she said. "Avíá" said Rikki, falling to his knees, "I'm asking you, no I'm begging you. Please marry me." he said. The others around him stared right at Avíá. "I know I can never replace your family, but please, let me be the wonderful guy that Arda said you would meet. I'll always be there for you. I need someone by my side. Someone I can shower affection on. Please be my wife Avíá-tía-tárá!" he said. "Rikki, I…..I…." she said, shocked. "Avíá, what are you going to….?" asked Rímira. "Not now dear, this is between them." said Rédari. "Yes dear." said Rímira.

"Please. You _are my _beloved one, Avíá." he said. "You were willing to let them kill you because you thought Teddy and I were dead." said Avíá. "Yes. I'm nothing without you Avíá-tía-tárá." he said. "I also got you this as a wedding present." he said, giving her the dead Cobra King. "Oh Rikki." she said. "So will you?" he said. "Would you love me and be my friend even if I said no?" she asked. This was her final test. If he'd hate her if she said no and wouldn't let her choose on her own, he wasn't right for her. If he would let her turn him down and live her life as she wanted, she would have him. "Rikki, I'm not sure you're the right one for me." she said.

He thought about it. Life without Avíá by his side would be very lonely. Yes, he would keep her as a friend and he'd always love her, but if she chose another mongoose, he'd have to respect that and keep his distance. Perhaps she did plan to turn him down. Yet, it was her life. He'd respect what she chose. "Yes, it's your life. You do what you want. I will always be your friend and always love you." he said.

She paused, then turned and looked at Rikki. "I had wondered if you were the right one for me. Now I know you are! You passed the test!" she said. She let out a mongoose giggle. His heart leapt. "I don't need any presents. You're more than enough of a present for me!" she said, running up and hugging him. "I love you Rikki-tikki. I'll marry you. But you'd best behave yourself." she said. "Agreed." said Rikki. The two hugged and kissed. Much to the surprise of the others, Rímíra, who was very conservative, didn't say anything about it, being too eager to watch her son propose to Avíá.

Rikki and Avíá's Wedding

The following evening, Rímíra and Avíá were together in Teddy's bedroom. "I'm so dreadfully nervous, Rímíra." said Avíá. "Don't worry deary. You'll be fine." said Rímíra. "Being part of a family again. You don't know what this means to me." said Avíá, choking back tears. Meanwhile, Rikki was talking to his father. "I'm so nervous. I hope Avíá likes the surprise I got her. Those mice were awfully brave to go find every member of her remaining family. Fortunately none got eaten." said Rikki. "I'm sure she'll really appreciate it." said Rédarí. A bird flew up to them. "I bring a message from King Bahaxur." said the bird. Rikki and his father turned, and there stood Bahaxur with his wife Shujaa. "We're about to have the happy union of Rikki and Avíá." said Rédarí. "So, they've finally got it sorted out. I knew Rikki could do it!" said Shujaa. "Well my wife and I shall stay for it. They invited us anyway. We also were going to tell the two nuptials about our new child we're going to have." said Bahaxur. "Congratulations to Rikki and Avíá!" said Shujaa. "Where is Avíá?" she asked. "Talking to my mother. Probably asking all sorts of questions about me so she can get along with me better in the years to come." said Rikki. "Well, we wish you two well." said Shujaa. "Rikki, the Coppersmith is…." said Avíá. "Hello Bahaxur and Shujaa." she said, noticing the lions. "Rikki, who are those mongooses over there?" she asked, pointing toward her family. "They almost look like…." she said. "Your family. I had mice and such track them down. Some traveled all day and night to get here and didn't stop. They're running on pure adrenaline I expect." he said. "Oh Rikki! You're wonderful!" she said, and was about to kiss him. "Save it for when the vows are done." he said. "Right." she said, blushing.

They came before the Coppersmith. Before they exchanged their vows, Darzee and his wife sang for Avíá as Rikki had instructed them. "Very lovely." said Avíá. "You have wonderful voices Darzee and Biwi." she said. "Do you, Rikki-tikki-tavi, take Avíá-tía-tárá to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?" said the Coppersmith. "I do." he said. "And do you, Avíá-tía-tárá, take Rikki-tikki-tavi to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?" said the Coppersmith. "I do." she said. "And do you Rikki-tikki, promise to keep Avíá-tía safe at all costs, including your own life if need be?" said the Coppersmith. "I most certainly do. I shall love her above all others and shall do my utmost to ensure that she is provided for." said Rikki-tikki. "Do you, Avíá-tía-tárá, promise to stay with Rikki-tikki-tavi through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, in happy times and sad times?" said the Coppersmith. "I definitely do. I'm going to stay by him forever." she said. "Do you Rikki, take Avíá to be your wife forever. To have and to hold. And to cherish forever?" said the Coppersmith. "I do." he said. "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." said the Coppersmith, to the applause of the other garden animals. "You may kiss the bride." said the Coppersmith. "It's about time!" said Rikki and Avíá, kissing amidst the loud cheering of the garden animals. They kissed for a long time. "What are we going to do next, husband?" Avíá said, and the new couple ran across the garden, poking each other and giggling. "Ding-dong-tock! I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Rikki-tikki-tavi!" sang the Coppersmith.

After the Wedding

"I've got some mice for you two to eat." said Avíá's grandmother. "Great, I'm starving!" said Rikki, who went to go eat, followed closely by his new wife. "He thinks with his stomach." said Avíá to her grandmother. "I hope they weren't anyone I knew." whispered a nearby mouse. "Hurray, six mongooses to protect us! The snakes won't want to come here!" sang Darzee. "They killed my parents and brother and sister. With enough snakes, they could kill us all." said Avíá. "Oh dear!" said Darzee. "But they'll have to do just that to get past Rikki and I!" she said. "What about the others?" said Biwi. "We're going to be leaving." said Rédari. "Yes, the humans can't possibly feed us all. Anyway, we're off to explore. We haven't been to Kalindo and back, like some others." said Rímíra. "Won't you stay for a while?" begged Rikki. "Certainly. I don't think you're up to…" she said. "If you don't think Rikki can handle being on his own, you obviously don't know Rikki! said Avíá. "Avíá, don't talk to my Mother like that!" said Rikki. " He can take care of himself and he has taken care of me well! I have no doubt that he can manage a family!" said Avíá. "She's right. You've managed to keep her and yourself safe in all your travels. You can surely protect a family." said Rímíra. "He is truly wonderful." said Avíá, hugging her new husband. "Still, I pity you Avíá." said Rímíra. "Why? My family's death? Yes, it will always hurt me, but I have a new family now." she said, beaming. "Well, I am sorry for your loss, but I meant, being married to Rikki." said Rímíra. "What?" said Avíá in shock. "Mother!" said Rikki. "He is very stubborn and you have to pester him to get him to do anything." said Rímíra. "She's quite good at that." said Rikki, causing Avíá to softly punch him. "He is also a bit fond of food and he….." said Rimíra. "Thinks with his stomach." said Avíá, finishing her sentence. "Yes. You do know him." said Rimíra admiringly. "Congratulations you two." said Bahaxur. "Look, an actual lion!" said Teddy. "God be merciful!" said the big man. "Hang on." he said, totally perplexed, "He's not attacking." "Maybe he's tame." said Alice. "Maybe." said the big man.

"I know full well how stubborn Rikki can be. I've been with him for over four months already! Every day." said Avíá. "Congratulations on your child." said Avíá to the two lions. "Hopefully it'll be a son, then I'll have a King to be around after I'm gone." said Bahaxur. Shujaa rolled her eyes at him. "A daughter wouldn't be bad either. I can always have a son later." said Bahaxur. Shujaa groaned.

"Your mother told me all about you Rikki-tikki." said Avíá. "Ho boy!" said Rikki, groaning. "It's ok Rikki." said Avíá. "So many wonderful things about you I never knew." Rikki sighed. "You bit your tail when you were little because you didn't know what it was." said Avíá. "Yes, I did. I thought it was annoying to keep following me around." he said. "Are you going to bite me?" Avíá asked. "No, I like you following me around." he said. They both laughed.

Rikíla came up to Rikki, looking very sad. "Why are you so down?" he asked. "Ravánti said that if you got married, I'd never see you again." she said, starting to cry. "No, I'll visit you, not him." laughed Rikki. "Really?" grinned Rikíla. "I'll visit both of you." he said. "Hey Rikíla." said Avíá. "Hello. I've never gotten to talk to you much, Avíá." said Rikíla. "Why do you like him so much? He is weird." said Rikíla. "He's my kind of weird." said Avíá. "Has your brother always snored?" asked Avíá. "Or does he just do that when traveling?" "I'm afraid he does, sometimes." said Rikíla. "Well, I can always shake him awake." said Avíá. "You snore too!" said Rikki. "I do not!" she said. "Yes you do!" he said, raising his voice. "I do not!" she said. "Yes you do!" he said. "It's only the first day of their marriage and they're already arguing." said Darzee, shaking his head. "Fine, I do then. I guess you wouldn't lie to me." she said. "Well, some argument, huh, Darzee?" said Biwi.

Rikíla slapped Rikki-tikki. "What was that for?" said Rikki angrily. "You pinched me and blamed Ravánti!" said Rikíla. "I….what...?" said Rikki. "Your new wife told me." said Rikíla. "Oh Avíá!" Rikki groaned.

"Hey, Rikki! Mr. Rikki-tikki-tavi!" called a mouse. "Yes." said Rikki, surprised at being addressed so formally. "I'm Karl." he said. "I'm pleased to meet you. What brings you to my wedding?" he asked the mouse. "You saved her! You saved her! Thank you! Thank you!" he cried, hugging Rikki, who felt awkward. "Who did I save?" he asked. "My wife, Kíja!' he said. "You saved me from being digested alive!" said Kíja, hugging him as well. "You're a very lucky girl!" said Kíja to Avíá. "Don't I know!" smiled Avíá. "And I'm very lucky to have her as my wife." said Rikki-tikki, hugging Avíá and gently stroking her fur.

War Council

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Rikki-tikki-tavi." said Chínselháüst. Rikki and Avíá turned to look at her. "We've made something for you two. To celebrate your wedding and victory over the Cobra King." said the tarantula. They came to a place in the forest where a spider's web had been spun in the shape of Rikki and Avíá, and several mutilated snakes. "You like it?" said Chalícává. "Most certainly!" said Rikki and Avíá. "However, victory over the Cobra King or not, we still are at war. There's still the Cobra _Queen_. Widowed, she'll be five times worse; I've seen as much with Nagaina after Nag's death." said Rikki. "So, what should we do?" said Bahaxur. "We'll have to keep in contact from time to time. Nagasta has many followers. Those who hate us have now joined her side. And I suspect she has something nasty planned for us all." said Rikki. "Avíá, as you're no doubt aware, as is everyone now, it was I who killed Nag and Nagaina. Nagasta now knows as much. I have now killed Karistan. That you are my wife puts you in as much danger as me." said Rikki. "Let her come. We'll take care of her together!" said Avíá. "I don't think she'll come for a while. At least not personally. She waited four months before trying to come to the garden after hatching and leaving and waited eight months before rising as the Cobra Queen and coming back to the garden. She can wait a long time to get back at us and we mustn't be off our guard." said Rikki. "I agree." said Chalícává. "Working together though, we can keep her and her followers at bay." "For a while, but she'll come back." said Rikki. "We don't know where she is right now. Could be watching us as we speak." said Avíá. "Negative." said a middle-aged crow, Barróc, a son of Tacróc. "Karait, Nag, and Nagaina came from a land quite north of here. She'll be heading back there. It's where her family is from. Never been there myself, but Father had. He said it was a more rocky place than this though still with much jungle.[5] There are many cobras there. We can't go fight them there yet. They know the land too well." "I'm grateful to your father. He spread the news of the Magical Herb of Kalindo. Without that news, I fear I may have gone off a different direction and not met my wife Avíá. I wouldn't have been able to save the people. " said Rikki. "Our Father never doubted you. He said you could kill Nagasta even without the help of a magical plant. " said Barróc. "We shall befriend any of the crows, Dark Mongooses, or others that have joined Nagasta if they will repent of their evil ways and leave her. We won't be so nice with those who have killed for her, but we will try to win back the jungle from her. In the meantime, Avíá and I will be her main targets. Hopefully we can meet again." said Rikki. "Come back soon. You're always welcome." said Avíá.

Avíá Massages Rikki

The guests finally went away. Rikki's mother hugged him, as well as his new wife, goodbye. "Take care." she said after a long parting. Finally, Rédarí said "Rímíra, let him be alone with his new wife for a few weeks. Then we can come back. They need their privacy." She agreed. "I'll be back soon. Good luck with Avíá-tía. I…" she said. "Rímíra!" said Rédari. "Bye." she said. His family waved goodbye to them, then left.

"Alone at last." said Avíá. "I'm going to miss them." said Rikki-tikki sadly. "You have me." said Avíá. "Yes, I do." he said. She nuzzled him with her snout. He kissed her. "Well dear, I need to rest. Worrying about Nagasta and planning a wedding have made my back all tense." he said. "Few mongooses are as brave and responsible as you Rikki-tikki. You really deserve a break." said his wife. "Thank you Avíá." he said. "I need to rest as I'm so sore." "I can help." said his wife. "I don't need it any worse. I wish to rest, not be pestered." said Rikki-tikki. "Oh ha ha!" she laughed. Avíá rubbed Rikki's back. "Avíá, what are you doing? I said I needed to rest." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "Just hold still. This will help you relax." said Avíá-tía-tárá. Her gentle rubbing made him feel more relaxed. He sighed and lay on his stomach, allowing Avíá to more easily rub his back. _She sure is great to have around! _he thought. After a while, she began to scratch his back gently with her claws. "That feels good." said her husband. A while later, she began to gently pound his back with her paws. He felt even better. "That feels great. Thank you dear." he said, smiling at her. "Do you like me 'pestering' you?" Avíá asked him. He laughed. "Yes. Please continue to 'pester' me. I really like this kind of pestering." he said.

Sometime later, she felt around on his back. She found a few knots. "Time to help relieve the tension." Avíá said. She pressed against a knot. "Ouch! What are you doing?" he said, flinching. "Hold still!" she said. "It hurts!" he said, frowning at her. "Just do it!" she said irritably. He held still. She kept pushing. This helped relieve the tension. He felt relieved. "Thanks dear. That was great!" he said. "Yes, I'd never want to hurt my Rikki-tikki. I like it when you're happy." she said. She continued to massage him until all of the tension was gone. "You're the best! You're pretty good at this!" he said to her. "Yes, I guess I am." she said to her husband, grinning. "I've seen Mother rub down Dad many times and think I've figured it out. But, I can't go doing this for just any guy out there. But, of course, you're special!" she said, now rubbing his neck.

"Yes, Rikki-tikki-tavi, I can do this for you anytime. Just treat me well." his wife said, rubbing her paws across his neck. She helped remove the knots from his neck as well. He felt relieved. "Lie on your back." she said. He obeyed. She rubbed his stomach. He felt really relaxed. She massaged his legs and feet. He was really enjoying himself. He kissed her on the cheek. "Avíá, you are…..you are….." he said, struggling to find words to express his gratitude. "The best wife a mongoose could have and that you alone are worthy of." she suggested. He nodded. "Not sure if I'm so worthy." he said. "Yes you are 'Our Great Hope'!" she said. "I love you 'My Beloved One'!" he said. The two laughed. She rubbed his head. She also gently stroked his ears. He was so at ease that he fell asleep. He woke up when she said "All done handsome." He got back on his feet. He hugged her and gently stroked her fur. She was really good at massaging. He was still learning more about her. Of course, they now had forever to learn about each other. He yawned, for Avíá's massage had made him feel sleepy and he had already had a long day. He was hoping Teddy would come soon so he could go to bed. Avíá, however, had other plans.

Wedding Night

"This all feels so weird. Being married to you. I still have trouble believing it. I thought that I would live a boring ordinary life. After I lost my family, I thought I'd never be happy again. But, now I have a family again and I'm your wife. I suppose that you just decided to marry me over the past few days. Our ordeal in the fight with Nagasta was what did it I suppose." said Avíá. "No, actually I've been getting closer and closer to a decision months ago. Ever since we left Kalindo, I was about settled on you. When we left the Wet Lands, I knew it was you that I was meant to marry. That's why I was going to let Nagasta kill me, apart from it being the only way to save the others, when I thought you were dead. I was too grief-stricken to fight her without you and knew I wouldn't be complete without you." said Rikki-tikki.

"Rikki-tikki-tavi, you are just so…..well, you. I can't think of a word that does justice. I had hoped you'd marry me. I wanted to be sure you wanted me for me and that your love would keep you from taking advantage of me. I now know that you wouldn't take advantage of anyone, least of all me. I knew you'd be great with kids. I saw you with Sciurus. I feared you wouldn't want me." said Avíá-tía-tárá. "No, I did." he said. "I know you'd be a great mother." he said. "Of course I'd want you to help me bring up my kids. Our kids." he said. _So, he __**does**__ want kids. That's good. _Avíá thought.

Teddy came to get them. "I'm going to have you two stay on my pillow every night. You guys are wonderful and helped save my life." he said. Rikki turned to follow, but Avíá grabbed him and pulled him back. "Avíá, dear, what….?" he said. "He can get along without us for one night." she said to her new husband. "I have something special in mind for us tonight. One that involves just you and I alone. We're going to stay up later than normal tonight." she whispered to him, for other animals were nearby and she wanted this private between them. "What exactly did you have in mind? Are we going somewhere?" he asked his new wife. She whispered into his ear. "No, we've had enough of traveling for a while. I'd like to stay here." "Can't we do it in there with Teddy?" Rikki asked, whispering back. "Certainly not! It might scar him if he were present!" whispered Avíá. "I don't understand." Rikki-tikki whispered. "It's our wedding night silly mongoose! You said you wanted children. We can work on that but I'd rather not get the boy involved. "said Avíá. Rikki's ears perked up. He nodded. "Nearly forgot about that. Certainly. It's our wedding night after all. We shall do the thing properly. Let's go someplace private." he whispered back to her. "How about under the veranda?" Avíá suggested. Rikki nodded. He followed her back out of the house. "Hey Rikki-tikki, where are you going?" said Darzee. "None of your business." said Rikki. Darzee was shocked at this reply from him. "Avíá, where are you….?" said Darzee. "Nunya!" said Avíá. "Come on, you can tell me Rikki-tikki-tavi. I won't tell anyone." said Darzee. "I suggest you leave us alone before I decide to see what tailorbird tastes like!" said Rikki in annoyance. "Rikki-tikki!" said Darzee in shock. "Mrs. Avíá, we are friends. Can you please tell me?" asked Darzee. "Talk to the tail." said Avíá, fluffing up her tail and turning her back to him. Darzee, disappointed, returned to his wife. "They sure are being rude!" said Darzee to Biwi. "Stop being such a budinski!" said Biwi, who was wiser than Darzee and guessed what the two mongooses were up to. "Let's go to bed. It's late!"

"What about Nagasta?" Rikki asked Avíá. "Rikki-tikki-tavi," she said, "you've worried about her for months now. You've driven her out. Our friends are still nearby. It's our wedding night. You have my permission to relax now for a while." Rikki-tikki laughed. She went underneath the veranda.

Rikki followed her, grinning. He had a right to be proud of himself. He had managed to beat back Nagasta as well as win the heart of the love of his life, with whom he would be spending their first night as husband and wife alone together. For the first time in months, he could focus on something other than Nagasta tonight.

Nagasta Heads North

Meanwhile, in a snake hole several miles away, Nagasta sat, fuming. "Several of my children are dead, all of my siblings are dead, my parents are dead, and now my Karistan is dead!" said Nagasta. "And who do I have to blame for it all?" she hissed softly. "Rikki-tikki-tavi!" "Your Highness, we have some news." said a crow. "What?" said Nagasta irritably. "Rikki-tikki has married Avíá-tía." said the crow. "Married? The nerve of him! Getting married while I am widowed! I hate them both! That he should marry her, that wicked girl who killed two of my children, I am not surprised! Curse them!" hissed Nagasta. "What should we do now?" said a Dark Mongoose. "Head to the north. My family came from there." said Nagasta.

Two hours later, a crow came to the garden. He couldn't find Rikki or Avíá. Finally, he went and woke up Darzee. "I've got some news for Rikki and his wife." said the crow. "Mr. and Mrs. Rikki-tikki-tavi are very busy with something and have told me to nose out." said Darzee. "I think you can see them. Just make sure you call to them first before going in. They're under the veranda." said Biwi. "Rikki. Avíá. When you're up to it, could I have a word?" said the crow, standing outside the crawlspace that led under the veranda. After about a minute, Avíá and Rikki came out, looking really pleased with themselves. "Yes, we're available now. We've been asleep for a few minutes now." said Rikki, yawning. "What is it? Is Nagasta coming to attack us?" said Avíá, yawning and stretching. "No, Nagasta and her friends are heading north. They're leaving the area." said the crow. "That is good. But, I know her, she'll be back someday." said Rikki-tikki. "However, I needn't worry about her for a while." He and Avíá both went back under the veranda and slept.

After several days of traveling, Nagasta reached the Chinese steppes. "My family, I have returned. My parents Nag and Nagaina were killed by the evil mongoose Rikki-tikki-tavi. He killed all of my siblings, one of my children, and not long ago killed my husband Karistan. We could have driven the people out of the southern lands. He's been in our way. Karait, Nag, and Nagaina met their end through him. He's just been married to Avíá-tía-tárá, another enemy of ours who killed two of my children. They have befriended King Bahaxur and Emperor Chalícává and driven out those who would have helped us. Much of the southern land is now controlled by the enemy. Only the Land of the Vipers and the pythons isn't under their control. We must retake our kingdom from this enemy! He's been against us from the beginning!" said Nagasta, her voice rising as she gave her speech to her family. "We shall kill Rikki-tikki!" said a cobra. "We'll kill these mongooses and make them pay for messing with us! The southern lands will belong to us soon!" said a king cobra. "Go back and find news on Rikki-tikki-tavi. I want to really hurt him for what he's done to me!" said Nagasta to her crows. "Yes, Your Highness." they croaked before leaving. "I will have my revenge yet!" she hissed.


	22. Epilogue: Three Months Later

Mongooselings

Rikki-tikki had been overjoyed to learn that he was going to be a father. Avíá had first told him she was pregnant a few weeks after their wedding. He felt that fatherhood would be a task perhaps as difficult as fighting the Cobra Queen. Yet he was willing to face it head on.

Avíá had put on some weight, her middle growing. She exercised a ton for she wanted to stay quick and thin. "Hey Rikki, do I look fat?" she asked her husband. "No." he replied. She smiled. "You look like an elephant." he said. She hit him on the shoulder. "Ouch!" he said, rubbing it in pain.

As the time drew near for Avíá to give birth, she and Rikki had agreed to rub mango juice on her to help ease the delivery. One day, Rikki and Avíá were talking to Darzee and his wife. "How soon?" Darzee asked. "Any day now." said Rikki. "Very soon." said Avíá. "I've been eating a lot more. I've managed to keep my weight in check." said Avíá. "That's good." said Biwi. Avíá and Rikki had been planning and planning on how best to handle children. They figured that setting some boundaries right away would ensure that they could be watched easier, for they knew how fast a mongoose could move and didn't want to be exhausted chasing them in different directions.

"Ouch!" said Avíá. She went into labor pains. Her water broke. "Rikki-tikki-tavi! It's time! Oh dear! Oh dear! What to do!" said Avíá-tía-tárá in a panic. Rikki-tikki felt nervous, but he kept his head. "Oh dear!" said Darzee. "Come on Avíá!" Rikki said to his wife. He supported Avíá and brought her under the veranda. He brought her some leaves and made them into a pile. "Lie down." he told his wife. She lay down, resting on her back, her head on the pile of leaves. Her breathing increased. "Keep calm." he said, trying to reassure her.

She cried out. "It can't hurt that bad." he said. She bit him. "Ow!" he yelled. "Neither can that!" she said. He got her a stick to bite down on. He applied the mango juice to her underside. "I need you to push now." he said. "Ow, it hurts!" said Avíá. "Relax." he told her, rubbing her neck. "Relax?! I'm having a baby!" she said angrily. "Come on Avíá, it'll be over soon." he said. He pressed around her lower stomach. "I need you to push now." he said. She pushed. "Deep breaths." he told her. She yelped as she gave birth to their first child. She licked the baby clean. It was a boy.

"You have a son Rikki-tikki." she said to him. The baby mongoose had pink eyes like Rikki but had a nose similar in appearance to Avíá's. He thought that, apart from Avíá, he had never seen anything so beautiful. "What should we call him?" he asked her. "After his father. Rikki-tikki-tavi Jr. RJ." she said. Rikki-tikki-tavi stroked the fur of his new son. "You know son, you are lucky to have such a wonderful mother. I'd be nothing without her." he told RJ. Avíá blushed. "I don't know who you two are, but you seem really nice." said Rikki-tikki-tavi Jr. "I'll explain." said his father.

Half an hour later, she began to feel more pain. She lay back down and her breathing increased. "More?" Rikki-tikki-tavi asked her. She nodded. "Oh my!" he said. After moaning and pushing, she gave birth to a girl and a boy. "You have a daughter Rikki-tikki." said Avíá before licking clean her newest offspring. They both had blue eyes like Avíá. "What are you going to name them?" Avíá asked him. He thought, and immediately settled on names for the two. "I'll call him Avála after your brother and her Arda after your sister." he said. "I love you." said young Rikki Jr., hugging the legs of his father and mother. Avála and Arda nuzzled up to their parents too, eager to make sure that RJ didn't get all of the attention. Rikki and Avíá thought they were all adorable.

A short time later, Avíá once more began to breathe more. "Oh my!" said Rikki-tikki. He helped comfort her. She gave birth to two more mongooses, another boy and girl The boy had blue eyes and the girl had pink eyes. They named them Alánda and Amíra after Avíá's fallen parents. "So adorable!" said Avíá. "Yes, I am pretty, aren't I?" said Amíra. "No." said Alánda. Amíra hit him. "Ow!" said Alánda. "Stop it!" said Rikki. "He started it!" said Amíra. Rikki groaned. "Dear, um, do you think there are any more?" he asked. Avíá shook her head.

Avíá, though exhausted from giving birth to five mongooselings, came back out with Rikki and their new kids. "How many did you have?" asked Chuchundra. "Five." said Rikki. "That is a lot." said Darzee. "What are their names?" said Chua. "Rikki-tikki-tavi Jr. , Arda, Avála, Amíra, and Alánda." said Rikki-tikki. "Oh boy! Look at this!" said Arda, running off into the garden. "Check this out!" said Avála, heading off in a different direction. "What's that?" said RJ, running off another way. "What's in there?" said Amíra, heading off toward the house. "What's out there?" said Alánda, heading out of the garden. "Oh no!" said Rikki-tikki and Avíá-tía. He headed after Avála. He got him in his mouth and picked him up. Avíá got Arda. They brought them back to Darzee and the others. "Stay!" said the parents. "What's that? It looks pretty! Oops! Ut oh!" said Amíra from inside the house. Avíá ran to go get her. "Ha ha ha! I'm all white!" laughed Amíra from inside the house. Avíá brought her out. Amíra was covered in flour. Rikki-tikki came with both RJ and Alánda in his mouth. "Bad mongooselings!" he said. The young mongooses spent their first few days in the world exploring the house, getting into mischief and having to constantly be scolded by their parents.

Mischievous Mongooses

One day, Arda, Avála, Amíra, Alánda, and Rikki Jr. were in the house, climbing up onto a ledge. They saw an object that peaked their curiosity. "What is this?" asked Arda. "It's a flowerpot." said Avála. "That's what Mother said it was anyway." said Rikki Jr. "What happens if we push it off the ledge? Will it float in midair?" "Only one way to find out." said Avála. "Don't!" said Alánda. Avála ignored him and pushed it off. It fell to the floor and broke with a clatter. "So that's what happens." said Rikki-tikki-tavi Jr. in awe. "Oh no!" moaned Amíra, putting a paw to her head in annoyance.

"Daddy's not going to be happy." said Arda to her brothers Avála and Rikki Jr. "I'm not going to be happy about what?" Rikki asked his daughter, coming up to them from behind, frightening them all. "Avála and RJ smashed the flowerpot." said Arda, eager to watch her brothers get scolded. "We had nothing to do with this." said Alánda and Amíra. "It was Avála's fault!" said Rikki Jr. "Avála." said Rikki, who'd much rather be fighting a snake right now than having to deal with his children, again. "I was trying to figure out what would happen to it if it was pushed from off that ledge. Now it know it'll fall to the floor and break." said Avála innocently. "What have they done _now_?" asked Avíá, coming toward them at the sound of the commotion. "Avála has broken one of the flowerpots. Now the humans will be quite upset." said Rikki-tikki. "Oh dear." said Avíá-tía. "I know you're curious, but try to think before you act. I've told you that many times. Now please stay out of the house for the rest of the day. It won't do any good to break more things today." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "But Dad…." complained Avála. "Not another word." chided his mother. Avála stormed off in protest. "Lovely, isn't he?" said Avíá. "He got that from you." said Rikki. "No, I think he got that from _you_!" said his wife.

"The baby mongooses are so cute!" said Teddy. "Hello there fella!", he said, picking up the disgruntled Avála, who stuck his tongue out at the others while Rikki and Avíá weren't looking, and petting him. "Now that is better." said Avála. "I'm glad _somebody_ loves me!" said Avála in self-pity. "Oh please!" said his father. "You know we love you!" "You won't let me in the house!" said Avála angrily. "You've broken many things. Sometimes, it seems like you'd like to break my heart too. Just be grateful that I'm not tanning your behind, again." said Rikki. "I've had to go in there and give the people the sad eyes so they'll forgive us." said Rikki-tikki. Teddy rubbed Avála's fur the wrong way. "Hey, that hurts! Maybe I should bite him." said Avála. "You do and you won't get any breakfast!" threatened his mother. "He's only a child. Anyway, you're a house mongoose. Now act like one!" chided Avíá. "When do we get to fight snakes?" said RJ. "That depends." said Rikki-tikki. "Depends on what?" said RJ eagerly. 'Depends on if you are unlucky to encounter one before you're in your teens. If not, not before then." said Rikki. "No fair!" pouted RJ. "Perhaps you'd like to get bitten and die!" said Avíá. "No." said RJ. "I didn't mean it that way."

Snakes and Breakfast

Just then, seven snakes came into the garden, a krait, three vipers, a king cobra, a cobra, and a dusty brown snakeling. Teddy put Avála down and moved away from them, frightened. "Kill them you guys!" he said to Rikki and Avíá. "They were supposed to be asleep!" said the dusty brown snakeling, frightened. "Hello. Glad you could join us for breakfast!" said Rikki, smiling. "We'll just be going." said one of the vipers. "Yes, we shall go away and never come back." said the krait, starting to flee with the others. "Indeed." said Avíá. The snakes didn't get far and were soon brought down by the two grown-up mongooses. "Wow! A snake fight!" said Arda. "Breakfast anyone? I'm starving! I'm tired of waiting!" said Rikki. "You think with your stomach!" said Avíá, causing them all to laugh.

"I'm not sure if I'll like meat." said Arda. Arda had only wanted to eat vegetables. "Arda, I once didn't either. Then, I tried meat and found that I loved it. I'm not going to make you try it, at least not yet. Someday yes." said Avíá. "Why?" pouted Arda. Avíá told Arda her story of her childhood and her first mouse hunt and how she had found that she loved meat. "I don't think I'd like to kill." said Arda. "Arda, I still don't like to kill. I do it for food." said her mother. Avíá's story had given Arda courage. She tried a bite of snake meat. "Delicious!" she said. "Told you that you'd like it!" said Avíá, patting her on the back. The snake meat gave Arda gas and she tooted. "Ew!" said Rikki Jr., fanning the air. "Oh no!" sad Arda. "Meat sometimes does that. Don't worry Arda." Avíá assured her. They all ate their breakfast.

"That viper was delicious!" said Avála, rubbing his stomach contentedly. "I almost wish I could have more." "Like father, like son." said Avíá, causing the kids to laugh and Rikki to frown. "A full meal makes a slow mongoose. You will want less when you're older. That way the snakes won't get you." said Avíá to Avála. "What were the snakes doing here anyway? I don't think they were here to say hello." said Arda. "No, Nagasta probably sent them." said Avíá. "So it's true, Mother, about the Cobra Queen and all of that?" said RJ. "What? You thought we were lying?" laughed his father. "It sounded hard to believe." said Amíra.

"So, are we safe here?" asked Alánda. "As long as you stay close to us and don't do anything stupid, they won't be able to harm you while we're still breathing." said Avíá to her son. "I think I could fight them." said RJ. "You just might be able to. When you're a bit older. Not now of course." said Rikki. RJ grinned. "However, I care about you too much to gamble with your life. You're not fighting any snake, unless you are forced into it, until you're in your teens. I promise that when the time comes, I will personally show you and be there to help you. I _want _you to be able to fight snakes. I don't think you'll be able to get a beauty like Avíá if you can't." he said. "You flatter me Rikki." said Avíá.

"Girls? Who needs them? I'll fight alone!" said RJ. "Rikki-tikki Jr., I once thought that too, less than a year ago in fact. But I've found how wrong I was. A mongoose fighting alone all of his life will sooner or later be killed. That's why he needs a lovely companion like your Mother to help him fight. They often can fight several times stronger together than they could have each fighting alone." said Rikki-tikki. "Really?" said Arda. "Avála, Alánda, and Rikki Jr. always tell me that girls will drag them down." "Only when you argue with them. They always seem to think they're right." said Rikki. "That's because I usually am." grinned Avíá. "Right." said Rikki-tikki. "See?" laughed Avíá. Arda and Amíra giggled. "Rikki is often right too." said Avíá. "Thank you." said Rikki-tikki. "I love you!" he said to her. "I love you too!' she said, and the two kissed. "Ick!" said Alánda, covering his eyes.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Rikki-tikki-tavi Jr. "I could always tell you about our adventures on our trip to Kalindo. I told you parts of it but you can hear it in full. It includes how I met your mother and how we fell in love." said Rikki. "Yes please! Tell us Father!" said Arda. "Tell us too!" said Darzee's three children Avíá, Ricar, and Omír. "All right. All right. We'll tell all of you." said Avíá-tía.

Rikíla and Amos

She was just about to start her tale, when Rikíla came by with her boyfriend Amos. "Hello Rikki and Avíá. Oh, so these are yours?" she asked, looking at the five young mongooses. "Darzee told everyone he could about the new arrivals. He even sang a song about it." said Rikíla. Rikki groaned. "I'll bet Nagasta now knows that I have children! The featherbrain!" said Rikki-tikki in annoyance. "Mom and Dad are so glad to have grandchildren. What are their names by the way?" asked Rikíla. "Rikki Jr., Arda, Amíra, Alánda, and Avála." said Rikki-tikki. "Who's that?" said Arda. "Your Aunt Rikíla." said Avíá. "Hello." said Arda. "Which one are you?" asked Amos. "Arda." said Arda. "Who are you?" Avála asked Amos. "I'm Amos-dac-timi. I'm dating your aunt. Well, more like engaged. I asked her to marry me yesterday and she said yes." he said. "Wondeful!" said Avíá. "Glad you found a nice guy Rikíla." "So what about Ravánti?" Rikki asked. "He's really into that Melissa-daren-alí. I think he's found a mate. He's looking for something to propose with. Hopes to find a nice hard-to-beat snake." said Rikíla. "I hope he's learned what I've told him about snake killing." said Rikki. "He still has time to be sure. Tell him not to rush." said Avíá. "Mom and Dad are thinking of having more kids now that you're married and Ravánti and I have come of age." said Rikíla. "I have to go nurse the babies." said Avíá. RJ, Arda, Amíra, Alánda, and Avála headed off to be nursed by their mother.

"So, any news on Nagasta? She does know that you killed her family now. And she's going to really hate you after Karistan's death." said Rikíla. "Avíá and I are capable of fending them off. We have been across the jungle you know." he said. "How's she taking this? I mean this war." said his sister. "She knew she was going to have plenty of enmity with Nagasta by helping me long before we were married." he said. "We can handle her!"

Nagasta Plans to Get to Rikki and Avíá's Children

Meanwhile, Nagasta's crows brought her some news. "Rikki-tikki and Avíá-tía have had five children." The crows told her all they knew. "Children? Hmmmmm. I have an idea. A wonderful idea. Given what you've told me, it just might work, given the opportunity, though we may have to wait many months. If this goes off right, we might not even have to fight Rikki-tikki and Avíá-tía ourselves. Continue to spy on them." she hissed. "Foolish mongooses! Despite all of your victories, you still haven't killed me! And I shall strike harder than I ever did before!"

Happy Family

Back at the house, Rikki finished talking to his sister. Rikíla and Amos left. Avíá returned with the children. "So, what are we going to do now?" said Arda. "I think we will go explore that forest by the river." said Rikki. "The place where you fought that snake Kinsta?" said Avála. "The very same. I think there are some things there even I haven't found yet." said Rikki. "Maybe we'll get to fight a snake too!" said RJ. "You can wait for your mother and I. We won't let you run the risk of fighting any snakes by yourselves." said Rikki. "Aw man!" said RJ. "Go wait at the garden wall." said Avíá. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" yelled RJ, running off, closely followed by Avála, Arda, Amíra, and Alánda. "At last! Alone!" said Rikki, kissing Avíá, who kissed him back. "They are adorable." said Avíá. "They get that from you." said Rikki. "Let's not keep them waiting." said Avíá. "Indeed." said Rikki. The two went off after their children. For many months, they were unbothered by Nagasta and lived a normal life like they had always wanted.


End file.
